Sleepytime Tea
by Escape to Ouran
Summary: RE-EDITING! Too Mary-Sue and off-track... Read if you still want to catch up... TakashiXOC
1. New boy?

Hi! This is Escape to Ouran, but please, call me De-chan or E.t.O! This is not my first story, but it is for this website. I also have a quizazz and quizilla account. (Under different names) Anyways, this is a Romance/hurt/comfort story dedicated to one of my good friends CleverKitsuneO7 (XxHell-in-my-headxX)!

**THIS STORY IS BEING RE-EDITED SO SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION! NOT SURE ANYMORE OF HOW MUCH IT WILL CHANGE… HOPEFULLY NOT BY A LOT… ^^'**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the song Broken Angel. That's all Boyce Avenue's words! I also don't own Ouran or any characters in it! Just my OC's and the plot!

* * *

><p><em><span>Sleepytime tea -Ch.1<span>_

_Her name? Kitsune Ichi. Yes, that means Fox One. The humor of it will come to play later on, but for now, let's have a tea party! ;D (Possible reference for later?)_

'_Aw crap! I'm late for class on my first day…. Figures….*sigh*'_Kitsune thought as she rushed through the halls of Ouran.

Ichi was just transferred in from St. Lobelia's girls' academy because, well let's face it, it's full of creepy singing lesbians… (No offense! I have those friends) She's also here on a Musical Arts scholarship because she had always loved to sing and play with her parents musical equipment…. She sang for her father every day before he left, and now she does the same for her mother. The only reason she was accepted into these prestigious academies was because all the years of practice had finally paid off.

She was finally in a place she felt special, but of course, she had to be late…. "Class 2A… Well, here goes nothing!" She said before pushing the doors to her new classroom open.

The teacher stopped his boring rant to stare at the new girl. _'Creep…'_ She thought after seeing him eye her up and down. "Ah! You must be the newest scholarship student! Everybody, meet Mr. Kitsune Ichi!" The teacher announced.

'_W-wait! Mister? Do I really look__**THAT**__boyish?' _Ichi thought in anger.

It was true. She had on a tight, red, tank-top under a boyish almost band-like blouse, a black jean jacket, black slacks, and a pair of black and red converse. She also had a fairly boyish pixie-cut hair style that went a little past the ears and spiked out at every side. She looked like the classic rocker type, but that was definitely not how she responded to this sudden mistake.

She became a bit annoyed when all eyes were on her, and started turning the same red color as her shoes and tank-top in embarrassment.

"KYAAAA!" Screamed a bunch of squealing fan-girls, some of which fainted on the spot.

She could easily hear what most of the girls were saying, and it was all among the lines of, "He's so cool!" or, "Aw look he's actually a shy one!" or even, "I wonder what Tamaki will say to him since the only seat left is right beside him!" This caught her interest and she scanned the room before seeing a blonde boy with his back turned, completely oblivious as to what was going on around him.

Beside him was an open seat, so she just decided to hurry up and sit down before she had to do anything else. Unfortunately, the other boy whom the blonde was conversing with _had _seen her and had also informed the blonde haired one –who Kitsune now realized was Tamaki.

He whipped his head in her direction, "OH MOMMY! Look! It's a new commoner boy! I wonder if he knows my Haruhi! If he does then he should join us ne? What do you think mommy?" Tamaki said excitedly.

Glasses pushed said spectacles up his nose before responding in a somewhat irritated tone.

"I'm not sure _Daddy_, in-fact, I didn't even know that we were to receive another student today…" He replied.

'_Someone owes me an explanation…'_Is what he thought afterwards before turning to Kitsune and speaking directly to her. "Hello sir, I am Kyouya Ootori, and this Tamaki Suoh. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other from this day forward, so we would like to get to know you as well. What did he say your name was?" Kyouya asked.

"Kitsune Ichi, sir. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. You as well, Mr. Suoh." Kitsune replied with a small smile and polite tone-of-voice.

Fortunately for her she was born with a voice that could be both masculine and feminine just like Haruhi's only less obvious. Unfortunately for her though, this act of cute/shyness earned a Tamaki-style glomp while he repeatedly shouted, "SO INNOCENT!" Whilst rubbing her cheek with his.

After he released her and she had sat back down trying to regain her breath, he suddenly bombarded her with questions.

"Do you know my precious Haruhi? Where do you live? How poor are you? What kind of scholarship are you here on? Are you a Yakuza member?" That question made him a bit nervous and he finally stopped to let her answer.

"Uh, I don't know… Maybe..? That's a personal question so sorry…. I'm here on a singing scholarship, but no…. What made you think I was part of the Japanese mafia?" She asked in slight horror.

She definitely hadn't expected _that_ question! It seems as if he hadn't heard her question though because he began doing dramatic poses while spinning around the room. Luckily for him, the teacher cancelled class work so that the new student could relax a little.

"So you might know him after all, ne? Oh how wonderful! Can you sing something for us Ichi-san! I'm sure that your voice is just as heavenly as your deep black eyes that burn my very soul with their fiery amber flecks dotting around them!" He said while grasping Ichi's hands and staring into her recently described eyes.

_'Is he gay?'_She thought while blushing slightly. "Sure…. Does anyone have a guitar?"

Unfortunately for her, someone _did_ in-fact have one by their desk and handed it to her. She put the acoustic guitar into its place and began to strum a sad song.

* * *

><p>"You showed him all the best of you,<br>But I'm afraid your best,  
>Wasn't good enough~<p>

And know he never wanted you,  
>At least not the way<br>You wanted yourself to be loved…  
>And you feel like you were a mistake,<br>He's not worth all those tears that won't go away

I wish you could see that,  
>Still you try to impress him,<br>But he never will listen!

Oh broken angel,  
>Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams?<p>

Oh broken angel  
>Inside you're dying 'cause you can't believe~!<p>

And now you've grown up.  
>With this notion that you were to blame.<br>And you seem so strong sometimes,  
>But I know that you still feel the same…<br>As that little girl who shined like an angel,  
>Even after his lazy heart put you through hell!<p>

I wish you could see that,  
>Still you try to impress him,<br>But he never will listen…

Oh broken angel,  
>Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams?<p>

Oh broken angel,  
>Inside you're dying 'cause you can't believe…<br>He would leave you alone,  
>And leave you so cold,<br>When you were his daughter~

But the blood in your veins,  
>As you carry his name,<br>Turns thinner than water~

You're just a broken angel!

And I promise that it's not your fault,  
>It was never your fault…<p>

And I promise that it's not your fault  
>It was never your fault..."<p>

When she finished the song she knew that it wasn't about someone else…. It was about her and her father. He had left her and her mother a long time ago, and she couldn't forgive him for that. Her mother became very ill after he left, and she's been taking care of her since. She always sang for her mother every morning and every night rain or shine, she'd be there…

When she opened her eyes and looked at everyone in the room, she could see everyone but Kyouya with tears in their eyes. Some girls were even holding each other while sobbing.

"So…. how'd I do Mr. Suoh?" She asked nervously.

She usually didn't sing on request, but he seemed like he was the kind of guy who'd always try to brighten the room up even a little bit, and she had wanted to impress him.

Suddenly she was enveloped in a giant group hug.

"That was so good Ichi-kun!" "Did you write that?" "That was so sad, but so sweet!" "Tamaki what did you think?" That last question silenced everyone. They looked at him in expectance, and he dramatically swept his hair out of his face.

"Mr. Ichi! How would you like to join my little host club? We could use a brilliant musician such as yourself, and with those eyes, you could burn a hole through someone's heart with a single glance!" He said while trying to tilt her head up.

She usually hid her eyes under her thick black bangs, but he was making it difficult for her.

"I can't…. I'm sorry, but I have to go…" She said before handing the guitar back to its rightful owner and running out of the classroom just in time for the final bell.

'_Mother… I'll be home soon….'_ She thought before running out of the school grounds and to her home. Little did she know, her life was about to be turned upside down….

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~ First re-done chapter! I hope the spacing was a lot better this time… Also, yes, her personality will be changed a bit… She won't be AS shy as she used to be… Any help would be appreciated! ;D I just realized how short some of my first few chapters are... ^^'<strong>


	2. Thunder storms, and French?

Bonjour! It's me, De-chan, again to bring you another update for _Sleepytime Tea!_ Yes, that's right, I know some French, and it WILL be used in this chapter! ;D

Gomen for the couple of days I didn't update… ^^' I was getting ideas in order…

Domo arigato to ZombieCupcake66, GoldPen, and especially, **CleverKitsune07 **since this IS for her! XD

Would any of you hosts care to do the disclaimer pour moi? (Tamaki will be using my French name)

Tamaki: Oui mon ami! (Yes my friend!) Diaunn (pronounced like Dion), does not own any of us hosts, the songs in her chapters, or OHSHC! She does, however, own Kitsune's last name Ichi, and most of the ideas for said OC!

Me: Tres bien mon beau-frere! Merci beaucoup! (Very good my step-brother! Thank you very much!)

**WARNING: This chapter may be a bit depressing. BUT! The humor will come eventually… Gomen…**

On with the story!

* * *

><p><em><span>Home, sick, home…<span>_

_Normal P.O.V_

Kitsune had just opened her front door when she heard her mother try to leave her bed. "Non mere! Vous allez attendre ici jusqu'à ce que je peux vous aider à vous lever!"* She shouted as she rushed into her mother's room. "Oui oui…. je regrette… Tu peux parler en Anglais maintenant…"* Her mother replied weakly. "Ok… I just start speaking it when I get worried… I'm sorry…" She says with slight tears pooling in her eyes. Her mother, Annabelle, holds her daughter's hand shakily trying to comfort her. "Soon… Soon I will be better…" She tries to convince her, but she can see the loneliness and sadness swirling in her amber spotted eyes. "What would you like me to sing for you tonight after dinner Maman?* It looks like it's going to storm, so do you want me to sing that lullaby? I'm going to make Onigiri with a stew pot ok?" Ichi asked her mother. "Yes please, I love it when you sing that song when it storms… That also sounds… delicious honey…. just…. be careful with the hot… water." Anna finally coughs out. Ichi nods and returns to cooking while her mother watches from her open bedroom door.

Their house is a four room house, made up of a full bathroom, a laundry room, a kitchen/living room, and one bedroom. After much arguing, Anna let Ichi take the couch instead of the bedroom because if she didn't, Ichi threatened to never sing again, and that would just break her heart not to hear her baby's voice. In Anna's room, there stood a queen sized bed for one person because Ichi wanted what was best for her mother. There was also a decent sized wooden dresser, a small closet, and a large mirror on the back of her door. They had money from Anna's parents after they died, but they only used it for what they needed. Seeing as Ichi had gotten scholarships, they didn't have to use it on her tuition, and could afford more necessary things like food or clothes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door followed by mail coming through the slot, and footsteps disappearing. Ichi picked up the letter that was only addressed to her, and opened it up. It read as follows:

_Dear Ichi Kitsune,_

_I'm sorry to say that I had forgotten to add the "about you" section with your previous letter containing your scholarship papers. I deeply apologize, but I have sent them in this envelope as well, and expect to get them back by tomorrow. It just contains basic information questions such as, "What sex are you? Male or female?" "What was the name of your previous school?" and also "What is your favorite thing to do, and does it involve your scholarship?" Any questions you wish to ask me will be answered when I see you tomorrow. Again, I'm deeply sorry._

_From: Suoh, Yuzuru. Headmaster._

She almost laughed at how ridiculous the school system was, but nonetheless, hearing that the information was skipped and that all the students already thought of her as a boy, Kitsune Ichi wrote down male, and for her previous school, she just listed her old school in France which was co-ed. Obviously, she wrote singing and yes for the scholarship question, and then she answered all of the others before carefully tucking the piece of parchment into her bag, and preparing dinner.

An hour later dinner was served, and ate in peace before the small house phone decided to ring. Ichi picked it up seeing as her mother was in no condition to do so, and answered it.

* * *

><p><em>Ichi's P.O.V<em>

"Moshi Moshi! Might I ask who is calling the Ichi residence?" I said in my normally polite tone. Maman always did say I was very polite no matter what the occasion. "Yes, is this Mr. Kitsune I am speaking to? This is Kyouya Ootori again, and I would like you to come to music room three after your meeting with the principal tomorrow. Don't worry, I got this number from him." I almost dropped the phone I was so shocked. "Y-yes, this is Kitsune. I'll be there as soon as I'm done with the meeting. May I ask why?" I was hoping to get some more info from this creep with the glasses, but I don't think it was going to work. "I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait and see." With that, he hung up on me. _'Jerk!' _I thought before sighing and clearing the dishes away. After that, I made sure Maman was comfortable before sitting beside her, stroking her hair as the low rumbles of thunder rolled down from the skies. "Will you sing to me now?" Maman asked. I shook my head yes before clearing my throat and singing one of my favorite songs from when I was little. Soon after, Maman was sleeping, so I stole myself from her bed to bathe and prepare for school tomorrow. I had already done everything, and now all I had to do was get breakfast ready to make tomorrow so that my Maman could eat healthy.

_Next morning… still Ichi's P.O.V_

I woke up with a sore back… again… before stretching and making breakfast before Maman woke up. After I did that, I got dressed in clothes that I realized all looked somewhat masculine. Today I had on a black rap to go around my… erm… more feminine qualities, a black dress shirt with white skinnies, white and black striped converse, and a white tie with a black pinstripe. I wasn't going to wear my jacket today since it was hot out, so instead I rolled up my sleeves perfectly, and spiked my hair up out of my face. When I looked in the mirror I almost gasped about how masculine I looked, but I knew that I had to serve Maman's breakfast first. After doing that and saying my goodbyes, I headed off to school with my bag around my shoulders. _'Today will hopefully be better, but I'm just curious as to what glasses wants with me?' _I thought. I would never actually call him that to his face or to anyone else's because I really wanted to live past the age of seventeen….

When I arrived at school, I was almost glomped by several squealing girls in what I liked to call, the banana dresses… "Ohayo ladies. How are you all fairing?" I asked quietly with what I think was a faint blush. For some reason I always got nervous talking to other people. "KYA! We're great Ichi-kun!" "How are you?" One of the braver ones looked at me expectantly. "O-oh! Me? I feel brighter than the sun today, but now I'm even happier that you would ask me that!" I replied. Sure it sounded stupid, but I really did feel warm because no one ever really tried to make an effort to speak directly to me until now. Well it seemed like they liked it seeing as the girl who questioned me grew bright red before fainting. Before she hit the ground though, I caught her. She was close enough, and I didn't want to have accidentally gotten her injured. So there I stand, with a girl in my arms, looking somewhat worried. I picked her up bridal style before turning towards one of the blushing girls. "Which way to the infirmary?" I asked. "O-oh! Uh- ummm… OH! Haruhi-kun!" The girl shouted behind me. I turned around to see a slightly feminine boy run up to us without noticing me at first. "Yeah?" The boy whose name was Haruhi asked. "Which way is the infirmary?" I asked again, only this time to Haruhi. He looked down at the girl in my arms worriedly before motioning for me to follow him. We ran a long distance when we suddenly heard voices behind us.

"Haruhi!" "Haru-chan!" "Ha-ru-hiii!" **"Wait up!" **Chorused a group of voices. He told me to go through the door at the end of the hallway, and watched me go through it before he turned around to talk to whoever was calling his name. I sighed in relief as I layed her on the bed when the nurse came in. "Oh my! What do we have here?" She asked. "She fainted in the courtyard, but before she fell I caught her and brought her here… Is she going to be alright?" I asked somewhat sadly. The nurse blushed a little before responding to my questions. "Don't worry, she'll be fine! Girls here tend to faint a lot when pretty-boys like you show up!" She gushed, "You made the right choice by taking her here though, so I think I'll reward you with a sweet. What flavor?" She asked, holding a jar of suckers toward me. "Ya know what? Pick two!" She gushed again. I picked a grape and strawberry one before saying thanks and leaving. As I looked back, I saw Haruhi with Sir Suoh, Glasses, and four other boys I didn't know talking to her before he pointed at me. They looked up at me, and I blushed before scurrying away towards the office.

After I turned my papers in, I headed to music room three. I now had the grape sucker in my mouth, and was looking around for the sign that would say music room three on it. I couldn't find it, but I did see another girl walking in my direction looking like she wanted to ask me something. "Um…. Ichi-kun?" "Hai?" She started to blush when I noticed a group had started to surround me. "W-well we wanted to know…. D-do you have a… A girlfriend?" She stammered. I blinked in surprise before my face heated up in embarrassment. "N-no…." I had to think of a reason… "I don't think any of you kindhearted ladies would want someone like me…. Heh. I'm class 2-D when it comes to relationships I suppose…" I replied while rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. Tons of Kya's! Quickly spread throughout the halls before I was grabbed by two sets of hands and dragged away in some unknown direction.

"H-hey! Where are you taking me? Who are you?" I asked looking between the two twins that held me in the air by my arms. "I'm Kaoru,-" "And I'm Hikaru,-" **"And we're the Hitachiin twins!"** They replied before I was shoved into a room. I blinked the terribly white light away slowly before looking in awe at the room and the rose petals that swirled around my body. **"Welcome!"** Said a group of seven guys all sitting around Sir Suoh. "Ah Sir Suoh! Where am I?" I asked while walking up to his throne. I looked at everyone's outfits, and since he looked like a king, I immediately reintroduced myself. "Oh! Forgive me your Majesty! I did not realize you were of royalty! I am terribly sorry if I behaved rudely yesterday Sir Suoh-sama! Please, I am Kitsune Ichi, and I am at your mercy!" I said before bowing like a Frenchman. One fist behind my back, the other across my chest, and down on one knee. I instantly regretted my decision….

* * *

><p><em>Normal P.O.V<em>

Everyone stared shocked at this boy's introduction of himself before the twins burst out laughing. **"You actually believed we were r-r-royalty! AHAHAHAHA! JEEZ! That's good!" **They practically screamed. However, Tamaki was absolutely glowing while Kyouya and Haruhi almost sulked about what was about to happen. The only two who didn't do anything were Mori and Hunny, but Hunny was smiling brightly at Ichi as she still was kneeling on the floor. "Rise my little rock of amber, so that I can see those eyes of yours properly!" He commanded before standing from his throne. Ichi shot up from the floor with a light pink face. "YOU'RE SO INNOCENT!" Tamaki yelled before glomping her to the ground. He jumped up quickly, but when he looked down, Ichi was already up and hiding behind Haruhi. "So he's not really a king?" She asked. "No… he's just an idiot…" Haruhi deadpanned, but Ichi saw the faint blush at the mention of his name, and almost asked out loud if he were gay if it weren't for her good manners. "Then I must apologize for making a fool out of myself infront of you all… Did you need something Ootori-san?" She asked. There was a sudden chill in the air, and she glanced at him frightened as his glasses glared a bright shine at her before he pushed them up.

"Yes, I do believe our king wanted to ask you something Mr. Ichi." He replied. She turned to look at Sir Suoh expectantly. "We would like to know if you would join our club!" He asked/said. "I already told you that I couldn't… I'm sorry…" She said looking down at her black and white shoes. Suddenly she saw two tinier pairs of shoes in front of her, and looked slightly up into a short looking boys big brown eyes. "Why is that Sune-chan?" He asked, cutely cocking his head to the side. She loved kids so she couldn't help but ruffle his hair a little before replying. "It's private, I'm sorry Petit Garcon, mais je ne peux pas sejour…"* She said worriedly. Everyone looked at her in shock again, but suddenly Tamaki was swinging her around. "Bonjour Mon Ami! S'il vous plaît, dites-moi, comment voulez-vous parler français si couramment?"* Tamaki said while hugging Ichi Tama-style. "Oh! Haha! Bonjour! Ma mère m'a appris le français quand je vivais en Europe ... Mon père est celui qui m'a appris japonais."* "Tres bien!" Tamaki praised her. He finally let her go while everyone looked at them funny. "Oh! I'm sorry! When I'm worried I start speaking my first language…. We were talking about my heritage. I'm a halfer." Ichi stated fidgeting slightly. "Me to!" Tamaki squealed. "Well, thank you so much for letting me come here, but I really must get to class!" Ichi stated looking around for a clock. "You didn't know?-" "We don't have any actual classes today!-" **"Today's a free day!" **The twins said. Ichi died a little inside as she heard this. _'I could have been with Maman this WHOLE time!' _She worried.

Just before she ran out of the room, all the lights shut off, and there was a loud boom sounding outside. Immediately following that boom was a VERY feminine scream. Ichi turned around quickly and ran towards the whimpering girl in the dark. As she neared a table, she heard whimpering. She lifted the cloth up, and was surprised to see Haruhi crying with her hands over her ears. She pieced everything together, and came to a conclusion that Haruhi was in fact, a girl. Right when Haruhi looked up at Ichi, another boom sounded, and Haruhi jumped towards the girl at a break-neck pace. Ichi caught the sobbing girl and sank down to the floor holding her in her arms while shushing her, and stroking her hair. "Shhh honey… I'm gonna sing a song that always helps when it's storming, and you can join in at any time ok?" She cooed. Haruhi nodded her head while clutching Ichi's shirt collar. Then, Ichi began to sing the same song she sang to her Maman last night:

"Little child, be not afraid

though rain pounds harshly against the glass

like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger

I am here tonight

little child, be not afraid

though thunder explodes and lightning flash

illuminates your tear-stained face

I am here tonight

and someday you'll know

that nature is so

the same rain that draws you near me

falls on rivers and land

on forests and sand

makes the beautiful world that you'll see

in the morning

little child, be not afraid

though storm clouds mask your beloved moon

and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams

I am here tonight

little child, be not afraid

though wind makes creatures of our trees

and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand

and I am here tonight

for you know, once even I was a

little child, and I was afraid

but a gentle someone always came

to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears

and to give a kiss goodnight

well now I am grown

and these years have shown

that rain's a part of how life goes

but it's dark and it's late

so I'll hold you and wait

'til your frightened eyes do close

and I hope that you'll know...

everything's fine in the morning

the rain'll be gone in the morning

but I'll still be here in the morning…"

She ended with a fade, but before Haruhi could join in, she actually did fall asleep. Ichi brushed the hair out of her face, and the tears on her cheeks, before making sure that Haruhi was comfortable. Suddenly the lights came back on, and everyone could see again. They had all quieted down when they heard a high-ish masculine tone start to sing, and were amazed when they realized it was Ichi who was singing. They turned to her, Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru started flipping out saying how macho Haruhi was. "Shh… You'll wake her up…" Whispered Ichi while smiling motherly down at Haruhi. Tamaki took her gaze the wrong way though… "How dare you hold my daughter that way! Her daddy should be the only one holding her like that! Not some perverted boy like you!" He yelled/whispered. She shot a glare at him that could rival an angry mother bear's and he shut up immediately. The storm had passed, and Haruhi was slowly starting to wake up. "Hmnn… Where am I?" She said as she looked up into amber flecked eyes. "AH! Ichi-senpai! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep on you!-" She was cut off by a hug that Ichi gave her. "Haruhi-chan shhh! It's alright…. Imouto-san… Can I call you that?" All three of the idiot trio sighed in relief, and Haruhi's eyes twinkled with what seemed like happiness before she nodded in reply. "Hai… Nii-san…" She said, blushing slightly. Ichi took notice of the time on Haruhi's little cell phone before looking worried and running off. The club looked after her also in worry before they turned to Kyouya who was already typing away. "There's already a limo on the way to pick us up and take us to his house." He replied before snapping his phone, and laptop shut.

* * *

><p>Non mere! Vous allez attendre ici jusqu'à ce que je peux vous aider à vous lever!<p>

No mother! You'll wait here until I can help you get up!

Oui oui…. je regrette… Tu peux parler en Anglais maintenant…

Yes, yes…. I'm sorry… You can speak in English now…

Maman: Kinda like saying mama…

Petit Garcon, mais je ne peux pas sejour…

Little boy, but I can't stay…

Bonjour Mon Ami! S'il vous plaît, dites-moi, comment voulez-vous parler français si couramment?

Hello my friend! Please, tell me, how do you speak French so fluently?

Ma mère m'a appris le français quand je vivais en Europe ... Mon père est celui qui m'a appris japonais.

My mother taught me French when I lived in Europe…. My father is the one who taught me Japanese.

Please review! My self esteem depends on it! ^^'


	3. Meeting Maman!

Yay! Only the third chapter and I already have six reviews! Granted some of them are from the same people, but who cares? =D Special thanks to:

CleverKitsune07

GoldPen

And,

Chishio Chuudoku!

Thanks for all the support! =D If I say something wrong in French, and you actually know what it's supposed to be, **PLEASE** correct me!

Now, on with the disclaimer, and maybe another A.N… ^^' Whose turn?

Me: Oooh! Hani? Could you do the honors?

Hani: Sure De-chan! De-chan does NOT own Ouran high school host club. If she did, I wouldn't be able to get cavities, and Takashi would have his own throne.

Me: You know it! =)

This chapters **WARNING!:** This chapter is also partly saddening, but I promise you, this is not some emotional rollercoaster of lies! The happiness will come! Maybe not in this chapter, but soon the episode based chapters will arise! =D

* * *

><p><em>Ch.3, Meeting Maman.<em>

_Normal P.O.V_

Right now our beloved heroine was booking it down the street trying to reach her small house in time to give her Maman her daily medication. You see, it wasn't just some random illness… Ichi's mother was dying of heart failure. She always told Kitsune that it was just heart sickness, but Ichi looked up the medical terms for the medicine on a computer at Lobelia once, and almost cried in public. She never told her mother she knew, but instead, she promised to always be there to give her, her medication.

Meanwhile, the hosts were now all piled into one of their limos, and were driving in the direction of Ichi's house. What they didn't know, was that compared to Haruhi's, Ichi's house was even smaller! Halfway down the road they see Ichi running as fast as she can towards her destination, but suddenly she trips over an uprooted part of the ground and scrapes her hands and knees trying to catch herself. Instead, she ended up with bloody hands and knees, and a bump/scrape on her forehead… She laid there for a minute and the limo stopped immediately. Then she mustered up some strength, picked herself up, wiped her hands on her shirt while readjusting her bag strap, and took off again. To say the boys were worried was an understatement at best. Now they were completely freaking out over what type of seriousness would make a person so determined.

Ichi continued running until she reached her house even though her knees burned along with her hands, and her forehead stung. "Maman! I'm home! They didn't have classes today and you need to take your pills!" Ichi called. "I'm in here sweetheart… Welcome home!" Her mother said from her room. She was always glad to spend time with her daughter no matter what the circumstance was. Ichi made some tea before taking it and the pill to her mother's bedside table and placing it down. When she looked back up at her mother, she was shocked. "Maman! Why are you crying?" She asked worriedly. "What happened Ma bebe?* How did you get hurt?" Her mother asked. This being one of the rare times she spoke without coughing. "Oh! Phew, I was a little scared right there… *sighs* I fell down outside Maman, but I promise I'm fine! I'm sorry if I worried you… Please, you need to take your pill, and then I'll tell you all about my crazy morning!" Ichi said happily.

By now, the boys had parked along her street and were outside of their limo. "This is Ichi's place?-" "What a dump!" Said Kaoru and Hikaru. "Now, now men! It must be some mistake! Mommy, are you sure you have the right address?" Tamaki asked the Ootori boy. "Yes, _daddy, _this is indeed Mr. Ichi's residing place. He lives here with his mother, but the rest of his information is still with your father seeing as he just got it today…" Kyouya felt like slapping the headmaster when he had been informed that even Mr. Suoh himself, had forgotten to get this new kids information. Haruhi stood there looking at the house before turning to the rest of the boys. "Now you all better be nice about Ichi-kun's house or I'll never let you come to mine _EVER_ again! Do you understand me? Plus, he didn't even invite us in the first place! The only reason I came, was to thank him…" She replied with a slight blush on her face. She had felt so stupid for calling him Nii-san earlier, and she wanted to make a better impression. Hani, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki all bounced up to the door and knocked. Kyouya, Haruhi, and Mori stood back slightly so that they wouldn't be directly associated with the rather large group of idiots when they heard Ichi's voice yell, "I'll get it!" From inside the house.

She had been cleaning off her and her mother's dishes from breakfast that morning when there was a knock at the door. She told her mother she'd get it before walking to the door. On her way there, she frowned at the lack of family photos. The only photo with her in it was when she was a baby in her mother's arms while her father put his hands on Anne's shoulders. She smiled a sad smile before looking around the room at the photos of her mother when she was healthy, and smiled brighter before opening the door.

* * *

><p><em>Ichi's P.O.V<em>

"Hello- Guys? Oh, and Imouto! What are you doing here? How did you find out where I lived?" I asked. I was pretty shocked that they had came here, but I was glad that I had wrapped my knees and my hands up before putting on jogging sweats, my wraps were still on under a semi-tight sports shirt, and my track jacket from my school in France. We were known as Les chevaux au galop*, and I was one of the best runners. I had also put a large band-aid over my scrape above my right eye. "Tamaki here was worried when you rushed out like that, Haruhi wanted to apologize for her inconvenience, and I easily found your address on the school's database." Replied Glasses. I felt my eye twitch before I opened the door wider with a sigh. "Bienvenue sur mon humble demeure…* Oh, um, sorry, welcome!" I said nervously. I had forgotten that the only one who knew French here was me, Maman, and Tamaki. "Merci mon ami!" Tamaki replied. "Non, c'est bien!"* As they walked in I noticed Haruhi-Imouto smiling apologetically at me, but I just smiled warmly at her and shook my head signaling that it was ok. She blushed so lightly that you could barely see, but in the house light, I could see a little of it. "So Sune-chan! This is your house?" Hani asked me. "Yeah, sorry… I know that you're all used to living in larger quarters, but this is all me and my Maman could afford… I apologize…" I said nervously before bowing. "No! Do not worry for us Mon ami! We're used to small areas such as this because Haruhi here's a commoner too!" Tamaki announced loudly while spinning a red faced Imouto around. "Tamaki! Be careful!" I pleaded. Suddenly, Maman came out of her room in her wheelchair. "Who are these lovely young gentlemen sweetheart?" My mom asked. I blushed at what she called me in-front of the others before rushing to her side. "Maman! You're supposed to stay in bed! You're to sick! Please Maman…. Don't hurt yourself, I was going to bring them in to see you…" I pleaded with tears near brimming. I was always so worried for her health, I nearly cried every time I wasn't there to help with something. She complied and I wheeled her back to her bed before gently covering her up in her comforters. She placed a hand on my cheek before speaking again. "It's alright honey… I'll be just fine… Now… who are they?" She replied as I looked back at the six boys and one girl now in my mother's room.

"Oh! I'm very sorry Maman! These are some students from my new school… I don't know all their names, but this is Sir Suoh Tamaki, he's a halfer too Maman! Then there's Mr. Ootori Kyouya-san, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin-san, and Miss Haruhi-chan! The other two I'm not sure of, but I have met the smaller one!" I replied cheerily as the small blonde boy ran to hug me. I lifted him up, and put him on my shoulders with a chuckle. "Better?" I asked, and he answered with a nod. "My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka ma'am, and that's Takashi Morinozuka! You can call us Hani and Mori though!" Hani replied while smiling atop my shoulders. "Well hello there! I'm Annabelle Ichi, and I'm Kitsune's mother." Maman said. I had told her about my situation before they came, so she knew not to say she, her, or daughter anytime soon. "Bonjour Madame Annabelle! Comment allez-vous?"* Tamaki asked. "Oh! Um…Je pourrais être le meilleur… Et toi?" She replied. "Oh…" Tamaki said somewhat sadly before bouncing back, with a smile towards Maman. "Tres bien pour moi!*" He said. I was frowning at my mother's words, but she was right so I couldn't argue there…. She had said that she could be better, but now I was nervous that Sir Tamaki would ask about it…

"Ok everyone! Would you all like something to eat? I can make some onigiri and sashimi dishes for everyone, and afterwards I'll make une tarte aux pomme… Oh! That's an apple pie if you didn't know… Sorry." I said/asked. I was still a bit nervous about them being here, but I had calmed down some. "I love apple pie!" Mitsukuni cheered while smiling down at me. "You love anything sweet and baked…" Haruhi pointed out with a sweat drop. "It's settled then! I'll be back with the food in an hour hopefully, but for now, you all can stay in here and keep Maman company please!" I asked. They all nodded and Morinozuka-san took Haninozuka-san off my shoulders before I turned towards the two. "I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to still call you by your last names… It's just a thing I do, sorry…" I said looking down. "That's ok, but can I still give you a nickname?" Mitsukuni asked. "Sure as long as it's no-" "**AHAHAHAHA! You're name is Fox One right? We'll call you Foxy One then! AHAHAHA!" **"That…" I said. Lowering my head in defeat. Of course… the twins just _had_ to pick up on that one… "But that sounds to girly for him though!" Mitsukuni backed me up. I beamed at him gratefully, but my smile dropped again at the twins reply. **"So?"** That one word sent me into a corner of sorrow. "Do all French people do that?" Glasses asked. "It's ok! I'll still call you Kit-chan ok?" Mitsukuni-san asked. I jumped up instantly, and gave him a hug. "Oui! Merci beaucoup!" I said happily. He smiled at me, and after I let go I went back into the kitchen to start lunch.

* * *

><p><em>Annabelle's P.O.V<em>

I watched as my little girl walked into the other room before I started coughing again. Her friends all looked at me with worry in their eyes, but I held my hand up before speaking. "I'm sure you all… heard what he said when he… wheeled me back in here… It's true, I'm very sick. I've been like this since his father and my husband left us a long time ago… Ichi knows what's wrong with me… I just know he does, so I might as well tell you… I'm dying of heart failure." I said. All of there expressions changed to sadness and guilt suddenly. Even Morinozuka-san's face sunk, and there wasn't a glare on Mr. Ootori's glasses anymore. "We're sorry for intruding on your personal time with your son ma'am… We'll be leaving now then… Come along men, let's leave Ichi alone ok…?" The Frenchman by the name Of Tamaki said. "Wait right there!" I tried to sound strict, but it was more of a pleading sound. All eyes were on me now, so I continued. "Please, don't leave… Ichi has never had many friends. He's always shut himself off from others, and the only emotions I ever get from him are sadness, hope, embarrassment, or false happiness…. I can see the way his eyes glaze over when I start coughing, and he's such a good boy. You have no idea how glad I am to see that my son has a few good friends… So please, stay for lunch? He needs to go out and socialize more. Oh and Haruhi?" At the sound of her own name, she seemed to snap out of a memory that made her look sad. I wonder what it was… "Yes ma'am?" She asked as she came to my bedside. I took her hand in mine for a minute while I asked her my question. "Promise me that if I pass earlier then expected, you'll keep him singing? That would be my last wish, and I think the fact that he calls you his Imouto is a way of telling you that you're apart of his little world now. You can help him ok?" I could tell that she was shocked at this question, and as a single tear escaped her eye, I wiped it away. "Yes ma'am… I promise that I'll help him as much as I can." She replied in little over a whispering voice.

"Dinner's ready!" Called my little Kitsune as she came back in with two large platters on her arms. She set them on the dining table that she had put close to the bed so that I didn't have to walk far, and came to my side. "I don't think I should be walking dear. Go on and eat without me." I said to her. Suddenly her eyes glazed with water, and she tried to hide behind her bangs. "No maman! You have to eat! Please?" She pleaded. I wanted to tackle her in a hug like I used to, but I wouldn't last long if I did that now. "I'll try. For you ok?" I told her. She nodded while wiping her eyes on her sleeves as I slid my legs over the side of the bed. As I went to stand, my legs gave out, and she caught me. "I'm sorry Ichi, but I'm not feeling as fit as I used to." I told her. "M-maman? M-Morinozuka-san can you help me? P-please?" She asked the tallest man. She was trying so hard not to cry in-front of the others. "Ah." Was the only response she got, and I was lifted up and brought to the table. "Thank you very much Morinozuka-san. You're very kind. All of you." I said with a small smile on my face. As I looked at Ichi, I could tell that she had won over her mental battle and stopped herself from crying. "You're welcome." He said in response. Ichi seemed to have blushed a little at the sound of his deep voice, and I made sure to remember that if I needed some blackmail later on…

* * *

><p><em>Normal P.O.V<em>

As the meal came to a close, everyone but Tamaki, the twins, and Hani-senpai noticed that Ichi had barely touched his food. **(A.N: From now on until they know he's a she, Ichi will be called he)** Anna didn't seemed fazed by it, but that's because she was probably used to seeing him eat only small amounts of his food. Ichi then took everyone's plates and brought back in a perfectly warm apple pie and sliced everyone but himself a slice. "Kit-chan, why aren't you having any pie? Your food is so good!" Hani asked him. "Thank you Haninozuka-san, but I'm not very hungry at the moment. I appreciate your concern though!" He replied. The others bought it, but Anna and Ichi both knew it was a lie. Ichi was a lot like the hosts in many ways. With Tamaki, it was his heritage and split personalities. With Kyouya, his calm sense of most things. The twins, and how they were in somewhat of a closed off world. Mitsukuni because his ability to love almost everything unconditionally. Haruhi and how he could be very protective or strong about things. And like Takashi and how he could hold almost all of his emotions inside with barely letting an emotion slip from his face.

It was almost time to go when Tamaki finally remembered something. "Oh! Mon ami! I almost forgot! Why is it that you cannot join our host club?" He asked. Everyone but Ichi sweatdropped at this, but he just stood stock-still in-front of his mother –Who was back in bed- and everyone else in the room. "I-I have to take care of my Maman. Please understand Sir Tamaki! I'm greatly sorry, but I ca-" He was cut off by none other then his own mother. "I may be weak, but I do not need to be tended to twenty-four seven young man. You will join this club for me at least. Be amongst your friends, and have some fun! I'll be fine! *Coughs slightly*" Ichi looked at his dear Maman before bowing low to said woman. "Yes Maman. I will join for you and for you only." He said with downcast eyes. "Then come tomorrow, you will be a Host!" Shouted Tamaki while glomping his new recruit. "I even have the perfect host type for you, but it will have to wait for tomorrow." Kyouya said. "Oh… alright… Well wait here… I'll be right back… Don't laugh at what this is because I made them when I was 5…" Ichi said before he left to his small dresser in the living room. He came back with a smaller chest, and pulled something orange out of it. "These are special French braided friendship bracelets that I had made for when I got my first friends, and well… You're my first friends…" He said while blushing lightly and hiding beneath his bangs. **"SO INNOCENT!"** Said four voices belonging to Tamaki, Hani, Kaoru, and Hikaru. This action only made Ichi's blush grow, but they let go after a minute or two, and it slowly faded away. "Alright well… Au revoir et a demain!*" He said while waving as they left in their limo. "Looks like tomorrow's going to be a… long day… for you huh?" Her mother coughed out. "You have no idea…." Ichi said as he slumped to his couch. _'You totally played the guilt card Maman…'_ Ichi thought before taking a nap. Tomorrow was indeed, going to be _very_ eventful. Whether he likes it or not.

* * *

><p>Ma bebe?<p>

My baby?

Les chevaux au gallop

The galloping horses. (Hopefully?)

Bienvenue sur mon humble demeure…

Welcome to my humble abode…

Non, c'est bien!

No, it's fine!

"Bonjour Madame Annabelle! Comment allez-vous?"

Hello Mrs. Annabelle! How are you?

pourrais être le meilleur… Et toi?

I could do better… And you?

Tres bien pour moi!

Very good for me!

Au revoir et a demain!

Goodbye, and I'll see you tomorrow!

**And there's chapter 3! Please review, rate , message or whatever me to get either additional info, or if you just wanna talk! =) Au revoir!**


	4. Meet the new host!

I'm going to only be thanking my new reviewers from now on so here's a BIG thanks to Wolfsrainrules! Your ideas are very helpful and I appreciate them! But I really have to thank GoldPen as well because she gave me a great way to make my stories longer! Domo arigato to you both! =D

I'm going to use a lot less French now though because I really hate having to keep translating things… ^^' I'll probably only use the proper greetings and/or ways to address someone! Also, it's going to have mostly Normal P.O.V, but it WILL have character and OC P.O.V! If you don't like it don't read it! ;D

Kyouya: De-san does not own OHSHC. If she did, I'd probably be bankrupt by the end of the week.

Me: It's true…. I would make you buy me pocky and manga… XD

**WARNING: Bad language use!**

Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p><em>Ch.4 Officially a host!<em>

_Normal P.O.V_

So far Ichi's morning was going well. He had made sure that his Maman could easily slide into her wheelchair, and that everything was at her reach if she needed it. He was a nervous wreck when he left the house though, and as the day got longer he'd often be seen sitting on a bench outside talking on the phone to someone. That someone being his Maman of course…. If she wouldn't pick up the phone he'd worry even more.

It was now lunch and Ichi, being the nervous wreck he is, forgot to pack his bento for today. He didn't really mind though because he had made sure that Maman had food. Speaking of which….

_Riiing, riiiing, riiiiiiing!_

"Hmmm I wonder who this is? Let me guess…. Is it my precious Ichi?"

"Maman! *Blush* You're lucky I don't have you on speakerphone…. How are you feeling? Are you sitting in the wheelchair, or in bed? Did you get enough to eat and drink? Are you sure you don't want me to come home? I ca-"

"Ichi! Quit worrying about me hunny! I'm fine! I'm not even coughing right now. I'm feeling very good and yes, I have the perfect amount of food. Your tea is wonderful by the way! I'm leaning against the headboard of my bed drinking it, and the T.V is making sure it's not to quiet in here. Go have fun, and quit calling me! I will call you if there is an emergency and that is final. Do you understand me?"

"But Maman! I-"

"Do. You. _Understand_. Me?"

"Yes Maman…"

"Good. I love you sweetie! Have a good time at the host club. The lady who lives beside us is going to come over and help me so don't freak out. I'll see you later."

"I love you to Maman… Goodbye."

"Bye!"

_Click!_

Ichi sighed. He felt like a total idiot for not bringing anything to eat, and it didn't help that he hadn't eaten breakfast either. A few girls were walking past when they saw Ichi lying on one of the benches. His stomach grumbled and he moaned while the girls giggled and walked up to him.

"U-um… Ichi-kun? Would you like some lunch? We noticed you didn't bring any, and you look awfully hungry!" Said a blonde who looked somewhat nervously at the boy with his arm over his face.

"Huh? Oh! My apologies ladies! I didn't see you there… That's very kind of you, and I would appreciate it very much! I guess I was to busy taking care of my mother to eat anything today…" He said shyly while rubbing the back of his neck.

The three girls sat beside him on the large bench after squealing over his shyness, and continued to split their food up. Ichi was overjoyed that he wouldn't have to go the rest of the day with an empty stomach, and welcomed the food with many thanks.

"So Ichi-kun…?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"*blush* We heard from Tamaki that you were joining the host club… is that true?"

"*blush* H-hai…. I'm nervous that I won't know anyone there though… Will you three ladies be there so I won't feel so nervous around the others? I'll play you a song now if you do!" He said this with a warm smile and a slight blush, causing the three girls to squeal with, "So cute!'s"

"Of course we will Ichi-kun!"

"Yes! Please play us a song!"

"Will you sing for us to?"

"Of course! What song shall I play…? Oh I know!"

And with that, Ichi began to play his acoustic guitar and sing one of his favorite country love songs that he knew would make the girls either faint or blush really hard. **(I do not own Brad Paisley's, "Little Moments.")**

* * *

><p>"Well, I'll never forget the first time that I heard<p>

That pretty mouth say that dirty word

And I can't even remember now

What she backed my truck into

But she covered her mouth and her face got red

And she just looked so darn cute

That I couldn't even act like I was mad.

Yeah, I live for little moments like that.

That's like just last year on my birthday

She lost all track of time and burnt the cake

And every smoke detector in the house was going off

And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms

And I tried not to let her see me laugh.

Yeah, I live for little moments like that.

I know she's not perfect

But she tries so hard for me

And I thank God that she isn't

'Cause how boring would that be

It's the little imperfections

It's the sudden change of plans

When she misreads the directions

And we're lost but holding hands.

Yeah, I live for little moments like that."

When It got to the instrumental he looked at each of the girls. They all had shimmering eyes full of happy tears and adoration... There were also more girls…Then he started to sing again.

"When she's laying on my shoulder

On the sofa in the dark

And about the time she falls asleep

So does my right arm

And I want so bad to move it

'Cause it's tingling and it's numb

She looks so much like an angel

That I don't want to wake her up.

Yeah, I live for little moments.

When she steals my heart again

And doesn't even know it.

Yeah, I live for little moments like that..."

* * *

><p>He finished with a fade, and this time when he looked up all the girls had hearts in their eyes, and there was a much larger crowd in-front of him. He blushed almost immediately.<p>

"O-oh hello ladies…"

"KYAAAAA~!" A whole sea of girls started cheering and Ichi slowly tried to get out of there. Unfortunately, it seemed as if luck wasn't on his side right now.

"**Hey foxy~!" **Called both of the twins as they grabbed his shoulders.

"Oh, hello Sir Hitachiin Kaoru, and Sir Hitachiin Hikaru. How are you today, and where are you taking me?"

"Ha! Do you hear this guy? S-"

"Sir Hitachiin!-"

"**We could get used to that!"**

"We're taking you to get your uniform fitted! You can't go around looking like some punk all the time! It's barbaric!" Shouted a newly arrived Tamaki.

Haruhi was walking beside the twins who were still carrying Ichi by his arms when Ichi first noticed her.

"Oh hello _Outoto!" _He winked when he said this, making Haruhi flush in embarrassment.

"Oh how cute! My little girl has a big brother to look up to now! Maybe he can teach her to sing to!" Tamaki squealed.

"You don't know how to sing? I'd be glad to teach you something Miss Fujioka… I'll stop calling you little sister or brother so Sir Tamaki doesn't harass you as much to ok?"

He was whispering this time, but it was loud enough for Tamaki to hear and send him to his emo corner.

"Alright. Would you like to come over to my house or I to yours?"

"Mine would be better because I'd like to keep an eye on Maman, but you can still bring your parents!"

At those words everyone froze except for Ichi, but when he saw the said glimmer in her eyes, he immediately got out of the twins grasp and hugged Haruhi tightly.

"Haruhi, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, I didn't know! I didn't mean to make you upset! Umm… Hit me!"

Everyone stared blankly at Ichi before Haruhi responded, "No it's ok, I Should have told you at your house. But… why did you tell me to hit you?" She was completely dumbfounded over this, and didn't know what else to say.

"Oh… umm… I deserve it! Go on, it won't hurt!" He turned his head and shut his eyes tight, waiting for the impact.

Instead, he got a pat on the head before being thrown over someone's shoulder. When he opened his eyes and looked down, everyone was smiling up at him and the twins were laughing.

"**You're to polite!" **They laughed even harder when they saw the embarrassed blush on his face. He realized that he was really high up for someone at a normal height so he knew it must've been Mori who picked him up. His suspicions were confirmed when all of the hosts were finally together in the club room, and the only one who wasn't standing amongst them was Mori and himself.

"Oh, Morinozuka-senpai! You can put me down now. I'm able to walk."

Mori complied, and soon everyone was looking at Ichi's confused face with a waiting one of there own.

"Why are we here? School's not out yet is it?" He asked. Suddenly there were four pairs of arms around him, and shouts of "SO INNOCENT!" He heard that a little _too_ much sometimes…

"No school is not out yet _Mr._ Ichi. But we do need to have you fitted for your uniform. We cannot have one of our hosts dressing like some street singer now can we?" Kyouya informed.

'_Whoops… looks like someone knows my secret…Is that what the girls meant when they said that Ootori-san knows everything?' _Ichi thought. He gulped, but shook his head in the correct response before answering.

"No sir we cannot. May I speak with you privately Sir Ootori-san?"

"You may."

They walked over to one of the corners of the room, and started speaking in hushed tones. Try as they might, the rest of the host club could not hear their conversation. That was a good thing considering Ichi and his secret…

"So you know huh?"

"If you mean the fact that you are a female? Then yes. If not, then no."

"Yeah you got it the first time… So… what are you going to do with me?"

"Me? I'm not the president of this host club. Therefore, I have no real authority. But, Tamaki does. What he does _not_, is know your true gender. Meaning that you are still aloud to host unless Tamaki finds out and wants you gone."

"*Gulps* Would he really do that?"

"Knowing him, he won't find out until it's to late, so no. But the rest might pick up on it pretty quickly. It might embarrass Haruhi though because I think she almost has a crush on you, so you might want to tell her before it's fully developed."

"O-ok… That's awkward… *Sweatdrop* So…. What kind of host am I?"

"That is an important question, but you will have to wait until the club opens. Now, go into that room over there, and a woman will be in the room to get your measurements done for the boy's uniform. Which you will begin wearing before the opening of the host club later this evening. Any more questions?" Kyouya said this in a town that basically commanded Ichi to _not_ ask anymore questions. To which he complied.

"No sir. Thank you very much Ootori-san."

"You are quite welcome Miss Ichi. Now, I must depart to finish calculating this evenings costs. Goodbye." And with that he left.

'_That's just what he is though, isn't it? Cold and calculating… But, I can't help feeling that there's hope for him yet…'_ Ichi thought with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Time skip- The Host Club is now open for business!<em>

Now it was Ichi's turn to become a host. Of course though, he was as nervous as ever. He was going to be introduced after everyone had designated their respective hosts, and sing/play an opening song. He had chosen the song, Hey there Delilah by The Plain White Tee's, **(Which I do NOT own!) **and had made sure that he had the guitar tuned to the right cords before he came out from behind the curtain.

"Now you wait here while I announce you to the ladies as our newest host!" Tamaki shouted excitedly.

"Yes Sir Suoh…."

Tamaki walked out of the curtained room, and into the middle of the actual club room with a charming smile on his face. Causing several of the girls to swoon and/or faint. He cleared his throat loudly, making sure everyone was quiet before he spoke.

"Attention all you fair ladies! Today is a very special day! This is the day that we welcome our newest host into our little family! Now, let's bring out… The Gentlemanly type!" He commanded, and all of a sudden the lights dimmed and created a spot light on the area were the curtain could come apart. Suddenly everyone heard some soft guitar music playing before Ichi came out with his hair spiked and his blazer collar up.

"This one's for you ladies…" He said before beginning to sing.

* * *

><p>"Hey there Delilah<p>

What's it like in New York City?

I'm a thousand miles away

But girl, tonight you look so pretty

Yes you do

Times Square can't shine as bright as you

I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah

Don't you worry about the distance

I'm right there if you get lonely

Give this song another listen

Close your eyes

Listen to my voice, it's my disguise

I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me

Hey there Delilah

I know times are getting hard

But just believe me, girl

Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar

We'll have it good

We'll have the life we knew we would

My word is good

Hey there Delilah

I've got so much left to say

If every simple song I wrote to you

Would take your breath away

I'd write it all

Even more in love with me you'd fall

We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far

But they've got planes and trains and cars

I'd walk to you if I had no other way

Our friends would all make fun of us

and we'll just laugh along because we know

That none of them have felt this way

Delilah I can promise you

That by the time we get through

The world will never ever be the same

And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah

You be good and don't you miss me

Two more years and you'll be done with school

And I'll be making history like I do

You'll know it's all because of you

We can do whatever we want to

Hey there Delilah here's to you

This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me."

There were cheers everywhere and many people, excluding Kyouya, Mori, and Haruhi, rushed to his side. He blushed hard before taking a seat at his hosting table. It was time for the real test now…

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be about Ichi's hosting experience! Sorry for leaving you at a cliffhanger, but I'm going to a local street partyfair and I promised to update today… Please review! I'll give you cyber-hugs! =D


	5. A mistake and her past

Hopefully I'll be able to post this today/tonight! Yes, I'm trying for two chapters! =D

Haruhi: De-chan does NOT own OHSHC or any of the songs she uses in this story. If she did, it would be filled with Tragedy/romance and lots of random quotes.

Me: Heh… yeah~ ^^'

So last chapter the warning mentioned cursing… well it was meant to be for this chapter… Sorry… Heh… *Rubs neck sheepishly*

**WARNING: This one will ACTUALLY have slight cursing in it… Not much though! Also pretty sad flashback of Ichi's past!**

Now, to the story~!

* * *

><p><em>Ch.5 A mistake and her past...<em>

_With Ichi and customers:_

"So Ichi-kun, we were wondering…. When did you learn to play the guitar and sing so well?" One of the three girls asked. They were the same three who offered him lunch, and he smiled brightly when he realized that they kept their promise.

"I've always loved to sing! I've sung since I was five years old to be exact… They may have not been good songs, but it was singing all the same… Now as for the guitar; My Dad taught me how to play at the age of eight up until I turned ten when he…" Ichi choked on his words when he realized who he was talking about.

The ladies noticed the shocked expression on his face, and had heard the choking gasp that had escaped his lips before asking one of the only questions he always had a hard time answering.

"What happened?"

Ah yes… It was story time. Sensing this, the hosts hid behind one of the red couches trying to get a better ear-shot of the conversation. Ichi just looked back at them before giving out a shaky sigh.

"W-well…. Like I was saying, I had been taught to play the guitar up until I turned ten. It was literally my birthday when he left me and my mother. I remember it as if it was just yesterday, but I've been taking care of my mother ever since then because she had become very ill… Doing all the cooking, cleaning, and shopping was hard, sure, but I did it anyway… Just for my mother…. It's actually been Seven years…." Ichi breathed. His eyes glazing over as he relived his past once more.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback: Ichi's 10'th B-day morning;<span>_

'_A now 10 year old Ichi lay sleeping in her cot while an older male, almost a look-alike of the girl, packed some bags. He was leaving…. for good._

_As the man went to walk out the door, a small hand grabbed the hem of his jacket. He looked down at his child with no emotion on his face. _

"_Let go __**child**__. I'm leaving now. Don't expect me to take you with me either. You were a __**mistake**__. I only married your mother for her money. Now that she has none, I have no reason to stay here. Get out of my sight." The man said with venom dripping from his voice. The words shattered the girl's innocence, heart, and mind, and before she knew it, she was chasing her father's car down the road in the rain. It hid her tears well, but they blinded her sight and she fell. Getting her clothes muddy and letting the car drive off, never to be seen again. She stayed on the ground crying her eyes out until her mother came running out to grab her._

"_Honey what are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold!" The woman said worriedly._

_The child just held out her hand to her mother, only to show her father's guitar pick she had taken in the middle of her palm. Immediately, the mother sank to her knees and held the child while they sobbed in the rain. It was the last time the mother was healthy, and it was also the last time Kitsune Ichi smiled a real smile.'_

_End flashback:_

-hi-kun! Ichi-kun!"

Said boy snapped out of his thoughts with glimmering eyes and looked at the girl who was calling his name.

"We've been calling you for ten minutes now…. Are you ok?"

All eyes were on Ichi when he stood up quickly. Tears were almost falling as he looked at everyone staring at him. Then…. He ran.

He ran as fast as he could out of the room, down the stairs, out the school doors, and into the garden maze. Of course, it just so happened to be raining. He didn't stop running until he reached the rose gazebo, and by then, he was soaked to the bone. Slowly, he crawled under the stone table and curled himself up into a ball. Quietly singing a song that was almost perfectly fitting for his situation. The song he used to cry himself to sleep with when he was ten… **(AN: Yes I know I'm using He. Don't pay attention to it, just read the song that I don't own… "Family Portrait" By P!nk)**

* * *

><p>"U-uh, uh, some deep sh-shit, uh, uh.<p>

M-momma please stop cryin', I-I can't stand the sound,

Your pain is p-p-painful and its tearin' me down.

I hear glasses b-breakin as I sit up in my bed,

I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you

s-said.

You fight about money, b-bout me and my brother,

And this I come home to, this is my sh-shelter…

It ain't easy g-growin up in World War III,

Never knowin what love could b-be, you'll see.

I don't want love to d-destroy me like it has done

my fa-family…

C-can we work it out? Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be b-better, Mommy I'll do anything.

Can we work it out? Can we be a f-family?

I promise I'll be better, D-d-daddy please don't

leave!

D-daddy please stop yellin, I can't st-stand the sound.

Make m-mama stop cryin, 'cause I need you around.

My mama she loves you, no m-matter what she says

its true!

I know that she hurts you, but r-remember I love

you, too!

I ran away t-today, ran from the noise, ran away!

Don't wanna go back to that place, but d-don't have

no choice, no way…

It ain't easy growin up in W-world War III,

Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen.

I don't want love to destroy me like it did my

f-family.

C-can we work it out? Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better, M-mommy I'll do anything,

Can we work it out? C-can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better, D-d-daddy please don't

leave!

In our family p-portrait, we look pretty happy,

Let's play pretend, let's act like it c-comes

naturally…

I don't wanna have to split the ho-holidays,

I d-don't want two addresses.

I don't want a step-b-brother anyways,

And I don't want my m-mom to have to change her

last name!

In our f-family portrait we look pretty happy,

We look pretty normal, let's go b-back to that.

In our family portrait w-we look pretty happy

Let's p-play pretend, act like it goes naturally.

In our family portrait w-we look pretty happy,

We look pretty no-normal, let's go back to that

In our family portrait we look pretty h-happy

Let's play pre-pretend and act like it comes so

naturally.

I-in our family portrait we look pretty happy,

We look pretty n-normal, let's go back to that…

D-daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Daddy d-don't leave

Turn around p-please

R-remember that the night you left, you took my

shining star?

D-d-daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't l-leave

Don't leave u-us here alone…

Mom will be n-nicer

I'll be so much b-better, I'll tell my brother.

Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner.

I-I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right

I'll be your little g-g-girl forever

I'll go to sleep at n-night…"

With that, Ichi fell asleep. Cold, shivering, and emotionally exhausted in a puddle of rainwater and tears.

* * *

><p><em>Takashi's P.O.V! YAY!<em>

We were all listening to Ichi talk about some of his past when suddenly his eyes glazed over, and he was in some kind of trance. _'I wonder what's happening?' _ I thought to myself.

A girl had been trying to talk to him for ten minutes, but he just sat there. His eyes wide and glazed. Then, in a blink of an eye, he was standing.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" he shouted. I noticed Ichi look around the room, and when his eyes locked with mine, his amber flecks were dull as if they were a dying flame. Empty-like, and sad. He looked on the brink of tears, and then he just ran out. Kyouya proceeded in closing club hours short today as we all tried to catch up to him. He was to fast though.

Mitsukuni looked up at me with sad eyes, and I placed him on my shoulders. Haruhi was most likely freaking out about the promise she had _just_ made Ichi's mom the day before. The twins were calling out for a "Foxy!" Tamaki was shouting in French, and Mitsuni and I were listening for any footsteps.

As we went behind the school building, Mitsukuni gasped in surprise. Everyone looked up at him expectantly.

"Listen! I think I hear him singing!"

Sure enough, we could just hear Ichi singing through the rain. We made our way towards the sound and reached the maze before the singing stopped. The rain had stopped just then as well, and everyone ran to look for the boy who could have easily gotten lost in these mazes.

We all reached the center of the maze in no time, and we looked around worriedly. _'If he stays in those wet clothes for to long he could get hypothermia…'_ I thought. I was actually really nervous as well. I didn't know what we would tell his mother if we didn't find him though…

"G-guys! Hurry!" Haruhi shouted. We all immediately sprinted towards her.

She was standing in-front of the rose gazebo. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear, and she was looking into the gazebo.

"What? It's just the gazebo Haruhi…" Tamaki tried to reassure her, but something was terribly wrong.

She raised one of her hands to her mouth trying not to choke on a sob it looked like, and pointed a shaky hand to the ground of the gazebo. We rushed to stand by her side as we all looked in.

We gasped in surprise and fear.

There he was… Soaked to the bone, curled up into a ball, shaking, and sleeping in a puddle of rainwater under the stone table in the center of the gazebo. I hurriedly scooped him up, and we all ran back to the building.

Once we got inside the Music room again, Tamaki had Kyouya call an ambulance. Meanwhile, I still held Ichi in my arms carefully. He was still shaking ferociously, and wouldn't uncurl himself. I had wrapped him into a few blankets as well, but it didn't seem to be working. I just stood with him in my arms. He was light. Maybe to light for a boy his age… _'Why am I even thinking this much about his figure?' _I mentally groaned. Tamaki must be rubbing off on me…

Suddenly the door burst open and three E.M.T's came in with a gurney. It made me shiver a little bit thinking that sometimes those were used for _dead_ bodies…

Kyouya walked up to one of the female E.M.T's, and began giving her orders.

"Thank you for coming so quickly ma'am. We have a bad case of possible hypothermia, and it's causing the muscles in her body to seize up. I don't care how long it takes, but you _will_ put her in one of the Ootori's rooms until she makes a full recovery. Do you understand me? That means she'll need girl doctors as well." He commanded. The girl nodded, and they took Ichi out of my arms, and put hi- Wait…

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Haha oh how I love a good cliffhanger… XD Please review! I'm glad I could post this up sooner! =)<p> 


	6. Revealed somewhat andCho?

We have a new reviewer! Domo arigato OURAN KARATE-Senpai. I appreciate your support for my story, and I'm sorry for the cliffhangers, but they help keep my other readers in suspense… ^^'

Me: Twin's turn to do the disclaimer! =)

Hikaru: De-chan does NOT own OHSHC! If she did I'd have a better chance…

Kaoru: *Tears up* Hikaru…. you're leaving me? *looks away*

Hikaru: O.O What? No Kaoru… I could never leave you… Our bond will forever be tied… *Holds closely* We're practically attached to the hip… Kaoru…

Kaoru: u/u Hikaru…

**Both: *smile***

Me: OMG GET A ROOM! XD

**Warning: Depressing?**

* * *

><p><em>Ch.6 Revealed… somewhat<em>

_Normal P.O.V_

"*Sighs* Yes, you heard me correctly. Kitsune Ichi. Age 17, about 5'7 in height, blood type AB Negative, gender: Female. Born in May on the tenth, likes the colors red and black, children, singing, playing guitar, and taking care of her mother. Dislikes her mother's illness, abusive people, Lobelia, bullies in general, and her father." Kyouya spoke, pausing as he started to read more from his little black book.

"Her mother, Annabelle Ichi, was once a famous guitarist for a French artist. One day on their tour they met her father, Kuro Ichi. They wed the next year, and moved back to France. After another year, they had Kitsune. When Kitsune turned eight, they moved back to Japan. Later when she was ten, her father left with her mother's money, never to be seen again."

Almost everyone in the room was thinking along the lines of the same thing. _'How fitting…. Her father's name translates into __**Dark**__ one…' _You could physically feel the tension and worry in the room, and the feeling also reflected upon the people in the room… Tamaki had his hair in his face with a dark expression and his fists clenched, Hikaru and Kaoru looked sad and were quiet, Haruhi looked like she was feeling helpless, Hani was hugging his Usa-chan to his chest with tears welling in his eyes, Kyouya didn't bother to push his glasses up, and Mori was staring out the window with a somewhat solemn expression on his face.

"How long have you known about Ichi's true gender Kyouya?" Tamaki asked, looking less angry and more curious.

"Actually, I've only known for a day. Your father didn't have enough information for me to dig up her file so I had to wait. Not something I like doing mind you, but I had to do what needed to be done… I'm surprised no one else had already figured it out actually."

"Well… I had my suspicions when I saw the only picture of her was when she was a baby…. She was in a pink blanket…" Haruhi said. She then blushed after thinking about all the times she hadn't minded Ichi's compliments… She groaned inwardly, and also mentally facepalmed herself…

"Hmm, I see. Well, are we going to go to the hospital to check on her, or are we just going to stand here looking like idiots?"

"I'm not going." Haruhi said with a slightly demanding tone.

"**What? Why?"** Tamaki, Hani, Hikaru, and Kaoru said at the same time.

"Someone needs to stay with her mother right? She must be so worried…" At this Haruhi looked down frowning at the thought.

"That's very good of you to do Haruhi. I'll send you in a car right away…" Said Tamaki, already dialing the service.

* * *

><p>After Haruhi had left, the others called yet another limo and sped towards the Ootori hospital Ichi was staying in at the moment. When they arrived, Kyouya walked up to the front of the desk first and everyone followed nervously. You <em>never<em> question an Ootori at his own hospital…

"I would like to know the room Kitsune Ichi is currently residing in, and I would also like to see her charts." He demanded.

"Excuse me sir, but are you friends or family?"

"Neither that I know of, but I suppose I could be classified as her friend. Otherwise, I'm an Ootori."

The front desk woman's bubble gum bubble popped, and she frantically typed away at her computer without looking up at Kyouya. Soon she stopped typing and nervously stood up.

"U-umm I apologize sir…. Come this way please."

The nurse walked through the halls until they reached the ICU. (Intensive Care Unit) As soon as they saw the sign, they freaked out, but Kyouya sighed in annoyance.

"Don't worry. The ICU is right beside the children's care center." (CCC)

At this, everyone but Mori, Kyouya, and the nurse did an anime fall, and soon they were in the CCC. The nurse walked all the way to the end of the hall before they noticed Ichi on the very last bed, covered in stuffed animals, blankets, get-well-soon cards, and as they got closer, they noticed something strange lying beside her under the blankets.

"Oh my… I guess the kids got to her first… *giggles* Aw… Little Cho even snuggled up to her… This girl is a huge mother figure ya know? She woke up a couple hours ago because most of the kids were upset and crying. All she did was sing a song and they were out…. I guess Cho fell asleep in her lap…"

The nurse uncovered the small lump beneath the covers, and a small head of glossy black hair peeked out from it. Ichi's arms were wrapped around her in a motherly fashion, and they both had small smiles on their faces.

"They look like Mother and daughter ne Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked in a whisper.

"Ah." Was the only reply. Suddenly, Ichi's eyes snapped open and she looked down at Cho and smiled.

"Shh… You'll wake Cho… She's only four years old, and already she's been abandoned… The poor thing, I even gave her that name…. She's just a butterfly, waiting to dry her wings…." Ichi said quietly while she smiled sadly down at the girl.

"Ichi, I have your charts here… It says that you suffered slight hypothermia, and that due to a surge of emotional stress and lack of nutrition, you fainted. This means that you need to try to stay calm in situations like this, and you should also eat more. If you don't, things could get worse and you could develop an eating disorder. You can be released now if you'd like, but we can give you some time to say your goodbyes before that."

Kyouya then handed her the release form and she signed before motioning for them to stay quiet. Slowly, she sat up with Cho's arms around her neck. She looked over at the nurse who sighed before handing her some other papers. Ichi smiled brightly and signed them with an eager speed. She then gently shook Cho awake.

"Cho sweety, you need to wake up. It's time to go home…" She said sweetly. The boys were shocked to hear such a sweet tone come from her, but got over it quickly. Cho stirred awake before looking up at Ichi with big tears in her eyes.

"No! You can't leave me to! Please stay! Please Mama don't go!" The little girl clamped her own mouth shut after she realized what she had said, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Ichi immediately wiped it away, and hugged the girl tight.

"Don't worry my little butterfly… Mama's gonna take you home with her…. That way you can stay with me forever ok? I've already got the papers signed so now I'm really your mama…. Come on sweety… Let's go home…"

The boys eyes shot wide open, except for Mori's and Kyouya's, their eyebrows just raised some.

"Here's her things Ma'am. You have no idea how good this makes me feel. She's been in here for such a long time, and we almost had to let her go because she's not a sick patient… Now she can have a good home…" The nurse said while setting some small bags near the bed. Ichi smiled lovingly at the little girl crying happily in her arms before looking up at the six men beside her.

"Will you please help me with these bags? My hands are a bit occupied and I'm still in this patients dress… Oh, and all of these stuffed animals are for the children here miss. Except for this one…" She picked up a big red and black butterfly holding a smaller white and black butterfly, and they all walked out of the hospital. Boys with bags, two girls with hospital gowns, and a stuffed animal. What a sight….

When they were in the car, everyone was looking at Ichi and the sleeping child in her arms.

"What are you going to do with her while you're in school?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, you can't bring her with you…." Hikaru added.

"Don't worry… She'll keep Maman company while I'm at school… Oh Maman will be so happy!" She quietly cheered.

"Ya know…-"

"If you weren't in a dress,-"

"**You'd look like a father."** They said in unison.

"Well now she looks like her Maman don't you think?" Tamaki replied happily.

"Haha thanks guys… So…. Now that you know I'm a girl… Am I still allowed to be in the Host Club…. I mean… Haruhi's in it…. Plus I really like spending time with you guys…. Yes, even you Kyouya! *Sticks tongue out and winks* I… I just don't want to leave my first friends ya know?" She smiles sadly at Cho, and all the guys feel a little guilty for making her feel that way. When she looks back up, a tear of happiness falls from her eye.

All six boys were showing off their orange friendship bracelets to her. She smiles and holds up her wrist. On it, an orange wrist band with a fox head in the center.

"Of course you can stay Mon ami! We'll keep her secret right guys?"

"**Right!"**

"Yeah! Ne Usa-chan?"

"Indeed."

"Ah."

"Yay!"

"_**Welcome back!"**_

She laughs at the usual Host Club greeting and smiles at the boys. She looks around the car at everyone to see that they're all smiling, even if only a little. Then she notices someone missing.

"Hey, where's Haruhi?"

"She went to keep an eye on your mother because she knew the two of you worry over each other… Is that alright?" Tamaki questioned.

"Oh thank goodness! I can't wait to show my little Cho to them! Wait… How do you guys think Haruhi would react…? Umm…" Ichi mumbled a little nervously.

"She should be fine, but you should make sure Cho thinks of Haruhi as a boy instead of a woman. That way nothing bad could possibly happen." Replied Kyouya.

"Haha ok! I'll make sure that Cho doesn't call me mama if she somehow comes across our female classmates as well…"

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>Soon they made it back to Ichi's house. Everyone helped out with the bags while Ichi still cradled a sleeping Cho in their arms, and soon Ichi unlocked the front door and let everyone in. Upon hearing the sound of voices and the door, Haruhi came out of Anna's room, making sure the sleeping women didn't wake up.<p>

"Shh… Anna's asleep Ichi… Are you al- Who's that?" Haruhi asked as she walked up to Ichi.

"Oh ok, thanks Haruhi, it means a lot… Oh! This is Cho… She's a four year old orphan from the hospital, and I'm her new mother…"

Haruhi could see the love in Ichi's eyes as she smiled at the girl and didn't question or say that it was a foolish thing. Instead, she just smiled at her too. It made Haruhi happy that something in this girl's life could be happily effecting her, but…. _'I can tell she's trying to hard to smile like that, but smiling should come naturally… Her eyes seem to be the only thing showing her true emotions and they're usually hidden behind her hair! Why didn't you tell us Ichi…?'_

Haruhi sighed sadly at her new friend before putting on a smile and replying to Ichi's earlier statement.

"That's great Ichi-senpai! How will you manage here though? What will Anna say?"

"Don't worry Haruhi, I have a good idea! Thank you all for helping me back there… Heh… I could've died… I owe you my life…"

"It wasn't really all of us Kit-chan! Takashi carried you all the way back to the club room, and even when he wrapped you up in blankets he didn't put you down! I think he was really worried! We all were right Takashi?" Hani said, and Mori replied with an "Ah." Then Kitsune "smiled" up at him.

"Thank you Morinozuka-san. I am forever in your debt. Merci beaucoup Mon ami." She then hugged him before kissing him on both cheeks. He blushed a deep red before noticing that she was doing that to everyone.

'_W-when she kissed me… it felt like ice and then fire… I wonder if everyone else felt it too…' _He thought. Mori looked around the room at all of the boys with a stoic face. He almost chuckled at the red faced men all around him. Especially when he noticed that even Kyouya's face was tinted pink. Everyone was embarrassed except for when she came to Tamaki.

"Merci beaucoup aussi Mon ami" (Aussi=also) She kissed him on the cheeks like everyone else, but instead of just standing there, he returned the kisses on her cheeks, and they both hugged like old friends seeing each other for the first time in months.

"Sorry if that was a little embarrassing… Heh… That's just the way us Frenchmen show thanks…. Right Tamaki?"

"Aha right you are Mon ami! I haven't received thanks the old way for a long time… Now I feel nostalgic! Ah, well, it was nice to stay for awhile, but we really must go… Goodbye Mon ami… Bon nuit Cherie Cho…" (Good night cherished Cho)

"Alright, goodbye and goodnight everyone. I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

"**Goodnight!"**

As the last person left, Ichi shut and locked the door. Then, she carefully picked up Cho from the rocking chair she was laying on, and laid her on her bed-like couch. Afterwards, she took a shower, picked her outfit for tomorrow out, and made dinner.

* * *

><p><em>Anna's P.O.V<em>

'_Is that diner I smell? *gasps* Ichi!'_ "Ichi is that you?" I called out. I was so nervous when Haruhi came home and Ichi wasn't there…. She had told me all about what happened, and I couldn't just lie to Ichi's only girl friend… So I told her…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

"_I don't mean to pry ma'am, but… What happened to Ichi to make her run out like that?" Haruhi had asked me the only question I dreaded at a time like this…_

"_Well… seven years ago, when Ichi was only ten…. Her father and my husband left us… She woke up when he was leaving, and I guess she tried to stop him… She chased him far up the road when it was cold and raining outside… She didn't stop until she fell down because she couldn't see through the tears… She told me he snapped at her… Calling her child instead of my little girl, and yelling that she was truly an accident… He broke her heart right then and there, and if you look real hard, you can tell that everytime she smiles…. it's strained… Even when she is happy… She just can't smile like she used to…"_

_I coughed a little after that because it's been awhile since I talked that much, but Haruhi looked down with a dark shadow over her eyes… I could tell she was actually crying though…_

"_What kind of father __**does**__ that? To their ten year old __**little girl!**__ That's terrible… No wonder why her eyes looked so broken…" She sighed after that and handed me some tea. After I thanked her, I fell asleep…_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback end:<em>

"Yeah, it's me Maman! I'm fine don't worry!" She called from the kitchen. I sighed before climbing into my wheelchair, and wheeling out of my room, and into the living room.

"I was so worried…. Please don't scare me like that again…. Are you sure you want to go to school tomorrow?" I reached over and touched what I thought was Ichi's head until…

"Oh my! Ichi, who is this little girl?"

"Oh… heheh… Sorry Maman! I promise not to scare you like that again! This is Cho… Ichi Cho… Ummm… I kinda… adopted her… Please don't be mad at me! She was just so sweet and sad, and, and-"

"She reminds you of you…? It's fine Ichi… How old is this beautiful little girl?"

"She's four… I promise I'll take full responsibility for anything she does, I'll make all her food, I'll raise all the money, I'll do anything as long as you can watch her while I'm at school… You'll finally have some company while I'm gone!" She looked so happy… If only her smile was totally real…

"Fine…. Now wake her up, it's time to eat… Am I suppose to be the mother for her as well?"

"N-no Maman! I am her mother now! I promise to be the best mother I can… just like you… *hugs Anna tightly* She looks just like me… look… Cho? Cho, wake up sweetie! It's time to eat some dinner!"

The little girl woke up, and slowly blinked her eyes open. I was surprised. She looked just like Ichi only her hair was longer, a bit wilder, and she had onyx eyes with gold flex instead of amber….

"Mama?"

"Heheh yes my little Cho… Mama's here… this is your Obaa-san, ok Cho?"

"Hi Obaa-san! You're really pretty! Just like Mama!"

"Oh, such a sweetheart… She does look just like you honey…. Come here you!" I had to give her a hug! She was just too cute! She giggled, and soon we ate our dinner.

After that, we talked a bit more before Ichi gave Cho a bath, and we went to bed. Cho wanted to sleep with Ichi, but before she went to bed she came up to me in mine.

"Don't worry Obaa-san! I'll sleep with you tomorrow! Umm… J-je… T'aime?"

"Aw… Je t'aime Cherie Cho… Bon nuit…" (I love you cherished cho… Goodnight)

I kissed her forehead, and she skipped off over to Ichi. As soon as she curled up into her, she was out… I followed soon after…

'_I hope her mask cracks soon…. I can tell it wants to… Good night… my darling girls…'_

* * *

><p>End! =D I hope you liked this chapter! Ok, who thinks Cho is just adorable? I do~! X3 Please review!<p>

Any ideas, songs, or just flames are fine with me! Hope to hear from you soon!

PS: You all should read Beau Mercury's new story Army Of Insanity, AOI! My OC is Diann! Also, it's pretty funny! XD


	7. Manager?

Hello! BIG thanks to all of my new reviewers! Here they are:

**Beau Mercury!**

**AzureSilver!**

**Choco Nana!**

**and,**

**MoonDragonLove!**

I love you all so much for reviewing~!

**Special thanks to:**

**GoldPen!**

**XxHell-in-my-headxX! (DoubleKitsune07)**

**and,**

**WolfsRainRules!**

For all the times you've given me good advice! =D

Oh ummm… ^^' For everyone that is confused about how Ichi got Cho so easily… Well, I have a little back-story I forgot to mention… oops…:

Lol... well if you noticed... The nurse kinda sighed... The secret back-story to this, is that Ichi placed a bet with the nurse that 6 beautiful men would show up to take her home... The bargain was that if she was lying, she'd have to record her singing voice for all of the times the children had ever gotten upset, and if she was right, she could easily obtain the right to raise Cho. The nurse has the power to do so because she _does_ work for the _Ootori_ hospital! Does that make sense? =)

Me: Ok… Since Takashi's the last host to do the disclaimer and he doesn't speak much… I'll give him an easy one!

Me: Ok Mori! Do I own OHSHC, the songs I use, or anything other than the plot and my OC's?

Mori: No.

Me: *Squeals* Even though it's only one word~ XD

**WARNING: Possible cursing. If not then sorry for the unnecessary warning… ^^' Oh… and…. Otaku-ness…. -.-'**

* * *

><p><em>Ch.7 Manager…?<em>

_Kitsune's P.O.V_

'_*Yawn* Hmm… What's today? Oh well… I should make breakfast now huh?'_ I thought before trying to sit up on the couch, only to just feel the added weight on my stomach and neck. _'Ha! I almost forgot about you sweetheart!'_ I gently picked her up with me and walked into Maman's room before placing her back down and covering her up with the blue comforter blanket on the bed. She snuggled in as soon as she touched it and was fast asleep again.

Looking at the clock, I realized that I had woken up earlier then usual and still had an hour and a half to go before I had to walk to school. As I started making breakfast, I smiled at the fact that this would be my first meal with my new child. _'My child… It sounds so… so right!'_ I grinned before scrambling the eggs. After that I made bacon, toast, and hash browns. Then I set the table with _three_ plates! I just couldn't get over the new addition to my little family! I was in love with that little girl as soon as I saw her…

After everything was set and made I wiped my brow before feeling a small tug on my night shirt.

"Mama? What are you doing?" Cho said while wiping her eyes sleepily.

"I'm making breakfast sweetie. Go wash your hands in the bathroom sink, and I'll fix you a plate."

"Ok!" She then scurried off to the bathroom while I just laughed. Then it was Maman's turn to come out of her room in her wheelchair.

"She reminds me of you when you were little Kitsune… So full of energy and happy all the time… I'm so happy that I could meet at least one of my grand babies…" She smiled while saying this and I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug.

"I know right? *laughs* Let's eat ok?" I wheeled her over to the small dining table and after Cho came back I fixed both of their plates before mine.

We said our thanks and I saw Cho's face light up as she looked at all the food in front of her and the glass of orange juice.

"This looks so much better than the food at the hospital Mama! Thanks!" She smiled wide at me before eating her food at a normal pace. _'Good, at least she doesn't eat like Haninozuka…'_

"No problem sweetie. Now, if there's ever a time that you come to my school, you have to call me Papa instead of Mama… I'm keeping Mama a secret ok? You can still be my sweet little Cho, but you have to promise me that you'll call me Papa alright?"

She just shook her head yes really fast because she had food in her mouth still, and tried to smile before swallowing.

"Haha! Ok Papa! *giggles* It sounds funny, but you could look like a Papa to! So if I can't find you, I have to ask for a Mr. Ichi? Or do I just say Papa?"

"If you just say Papa, I'm sure they'd know who you're talking about. We do look a lot alike sweetie! If they don't know, then ask for them to take you to the Host Club were Papa hangs out at ok?" _'She's so smart for a four year old… heh… I suppose we both had to grow up a little fast…She is just like me…'_

"Alright! Thanks again for the yummy breakfast Mama! It was really good!"

I stood up from the table and kissed her forehead while she giggled before taking the plates into the kitchen and putting Maman back in her bed.

"Ok sweetie, I need you to take care of Obaa-san while I'm gone ok? The neighbor lady will be over soon as well. Have a good day sweetheart! You to Maman!" I called after I got dressed in the Boy's uniform Kyouya had made for me.

"I'll see you both later! Au revoir!" (Goodbye) I said before going out the front door and locking it. The neighbor lady had a key so I didn't have to worry.

I met up with Haruhi at her door because I was still early and she was a little surprised to see me.

"Oh! Hey Ichi! What's up?"

"Not much, just thought I'd walk with you since we're both early risers!"

"Oh alright! Is Cho coming during the host club?"

"No maybe tomorrow… I could have the neighbor lady bring her up… I already told her to not say 'Mama' to me at school, and she understood. Plus, she doesn't really know you yet because she was asleep, so I'll make sure she doesn't blow your cover as well."

"Good… I was a little worried for a second…"

"I thought you didn't like the host club? I'm just glad that I don't have to keep a secret from you guys anymore!"

"I don't _love_ it, but I never said I didn't like it… It's like a real family ya know?"

"Yeah… I do actually… I'm glad for that though… It's always nice to know that someone loves you besides your real family…" I could feel my 'smile' falter a little into a frown before I put my 'mask' back on, and then I heard a somewhat feminine voice from inside her apartment building. _'Is Sir Tamaki here?' _I thought, but no… I was just a little off…

"Haruhi~! Who's there?"

"Oh, it's my friend from school dad!"

Immediately after those words left Haruhi's mouth, I was tackled in a back breaking hug.

"Can't… B-breath!" I choked out and I was immediately released.

"Oh! Sorry, but you're just too cute! Nothing like that pervert of a Suoh boy! Haruhi, is this young man your friend or someone else~?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and I almost laughed at her tomato red face.

"No sir, I am Kitsune Ichi, class 2A, Gentlemanly type of the Host Club, and one of Haruhi's newest friends. It is a pleasure to meet such a beautifully stylish man such as yourself Mr…?"

"Oh! My name's Ryoji, but please, call me Ranka! What a fine young man! Oh, and so much nicer than those three other boys in the Host club!"

"Why thank you Ranka-san! I really don't deserve your kind words! Oh! Haruhi, I almost forgot! Cho made these for the Hosts this morning! She's so smart!" I held out seven butterfly pins made out of an assortment of small beads and glue.

They each had the host's colors on them, so one was White, Orange, Light blue, Dark purple, Red, Pink, Dark blue, and the one on my own finger was black. Haruhi smiled down at them before picking up the red one and placing it on her right pinky finger.

"Heh… You'll have to tell little Cho I said thanks if I don't see her at the club anytime soon… They are kinda cute huh?"

"Yeah… She's only four and already she can speak pretty well…"

"Ahem… Uh, Who is this 'Little Cho' you're speaking of?" Ranka interjected.

"Oh! Cho Ichi is my daughter! Would you like to see her picture?" I took out my cell phone, and showed them both a picture of Cho from just this morning working on the rings… She had started making them while I was in the shower…

"She looks just like her father… Wait… How old are you?" Ranka looked at me with wide eyes, and I had to chuckle.

"Well, I suppose you already know about Haruhi being in the host club disguised as a boy, so I might as well tell you that I'm also of the female population. Furthermore, I'm only seventeen, and Cho is adopted. It is quite ironic that she almost looks exactly like me though huh?"

I tried to smile sheepishly, but it probably came out as shy because the next thing I knew, Ranka was spinning me in another breath taking hug.

"Oh this is just great! My little Haruhi finally has a girl friend! Oh, I can't wait to see you again! We can even play dress up! You'll have to bring that darling child over to alright? Now you both need to head to school! Goodbye my darling daughter and new daughter!"

He swung me into Haruhi, and if she didn't know how he was, then she probably wouldn't have caught me by the shoulders.

"Take deep breaths… Bye Dad! See you after school!" She called before we walked towards our school.

We arrived soon, and we were still early so we decided to go to the Host Club for an early visit.

When we got there, Haruhi laid down on the couch tiredly, and I grabbed a guitar from the back room.

"Hey, I'm gonna play some random guitar music… Is that ok?"

"Yeah go ahead. Oh! I dare you to sing a love song!" She laughed and looked up at me while saying this… _'Hmm… alrighty then… How about… HA! No… Oh! I got it!'_

"Alright! I'll sing one for us!" I said sarcastically making her smirk. **(I do NOT own God Blessed The Broken Road by Rascal Flatts) **I started to strum some chords and slightly dance by twisting around and walking all over the room.

* * *

><p>"I set out on a narrow way many years ago<p>

Hoping I would find true love along the broken road

But I got lost a time or two

Wiped my brow and kept pushing through

I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent just passing through

I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you

But you just smile and take my hand

You've been there you understand

It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

Now I'm just rolling home

Into my lover's arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you."

I finished the song in-front of Haruhi while I had her hand in mine, and I was kneeling. She looked away like she was really trying to hold back her laughter at this poor excuse of a dancer, but whenever I looked back at what she was staring at…. I thought I had died…

There, in the double doors of Music Room three, was the Host Club… Eyes wide, and mouths slightly agape. Except for Mori and Kyouya though. Kyouya just cleaned his glasses nervously, and Mori had the faintest blush from the angle I could see him in.

Suddenly the twins start laughing hysterically. Then, in a blonde flash, Tamaki's next to me.

"You are not going to ruin Haruhi's mind! Star-light, kick!" I didn't know what happened at first… I was just sitting down when suddenly, I'm sent flying.

"Ichi! Senpai, you idiot!" I could hear Haruhi yelling, but I didn't know why… I was in a trance of some sort, and I couldn't feel anything.

'_Agh!'_ I think I… just hit a squishy wall? *looks down*

"Oh… Hey Morinozu- *passes out*"

* * *

><p><em>Normal P.O.V<em>

Tamaki, being the idiot that he is, had thought that Ichi was trying to seduce Haruhi even though they're both girls. He had just done his Star-Light kick, and she was sent flying a little farther away from them. Haruhi immediately stood up and looked on in horror.

"Ichi! Senpai you idiot!" She hit him over the head.

As soon as Mori had seen Tamaki kick Ichi in the _face_ his face filled with anger, and he rushed to catch her. She easily landed in his arms, but winced at impact. He could definitely see the 'toe' side of the shoe already bruising over her right eye, and their was a small cut that was bleeding quite a bit. She looked up at him with confusion, but it was immediately replaced by a trying-to-hide-the-pain face.

"Oh… Hey Morinozu-" She didn't complete his name before she passed out, and Takashi gently laid her on the small bed while Hani tended her wound. He then slowly walked over behind Tamaki.

Tamaki didn't notice Mori's tall figure shadowing his, and instead listened while Haruhi yelled at him.

"I dared her to sing a song you idiot! Look what you did! She was just striking a final pose! She was finally having _**fun!**_" Haruhi noticed Mori standing behind Tamaki while he slowly turned white at the realization of what he had just done.

"I-I just K-kicked her f-for no reason th-then?" He shakily asked.

"**Yeah."** Said a dark voice behind Tamaki. Slowly he turned around only to be grabbed by the neck of the shirt and lifted off the ground. He was then brought over to Ichi where he could see Hani frowning, a large bruise on Ichi's right eye, a small gash above her right brow, and the faintest hint of blood on the side of her mouth.

"Look what you did." He said in his usual tone. His anger was dissipating as his worrying side took over, and he dropped Tamaki to the ground with a thud.

"Oof! I'M SO SORRY ICHI! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Tamaki shouted crying, while holding one of her hands.

She opened her eyes for a brief moment and glanced at Tamaki before shutting them and replying.

"I-it's alright… Mon a-ami… It doesn't h-hurt that much… I-I'm fine, really." She sat up with a 'big smile' on her face, and immediately Tamaki glomped her.

"Thank goodness! I was so worried! I'm so sorry!" He shouted. She inwardly winced because she could've sworn that when she landed in a funny way in Takashi's arms, one of her ribs cracked…

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" She stated as she grabbed her bags and books.

"Now it's almost class time! We better go!" She called, rushing out the door in the direction of her classroom. Instead of going there though, she went to the bathroom in the next hallway.

"SHIT THAT HURT!" She yelled and then ran into the bathroom stall.

She threw up a couple of times before cleaning herself up and shakily walking out of the bathroom. She then proceeded to act like the pain in her side every time Tamaki glomped her wasn't there at all, but it was a long lasting battle…

* * *

><p><em>Time skip: The host club is now open for business!<em>

Ichi was feeling rather weak, but she _would_ stay strong for the others. She never wanted to make them worry about her again. As soon as she could, she escaped the mob of fangirls that kept asking about her black eye and ducked into the Music Room.

There, she went and got changed into today's cosplay; Traditional styled Kimonos.

She put on a black style kimono with an orange Obi. On the kimono were millions of tiny sparkles and swirls making it look like the night sky. Under the stars, there were two wisps of orange. Two foxes looked as if they were running by, playing and leaving a trail of orange stars in their wake.

When she came out, no had noticed her yet, and she took notice of everyone else's outfits.

Tamaki was wearing a golden, brown, and green kimono that made him look like royalty. He had a gold cape on with what looked like tiny crowns imprinted into it with brown. Under that, his brown Kimono with golden suns and swirls sparkled in the artificial lighting. He had on extensions to make his hair look longer and it was tied with a purple string. In his hand, he held a strange looking pipe. Right now, he was tearing up and flirting with his guests.

Next, were the twins…

They were wearing a somewhat Hawaiian looking Kimono. It was all blue with a splotch design and a floral print. They wore dark green Obis, and were wearing light green headbands. They had just explained how there mother had made all of their kimonos for today's cosplay before going into one of their 'twincest' moments…

"But of course, it's my task to undress you, Kaoru."

"Hikaru… You're embarrassing me, in front of the others…"

He started getting all teary eyed and all of the girls started squealing about how 'tender' their love for each other was… _'Really? They're buying this crap?'_ Ichi thought before noticing Haruhi walk up to the twins table a little. Most likely thinking similar things.

Haruhi wore a green Kimono with a leaf print under a purple cover. It had pink flowers spread out around it, and she also had white string with a pink clip in her hair. The totally oblivious girls wear fawning about how she looked _'just like a girl'_ Well… that was kinda obvious…

"Haruhi, you've been requested." Called Kyouya.

He was wearing more of a formal style kimono. It was dark brown and light brown with two tan streaks on the shoulders. The light brown was an ornate design, and he wore a golden obi. However, he wasn't wearing extensions or any clips. Just his glasses laying across his face.

"Haru-chan… Haru-chan…" Honey whined.

Immediately Ichi was alert. Her newly found maternal side kicked in, and she rushed over and picked Hani up before Haruhi could even get to him.

"What's wrong Hunny? Don't cry!"

Hani blushed a little before wiping his eyes. Ichi set him back to the ground as the girls squealed random shouts of 'Moe!' around the room.

"I lost one of my sandals!" He started to get teary eyed, but Ichi kept wiping them away while stroking his hair line in the process.

"You were just wearing them a while ago, weren't you?" Haruhi asked.

"Mitsukuni." Suddenly Takashi was placing the lost sandal on Hani's foot.

"Takashi…" Hani said in a surprised whisper.

"It was lying over there." He replied quietly. The scene was actually very touching…

"Takashi!" Hani leapt into Mori's arms, and he gracefully caught him in a hug. It was at this time that Ichi looked at their kimono designs as well.

Hani was wearing a rather cute kimono. It was all green with what looked like turtles covering the most of it, and a dark blue obi to match his sandal straps. His cloak like garment was pink with pretty yellow flowers, but he also didn't wear any head accessories.

Mori's was also a more formal looking kimono. It was all dark blue with a tiny sparkle design, and he had a dark purple obi. The layer under that was a golden color, and Mori definitely did not wear extensions or hair clips.

Haruhi was grumbling about the many tear shedding men around the room when she bumped into Hikaru, causing a bottle to drop on the ground. Picking it up, Haruhi's face fell as Ichi read the cover from above her shoulders.

"This?"

"Tear… drops?" Ichi said dumbfoundedly.

They then proceeded to tell them about how tears could make any girl swoon. Then, Kaoru presented her with a small pink sweet. Hikaru gave one to Ichi and both the girls looked at it with faint blushes.

"I can have this?" They both said in surprise and unison. They looked at each other before blushing again and looking back at the boys.

"**How cute!" **They both praised.

"Haruhi-kun, Ichi-kun, you like sweets?"

"No, I'm not much for sweets." Her eyes softened. "Still, it might be nice as a memorial offering for my mother…" The girls looked at her in awe with shimmering eyes.

"I like sweets, but… I haven't had them in such a long time, and…. I think I should pay my respects to your mother as well Haruhi… I haven't had the chance to do so yet…"

The girls all looked on with teary eyes then, and soon Tamaki was on a rant and placing various pink sweets into their hands.

That is, until Haruhi asked him if his tears were fake as well…

"How can you say that? My tears are always genuine… Being able to cry without using eye drops is the mark of a true host." Then he started his stupid egotistical flirting and Ichi tuned him out until the three noticed a girl peeking in from the corner leading into another hallway.

"**Huh? We have a brand-new guest."**

"What are you waiting for? Come on in." Hikaru said.

"It isn't any fun just to watch." Kaoru insisted.

Tamaki reprimanded the twins for their behavior before turning to the somewhat shy girl. **(AN: *CoughBullCough!*)**

"Here, don't be afraid, my princess… Welcome, to Ouran Host Club."

"N-" She mumbled while blushing.

"N-?" Tamaki pushed.

Suddenly her hand whipped around and Tamaki shot back with a print on his face.

"No! Don't touch me, you phony!"

"I'm… a phony?" His eyes were wide with shock, and he held a hand across his face.

"Yes! You're a phony!" She pointed at his face, "I can't believe that _you_ are the prince figure in this club! The prince character doesn't go spreading his love around so readily!"

"How can you be so stupid?" One blow to the ego…

"It's almost like you're a dim-witted narcissist!" Two blows…

"Incompetent!" Three.

"Mediocre!" Four.

"The pits!" Five, and…. Oh! There he goes…

"Woah! One man slow-motion!" Hikaru blurted.

Kyouya, who was standing behind Tamaki's fallen body, placed a hand on his chin and looked at the girl.

"By any chance, are you…" He didn't get to finish as the girl launched at him, stepping onto Tamaki in the process.

"Kyouya-sama! I've wanted to meet you. My own prince…" Kyouya was pushed back in surprise by the force of her tackling hug.

* * *

><p><em>Scene change~<em>

Now all of the other customers were gone, and it was just the Hosts' and the new girl by the name of Renge….

She was telling them that she was Kyouya's fiancé to be, and so on so forth, but Ichi wasn't really paying attention… She was more worried about the sick feeling in her stomach and the large bruises on her eye and side where she now knew, was a cracked rib. It wasn't until they started talking about the hosts' when she tuned back in. The only one that seemed to notice her spacing out was Mori, but he took it as boredom rather then worry.

"I've made up my mind. I'm going to be this host club's manager!" Renge shouted.

Tamaki tried to complain, but as soon as Kyouya mentioned business, then the argument was over, and a new manager was born.

* * *

><p><em>The next day, after school: (Yes, I know… to much time skipping… oh well!)<em>

The hosts were all discussing things about Renge when Tamaki started saying how it could make Haruhi more girly….

"Good grief…" Haruhi replied, "What about Ichi?" She retaliated.

However, everyone brushed it off without even realizing that Ichi wasn't even there.

Tamaki continued to rant before Renge came in with a batch of cookies. She dissed Tamaki at the door after he mention how 'ladylike' it was for her, and gushed about her cookies to Kyouya.

Hani tried some next…

"You're right, these _are_ burnt…" He said, nibbling away.

"Mitsukuni, stop. They're bad for you." Takashi stated, ready to snatch the cookie away.

Renge started chasing them with a Medusa-esc appearance. Just then, Ichi rushed into the room panting and before she could stop herself, Renge ran right into her.

"Oof!" _'F**K! ITAI~!' _(Ow in Japanese) Ichi knew she had to have coughed up a little blood, and quickly wiped her mouth clean. Then, she looked down at Renge who had her eyes closed.

"Oh my! Miss I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Here, let me help you!"

With surprising strength, even though her ribcage felt like it was on fire, Ichi lifted Renge into her arms, and jumped off the ground using a good shove from her back to the ground for a lift. She staggered a little, but with a determined face, landed on both feet. She then proceeded to walk Renge over to the couch and place her down.

"Are you sure you're ok miss?" She grabbed her chin, looking for a sign of injury, "Please, did I hurt you?"

Renge looked at her in shock before shaking her head no.

"Who are you?" She asked, gaining her composure once more with a fierce glance.

Ichi was taken aback for a moment before she smiled back at Renge with kindness.

"Oh, my apologies! My name is Ichi Kitsune and I'm the gentlemanly type of the group! May I ask what your name is, fair lady?"

Hani came up to her before she could answer, and asked if she wanted some milk. Renge looked at them like she was analyzing something before coming to a conclusion.

"Too tepid…" She said in barely a mumble.

"Huh?" Hani questioned.

"IT'S ALL TOO TEPID!" Renge shouted.

"Except for Kyouya-sama, all of your characters are too lackluster! All of you hosts are lacking a "dark" side!" Hani ran up to us, but before he could get to Takashi, Ichi picked him up with her arms spread motherly. He complied and buried his face in her shoulder for a little while as she glared at Renge.

"Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men going through trauma! If you keep carrying on in this ridiculous manner, It's only a matter of time before everyone grows tired of it! Are you trying to ruin Kyouya-sama's precious business?" Hani faced her way again.

"As manager, starting today, I'm changing all of your character backgrounds. Starting with you!" She pointed straight at Hani in Ichi's arms, and she tightened her grip on him as he visibly shook and whimpered.

"If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're the same as a baby! As such, you're now, "The cute-face, who's actually a thug!" Hani cried out in fear before she turned to Mori.

"Morinozuka-senpai, you're the, "Childhood-friend flunkie!"

"The twins will be basketball players, "Shut up in their own world!"

"Haruhi-kun, you're an honor student, faced with, "Intense bullying!"

"Tamaki-san, you are the school idol, esteemed for your looks, but actually you have an inferiority complex… "The Lonesome Prince!"

"And you!" She pointed straight at Ichi this time, "You're the school's protector, always looking out for others but never for yourself, you're the, "Abused Guardian!"

"Oh, Kyouya-sama, you're perfect! You just stay your usual kind, affectionate self."

"I'm honored." Kyouya replied with his host-smile.

Tamaki then started doing his random, "Lonely Prince," poses, but Ichi was to shocked to notice. She had set Hani down, and began walking towards the back door because there was a bathroom in the other room. As soon as she was out of everyone's sights, she dashed in there and threw up again. _'Why me? This is gonna suck!'_

She just kept getting sick to her stomach thinking about all of the pain she just endured from getting practically flattened by Renge. One of Renge's hands had pressed down on her rib cage, and she had to grind her teeth so she wouldn't scream out in pain… But now… She was wondering if she should go see the school nurse… Especially since she was puking and coughing up blood…

* * *

><p>BUM BUM BUUUUM! XDD Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this chapter was getting crazily long! What will happen next? Will Cho ever show up? Will Ichi have to go to the hospital <em>again?<em> Or will it be to late? Find out next chapter when we do the Host Club Movie!

Please review! I really appreciate your commentary!

Song Preview:

'_Even if saving you sends me to heaven…'_

**PS: Go read GoldPen's story, Luck of The Irish! I owe her for giving me a shout out so here's hers! =D**


	8. The Abused Guardian Angel

Time for a movie! =D I'm trying to update two chapters in one day! Last chapter was my longest so far though! I'm glad! 5,667 characters! XD

Also, in the previous chapter, Itai means 'it hurts,' but I'm using it as 'ow' instead… ^^'

Me: Ok… Who can do the disclaimer…? Oh! Satoshi-kun! You're going to come in eventually so come on out!

Satoshi: Really? Oh wow thanks! I can be just like Taka-bro! De-chan does not own me, or any of the other OHSHC characters and themes! She only owns her OC's! Did I do a good job De-chan?

Me: Of course! Heheh you're so adorable! Go on back to training now!

Satoshi: Oh, thanks! Ja ne!

Me: Ja ne!

**WARNING: I'm changing the last scene of the movie to fit the story! Don't be mad at me, Mori, or Hani because we DID warn you! Also cursing… ^^'**

* * *

><p><em>Ch.8 Abused Guardian<em>

_Normal P.O.V_

Ichi came out of the bathroom after a little while when she remembered something._ 'Nah, I'll give it to them later...'_ She thought. She then walked out of the back room door, only to be randomly transported to an actors station. There, a makeup artist fixed it so that her black eye looked bolder but not in a gross way, and she also made it seem like she had somewhat sunken in eyes.

A hairdresser came in next, and spiked Ichi's hair up to make it look even wilder than Mori's and more rugged. Next, the hairdresser and makeup artist made it look like Ichi was brave but trodden with a bold makeup line, and a few really spiky pieces of hair sticking in random directions. When Ichi looked in the mirror, she looked like she just came out of the shadows after having a fight with someone.

She was then handed an outfit to change in, and sent into one of the dressing rooms. The outfit they gave her was mostly black. She was glad that she wrapped her chest that day because it was a tight fitting white shirt that went a few inches above her navel. Then, it was a black jacket that was an inch shorter than the shirt that would stay open, and the jacket had some sort of red straps going across the shoulders. She also had some long black low riser pants that could be used to fight in, and there was a rap to go around the right knee. Luckily there was also a kind of golden belt that would cover a little more then the low risers did…. She also had to wear a pair of black fitted shoes.

'_Oh my kami-sama… That crazy Otaku! The only thing that's different is my emotions, eye color, and hair! Otherwise, she made me Sai from that anime Naruto! What a messed up girl!' _Ichi mentally screamed. She was a bit nervous because now the large bruise on her side was _very_ visible…

She walked out with her clothes in a bag, and the crew of artists started on her again. They made her bruise on her side stand out even _more_, and they did something to her eyes to make them shine in the dark shadows of her hair. She truly did look like a ninja. _'Heh… I gotta give it to her though… I look good!'_ They then added smaller cuts around her opened skin area to make her look really worn, and sent her off to wait outside with the other hosts for their scenes.

Right now was the basketball scene. Lights everywhere, a dribble of a ball sounding, then… _swish_! Into the net! Hikaru's made the final basket! But suddenly… *Gasps*

"Get a stretcher! Take him to the infirmary! Quick!" A coach yelled. There Kaoru was, lying on the ground and holding his knee in pain.

After he was placed on a stretcher, Hikaru ran up to him with worried eyes.

"Kaoru!" He kneels, "Kaoru! Kaoru!" You can hear the tears threatening in his voice.

"Hikaru-kun, you can't. Get back in the game." A coach pleaded.

"Shut-up!" Hikaru slaps away his hand.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru rasped.

"Hikaru, take it easy. You can't go trying to feel my pain." Kaoru held a hand to Hikaru's face.

"Understand? You're not the one who got hurt."

Hikaru starts to cry and holds Kaoru's hand against his face.

"It's no use. It hurts. It hurts, Kaoru!"

'_Your pain is my pain. It doesn't matter if no one else understands. As long as we're both there for each other, we can go on living.'_

Halfway through the narration, the scene changes over to the fountain and it's raining. Tamaki stands in front of the twins, who are still on the ground, with covered eyes.

"I envy you two." He speaks softly. "Being able to support each other like that…" His voice sounds distant… longing even.

"Suoh-senpai…" Hikaru speaks. "But Suoh-senpai, you're the academy's idol."

Tamaki wipes the hair out of his face while saying his next line.

"An idol, am I?" He looks up and into the vast emptiness of the sky. "If people are going to celebrate me over a superficial title like that, then I'm sure I'd be better off alone." He closes his eyes as if to fight back the tears. Then, he clutches his heart under his shirt and looks further up.

'_One injured heart intersects with another. They pass each other, and wound each other."_ Suddenly it's Haruhi running in the rain.

'_What are the hearts of these young men made of?'_

Haruhi stops at a tree, breathing heavily before…

"You can't run away any longer." A calm voice says. Haruhi turns around quickly and slides to the ground.

"You're going to learn what happens when you go against me." Hani says menacingly with his eyes shadowed.

"Don't, Mitsukuni. Every time you hurt others, _you're _the one who ends up being hurt." Mori replied, standing near, but not really intervening.

"Don't try to give me any advice, Takashi. You want me to put you over my knee again?" **(AN: I was always like wtf does he even mean? O.e)**

'_Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits them? Or something else?'_

'_My turn…' _Ichi thought as she jumped down from the tree to land in front of Haruhi.

"I'll give you some advice, kid." Ichi spoke, growling down at Hani.

"I hate it when people try to rise above their own station in life." He said darkly, "It really pisses me off."

"The feeling's mutual. Haruhi, stay back, I got this… Just, run… Run and don't look back!" Ichi shouted before Haruhi stood and took off again.

Takashi tried to stop her, but Ichi would have none of that. Just before he reached Haruhi, a Kunai flew right passed his ear and into the tree beside him. His face paled a little at how close it was, and he looked at Ichi with surprise.

"Yeah, you should be scared." She leapt at him with a good speed and kept landing hits on him. They were staged hits so they weren't supposed to hurt too much, but because he's stronger… He didn't know what was about to happen…

She went to scissor kick him in the side, but he grabbed her leg and chucked her away with a spiral. The place was supposed to be padded but of course….

"Agh!" It wasn't….

Ichi hit a tree on her side with a loud thud and gagged on a scream. She got up slowly but surely with a dark shadow cast across her whole face. They could only see the blood when she wiped it from her mouth onto her hand, and when it dripped off onto the ground.

"Is that all you got?" She asked, pretending to be strong. She wasn't going to give up anytime soon. Not in front of them.

Takashi and Hani widened their eyes at her, but when she lunged for Hani, they were forced to continue. She just kept on going even though she knew they didn't want to hurt her. Hit after hit hurt like hell, but she would never give in to those damn fangirls.

"Hyah!" She tried to flip Hani over her shoulder, but his instinct came through, and he held her hands and flipped her instead. Once again, she was sent flying. But this time, she was slammed into the tree upside down and back first. Her body tensed before she fell, and when she did, her hands were by her side and her face in the dirt.

The boys stood shocked. She fought really well for someone who's never been taught karate, and for the fact that she could even land hits on them was amazing. When she didn't get up at first, the boys got worried. They were about to rush to her side when they heard a voice.

'_The Abused Guardian…. Could this be the end for him? Or will he become the light?'_

"Ichi, I brought help!" It was the time for Haruhi to bring Tamaki over to help, but… The Abused Guardian had other ideas.

When Haruhi rounded the corner, she froze in shock. Tamaki, following soon after, did so as well. Then, as if by magic, Ichi's hands went away from her sides. She pushed up off the ground, and slowly curled her body up into a standing position with her head still hung low. She slowly turned around, and brought her face up so they could only see her determined 'smile.' She had no more traces of blood on her mouth, but you could see it on her hands.

She looked up with a dark expression that sent chills down the boy's spines before glancing at Haruhi. She walked over, put a hand on her shoulder, and 'smiled.' Then she turned around and went into a fighting stance, even though she was weakened a lot more now. Slowly, she began to sing as she dodged the attacks they threw at her while Tamaki still stood there staring.

"When I see your smile

Tears run down my face

I can't replace

And now that I'm strong

I have figured out

How this world turns cold

and it breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find

deep inside me

I can be the one

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.

Seasons are changing

And waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away

'Cause I'm here for you

Please don't walk away and

Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know I'll be okay

Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._"

At the end of the song, the battle was over. Ichi dodged their attacks rather quickly and it eventually wore them out. She didn't even have to strike again. All of the hosts were watching as Ichi breathed rapidly before calming down. She slowly walked over to Hani and Mori.

"Rest now, ok? It's my turn to be tough one Haninozuka-senpai, not yours. If you'd like, we can be friends even…. Just let _me_ be the tough one." She slowly lifted him up off the ground and placed him on her shoulders. Then she walked over to Morinozuka.

"He's alright now. He is no longer lost on the path of life. I have found him, and now, I have found you. Come on Morinozuka. Let's all go home…" She stretched her hand out, and he took it with a small smile.

'_She's a good actress…' _Mori thought. She hoisted him up slowly, and they released each other's hands. They then walked over to the other hosts as they all had their arms outstretched in welcoming. Except for Kyouya anyways…

'_One Abused Guardian Angel has at least brought some light to all of their hearts, but…'_

A close up shot comes up with Ichi's face on it. In the shot, her smile slowly fades, and a single tear rolls down her face.

'_What about the Guardian himself? Will he ever ask for help? Or will it only come when it's too late to ask?'_

Renge's voice faded away and the scene ended. They all turned to Ichi, and looked at her in awe.

"Are you using fake tears?" Haruhi deadpanned.

"Actually, no. I guess I just got so into character that I actually did the things the script told me to… Heh… Jeez you guys can fight hard!" Suddenly Hani was in Takashi's arms, and Ichi was being swung around by Tamaki.

"Tres bien! Very good! You're now a real host, just like me!" He cooed. Instead of responding like she usually would in French, she calmly replied.

"Sir Tamaki, please put me down. I'm too tired to be squeezed right now…" He complied, and instantly Ichi took off to the nearest trash bin.

She couldn't find one quick enough, and threw up behind a bush. There were footsteps behind her and suddenly someone was pulling her back so she didn't fall over. She wiped her mouth and stared down at her arms with shaky eyes. She definitely needed to see the nurse. Her arms were almost totally red and she was sure that her face was smeared with blood to.

She was spun around, but she quickly covered her mouth so no one could see, and turned her arms around as well. Takashi and Hani were staring at her worriedly while the other hosts were busy with something else.

"Kit-chan? What's wrong with your mouth? Why are you hiding it?"

She shook her head, and tried to walk past them but Mori blocked her way.

"Kitsune. Are you hurt?" He said in a tone that could have said, I-dare-you-to-lie, well she took the dare…

Ichi shook her head again, and ducked under his arm, sprinting towards the others. She took off her jacket and wiped her mouth and arms clean with it so no one would question. She then tossed the jacket to one of the janitors and they quickly took it away. One of the workers brought out another one, and she slipped it on before walking towards Tamaki.

* * *

><p><em>Ichi's P.O.V<em>

'_F, F, F, F, F, F, F! ITAI~! Jeez this hurts like hell! What am I gonna tell the nurse? That the head master's son beat me up? He didn't mean to anyway so I wouldn't say that in the first place… *sighs*'_

I walked up to Tamaki while watching Haruhi round a corner.

"Hello Sir Tamaki! Where is Haruhi going?" I asked. He looked up at me, and there was a blush on his face from before I came over here. _'Interesting…'_

"Oh! Hello Mon ami! Renge wanted to talk to her. Actually, I think she asked for you to come over when you were done as well… I'll talk to you later then alright? Good job by the way!"

"Oh! Thanks!" I said while running in the direction Haruhi went. When I got there I looked at the two guys that were standing there. They were shouting at Renge.

"What's with this girl?" One shouted.

"Whatever my dad may be, it's got nothing to do with me!" The other one retaliated.

"Hold on Renge-chan…" Haruhi tried to stop whatever was going on, but I didn't know what was wrong in the first place.

Renge started to drag one of the boys in some random direction when the guy pulled out of her grasp and yelled at her again. I was getting really sick of all the yelling…

"You think you can push us around however you want to? Come off it!" Then he shoved her in my direction. She slammed into my side roughly, and I fell to the ground in pain. Haruhi caught her, but hit some stage equipment, and they all fell on top of me. Covering me in a shroud of metal and pain… _'Why am I always getting hurt?'_

I was pinned down between several pieces of metal, and I couldn't see anything because I think there was some sort of tarp over me as well… I could hear though…

"Haruhi-kun! Are you ok?" Renge said. _'Yes, I'm GREAT thanks for asking!'_ I thought sarcastically.

"Those boys are right." She said back. "Renge-chan, if you judge people by stereotypes, you won't ever be able to see what's really important."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean." She replied.

"Haruhi! What happened?" There's Tamaki… _'Help… please... I'm starting to… faint…'_

They said a few other things, but all the sound was starting to blur… I started seeing dots, and the last thing I heard clearly was a deep voice…

"Where's Kitsune?"

"Help…" I barely choked out.

Then I blacked out….

* * *

><p><em>Normal P.O.V<em>

"Where's Kitsune?" Mori asked in his deep voice to no one in particular.

They had just finished teaching Renge a lesson when Mori spoke up, and Haruhi immediately jumped up.

"I-I don't know! Renge bumped into her, but I couldn't catch her!" She spoke worriedly.

They all heard a small cry.

"Help…" They turned towards the noise, only to see a thick tarp and some stage equipment sticking out of it.

Looking closer, they spotted an orange bracelet with a fox on it. It was a few inches away, and looked more red than it did orange. Hani ran over and picked it up before his eyes widened and he fell to his knees trying to remove all of the debris from the pile.

Takashi quickly pulled off the tarp and removed the other debris. Ichi lay there, blood dribbling down her mouth and looking pale. He carefully picked her up, and they all walked to the school's infirmary.

'_Why didn't you tell us you were really hurt?'_ They all thought. They knew the answer though….

'_Because, I didn't want you to worry. I didn't want to look weak…'_ That's just how she was… She wouldn't show her pain to anyone except maybe her mother…

When they got there, Mori laid her down on one of the beds while Kyouya talked to the nurse.

"Ok, she promised to keep her secret men, but we need to go. We cannot stay in here while she's changing." He informed. "Haruhi, you can stay if you want though."

"Alright…" She sat down in the chair beside Ichi's bed.

The boys all walked out of the room. Their faces shadowed.

"This is all my fault… I'm the one who got her hurt in the first place…" Tamaki laughed bitterly after this. "She still said it was alright… She still called me her ami… Why?"

"Don't say that Tama-chan! If she was mad, she wouldn't have called you her friend right? She knows that it was an accident! Plus, your kick wouldn't have caused her a broken rib and a fractured one…." Hani said, looking down.

Mori suddenly slipped, and fell down. He sat up with one leg stretched out, one bent up, and a hand to his forehead.

"Mitsukuni's right..." A depressed aura surrounded him. "I'm guessing that when I caught her in that angle, it put to much pressure on one of her ribs… Then I was the first one to flip her… She spiraled into a tree on that side… this is all _my_ fault Tamaki…"

The hosts looked at him in pity, and before they knew it, the nurse came out of the room.

"She'll be fine! It's only one broken and one fractured, and she might not know who you are at first because she has a small concussion… She's also kinda loopy because of the medicine…" The nurse sweat-dropped and the twins grinned evilly.

Everyone went inside the room to see Haruhi getting snuggled by Ichi…. They all sweat-dropped.

"Cho! You're sooo cute~!" Ichi gushed. She rubbed her cheek against Haruhi's head as Haruhi just sat there with a bored expression.

"Umm… Haruhi? What is Mon ami doing to you?" Tamaki questioned.

"She thinks I'm Cho…" Haruhi deadpanned.

"**Oh…"** All of the hosts besides Mori and Kyouya said in unison.

Ichi finally looked up at them. She pointed a finger at Tamaki.

"Look Cho! It's Obaa-san! Hello Maman! Did you get a hair cut?"

"What the hell-"

"Is she on-"

"**Kyouya?"**

"That would be a heavy dose of pain medication. She had been holding in a lot of it, it seems…" He said. Then, Ichi looked at him.

"Omigod! It's Sebastian! Don't eat my soul!" **(AN: If anyone can guess wtf that means, I'll give you a special thanks and a cyber-hug! No cheating!)** She chucked a pillow at Kyouya, which he easily caught.

She looked around to the others before spotting the twins.

"Who are you?" She asked. The twins grinned evilly before slinking their arms around her and releasing Haruhi from her grasp.

"**We're your boyfriends!"**

"I'm Kaoru,-"

"I'm Hikaru,-"

"**And we're the Hitachiin twins!"**

She looked at them carefully for a minute before she spoke.

"No thanks… I'm not gay…" She replied.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm a guy right? Well, I'm not into other guys then…"

They burst out laughing. Everyone but Kyouya and Mori was laughing hard. Kyouya just smirked and Mori was still sulking…

Haruhi was the first to calm down…

"No Ichi… You're not a guy… You're a girl, but the twins aren't your boyfriends either ok?"

Ichi looked at Haruhi while the twins whined about her ruining their 'fun.' She stared for a good minute before hugging Haruhi again.

"Oh Cho~! You're sooo smart!" She cooed.

"No Ichi, I'm Haruhi… Ok?" Ichi looked at her closely for a moment before letting go.

"Oh yeah! My baby girl looks just like her mommy! Except for her eyes! Oh! Oh! Which one of you is the dad?" She was swaying in her bed now with a cute puppy-like face.

The guys all blushed, even Kyouya. Haruhi just smirked.

"Look at their eyes and see Ichi!" The hosts looked at Haruhi in horror.

"That's a great idea Haruhi~!" She looked at all of their eyes.

"Nope! My baby isn't blonde and her eyes aren't purple!" She giggled. Tamaki sighed in relief.

'_Poor delusional child…'_ Kyouya thought while smirking, It was quickly wiped off his face though.

"You could be Cho's dad, but your eyes are brown and Cho has excellent eyesight Sebastian!" He glared at her behind his glasses for the new name he was given.

Next were the twins. They gulped audibly as they came to the side of her bed.

"Next!" She said as soon as she looked at them.

"You didn't even-"

"Give us a-"

"**Chance!" **They shouted. Ichi just shooed them away.

"Aw he looks just like you Tamaki!" She gushed as Hani stood by the bed.

Let's just say… Hani did NOT look amused. Tamaki had fainted… And Haruhi was trying to hold back her laughter while the twins laughed loudly.

"I'm older than you… Kid." Hani said in a serious tone, causing an immediate cease of laughter. Then he smirked, and ruffled her hair as she stared blankly at him.

"Jeez Kit-chan! You really are loopy!" He giggled. The others sweat-dropped at his AB mood swings.

"Wait… there's still Mr. Lonely over there in the corner…" She said. They all smirked at that…

"A-ah, wait Ichi! You're only wearing bandages and shorts!" Haruhi tried to intervene, but it was too late. Ichi was standing up and out of bed.

She was covered from right above her chest down to her navel in bandages, and was wearing black shorts. The only people that didn't blush, but still looked away were Kyouya and Haruhi. Mori didn't even see her get up.

She shrugged at Haruhi before quietly tip-toeing over to Mori. She sat down in-front of him after realizing that his eyes were closed, and just stared at him.

Feeling the stare, Mori opened his eyes only to jump back in shock a little. Ichi was practically knee-to-knee with him, and when he looked down he quickly looked up and away with a crimson face.

Ichi would have none of that though. She grabbed his face, and made him look at her.

"Now, now Mr. Lonely! Look at me, I want to see your eyes! If you have the same eyes as Cho's then you must be her daddy! Then that would mean you're my husband! YAY!"

She sounded crazy, but looked at his eyes intensely before smiling big. This caused the now awake Tamaki and the other hosts to widen their eyes in fear.

"It's you!" She said, and tackled him in a hug. The rest of the guys and Haruhi started laughing loudly as Mori's face turned bright red.

"Cho has Onyx eyes just like you, but she has a touch of Amber like me, so you must be her Papa!" She said while hugging him by the waist on the floor.

"Papa?" Said a voice behind everyone. Ichi got off of Mori and looked up as he sat up as well.

There Cho stood at the door to the infirmary with a confused expression.

"Aw hey baby! Come here! You can call me Mama when I'm alone with these guys, but it's good that you remembered!" Ichi cooed. Cho immediately tackled her in a hug.

"Mama! I missed you! Me and Obaa-san woke up and breakfast was made but you weren't there! I was scared!" She cried into Ichi's shoulder.

Ichi sobered up at the pain from the hug, and the fact that her baby was crying.

"Huh? Where am I? Oh, Cho! Don't cry honey! I'm just fine! Mama's not gonna leave you!" Ichi hugged her little girl tightly.

"A-and then one of the nice pretty ladies here said you w-were hurt Mama! I was so scared!" She wailed. Ichi just sat there and held her while she cried.

"Shh baby… Shh… It's alright sweetheart… Mama's here…" The hosts looked at her in awe. She just went from crazy drugged Ichi, to cuddly mother bear Ichi in an instant.

"Do you want Mama to sing for you baby girl? Just hold on, and I'll be right back…" Cho nodded, and suddenly she was in Mori's arms while Ichi dashed into the bathroom with a bag in hand.

"U-um… Hi?" Mori stumbled. The rest of the hosts sweat-dropped at his speech skills.

"Now that I think about it-"

"Cho does look a lot like-"

"**Ichi AND Mori…" **The twins said. Cho just cocked her head to the side and looked from the mirror to up at Mori.

Mori followed her gaze and widened his eyes. In the reflection, Mori looked like her father holding her in the air playfully. He looked back at Cho's eyes to realize that they were the same onyx color with a few flecks of Amber. He blushed.

"Pa….Pa?" Cho tested cutely. Mori didn't say anything and she took that as a yes.

"Papa!" She laughed and launched her arms around his neck. He was in slight shock and pleaded with his eyes to the hosts for help.

"**No."** Twins.

"Non merci…" Tamaki. (No thanks)

"Aww…" Hani.

"**No way in hell."** Haruhi and Kyouya.

"Cho, I'm no-" He was cut off by Ichi reentering the room with a long black shirt over her bandages.

"Ok! What would you like me to-" She looked at Cho and Mori in confusion. "What is she doing?"

"She thinks Mori's her Papa…" Haruhi sweat-dropped. Ichi's face turned red.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry Morinozuka-san! Cho sweety he's not your-" There happened to be a shadow king who thought otherwise.

"Well, If Cho came in during Hosting hours and called him that, his role as a 'big brother' figure would boost into 'a family man' and he would get a rather large increase in customers…" Kyouya thought out loud. "I don't see a problem with that…" He said with a tone of finality.

Mori's and Ichi's heads sunk as the others snickered.

"That's a great idea Mommy!" Tamaki shouted. "I'll be an uncle!" He cheered with happy tears in his eyes.

"Mama! Now I have a Papa too!" Cho cheered. She was now sitting in the floor with Mori and she also had clung to his arm as if he would leave at any moment.

"That's…. _great_… sweetheart…." She said wearily. "Now, what would you like me to sing? Anyone?" She asked looking around the room.

"I got one Ichi…" Haruhi said, smiling warmly down at Cho.

Ichi picked Cho up off the floor and away from Mori. She sat with her in the hospital bed from the infirmary while Cho curled up into her and started playing with her hair.

"How about… In my daughters eyes?" She said. "Dad has one of mom's old CD's and that song's the one I always listen to on it…" Haruhi came to sit beside Cho who was now in the middle, and Ichi grabbed Haruhi's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Sure thing Imouto…" Ichi said with a wink. Haruhi's smile brightened and she squeezed back.

* * *

><p>"In my daughter's eyes I am a hero<p>

I am strong and wise and I know no fear

But the truth is plain to see

She was sent to rescue me

I see who I wanna be

In my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal

Darkness turns to light and the

world is at peace

This miracle God gave to me gives me

strength when I am weak

I find reason to believe

In my daughter's eyes

And when she wraps her hand

around my finger

Oh it puts a smile in my heart

Everything becomes a little clearer

I realize what life is all about

It's hangin' on when your heart

has had enough

It's giving more when you feel like giving up

I've seen the light

It's in my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes I can see the future

A reflection of who I am and what will be

Though she'll grow and someday leave

Maybe raise a family

When I'm gone I hope you see how happy

she made me

For I'll be there

In my daughter's eyes."

At the end of the song everyone but Mori and Kyouya were in tears, except Cho was asleep with one hand wrapped around some of Ichi's hair, and the other holding Ichi's free hand. Kyouya had on a real smile, and Mori had a strange gleam in his eye.

He wasn't quite sure what it was, but earlier when Cho looked up at him and called him Papa…. That same gleam was there….

* * *

><p>End of chapter 8! YES! =D Please review! I want to get to 40 before I reach ch. 10 at least! ^^'<p>

I honestly almost cried while listening to that song… It's, "In My Daughter's Eyes" By Martina Mcbride! I do NOT own it! XP

No, I am not a mother, I just have a motherly complex… ^^'

PS: You all should go read KurenoxArisaxx's story Falling for you! It's really sad and good! =D

PPS: If you want me to read any stories then tell me, and I'll be more than happy to give you a shout out, and/or help if you need it! =)


	9. Long day

Oh wow! 46 reviews and it's not even the tenth chapter yet! You all have no idea how happy that makes me! =) New reviewer thanks to:

**Yaoi Fan Girl 14th!**

**And,**

**WishingWanderer!**

Thanks a lot, and I'm so glad that you've enjoyed my story so far!

**Special thanks to:**

**Wolfsrainrules!**

**And,**

**GoldPen! **(I made her cry AND she got the reference right! Gomen again… ^^')

Me: Now for the diclaimer~

Ranka: Hello! Oh my, what a handsome young man!

Me: I'm not a guy! *Fumes and grumbles* Everyday…. -.-'

Ranka: Oh then you're just like my dear Haruhi~ Anyway! De-_chan_ does NOT own OHSHC OR the episodes in which they are based off of! She does, however, own that darling Ichi, and her other OC's!

Me: Thanks…. Haruhi, take him away before I bring in the OC's from AOI…

Haruhi: *Gulps* Yes ma'am! *Pulls Ranka away by the ear*

Me: Thanks Haru's! XD If you don't know, that's Army Of Insanity or AOI by Beau Mercury! She has some other excellent stories as well though! ;D

**WARNING: This will be one of the longest chapters I will write, and it also has some cussing or 'dirty' songs when we get to where Ichi works! ;D**

Now, on to the 9th chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Ch.9 Long day...<em>

_Normal P.O.V- Several days later_

Ichi only had a bruise left on her side, but her black eye was being stubborn… It seemed to want to make her eye color shine though, seeing as it looked like a flame in the middle of a coal pile. To bad Ichi didn't _want_ the attention…

Tamaki kept apologizing whenever he thought she looked sad, and Takashi said even less than what he used to, to her. She felt a little dejected by this, but didn't say anything. Cho was coming to the club today though, so Ichi made sure to look really happy even though she was secretly saddened.

This didn't go unnoticed by a little blonde seventeen year old who happened to be the cousin of Takashi and the famous martial artist, Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

"Takashi?" He asked to his taller friend.

"Yes, Mitsukuni?" The stoic host replied.

"Never mind..." He said. Looking sadly at Ichi's retreating form.

"Hey there, come on in." Chimed Hikaru as the guests started pouring in.

Many had asked Ichi if 'he' needed help as soon as they saw him.

"Would you like some help Ichi-kun?" Chimed the girls once more.

"Now now ladies, what kind of gentleman would I be if I couldn't serve such sweet girls like you? Please, I insist, take a seat." Ichi replied while pulling out and pushing in the chairs for the girls before sitting down himself. **(When Ichi's in host mode, I will address her as he.)**

"I bought that video!" Chimed one girl, clapping her hands excitedly.

"-Me too!"

"-Me too!" Cheered two other ladies. Then they began to gush about their favorite scenes. Ichi didn't pay attention until his scene was brought up.

"I want to see Honey-kun acting like a thug again!" One squealed.

"And Haruhi-kun's poignant expressions!" Cheered another.

"Mori-kun was definitely some kind of Masochist, huh?" Someone questioned.

"Yeah, but Ichi-kun was so brave!" Another mentioned.

"I'd let him save me any day!" Several squealed while Ichi blushed furiously.

Ichi couldn't hear any of what Kyouya's evil plan was while being engulfed by a sea of yellow dresses. That is, until Renge came in…

"Take care." She said, somewhat quietly.

"Huh? I thought you went home to France?" Tamaki muttered.

"I realized something. Your kindness earlier, when you risked your life to protect me," This was definitely Haruhi she was talking about. "and your deep love, for giving those, at times, stern admonitions. This is what you meant by watching people…"

She said this with happily glistening tears in her eyes.

"And falling in love with them, right, Haruhi-kun?" Ichi wanted to laugh and gag at the same time but refrained.

Haruhi was confused, but when she lowered her eyelids some, it looked more lovingly then it did confusingly.

"Yes?" She replied.

Renge then tried to pull Haruhi's arm away and began walking to the door with her. Ichi noticed the almost pained expression on Haruhi's face because of the rough tugging on her arm, and immediately blocked the door.

"Sorry Renge-san, but it seems as if you're hurting dear Haruhi there." She said, pointing to Haruhi's arm. "If you would please release him, I'd be very grateful. I don't want Haruhi to get hurt is all…." Ichi looked down with slightly 'teared' eyes. Renge let go immediately and hugged Ichi.

"Oh, and Ichi-kun! You're so brave and strong! You almost beat the boys at their own game! You're like the real version of Ichigo-kun from Uki-Doki Memorial! Your names even sound the same! The only thing different is your looks!"

Ichi was getting slightly freaked out. Okay, extremely…

"Thank you very much Ma'am, but if you could please let go? I have to go pick someone up in the main entrance right now, and if I don't hurry, she'll run off scared…" Ichi got loose and ran out the doors, determined to get Cho before she got lost.

"Oh, what's this? Does the Guardian Angel have a secret someone? Oh I could eat three bowls of rice!" She cheered as she sunk into the floor.

The girls seemed very interested though, and they were all watching the door with anticipation. Soon, the sound of footsteps came back, and the door handles jostled open.

There stood Ichi, a smiling Cho on her shoulders, and a loving gleam in her eye.

"Wow Papa! Look at all the pretty girls!" Cho cheered happily. Suddenly a loud wave of 'KYA's and MOE!' sounded around the room and Ichi hurriedly covered Cho's ears. Once things were quiet again, a few girls came up to Ichi.

"Oh wow! She's so cute~!" One cooed.

"Awe! What's her name?" A second asked.

"Is she really yours?" A third mentioned.

"She does look a lot like you Ichi-kun!" The fourth declared.

"Hai, she is mine! I adopted her a week and a couple days ago. Her name is now Ichi Cho. Cho, say hello please." Ichi asked.

"Hi! My name's Cho! Do you think Papa's cool? I do! Papa is the best! He always sings to me every night, and reads bedtime stories, and makes me snacks, and, and, yeah!" She said excitedly. She started to squirm so Ichi put her down, and all the girls cooed at her cuteness.

Suddenly Cho was lifted high in the air again and spun around. She just giggled before addressing the lifter.

"Uncle Tama-kun!" She cheered. At the name, Tamaki squealed in happiness before hugging Cho close.

"Yes, it is I, my dear sweet niece! Come say hello to Aunty Kyouya!" He gushed.

Ichi could see the glare from 'Aunty's' glasses, but Tamaki must not have noticed because he placed Cho right in his lap. She just stared at him for a few minutes while he tried to stay calm.

"Aunty Kyouya? You don't look like a girl…" She said innocently and just before Kyouya could react, Ichi swept in and put Cho back on her shoulders.

"Sorry Kyouya-san… She means well…" Ichi sighed while Cho wrapped her fingers in the short strands of her hair. She was getting tired already…

"Come on baby girl, Papa's gonna tuck you in for a nap ok?" She cooed, causing more annoying squeals.

Cho suddenly hopped down.

"I want Papa two to tuck me in though…" She said while rubbing her eyes. Ichi just looked at her before realizing what she meant.

"I-I think he's a little busy right now sweety…" Cho wasn't paying attention though as she walked up to Mori, who was standing up behind Hani, and tugged on the back of his shirt.

He looked down while she was rubbing her eyes tiredly. She then stretched her arms out, wanting him to pick her up. Not surprisingly, he did. She wrapped her little arms around his neck before drifting off easily.

"I'll be back, Mitsukuni." He said before taking Cho to the backroom where the bed was. Ichi then walked up to Hani.

"I'm sorry Haninozuka-kun… I should've told her no…" Ichi said while rubbing her neck sheepishly.

"No it's ok Kit-chan! Takashi loves kids!" Hani replied cheerfully.

"I know, but he's already angry at me so I thought that I just shouldn't be near him to much… Well, I need to go back to my table before I'm forced to sing again… Goodbye Haninozuka-kun!" She smiled through the whole thing, but Hani could read her like a book.

"Goodbye Kit-chan! Oh, and pleeease call me Honey like all the others?" He pleaded.

"Sure thing Honey-kun…" She said while messing his hair up again. He just giggled and watched her go before frowning.

'_Why would Takashi be mad at her though…?'_ He thought.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting ladies! Cho was getting sleepy so Morinozuka-sama tucked her in for me." Ichi bowed while the girls blushed.

"No it's ok Ichi-kun! That was so nice of Mori-kun!" One girl said and suddenly the conversation turned towards the stoic host. After about ten minutes of it, Ichi cleared his throat.

"Excuse me ladies, but I'd love to play you a song… Is that alright?" He asked shyly.

"Oh please do!" A few cheered. The others either squealed or blushed madly. There was one girl who looked like she was left out of the group though. That was who Ichi noticed most of all.

"What's your name Mademoiselle?" He asked soft and sweetly.

"M-my name is Shizukana Hana…" She replied quietly. (Quiet flower)

"Well it certainly suits you Hana-san… Would you like to come with me?" Ichi made sure to keep her voice calm and quiet so the girl wouldn't be completely nervous.

"S-sure… Ichi-kun…" Hana replied. Ichi gently took her hand, lifted her up, and brought her to a single-person chair in front of the stool and microphone.

"This song is for you Hana-san…. because you are just as special as any of these girls in this room…" He said. She blushed bright red but nodded. **(I do NOT own this!)**

* * *

><p>"Oh her eyes, her eyes<p>

Make the stars look like they're not shining

Her hair, her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful

And I tell her every day, yeah

Yeah I know, I know

When I compliment her

She won't believe me

And its so, its so

Sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay

I say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know

Id never ask you to change

If perfect is what you're searching for

Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking

If you look okay

You know I'll say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

The way you are

The way you are

Girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are. Yeah-Yeah!"

When Ichi finished the girl was blushing lightly with surprised and happy tears in her eyes while all the other girls squealed and cheered. Ichi walked up to the chair and bowed before extending her hand. Hana gracefully took it and Ichi pulled her up, but it must have been to fast because Hana slipped, causing her to hit Ichi as well.

"Agh!" She squealed out in surprise. When Hana looked down, she almost did it again but instead she just blushed really hard.

Opening one eye, Ichi looked up at Hana.

"A-are you ok, Hana-san?" He asked faintly. He didn't seem to care about the position he was in at the moment, seeing as the wind was just knocked out of him.

"Y-yes! I-I'm so sorry I-Ichi-kun!" She said quickly before sitting to the side of Ichi and holding his head up with her hands.

"T-that's good… These floors are v-very… hard…" Ichi rasped, trying to catch his breath.

"I should be asking if you're ok Ichi-kun…" Hana said to Ichi quietly before asking out loud. "Tamaki-kun! Kyouya-kun! I seem to have winded poor Ichi-kun…" She pouted a little but Ichi shook her head and squeezed one of her hands before trying to sit up.

Ichi's guests were looking on with worry and anticipation. Apparently, this much close contact with Ichi and Miss Hana was "adorable…"

"A-ah Ichi-kun! Don't get up to fast!" Hana pleaded. Ichi just chuckled and stood up while putting a hand on Hana's head and ruffling her hair.

"D-don't worry about me Hana-san… I'll be just fine!" He smiled at her and helped her up as Tamaki and Kyouya came over.

"Oh Mon ami, you must be careful!" Tamaki cried while spin/hugging Ichi, causing her dizziness to multiply.

"I-I'm sorry M-mon-ami… But Hana-san… f-fell…." She said.

Kyouya stood by, looking at the spot where Ichi had fallen. She must have hit her head off the floor pretty hard for all of the wind to be taken out of her…

"Oh how brave of you Mon ami! Saving the damsel in distress AGAIN! Oh I'm _so_ proud of you!" He cheered. Tamaki was still swinging Ichi around and she was starting to look a little pale.

"T-Tamaki… I need to g-go check on C-Cho…" She said. He instantly let go, and Ichi swayed dangerously until she reached the back room.

Once inside, she stumbled over to the smaller couch beside Cho's bed. She fell on it while cradling her head in her hands.

"G-great… I hate being d-dizzy…" She moaned. The room seemed to spin around her as she wobbled on the couch.

"Oof!" She fell _off _the couch….

Slowly the room stopped spinning and soon Ichi was just a little wobbly. She went over to where Cho was sleeping, only to find her curled up with Tamaki's bear, fast asleep.

She laid down beside of her and swept the hair out of her face while whispering a small part of a song she once listened to. **(Again, I don't own this…)**

* * *

><p>"If all the people around the world, they had a mind like yours<p>

We'd have no fighting and no wars, there would be lasting peace on earth

If all the kings and all the leaders, could see you here this way

They would hold the earth in their arms, they would learn to watch you play

Oh my sleeping child, the world's so wild but you've built your own paradise

That's one reason why I'll cover you sleeping child…"

Ichi then fixed the blankets over Cho while getting up. She placed a soft kiss to her forehead before leaving the room once more, in a much better mood.

She walked up to Tamaki and smiled sweetly.

"Mon ami, I really appreciate you for letting Cho sleep with your bear… It was really sweet of you…" She looked up at him with a shy glance, only to be swept into another bone crushing hug. At least he wasn't spinning this time…

"SO INNOCENT~! It was no problem Mon ami! She just looked so cute!" He gushed, slowly putting Ichi down.

"Ow… Well, thanks again Mon ami. How much more time do we have today? I can't seem to think straight right now…" Those words were then twisted by the twins slinking their arms around her waist and neck.

"**Can't seem to think straight**** Foxy?"**

"Well we can-"

"Help you with-"

"**That!"**

They dragged poor Ichi over to their table and made her stand in front of it while they whispered things to each other. Their guests stared at Ichi in anticipation as she smiled politely back at them.

"Would you like some more tea Mademoiselles? I'd be happy to poor some for you!" She asked, getting quick replies of 'Yes.'

As she was pouring the tea, Kaoru winked at his brother, and he poked her in the back. Causing Ichi to whip around out of surprise and for some of the hot water to fall on Kaoru's fingers.

"Agh! It burns!" He 'cried' while sitting on the ground. Ichi quickly set the teapot down, and fell beside him in panic.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Here, stay still so I can stop the burning…" She grabbed his fingers and placed her mouth on them, stopping the burning feeling and creating a small throbbing instead. Kaoru widened his eyes and blushed, but Hikaru just snickered before starting on his act.

"Oh Kaoru! I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from this klutz!" He pushed Ichi away, and held Kaoru's fingers while bandaging them. "A rookie like him shouldn't be handling hot water…" He scolded without looking back at the hurt look that Ichi had before it quickly flashed to a frown and then back to a look of indifference.

"It's ok… Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered, stroking his cheek with his 'good' hand. Ichi slowly got up with her head down.

"Sumimasen… Kaoru-sama…. Hikaru-sama… Je vrai regrette…" (I'm sorry, I'm really sorry) She said in a little more then a whisper. She then turned around slowly and walked away.

When she got to her own table, she noticed that her guests had left for the day. Sighing with relief she laid her head in her folded arms on the table. Not many would notice the shaking of her shoulders, or the small and quiet whimpers coming from her, but of course, Hani did.

He looked over at her for a brief second, only for his gaze to linger on her back. Her shoulders would jerk ever so slightly, and her arms would tighten for a second. He knew she had to be crying, and his gaze softened.

"Takashi…" He said in a whisper. "Are you avoiding her because you're mad at yourself?" He knew it was why Mori was acting this way, but he wanted to know why she was crying also.

"Ah…" Mori said in an ashamed whisper. He hadn't noticed Ichi yet.

Hani turned around to face him with a stern glare.

"Well if you think that your little plan is working, then your wrong. It looks like everything is finally getting to poor Kitsune and you're just going to sit there and ignore her?" He said her actual name. It was serious.

Mori widened his eyes a little at Hani before looking down.

"What do you mean Mitsukuni?" He asked.

"She was just over at the twins table, and now she's all alone at her table… And…. And she's crying Takashi… I can see it…" He looked like he was going to cry as well when he looked Mori straight in the eyes.

Mori's eyes softened as he whipped his head around to look at Ichi. Hani was right…

"She's always hiding her pain, but now… It looks like some of it is leaking through…" Hani said as he wiped his eyes.

Mori nodded and stood from the table, their guests were gone as well and now was the only chance he would get to apologize.

Or not…

"Papa!" Little Cho sang while skipping over to Ichi, who secretly wiped her eyes with her sleeves before looking up with a 'smile.'

"Hey there little girl! Come here!" She cooed with open arms. Cho eagerly hugged her back and giggled as Ichi's short hair tickled her face.

"Can we go home now? I wanna see Obaa-san!" She pleaded. Ichi looked over to Tamaki who wasn't really paying attention.

"Mon ami? Is it alright if we head home now? This little butterfly wants to see Maman as soon as possible." She asked, causing Tamaki to snap out of his trance and to hurriedly hug them both.

"Sure thing Mon ami! Be good my little niece! I will see you tomorrow, non?"

"Oui! Au revoir everyone!" She said before walking out of the door with Cho on her shoulders.

Haruhi just remembered something.

"Oh, hey guys come here!" She called, waiting for them all to come to her. They did, and she pulled out a little box.

"Ichi wanted me to give these to you before I left… She made the letters to show which one belonged to who…" Haruhi said while opening the lid. Inside were the six other butterfly rings that Cho had made, each one with a small letter attached to it.

Haruhi read the words on the cards before handing them to the rightful person. She smiled softly the whole time.

"Cho made the rings though… I'm wearing mine now." She said, showing her red butterfly to the boys. They then read their own cards.

"To Mon ami, and my brother, Tamaki Suoh." He smiled warmly at his white butterfly ring.

"To my other brother, and hopefully friend, Kyouya Ootori." Kyouya read off with an actual smile as he looked down at his dark purple ring.

"**To my little brothers, and best friends… Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin…" **They read off. Gulping the rising guilt down while frowning and looking at the light blue and orange rings.

"To my good friend, and older brother, Mitsukuni Haninozuka." He read off with a large smile while looking at his pink butterfly.

"To my greatly caring and protective best friend and practically Cho's "Papa," Takashi Morinozuka…." Mori read, feeling a wave of guilt wash over him as he looked at the dark blue butterfly. On his butterfly, there were three small hearts on the ring part. One green, one black, and the other the same dark blue.

"She must really think of us as a family then huh?" Haruhi said as she smiled brightly at everyone.

"**Yeah…"** They all replied.

"What did your card say Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh… She gave mine to me in person the day Renge showed up…"

"Alright then! Everyone up! Now that the guests have gone, we must go say our thanks to Cho and Mon ami!" He cheered.

* * *

><p><em>With Ichi:<em>

Ichi had gotten home a little while ago, and had laid Cho back down with Annabelle. She then made dinner and set the table. After it was done, she wrote a note down and put it on the fridge before changing into black running tank, tight jogging pants, and a black nit hat. She made sure to keep her bindings on just in case, and went out the front door.

She had just turned down a corner and out of sight when the Hosts pulled up to her house. They knocked on the door, only to have it open a little bit. When they looked inside, dinner was made for its occupants but there were only two plates and plenty of food.

"Hello?" Tamaki called. Suddenly Anna came out of her room in her wheelchair with Cho on her lap.

"Oh hello boys, Haruhi. Would you like to join us for dinner? It looks like Ichi made enough for the lot of us… Where is she by the way?" Anna asked as she placed Cho in her chair, and wheeled into her spot.

"Ah, here's a note on the fridge ma'am." Kyouya said, handing the piece of paper to her.

"She wrote; Dinner's made Maman, the host's might stop by so I made plenty but I won't be eating tonight. I have work to do but don't tell Kyouya where." She laughed and looked at Kyouya who had a small frown. "I'll be home really late 'cause I have the night shift, but don't worry, I'll be fine. Since you're probably reading this out loud," Laughter now came from her and some of the boys. "Then tell Morinozuka-sama and the Hitachiin-sama twins that I said that I'm really sorry." The room was quiet as Anna looked at said boys.

"What does she mean she's really sorry?" Anna would cough or wheeze, but right now, she was dead serious.

"W-well we kinda…. did one of our acts..-"

"But I guess we took it a little…-"

"**Too far…"** The Hitachiin's said in unison. They were a bit intimidated by Anna's glare.

"How so?" She pushed. Hikaru spoke fully this time.

"It was my fault really… We wanted to pull a protective stunt and made Ichi accidentally spill hot water on Kaoru's fingers… Then I guess I said some pretty harsh stuff about her being clumsy to make it seem like I was sorry for Kaoru…"

"She did say sorry twice back then though… I guess she thought you were serious Hikaru…" Kaoru said looking down. "But it's my fault to… We should be the ones saying sorry…" Anna just smiled sadly at them before turning to Mori.

"And what did she do or not do to you Morinozuka-san?" Anna knew that Ichi tended to blame herself for anything that would go wrong.

Hani answered for Mori, seeing as said giant was sulking on the floor.

"Takashi accidentally hurt her last week and even though she said it was alright, he still wants to make it up. So he thought that if she yelled at him for avoiding her then it would solve as punishment… Therefore he was avoiding her like the plague…" He said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"That explains a lot…" Haruhi deadpanned. "I heard her singing something under her breath and now that I think about it…. It was the song "Where did I go wrong?" *sighs*

"Morinozuka-san…. I'm going to tell you all this right now. Every time something goes wrong around Ichi, she blames it on herself… You boys made her the bad guy," She pointed at the twins, "And you made her feel as if she had done something terrible and didn't deserve your friendship… Do you have any idea how much she loves all of you?"

The three sulked even more as the others looked at Anna in surprise.

"Kyouya, I know she didn't want me to tell you this, but she works at this address… She won't tell me what it is though so this is all I know…" She said while scribbling something down on a sticky note. "I want you three to go and apologize to her before she accidentally gets herself hurt… Whenever she's this upset, she tends to not pay attention…"

The boys and Haruhi all nodded as they set off to the new address.

"My poor Kitsune… She doesn't know how to react with her new family so she just bottles everything up… You need to let them know everything Ichi, not just Haruhi, but the others too…" She whispered to herself while turning towards the table and starting a conversation with Cho.

* * *

><p><em>With Ichi at her workplace:<em>

Today was going to be a long one for Ichi… She had to work night shift and that ended at three in the morning, but that also meant that she had to clean up the place so she'd be there until at least four thirty A.M. Working at a gym with a connected restaurant had it's perks, but it also had quite a few disadvantages…

The guys were pervs… They always whistled at her when she walked by or tried to grab her but she would usually twist their arms and pin them to the floor. It was mandatory to learn self defense while working there because it had a bar.

Her hours were usually good money, and she was allowed to work out in the gym with a free membership though. Her outfit was also a downside and the reason for the whistles…

It was a tight black belly shirt with no sleeves, black leather booty shorts, and knee high gothic boots with chains. Yep… it was a biker's themed restaurant… The gym was normal thankfully, but it had some seriously heavy weights, which happened to explain Ichi's ability to stay strong during a lot of rough times and for the fact that she could land hits on the boys…

The boss made an agreement so that she wouldn't be recognized by anybody from her school but that meant that she had to wear a lot of… accessories… She wore three hoop earrings in each ear, a choker collar, her hair was spiked high, and she had on a lot of eye liner and black lipstick. She also wore black contacts with green flecks that covered her amber ones, making her eyes shine bright with a forest green glow.

_Jingle! Jingle!_

"Coming!" She shouted while walking to the entrance. She almost cursed out loud at what she saw.

* * *

><p><em>Ichi's P.O.V<em>

'_Dammit Maman! At least I don't have to act like me right now…'_ I thought as I blew a bubble with my black bubble gum. I honestly wouldn't mind my outfit if I didn't look like such a tramp…

The hosts just _magically_ appeared at my workplace and I thanked Kami-sama for my disguise right now…

"What'll it be boys?" I asked in a bolder yet more feminine voice than my normal one. I also had a clipboard in my hands and my pen ready.

I could see the boys blushing at what they saw… Oh no… even Hani, Mori, and Kyouya were blushing! Haruhi was just rolling her eyes at them… _'Good girl…'_ I thought.

"U-um… W-we're looking for a Miss Kitsune Ichi… Do you know her?" Tamaki asked while looking away from me. I thought I'd have a little fun first…

"Oh, I'm sorry but I don't know who you're talking about…" I walked up to him and grabbed his chin. "Are you sure you got the right place doll?" He blushed! Wow…

"U-uh… Kyouya!" He got out of my grasp and ran behind Kyouya. "Are you sure this is the right place? These women are much different then our innocent little Ichi! She's to weak to have such tight muscles!" Tamaki whined… I was beginning to get a little irritated…

"I'm sure of it Tamaki… This is the address Miss Annabelle gave us…" He then looked up at me and then away with an embarrassed cough. "Are you sure you don't know who Ichi is Ma'am?" He asked.

I smirked while walking up to him.

"Sorry Mr… Kyouya was it? Yes… But I don't know who you're talking about… Well, since you're all here, would you like something to eat, drink?" I asked tapping my pen against his own little black book.

"Sure! And while we're at it-"

"Why don't you get us some drinks-"

"**From the bar?"** Oh those crazy twins. I walked up to them next.

"Well, can I see some ID?" They blushed and fidgeted nervously. "Yeah that's what I thought boys… Follow me and I'll show you all to a table." I said while walking away.

I took them to one of the nicer rooms in the back with less people and showed them to a round table with eight chairs. Then I handed out the menus and put down the straws and silverware.

"Now, what would you like to drink? Oh, and would you like a booster seat for," Before I could finish Hani shot a glare at me. Oh no he did not… "Well Sir, before you start, I wasn't going to ask if you wanted one. I was referring to your little pink friend." He immediately blushed and bowed his head.

"Sorry Ma'am but I thought you were about to ask if I wanted one…" He rubbed his head sheepishly.

"No way man! I doubt a group like this would bring an actual child here! Plus, a kid wouldn't blush when they saw my outfit now would they?" I winked and patted the side of his face as he blushed crimson.

I brought a seat for Usa-chan and soon I was taking orders. I laughed mentally because they couldn't see through the disguise, and here I could be free of my polite manners…

"Ok, here's your food boys! Oh, and girl!" I winked at Haruhi when I said this. They all looked at me funny and I laughed loudly before sitting backwards in the eighth chair.

"She didn't blush as soon as she saw me! Plus, if you look real close, her eyes are a bit to feminine eh?" They all sweat-dropped at this and I laughed loudly. I then stood from the table.

"Hey, I gotta check some other tables now, but yell for me if ya need anything 'kay?" I blew another black bubble, "They call me Black here, I'll be around!" I made sure to swing my hips a little as I walked off, looking over my shoulder to see the boys bright red faces.

"Haha~ I love my job…" I then went to clean off some tables but when I bent down, someone grabbed me in a certain area. I whipped around only to see my boss… Who happened to be a girl… _'Aw come on!'_ I mentally groaned.

"Back up Shiela… I told you I don't swing that way…" She smirked at me… Creep…

"Yeah, yeah, I was just messin' with ya this time… there's some boys lookin' for ya Blacky… I figured they might be some stalkers or somethin' ya know?" She said, I groaned audibly now and she laughed.

"Is it the six guys and the one chick? 'Cause I just left 'em…" She shook her head no.

"Nah, they have the same uniform but they called you Black instead of your real name. Go on, I got this table." She said. I walked off to the table that was right beside the hosts' table. _'They must've heard me say my stage name…'_ I thought.

"You called?" I said as I leaned against their table. They smirked at me and I immediately knew they were jerks.

"Hey there gorgeous! How about some beers?" One of them asked in an arrogant tone.

"Yeah yeah hot stuff. Lemme see some ID?" I smirked back and he looked angry. Then… he smiled? _'What the..?'_

"Here ya go sugar!" They handed me some fake ID's that looked pretty real except…

"No. These are obviously fakes Hon… I've been workin' here for awhile now, and I know that if it peels then it isn't real. Now you can either leave or order somethin' else." I crossed my arms and gave them a 'Try me' look. The idiots smirked again.

"Now now sweetheart, we wouldn't want to hurt a pretty little thing like you, so how about them beers?" His attitude was really starting to piss me off…

"I wouldn't mess with Blacks if I were you!" One of the regulars called. I cracked my neck and my knuckles before punching my hand to my palm.

"You wanna try that again?" I said in a dangerously low tone. I could see my eyes flash in the reflection of a TV. The man gulped and shook his head no. "That's what I thought…" I walked up to him, and pulled his collar up so he would look me straight in the eye.

"Now, what'll it be boys?" I said smirking at his paled face.

"**WATER!"** They all shouted. The place roared with laughter as I let the man go, and I bowed to my regular audience. They always did get a kick out of the new comers…

I then got the jerks' drinks and wiped off some other tables.

"Hey Blacky! Order up for the group of seven!" Sheila called me from the kitchen. I ran over and got the two trays before expertly dodging people all the way to their table.

"Hey there handsomes! Here's your food!" I cheered. I placed their dishes in front of them with one hand as my other arm held both trays. The boys clapped in approval… So silly…

"Thank you very much Miss Black!" Tamaki grabbed my hand as he started to 'Charm' me. "This is a very beautiful meal, but it isn't as beautiful as you Madam!" He gushed. _'Haha… poor Tamaki…'_

"Oh, a Frenchmen huh? Well that's Mademoiselle to you monsieur! I'm not a married woman! In fact I'm sure that I'm the same age as you!" They looked at me in shock before they blushed even more.

"My apologies Miss! You just look older than your age I suppose!" This happened to be the time where Sheila wanted to mess with me…

"Oi, Blacks! C'mere doll, I wanna hear you sing somethin' tonight." She yelled. I could tell she was doing this on purpose… Great… I hopped up on the large bar counter and took the mic off of the wall's stand.

"What should I sing boys?" I asked while looking over at the hosts. They blushed but Hikaru and Kaoru started shouting dirty songs that I just laughed at until I heard one that would be fun…

"Ok then! "Toxic" It is!" I announced while winking at the twins, they grinned and sat back down in their chairs. **(I will be interrupting this with her dance movements)**

* * *

><p>"Baby, can't you see<p>

I'm calling

A guy like you

Should wear a warning

It's dangerous

I'm fallin…'"

When I sang this, I let myself fall off the bar as some of the regulars caught me and sat me on the ground as I winked at them.

"There's no escape

I can't wait

I need a hit

Baby, give me it

You're dangerous

I'm lovin' it

Too high

Can't come down

Losing my head

Spinning 'round and 'round

Do you feel me now?"

This time I swung around one of the banisters and then walked towards the hosts slowly. I was gonna have some fun with this…

"With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic?"

I had a great idea that might expose my identity to glasses, but I couldn't help it… I took his drink and drank some from his side, leaving a black lipstick mark on it. He blushed very lightly and looked up at me with slightly widened eyes.

"It's getting late

To give you up

I took a sip

From my devil's cup

Slowly

It's taking over me…"

Crap… I hope he doesn't know yet… No… He wouldn't be blushing if he did!

"Too high

Can't come down

It's in the air

And it's all around

Can you feel me now

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

Don't you know that you're toxic?"

I smirked back at Kyouya and he blushed more when I grabbed his arm and made him dance with me.

"With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic?"

When I sang this part, I made him catch me in a dip before I brought my face almost cheek to cheek with his.

"Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

I think I'm ready now

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now"

I spun him into his booth seat before hopping back up on the bar top and crossing my legs slowly at the finish.

* * *

><p>Hundreds of cheers sounded around me as I was lifted into the air by a few of the bartenders. I looked over to poor Kyouya who was trying to hide his red face in his notebook as the twins laughed at him. Tamaki was blushing openly, Haruhi was… asleep… Hani was trying to not look at my legs, and Mori was blushing lightly while looking away.<p>

"Alright boys, put me down!" I called. The bartenders set me down, and I made my way over to the hosts.

"Here ya go Hon… This'll stop that nose bleed your hiding from everyone.." I teased while forcing a napkin to Kyouya's face. He glared up at me but I just smirked back.

"Now about that Ichi girl… I'm sorry, but she told me not to tell you anything… Actually, she said that she told her mother not to tell you anything but ya know… Anyway, I told her that I'd cover her shift and she went back home an hour ago. She gets awfully tired of these idiots out here…" I scolded myself for lying to them, but what was I supposed to do? They would hate the real me… I'm supposed to be the "Gentlemanly type" not the crazy tough singer with some seriously awesome clothes!

They all just groaned at this… Poor guys, but why did they come?

"I guess we'll just have to apologize tomorrow…-"

"If she'll even forgive us…" The twins said sadly. My heart sunk a little at this….

'_They wanted to say sorry… to _me_? Why?'_

"Takashi will have to do that to… I just hope she'll be ok until then…" Hani said while rubbing his eyes sleepily. They got up, and Kyouya got some money out.

"No… go on and get. This one's on the house boys… I bet she'd forgive you in a heartbeat… She loves you all very much ya know..?" I smiled sadly at the boys and Haruhi… No… I smiled sadly at my family and friends…

They smiled sadly in return before leaving. I quietly cleaned up their table as I thought about everything….

'_Maybe I should tell them why it's so hard to trust everyone…?' _I thought. I was walking around, cleaning off all of the empty tables while checking the time. It was only a little before closing…

'_What's that?'_ I thought as I saw a pink thing in one of the chairs. I walked over to it and gasped. He must have forgotten it….

It was Usa-chan….

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter! If you didn't like it I'm sorry, but I had to add some comedy to the sadness…. ^^' I also know that a certain someone will be mad at me for purposefully abbreviating words or using slang, but oh well… That's what Ichi's disguise called for!<p>

Please review~! I would really like to know of any improvements I could make or any songs I could have her sing!

PS: I'm thinking that I should change the name of the story since it won't come until later…. Any suggestions?


	10. Awkward Encounters

I reread Ch.9 and yes, I did accidentally deliver food to the hosts twice… My bad… ^^' Anyway, here's the special thanks to the newcomer(s)!

**Domo arigato to~**

**Risembool Ranger 8888!**

You're a little late to guess the Kuroshitsuji reference, but I'll still give you thanks and a cyber hug! ^o^ And yes, he is scary sometimes! Also thanks for the Kawaii comment~!

Me: *Getting strangled by an extremely embarrassed and pissed off Kyouya*

Otouto-san: Umm… Nee-chan doesn't own this anime, the songs she might use, or this manga but she does own her OC'S and maybe some songs in the future… Also WolfsRainRules helped her with an idea so yeah… ^^'

Me: *Poking a passed out Kyouya while wearing his glasses* Don't pay any attention to that! Thanks little Bro!

Otouto-san: -.-' Bye…

Me: -.-'

Anyway~

**WARNING: Possible language, more biker clothing, (A.k.a leather… XD) and there's always a lot of randomness with a sleepy Mori~! Yes, you heard me! ;D**

**Oh! I forgot to mention something when I was writing Black's scene and the Guardian scene, but it will come up in this chapter instead!**

* * *

><p><em>Ch.10 …Awkward Encounters…<em>

_Ichi's P.O.V_

'_I have an idea! I'll just take it to Morinozuka's or Honey-kun's house tonight after I finish cleaning up!'_ I thought as I placed the bunny in my bag. To bad I didn't think about _knowing_ where the houses were…

"Oi, Sheila hurry up! I gotta do the closing tonight!" I yelled back to her. She was just finishing cleaning off the bar and was about to lift the heavy beer boxes up onto the counter.

"Alright, if you're gonna rush me then I guess you can do this just as fast-paced huh?" She chuckled at my crestfallen stature, but I quickly shot back.

"Well I'm not as old as you, so probably!" She shut up then. Ha! Shows her… She then grabbed her bag and keys and left the building.

"Alone at last!" I sighed, flopping down on one of the workout benches. Yes, I had to clean the gym as well… That's why it will be very early in the morning when I leave here… *sigh*

_*~*~4:30 A.M ~*~*_

"DONE!" I shouted. I was finally finished cleaning so I grabbed the store keys, my bag, and my actual clothes and walked outside. I then locked the doors and proceeded to walk over to Sheila's house to give her the keys… She knows I tend to lose things…

When I got there, I noticed her lights were on so she must've passed out on the couch. Again… I went inside and I was right. There she was, sprawled out on the couch.

"You crazy woman!" I groaned before slowly picking her up and walking upstairs carefully and placing her in her bed. I then covered her up and put a water bottle and an aspirin on her bedside table.

Making sure all the lights were off, I left the store keys beside the coffee pot. I then locked _her_ door and left the area.

After walking around for a little while, my head cleared up just enough to realize that I was lost… Of course. I could tell that I was in the richer part of Japan because of all the mansions, but then… Why was there an old style Japanese temple over there?

'_Oh! Samurais' are supposed to be nice, right? Maybe they'll let me rest up or give me a map?' _I thought. I was not the brightest person when I'd been up all night without food…

I knocked on the door with the heavy brass rings but I didn't get a thing. _'Why would I? It's probably five o'clock now!'_ I sighed for the umpteenth time that day and turned around. When I saw the golden mailbox, I sprinted out of there.

On it, the words, _Morinozuka household_. Just my luck… I had actually wanted to end up there, but now that I'm thinking about it… It would be rather creepy for a random waitress to show up at your door right?

I ran until I saw familiar streets. I sighed in relief and frustration because it was too late to actually rest. Once I got inside, I immediately took off all of "Black's" stuff and took a cold shower to wake myself up. Then, I made a nice breakfast for the other house occupants, got into the Ouran uniform, and left a note on the door before I left.

It was already six thirty by the time I saw Haruhi, and I immediately hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi! I'm such an idiot! I know that the guys didn't mean anything and I love you all so much!" She almost freaked at the sudden attack, but lightly hugged back.

"No, no it's alright Ichi! The boys had no right to do that to you and Mori-senpai was only trying to punish himself… Wait… how would you know? Black said you left and you wouldn't have had enough time to ask her about last night unless…" Sudden realization flashed across Haruhi's face and she smacked me across the head.

"Baka! You even had Kyouya-senpai fooled you evil genius you!" She was laughing as she repeatedly smacked me across the head.

"Ow, ok ok!" I laughed, "I'm sorry but I thought you guys would hate the real me…" She looked at me sadly and gave me a reassuring hug.

"We would never hate you for you, but what do you mean the real you?" She looked at me with hidden worry but it was plain to see in her eyes.

"I'm not the perfect little angel Haruhi… I hate having to act all proper and girly or "Gentlemanly.." It's all just an act so that people don't…" I choked on a sob as she held me tighter. "So that people don't leave me again…"

She let go and looked at me with wide, slightly teared eyes.

"That's why I saved Cho from that hospital, that's why I'm so worried about Maman all the time! I just don't want others to feel the same thing, and I don't want to be alone again! I'm sorry Haruhi! I-I'm so sorry!" I sobbed into her shoulder as I felt a few tears drop on my back.

"Don't worry Ichi… I will _never_ put you through what he did. I will _never_ walk away from you." I clutched her shirt tighter as we kneeled on the ground, both crying into each other's uniforms.

"Thank you so much Haruhi… You have no idea how good it is to hear those words…" I said as we slowly got up and calmed down. She looked at me with a sad smile as we both made sure we didn't look like we had just had a breakdown a few minutes ago.

'_Then why don't you smile Kitsune?'_ Haruhi had thought.

We walked down the sidewalk, me telling many stories about my workplace and her laughing at almost everything.

"So what's with that boss of yours? She sounded drunk last night!" Haruhi laughed.

"She was…" I sweat-dropped, "Sheila is a very good woman, but she can be a bit to touchy-feely if you know what I mean…" I could see Haruhi blush as she burst out laughing and I had to laugh to.

"Yeah… She's the one who helped me with the disguise by the way… She might be gay and a bit creepy, but she'll still harass me and play the roll of boss…" I laughed at this to because she was almost as bipolar as Hani…

"You do realize that you're laughing a lot now, right?" Haruhi asked as she smirked at me. I rubbed my neck sheepishly.

"I haven't slept… I've been up since six A.M yesterday…" She looked at me for a moment.

"That makes sense, but you should have slept! That's not healthy for you!" She scolded.

"I know, but I had closing at four, then I got lost trying to return this to Hani!" I pointed at the bunny poking out of my bag as she gasped. "Yeah, and when I finally got home, it was too late to get any rest… I'm exhausted…" I moaned.

"Jeez Hani must've been super tired if he forgot Usa-chan! He's going to tackle you and hug you like crazy for finding him… Heck, Mori-senpai might even cry!" 1…..2…3

"AHAHAHAHAHA~! YEAH RIGHT!" We both yelled in unison. We were cracking up as we got to the front gates of the academy. After we calmed down, Haruhi smirked at me.

"So, do you like Kyouya? You did put on quite a show yesterday…" I could feel myself blush.

"Actually, no! I do not hold any girly feelings toward glasses! I just really wanted to see him show some emotion!" I laughed again before grinning evilly at Haruhi. "What about you and Tamaki?"

Ha! Got her! She blushed tomato red and hit my shoulder playfully before we got inside. As soon as we got in, we were ambushed by screaming fan-girls of course…

"Ladies, ladies, please! We will see you all soon enough, right now though, we have a morning meeting with our other hosts! I will miss you dearly until this evening ladies, au revoir!" I then grabbed Haruhi's hand and booked it down the hall, hearing things about me and Haruhi that made me want to gag…

When we reached the room, we flung the door open, only to be met by hell…

Couches were turned over, chairs broken, and chandeliers swayed dangerously. In the middle of the madness was Hani…

"WHERE'S MY USA-CHAN?" He roared. I quickly ran over to him and held his arms down. Before he threw me aside, I shouted back.

"Calm down Honey! Black found him at the restaurant and gave him to me! He's right here!" I held the bunny out to him, and he immediately glomped me with tears pouring down his face.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH KIT-CHAN! I WAS SO WORRIED!" Ouch… my ear…

I just held him while patting his back, trying to see if I could calm him. I could see the guys come out of hiding and they all started cleaning up while giving me grateful looks. It just made me feel even guiltier.

After awhile, everything looked pretty normal and Hani was asleep with his Usa-chan. The chandeliers stopped swinging as well and everything seemed alright except…

"Morinozuka-san, are you alright?" I had noticed that he to, looked exhausted.

"Mitsukuni woke me up early with a rather loud phone call…" He yawned and I patted his shoulder in understanding.

"I'm sorry… I know that you were trying to blame yourself for my injuries now, but don't ok? I don't ever want you to stop being my friend Morinozuka-san. It was my fault for not telling you all that I was hurt…." I rubbed my neck sheepishly as he stared at me. "I guess I can just be stubborn sometimes…" His eyes held a glazed over look when I stared back into them, but suddenly I was lifted in the air and hugged.

"M-Morinozuka! W-what are you doing?" I tried to squirm out of his grip but he was to strong.

"Thank you Kitsune…" He said sleepily. I relaxed in his grip and I hugged him back before he set me down.

"It's ok Morinozuka-san. Wow, you're really weird when you're sleepy…" I giggled at his small blush as he too, rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah… Will you call me by my nickname?" He asked suddenly. I jumped in surprise at the random question and looked at him in confusion.

"Why would you want me to do that?" I asked. I was honestly dumbfounded.

"Because I want to hear you say it…" He… smirked? _'What's going on?'_ I thought.

"You… want to hear me _say_ it…?" I quirked my eyebrow up, "What kind of request is that?" I thought that I had accidentally upset him but he just kept smirking at me…

"You're so cute when you say my last name, so I wonder if you're even cuter when you say my nickname…" He drawled. _'What the hell? Is he messing with me?'_

"Ooook..? I'll try to call you by your nickname now… Mori-senpai…" This was getting seriously awkward now because he blushed more and grinned like he was drunk.

"It's true… You do sound cuter when you say it…. _Foxy…_" I knew I had blushed, but when he started leaning towards me I blushed even darker.

"W-what are y-you doing M-Mori-senpai?" I squeaked but suddenly…

_Thump!_

His head hit my shoulder and he was asleep.

"Umm… Mori? A little help over here?" I asked but no one seemed to even notice anything that had just gone on.

'_Ok… I just have to get him over to a couch!'_ I thought in my head. I then swung his arm over my shoulder while I held onto it with one hand and put my other arm behind his back.

I tried to drag him over to the couch, but he's surprisingly heavier than I thought… I turned towards his front, holding him up still and started to drag him while walking backwards.

"Hey Foxy~"

"Have a nice~"

"**Trip!"** Two voices said behind me as I started to fall backwards.

"AGH!" I screamed out before falling on my butt with my hands holding me up. Mori fell on top of me with his head on my stomach.

"Why would you do that?" I shouted at them. They looked at me with fake innocence but I just shook my head at them.

"Never mind, I know you didn't mean what you did yesterday or right now to hurt my feelings so don't worry about it… ok? Just go mess with Mon ami while I try to help Mori over to the couch." They looked at me with wide eyes before smiling kindly at me and skipping off.

Well that didn't work… I was trying to use reverse therapy and have them help with Mori but never mind… *Sighs*

*Poke! Poke!* "Mori-senpai? Can you please get off of me?" I tried to ease him awake because my legs were pinned down by his thighs but he didn't budge.

"Mori? This is very uncomfortable for me ya know? It's also a very awkward position for the both of us…" I grumbled. I was tired and he actually got some sleep last night so who could blame me?

"MORINOZUKA!" _'Screw the nickname!'_

* * *

><p><em>Normal P.O.V<em>

"MORINOZUKA!" Kitsune yelled down at his sleeping figure lying right on her stomach. He jolted awake and head butted her right in the nose. Causing a rather unfortunate nosebleed to come from her.

"Ow! Dammit!" She cursed under her breath. Mori didn't notice the position they were in, but he had realized what had just happened and sat up on his knees. This caused him to pin her down by the hips instead of the legs as she had laid down after the blow to the face.

"Kitsune, are you alright?" He asked in a now awake tone of voice. She opened one Amber eye to look at him and his breath hitched at the single tear accidentally falling from it.

"Don't worry, it's only a little nosebleed… You didn't mean to so don't freak out! Remember that all of my injuries aren't your fault ok?" She now held her nose closed and tilted her head back.

"Hm? You aren't supposed to do that…" He said as he took a handkerchief out of his pocket, removed her hand, and placed it on her nose. She looked at him in surprise before taking it on her own and letting his hand fall back to his side.

"Thanks, but now can you get off of me? I really don't like being sat on by any rather large man…." She laughed a little at his embarrassed face as he looked down to see that he was, in fact, in a rather compromising position.

He hurriedly got up while looking away and offering his hand. She took it and he lifted her up slowly.

"How?" He asked while still not looking.

"You don't remember?" She asked, truly astonished.

"No." He replied in his normal monosyllable ways.

"Then don't think to much on it… Just remind me to _never_ come near you when you're really tired…" She laughed at his normally blank expression before she checked her nose.

It wasn't bleeding anymore so she wiped it and then threw away the stained 'kerchief. When she looked around the room she noticed everyone sitting at one table.

"I do believe that we are needed at the meeting Mori-senpai…" She inquired as she walked off towards the others. He blushed slightly while looking at her retreating form.

"Ah…" He replied while following suit. _'When did she start using my nickname? It… sounds different then when the other girls say it…'_ He thought in his head. Soon, they were seated with the others. Even Hani was awake again.

"So Mon ami, what are the plans for this evening?" Ichi asked while looking at Tamaki.

"Good question! Kyouya?" He asked, directing the attention to said boy.

*Sigh* "This evening we will not be going to the club… We have booked your restaurant, Taberu Hagane, for a large party." (Eating Steel) He replied in a somewhat bored tone. Ichi instantly paled.

"Sorry guys, but I don't think I'll be able to be a host tonight then… The teachers already gave me the ok so I'll be leaving right after lunch to take the evening shift all the way to closing again… I'm really sorry, but I'll still be there! You just won't be able to recognize me…" She sighed. It was actually true, but now she would have to change her disguise a little bit more.

"That's alright! Will Black be there as well?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah… She has another job she's going to after closing time though…" This, was almost true…

"Hey Foxy, is your outfit as hot as Black's?" Hikaru asked, getting smacked on the head by Haruhi. Ichi blushed a dark red as the hosts stared at her. Some slightly worried, and others a bit anxious.

"No…." She mumbled some stuff afterwards but they couldn't hear it. Her only other outfit was a surprise that her boss had actually picked out so she would have to wait and see.

"What was that Ichi? I don't believe we heard you right…" Kyouya smirked at her before she repeated her words louder.

"I said no, and that knowing my boss, it will probably be worse…" She blushed crimson as the twins whistled, "It's not my fault! She bought my outfit and didn't show me so it's going to be a surprise for me too…" She face-palmed at this and tried to hide herself with her hair even though it was short.

"Quit harassing your big sister you shady twins! Tamaki yelled. "You shouldn't be wearing such revealing clothing Mon ami! It isn't right for a young lady!" He chibi cried while holding her by the shoulders and she frowned.

"It isn't really that bad as long as the customers don't try to mess with me… But, I'm a lot tougher than I look!" She stated proudly with a wink. All of the boys frowned slightly at this as Haruhi secretly glared at Ichi. One that only herself and said spiky-haired girl could know the meaning of.

"What do you mean~" Kaoru started.

"Try to 'mess' with~" Hikaru added.

"**You?" **And they simultaneously said.

"Um… Well it is a biker restaurant with a bar… The men can get a little drunk and become idiotic. Resulting in someone trying to grab me or the other girls… inappropriately." She said quietly but they all still heard her.

Tamaki scowled along with the twins, Kyouya frowned and pushed his glasses up with a glare, Hani darkened his expression, and Mori clenched his fists under the table. Haruhi smirked at their actions before looking at Ichi.

"It's a good thing they have a gym then huh?" She inquired, causing Ichi's face to redden as the boys stared at her.

"I suppose it helps to have some muscle…" She pulled down her sleeves shyly as she tried to hide even more.

_Ring!_

"Ah, it seems to be time for class! I will see you all tonight although you may not see me! Au revoir!" Ichi called before rushing to the door.

Suddenly, Kyouya's voice stopped her near the door but he was closer than the others so they didn't hear what was about to be said.

"Ichi, is something wrong?" There was no concern in his voice, but Ichi could see it in his eyes. She just smirked at him.

'_He's smart so he'll figure it out soon… Might as well screw with his head to speed things up!' _She thought while laughing lightly. He looked at her with the slightest expression of confusion.

She lowered her voice to sound like she wanted for Black.

"Well, I seem to have gotten into something…. _**Toxic**_…" She then turned and swished her hips before fully exiting the room. Kyouya, on the other hand, had stopped dead in his tracks with a deep blush of embarrassment and a look of realization on his face.

He quickly wrote things down on his little black notebook before breaking his pen.

"You _will_ pay for this!" He shouted to himself. Luckily, the other hosts had already left so they couldn't see or hear his raging anger. Her somewhat evil laughter haunting him for a short while as he stormed to the three second year's class.

As the morning went by, it was filled with death glares from Kyouya and secret smirks from Ichi. She'd constantly tease him about it with just the slightest smirk or laugh, and sometimes, she'd even say things just to piss him off. Like now…

_*~^~At lunch!~^~*_

Ichi was sitting next to Kyouya, on purpose, and also Mori. She leaned over so that only Kyouya could hear and asked him,

"Hey Kyo-Kyo would you like a drink?" He growled lowly as she chuckled at him. Tamaki didn't even notice the two's odd behavior and was just talking with Haruhi. She had noticed Ichi's glazed eyes though.

"Um… Ichi? Are you sleepy?" Haruhi asked. The boys all looked at Ichi with curious eyes and Kyouya looked on in anger and surprise.

"Yes, I deeply apologize… I tend to be a bit crazy when I'm sleepy… Remind you of anyone?" She grinned sleepily while flashing a glance over to Mori who was listening to whatever Hani had just said.

"**Yeah…"** Most of them replied. Kyouya had sweat-dropped at the realization that she was secretly a sadistic bastard when tired. Kind of like him… _'Wait..'_ He thought.

"Ichi, you're blood type is AB negative correct?" He asked. She looked at him with a bored expression.

"Yes, you'd be surprised how many people ask me that… They say negative is worse though…" She replied. All of the hosts except for Hani and Kyouya went a little pale at this. Kyouya just twitched a little because of the reason behind her actions.

_Riiing!_

"Oh! And there's my cue! I will see you all this evening! Ciao!" She called before dashing off to her own home. Haruhi walked up to Kyouya as soon as she was out of sight.

"So you know?" She asked, smirking at his embarrassed cough.

"Yes, but however did you find out?" He inquired. He didn't like the fact that Haruhi had known first.

"She knew too much for her time schedule… I'm a bit concerned though… She told me that she hasn't slept since six A.M _yesterday_…" She replied. He frowned at this as well.

"Didn't I tell her to rest more?" *sighs* He asked himself really. They both just walked to their respective classes and waited for the day to end.

* * *

><p><em>With Ichi in the dressing room at Taberu:<em>

'_You have GOT to be kidding!'_ She moaned inside her head. The outfit Sheila got her was pretty revealing…

It was a tight, black, leather, outfit that consisted of long skinny pants, three inch stilettos, and a shirt that looked like a bikini top with a 'z' attached to the top and wrapping around her stomach and back, showing quite a bit of skin. It tied at the neck and also connected at the bottom but it was sleeveless and showed one of her darker secrets off…

A long, tan, scar going from the base of her neck, to the right side of her pants' waistline in a perfectly diagonal slash. She had acquired it quite a long time ago, but the memory still haunted her.

She put her hair in a spiky bun this time and placed a leather choker with spiked studs on. She also wore a single shiny black hoop in the 'wrong' ear, a forest green clip-on nose ring, a biker's cross was around her wrist on a leather strap, and she had her forest green and black contacts on. To top it all of, she had on thick black eyeliner, leaf green eye shadow, and shiny black lipstick.

'_Well… at least Haruhi will still be my friend…'_ Ichi thought sadly. The hosts would probably know after tonight that she was really Black but at least she'd see Haruhi in the halls, right?

She popped in some green gum as she exited the room and made her way up front. It was only going to be the hosts and some of their regular guests tonight so all of the waiters and waitresses had it a little easy.

_Ding!_ The bell on the door sounded and 'Black' looked up to see Kyouya come in first.

"Hey there Kyo-Kyo! You still mad?" She asked as she walked up to him. She gave him a one armed hug that he didn't return and waited for his answer.

"It would be useless to stay mad over such a trivial thing. I'll just make sure that you will regret it…" He sad with an evil smirk. She just laughed back.

Next came the twins… they both hugged her after blushing and giving her high fives.

"**What's up Black?"** They asked in unison.

"Waiting for you all to come so that I could mess with your heads of course!" She laughed with them and soon the others walked in.

"Bonjour Frenchie!" She called to Tamaki who grinned and gave her a thumbs up to which she returned.

"Haruhi!" She smiled brightly at said brunette and hugged her tightly while whispering in her ear, "I'm sorry…"

"They'll be fine…" She whispered back. Ichi smiled gratefully at her and then looked at Mori and Hani.

"What's up guys? I see you found your little pink friend!" Hani hopped off of Mori's shoulders and hugged her tightly around the waist.

"Nothing! Thanks for giving him to Kit-chan to give to me!" He said in a cheery tone, Mori just smiled the slightest smile in response and nodded his head once.

"No problem! Hey Haruhi…" She called kind of quietly.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Do my clothes make me look like a tramp?" She made sure her back was facing them the entire time and now she was looking at Haruhi in slight worry.

"I wouldn't know, but I think they might be a little too revealing… Otherwise, you look pretty good Senpai!" Ichi smiled in thanks before noticing all of the guy hosts finally taking full notice of her outfit.

They blushed before looking away and she laughed loudly.

"It's alright, I get that all the time!" Kyouya and Haruhi glanced at each other, "Right this way please!" She flipped the menus behind her back as she led them to the same eight seated table as before.

"Do you all know what you want already or should I come by here in a few?" She asked. They gave their drink orders before asking a question she was hoping to avoid.

"Hey Blacks~"

"Where's our~"

"**Foxy?"** Ichi looked at the twins with hidden worry and replied with a somewhat nervous tone.

"You'll see…" She then rubbed her neck sheepishly as she walked backwards out of sight.

"She's acting kinda strange huh Takashi?" Hani asked. He and the rest of the hosts minus Haruhi and Kyouya just nodded.

* * *

><p>Ch.10 done! I was trying not to make this one so long but I'm sorry HiTKao-chan… I'm just not good at short chapters… ^^' I'm also sorry for ending it here, but now I have a whole summer break to write more chapters! =)<p>

Song Preview:

"_Somebody too~ love…"_

Please review, make suggestions, or even flame! =)


	11. Scarred with Music

No new reviewer this time, but I'd still like to thank all of my good friends on here and they know who they are! ;D

Me: Hmm…Yasuchika! Disclaimer time!

Chika-kun: Hmph. Diann-san does not own OHSHC, any of the songs she uses unless she writes them, the hosts, and the song ideas in this chapter where provided by WolfsRainRules except for some of them. Can I leave now?

Me: -.-' Yes, Chika-kun…. You may leave… But first! *Hugs him and runs off before he kills me*

Chika-kun: HEY! *Chases*

**WARNING: Expect the unexpected because honestly, every chapter something bad will most likely happen to Ichi… "Almost" tragic romance stories **_**are**_** my forte! ^^'**

* * *

><p><em>Ch.11 Forever scarred with music<em>

_Normal P.O.V_

The girls were all here now as well and the staff was working at a good pace. Sheila wasn't creeping anyone out, and Ichi hadn't blown her cover yet so everything seemed good.

Right now, Ichi was bringing out some food for a table of twelve. _'Why does Tamaki's group have to sit _together_?'_ She thought as she balanced two trays on each arm. She was about to take a step when suddenly her leg gave out and she was falling. She quickly flipped herself around to land on her back and caught one tray on her stomach, one on her right leg, and the other two in her hands.

"Need some help?" Haruhi asked while coming out of no where. Ichi smiled gratefully at her as Haruhi removed the two trays on her stomach and leg. Ichi carefully sat up before standing all the way up and continued her walk to the table as Haruhi followed closely behind.

"Thanks Haruhi… I don't know how I would've gotten off the floor if it wasn't for you!" She said as they reached the table. The girls blushed as Haruhi helped serve the food but they shot glares at Ichi.

"Hello ladies, I had to help miss Black here with the dishes so I apologize if we were late… She could've gotten hurt…" Haruhi said while putting on an act for the girls. Black just glared back at the girls which quickly stopped their own glares.

"That's so brave of you Haruhi!" One said while blushing.

"You're so lucky!" A girl gushed to Ichi. She just stood there with a blank expression before responding.

"Ok, well enjoy your meal and soon the real show will start!" She then walked off, letting Haruhi continue to host as she walked over to the two seated table that only held one Kyouya.

"Hey Kyo-Kyo… I'm so tired…" She groaned into her arms. He glared at her.

"1; I specifically told you to get some rest, and 2; I would very much appreciate it if you wouldn't call me that." He then pushed his glasses up and continued to type away at his keyboard.

She lifted her head up to give him a glare. This one wasn't a playful joke or an annoyed glare either. It was a completely serious glare.

"Do you think that I would do this for fun? You wouldn't know what it's like for us, "Commoners" Ootori-san…. It's a lot more complicated then you'd think…" She spoke quietly so no one would hear but she made sure that she didn't sound mad. She just simply frowned at him before slipping out of the seat and towards the stage.

"Hows about some real music girls?" She called and there were cheers heard everywhere. It seemed as if no one even noticed her long scar though but she was glad for that.

"Well I can't hear the music… Oh well… I'll get him to turn it up!"

"Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay

Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?

On the gals pon the dance floor wantin some more what

Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay

Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?

On the gals pon the dance floor wantin some more what

Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?"

She started to swing her hips around as she danced around the DJ.

"It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2

Everybody in the floor let me show you how we do

Lets go dip it low, then you bring it up slow

Wind it up 1 time, Wind it back once more

Run, Run, Run, Run

Everybody move run

Lemme see you move and

Rock it til' the grooves done

Shake it till the moon becomes the sun (Sun)

Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)

If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)

One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)

Well i'm ready for ya

Come let me show ya

You want to groove im'a show you how to move

Come come,"

She had dragged everyone out to the dance floor and when it was called for, had grabbed Mori. She made him dip her low before bringing her back slowly and she was spun by the twins. When she had said, "Im'a show you how to move," She swiveled her body like she had seen in the music videos.

"Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay

Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?

On the gals pon the dance floor wantin some more what

Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay

Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?

On the gals pon the dance floor wantin some more what

Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?

Hey Mr.

Please Mr. DJ

Tell me if you hear me

Turn the music up (Hey mister)

Hey Mr, Please

Tell me if you hear me

Turn the music up"

Ichi walked up behind the DJ and made it look as if she was pleading to him. He just smirked and shook his head as he turned the volume up.

"It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2

Everybody in the club gon' be rockin when I'm through

Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers

Move both ya feet and run to the beat

Run, Run, Run, Run

Everybody move run

Lemme see you move and

Rock it til' the grooves done

Shake it till the moon becomes the sun (Sun)

Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)

If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)

One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)

Well i'm ready for ya

Come let me show ya

You want to groove im'a show you how to move oohh

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay

Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?

On the gals pon the dance floor wantin some more what

Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay (Come Mr DJ song pon de replay)

Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?

On the gals pon the dance floor wantin some more what

Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?

Hey Mr.(Hey mister)

Please Mr. DJ

Tell me if you hear me

Turn the music up (turn the music up right now)

Hey Mr. (Oh, mister)

Please Mr. DJ

Tell me if you hear me

Turn the music up (turn the music up right now)"

This next part was where she leaned back like she was going to fall before swinging around and lifting her hands up in a sway.

"Okay everybody get down if you feel me

Put your hands up to the ceiling

Everybody get down if you feel me

(Come and) put your hands up to the ceiling

Everybody get down if you feel me (Everybody get down if you feel me)

(Come and) put your hands up to the ceiling

Everybody get down if you feel me

(Come and) put your hands up to the ceiling

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay

Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?

(Come Mr DJ song pon de replay)

On the gals pon the dance floor wantin some more what

Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up? (All the gals pon the dancefloor)

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay

Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up? (Hey mister DJ, boy)

On the gals pon the dance floor wantin some more what

Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?"

She froze at the finish to make it look dramatic as she lay across the top of the DJ stand with her hand pointing up. Loud cheers sounded around the room before everyone was seated again by the other staff, and served dessert.

"Now here's a song that might cool you off with its high notes… If anyone wants to sing with, go ahead, but stay seated 'kay?" She asked and everyone nodded as she slowly got up and looked at Tamaki.

"I heard you're good at Piano? Can you play 'Somebody to Love?'" She asked. Tamaki smiled brightly and bounded over to the black piano that was almost shining with the spotlight.

He began to play as she held her head down. Some of the other workers sang back up as she slowly lifted her head with a smile.

"Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Each morning I get up I die a little

Can barely stand on my feet

Take a look in the mirror and cry

Lord what you're doing to me

I have spent all my years in believing you

But I just can't get no relief,

Lord!

Somebody, somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love?"

She raised her arms before lowering them slowly.

"I work hard every day of my life

I work till I ache my bones

At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -

I get down on my knees

And I start to pray

Till the tears run down from my eyes

Lord - somebody - somebody

Can anybody find me - somebody to love?"

She sang with such power in her voice that it amazed everyone when they could visibly see tears streaming down her face and she still sang.

(She works hard)

"Everyday - I try and I try and I try -

But everybody wants to put me down

They say I'm goin' crazy

They say I got a lot of water in my brain

Got no common sense

I got nobody left to believe

Yeah - yeah yeah yeah"

As she broke off for the Piano solo, she caught her breath but didn't wipe her eyes, knowing that it would only smear her makeup.

"Oh Lord

Somebody - somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Got no feel, I got no rhythm

I just keep losing my beat

I'm ok, I'm alright

Ain't gonna face no defeat

I just gotta get out of this prison cell

Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!"

She held out for a long while as the girls waited on the edge of their seats when the back ups started chanting.

"Find me somebody to love…"

She spun a little too far and almost fell, but some one caught her. Without opening her eyes, she belted out the last line as she slowly dipped down then back up.

"Can anybody find me somebody to love?"

The whole place erupted in cheers, but when Ichi opened her eyes to see who had caught her, her heart stopped and her eyes widened in fear. She got loose while backing away from him with her back to the hosts and they gasped when they finally saw her scar.

She whipped around and looked at them. Eyes wide with fear and burning with hidden tears. She ran by them and out of the back door without changing her clothes. She wouldn't dare look back though… Not with _him_ there.

'_H-he can't be back! He said he told me he never wanted to see me again! Agh!'_ She mentally screamed as a searing pain came from the scar on her back just at the thought of the person who gave it to her in the first place….

* * *

><p><em>With the hosts and ? before;<em>

Ichi had just spun out but she was about to fall. Suddenly, a rather handsome young man with a stature a little taller than Tamaki, black shiny and spiked hair, cold steely black eyes, and a strong chin, caught her.

He had just walked into the door when he dropped his briefcase and caught the girl, and when she finished the last line of the song, he smirked and lowered his eyelids in a cocky kind of glare at her.

When she finally opened her eyes, they were sleepy at first, but when green locked onto black steel, they were wide awake in fear. She backed up and away from him after getting loose, but all of the guys could now fully see the scar on her back and gasped….

'_**What happened to her?'**_the twins thought with wide eyes.

'_Black-chan!' _Hani felt almost sick to his stomach thinking about what might have happened to her.

'_Hmmm…. Is she afraid of this man because of it?' _Kyouya thought.

'_I-ichi? H-how?' _Haruhi was shocked.

'_Miss Black?' _Tamaki thought in a daze.

'_T-that can't be possible… It…. it looks like a cut from a long sword…'_ Mori thought. His eyes were wide as well as he recognized the pattern of the cut, seeing as kendo sometimes used bamboo or wooden swords.

She had turned to quickly face them, and they widened there eyes even more. She didn't look like the strong, proud, and brave Black that some of them knew and she definitely didn't look like the always smiling, happy, and polite Ichi that only two of them could see.

She looked like a frightened animal. Her eyes wider than they'd ever been before. She was in a state of absolute fear as she quickly ran out of the back door.

* * *

><p><em>With hosts and ? Now;<em>

The hosts all turned their attention back to the well-dressed man, only to see him speaking to Sheila.

"Will you be having the usual, Bushi-san?" (Samurai) She asked the man with a plain frown on her lips.

The girls hadn't noticed anything and were still chattering wildly about the performance but the guys stood still while listening to the conversation.

"Of course Sheila, but I'm much more interested in my little Black angel… She skipped out before I could talk to her…" He pouted falsely as his deep, cold, and smooth voice sounded out the words he wished to use. Two of the host's breathing hitched.

'_His?'_ They all thought. They all seemed to tense up but remained calm.

"Sorry about that, I told her that I'd cover night shift so she's going to her next job…" Anyone who had eyes could see Sheila's immediate disgust at the sight of this man but no one would ever ask about it with him near.

"Oh! Boys, this is Black's –" She was cut off by the guy himself.

"Boyfriend! It's a pleasure to meet you all! I'm Fusei Bushi, and who are you?" He asked in a sort of enthusiastic way. The smile on his face was wide and his voice sounded less cold as his eyes softened to shining pools of black. (Dishonest Samurai) Sheila muttered something that sounded like 'Ex…' before leaving the group.

Tamaki was the first to step up and shake the man's hand followed by everyone else. Haruhi was last and she looked at him skeptically as they shook hands.

"I am Tamaki Suoh and these are my friends, Ootori Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Haruhi Fujioka, and Takashi Morinozuka!" He announced with a flourish of his hand. Fusei quickly looked to Mori.

"Morinozuka-san, are you friends with Black as well? I heard that your family works in some ways with the art of the sword, correct?" He asked. Mori just nodded his head.

"Interesting…" He muttered while going on. "My family works in the way of the sword as well, seeing as it fits with our name. Maybe one day we can have a demonstration of our talents?" He quirked a brow at him as Mori nodded once more.

Mori was even more suspicious of this seemingly "kind" guy. He didn't look like a mean spirit but you could never be to sure…

"Did I interrupt something?" Fusei asked while looking at all of the departing guests.

"Not really. Our party was just coming to a close after Miss Black sang." Kyouya replied with a cool tone. Fusei smirked and chuckled deeply.

"I haven't heard my baby's voice for two years and she still sounds amazing… Hey Sheila!" He called back like he hadn't been gone for those two years.

"Yeah?" She called while coming up front again. She had a feeling she knew what was coming and didn't wait for him to reply. *Sighs* "Her new workplace is just down the block… It's a little music store called Onpa, but can I ask why your back, kid?" (Sound wave) She glared at him but he just smiled.

"I came back to catch up with my little Black Fox of course!" He turned back to the others. "I'm sure I will see you all again, yes? Judging by your uniforms, you all go to the same school as well so until we meet again!" With that, he left.

The air was silent as the tension grew.

'_My little Black __**Fox**__' 'You all go to the same school-'_ repeated in five of the seven minds. The other two, being Haruhi and Kyouya, thought that Ichi's plan didn't work out so well… One of the two spoke up though.

"Please don't be mad at Ichi for this. She had her reasons!" Haruhi pleaded. She knew it would fall on deaf ears though as the hosts all had dark expressions. The only person who knew the truth other than her was Kyouya but he wouldn't speak up yet.

"That lying little witch!" Hikaru sneered. He was extremely pissed and blowing things out of proportion. "She had us all fooled like she was some sob story! Ha! I bet that scar of hers is fake too!" He yelled. Kaoru just frowned thinking his brother was right.

"But… She was so nice… Would kit-chan really do that?" Hani asked. He was more upset than he was angry. Takashi was angered seeing that Hani was upset though.

"Come on Mitsukuni. She isn't worth our time then." He said lowly while walking out with Hani on his shoulders. Hikaru had dragged Kaoru off in a fit of rage as well.

"Haruhi… Is this true?" Tamaki asked. He had his fists clenched at his side and sounded completely serious.

"It is Ichi, but she wasn't trying to hurt anybody Tamaki!" Haruhi had left off the 'senpai' suffix so he sat down to listen fully.

"You of all people should understand that, Tamaki." Kyouya interrupted. "After all, you try to make sure everyone is happy just like she did. The only difference is that she doesn't have the same strong ties to our club." He frowned and adjusted his glasses.

"What do you mean by that Kyouya?" Tamaki asked. He knew he was right about Ichi being like him, but the last statement confused the blonde.

"I mean that she obviously doesn't have the full trust of all the members. It seems that only we three know that something's wrong with her." Shiela, over hearing the conversation, decided to confirm their suspicions.

"And you would be exactly right Mr. Ootori." She stated, gaining the three's full attention. "Are you going to tell me that you didn't see the look on her face when she saw who was holding her?" Complete silence. "Exactly. That man's a cold hearted bastard. She used to at least almost smile, even after her father had left… Her smile could still melt the hearts of any tough guy though and she soon gained respect around here, until…" She closed her eyes while telling them about the day Fusei showed up, up until the day he left…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback, Sheila's P.O.V:<em>

'_It was just another regular day here at Taberu hagane, Ichi didn't have to disguise herself at this point of time. It was three years before now… The day Fusei showed up…_

_Ichi was waiting tables this shift as a man came in. He had longer hair back then and it was pulled up in a spiked pony tail. His eyes sparkled as he saw her but at the time I couldn't tell why. She just smiled her half loving smile at him as his eyes softened._

_She waited on him that day, and he became a regular. Anyone could tell that he loved her and that she loved him, but she didn't know how he felt. He seemed so nice… He would never flirt or touch her, and he'd always do the most polite things like opening doors, helping her carry things, and even walking her home when it was her day to close up._

_Little did we all know that this was all a horrible lie…_

_He asked her out one day, in front of everyone. She had gasped in surprise before blushing and saying yes. He picked her up and hugged her even! Then a couple months later…._

_She came in with a busted lip. No one questioned her about it and she still smiled but when I got her alone and asked her what happened she said;_

"_Oh don't worry about this! I accidentally scared Fu-koi and his reflexes came in!" She then giggled and smiled. Her smile wasn't even fully broken then._

_One night I had came back because I forgot my keys and I overheard him yelling at her._

"_You go around here dressed like a little tramp and then flirt with all of these older men don't you? You act all polite but you're really just some whore! You WILL listen to me and you WILL be the perfect girlfriend!" He screamed and there was a smacking sound. I peered through the window to see Ichi on the ground holding her face in her hands. "You disgust me…" He spat before walking out of the back door._

_I rushed in, and held her close. She was crying and I felt terrible for not knowing better…_

_Then it came around to just before he left… She would come to work with bruises, cuts, and once she even came here with an unattended sprained wrist… Fusei had came in like every morning only this time he had brought one of his famous hand crafted long swords, trying to impress some of the men with demonstrations. He noticed Ichi laughing at something one of the regulars said and you could see the anger turn his eyes steely._

_This time I was closing so Fusei said that he would walk her home. I followed them a little ways before I saw Fusei shove Ichi to the ground._

"_Are you cheating on me?" He yelled. She shook her head no as she told him how much she loved him. She meant it and it was so plain to see, but he wouldn't believe her. After a lot of yelling, Ichi stood up._

"_Quit! Can't you see how much I love you Fusei? I would die for you! I just want the old you to come back! The one who used to hold me, not hurt me!" She cried. "I freakin' love you but I've had enough!" She turned away from him and tried to walk off._

"_AAAGH!" He screamed as he unsheathed his sword. I watched in horror as he struck her across the back… Blood flying from her body. She fell to her knees in shock and I could see the blood coming from her mouth as he bent down to her level._

"_I never want to see you again you little slut." He then ran off as I rushed to her now fallen form. She had fallen face first onto the sidewalk and was losing a lot of blood by the time I got there._

"_Don't tell my mom…" She rasped before passing out. I quickly rushed her to my bike and put her in my side car. By the time we got to the hospital she was pale and I could tell she was almost gone…_

_She was in a coma for two weeks…_

_I had to tell her mother a lie so I just said that she was staying at my house so that she could get to work quicker while I trained her to become assistant manager…_

_When she woke up, she was different… It was like she was someone else and she could switch from a really sweet girl to a tough and fierce one. He had done this to her…_

_He had stopped her half real smiles to a point of nonexistence and she always had on a strained fake smile…_

_**He**__ broke our poor Ichi and turned her Black….'_

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback, Normal P.O.V:<em>

At the end of it Haruhi had shut her eyes while tears threatened to overflow, Tamaki had a few tears already spilling out and all anger was gone, and Kyouya was frustrated because no one would believe a bunch of kids if they went to the police.

"She was just beginning to be happy again…" Sheila finished with a sad expression.

"I tried to tell them that she did it for good reason… She broke down this morning on our way to school and said that she didn't want to tell any of us because she was afraid we'd leave her… It seems her fear has come true except for us now…" Haruhi said. The boys nodded and they all said their goodbye's before leaving.

"What are we going to do about the others?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi and Kyouya frowned.

"Nothing. She probably won't come to the club room tomorrow either... Plus she'll only really see them at lunch so there shouldn't be a problem." Kyouya knew that that was most likely not true, but he said it for the sake of the other two.

"I just hope Hikaru doesn't try anything…" Haruhi said. They all got into a limo and went home.

* * *

><p><em>At Onpa w Ichi and Fusei:_

Fusei had showed up just a little while ago and Ichi was trying to hide in the girls bathroom. The truth was that she never really was afraid of _him_… She had always loved him no matter what…

She was afraid that once she saw him fully, she'd fall in love again and be sucked right back into the lies and pain…

"OK… I want to dedicate this song to my girl…. I hurt her bad and now I want her back… I never meant to hurt you babe…" It was Fusei… "Aishiteru Ichi…" (I love you) Her heart stopped and started again and she knew her fears had come true again…

She peeked her head out to see Fusei up on stage with an electric guitar and a mic set up. He was looking at her with those eyes that shimmered the first time they met… Those warm, loving eyes she had missed so much. So she came out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch in front of the stage.

"I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is you…"

He pointed at Ichi and her heart jumped as a few tears fell down. _'He's going to try?'_ She thought.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is You."

He jumped off stage and stood in-front of her with a sad 'smile' on. Ichi's eyes shimmered.

and the reason is You [x3]

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you…"

He had taken the guitar off and held her hand on the couch. When he was done he looked right into her eyes and…

"I have always loved you Fusei… you know that…" She said.

"I've always loved you as well…" They kissed.

He lied.

She could feel the smirk on his lips as she opened and widened her eyes in fear. Tears fell from her eyes as he withdrew with his smirk still on his face.

"And now you're mine…" He said, danger lurking in his tone and eyes. She just nodded numbly as he got up to leave.

"Oh and I know about your secret at school, but I'll be there next week as well…" He chuckled coldly before leaving.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. It seems that all her fears were coming true tonight...

When Ichi got home, Cho had woken up and launched herself into her arms.

"Hi Mama! I missed you!" She said while snuggling her face into Ichi's neck.

"I missed you too baby girl…. Now let's go back to sleep…" She asked. She could only fake smile now. There was no trace of happiness on her face, not even her eyes but she still loved Cho and her mother. She still worried about Haruhi and Kyouya.

She was still alone and afraid….

* * *

><p>Ending the Chapter here! I know a lot of you are probably thinking, 'Isn't this a HumorRomance fic?' Well I'm going to change it to a Hurt/Comfort/Romance fic… ^^'

Anyway, I recommend the story Sister Suoh by MoonDragonLove even though I don't favor Kyo-Kyo, you might! ;D

Please review~

PS: Songs for next Chapter from one of my favorite bands! Simple Plan's "I'm just a kid," "Untitled," and "Welcome to my life!" All sang by Ichi but I thought you might've wanted to see Fusei sing in this chapter…


	12. The Branded Fox

**I… Have returned. ;D**

I want to personally thank OuranKarate for the kind worded review that was sent to me! It means a lot because I honestly didn't think anyone would like my story that much! =)

I would also like to hopefully embarrass my good friend MoonDragonLove, or as I call her, HiTKao-chan, by putting her review on this chapters AN:

'_That is deep! Poor Ichi! Rotten Fusei! *brings out random herd of evil unicorns* KIILL HIM MY PETS! _

_...But then... Where would the story go...? _

_...JUST MAIM HIM THEM! *Unicorns run off and maim him*_

_...I loved this chapter though! Can't wait for 12~'_

Personally, I think it's a bit bipolar… XD That's why I love her like an older sister though! Because she can be evil and sweet at the same time! ^^'

Screw the disclaimer~ We all know that I don't own this! If I did, Mori would be the main character!

**WARNING: Um… the usual I suppose! ^^' Also this takes place two days after last chapter and Cho will not be in these very much until Fusei…. erm…. disappears? ;D Also, I will NOT be using, "I'm just a kid." I changed my mind…**

* * *

><p><em>Ch.12 The Branded Fox<em>

_Normal P.O.V_

It had been two days and Ichi _still_ hadn't came to school again. The three hosts that knew all, were starting to worry. Especially Haruhi….

Hikaru was still furious and no matter how many times Haruhi tried to convince them, he'd make Kaoru take his side.

Hani didn't know what to think and wouldn't listen when Haruhi tried to tell him and Mori was to focused on making Hani feel better to pay attention.

Today however, Ichi _did_ come to school….

No one was paying attention to the door at the moment seeing as today's lesson had already been started, but right then, Ichi cracked the door open until she could walk through.

"Sorry I'm late Ma'am…" Said a quiet voice. Heads turned and the teacher stopped speaking.

There Ichi was… Dark circles under her eyes, she looked somehow thinner, when she walked it was with a large limp, and there were bandages going up her back under an outfit that clearly wasn't the boy's uniform.

She wore black "painter" pants, a large red dress shirt that actually stopped just below her navel, all black converse, and a black hat that hid her eyes except for the underneath area that was dark. It seemed as though only the teacher could see her eyes, and when she did, they widened and shook slightly with worry.

Ichi just smiled a 'warm' smile at the teacher and kept her head down as she walked to her desk by Tamaki. She didn't touch her work all class period though… She just sat there with her eyes hidden and a smile plastered on her face.

At the end of the class, Tamaki attempted to speak to her.

"Hello M-"

"Hello Suoh-sama. I apologize for everything and I know that everyone hates me, but I understand and will leave you alone now. Goodbye." She stated swiftly before walking out of the door. Tamaki and Kyouya now knew why the teacher had that expression on her face.

Ichi looked broken… Her smile large and almost crooked, her eyes dark, lifeless, and showing no sign of life on her face other than that eerie smile.

* * *

><p>When it was lunch time the whole gang watched as Ichi brought out her bento box. She sat alone in a darker part of the cafeteria and she still had her eyes hid with only that smile visible now.<p>

She sat there holding the box in her hands before standing up with it. She walked over to the trash and looked around. She didn't see the hosts watch as she dropped the food in the garbage as her smile faltered into a grimace. She then limped out of the cafeteria while holding her stomach.

"What, now she thinks she's too good for commoner food?" Hikaru spat. Kaoru just frowned and looked upset but Hani stood up.

"Do you see the way she looks? I'm going to go talk to her…. Are you guys coming or not?" He said. Mori, Haruhi, and Tamaki stood while Kyouya nodded at Haruhi. She understood and they all walked out of the cafeteria.

"Why should they care? It's not like she's doing it to herself…" Hikaru grumbled. Kaoru's eyes widened as it struck him.

"You're right Hikaru… She isn't hurting herself, but did you even think that someone else might be?" Kyouya chimed in. He had a disappointed glare focused on the meaner twin and was frowning slightly. "Did you ever think that she had a reason not to tell us the truth?" He asked again.

Kaoru's mouth went dry as he stood up and ran out of the room to catch up with the others. Hikaru just sat there thinking.

"Yeah right… She probably just fell down some stairs. Plus she was just hiding the fact that she wasn't really a sad girl and that she's actually tough and mouthy." He said angrily while standing from his seat. "I'm going to the gardens…" He growled and went out the door. Instead of to the gardens though, he saw a glimpse of a black hat going down another hall and followed it.

When he saw bandages and red go through a door he knew it was Ichi and stood outside the door peeking through a crack. She had a guitar and was sitting in the window sill as he realized that this was the first music room. Her smile was now replaced with a grimace and tears poured freely from her eyes as she breathed in pained breaths.

Hikaru's breath hitched and he tried to walk away. When she started singing he stopped in his tracks but didn't go back.

"I open my eyes

I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light

I can't remember how

I can't remember why

I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain

And I can't make it go away

No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming

I try to make a sound but no one hears me

I'm slipping off the edge

I'm hanging by a thread

I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered

And I can't explain what happened

And I can't erase the things that I've done

No I can't

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me?"

He could hear her gasps of pain but he didn't want to believe anything she said. _'Yeah right… Pathetic…'_ He thought while walking away. Kaoru rounded the corner he was hiding in and shook his head at his brother before slipping into the room Ichi was in.

"Hey Ichi…?" He said softly. The smile was instantly back but the tears kept falling.

"Hello Mr. Hitachiin-sama. Why have you come, shouldn't you be with your friends?" She asked. A stab of pain went through his heart at her calm tone and words and he shook his head.

"I am with one right now Ichi…" She cocked her head to the side in confusion but it didn't show.

"Is Mr. Hitachiin Hikaru with you? I don't see him…" She said while looking around. He frowned at her.

"No Ichi… You're still one of my friends… Haruhi tried telling Hikaru but he wouldn't listen… I know why you didn't tell us and I understand… You didn't want us to think badly of you. I understand ok? So come on, let's go see the others!" He said while grabbing her hand and starting to walk. She got out of his grasp though.

"No, you _**don't**_ understand… No one truly understands what it's like to be me… but it's alright Kaoru… If you hate me too, I'll understand! Being alone is nothing knew to me so don't worry! Please, go have fun! I'll be alright!" She closed her eyes and smiled brightly as she turned and walked outside towards the maze once more.

'_Being alone is nothing new to me!' 'I'll be alright!'_ Her words hung in the air and stung like poison. Kaoru almost jumped out of his skin when a hand tugged on his. He looked down and saw Hani.

"No she won't." He said with a serious tone. Mori and the others came next but they didn't come in time. Hikaru had found them as well and when he saw his brother a look of guilt crossed over his face.

"I know. She thinks we all hate her…. You heard her singing Hikaru, so you have to trust Haruhi when she tells you what's wrong this time…" Kaoru said. Hikaru looked ashamed and upset but nodded silently.

"Takashi you have to listen as well… You shouldn't be mad at her just because I was confused… It isn't fair…" Hani said with a frown. He was looking out of the window and into the area behind the school.

Hani kept looking out the window while Haruhi told everyone what was going on until he interrupted her.

"She's sitting under a tree with that guitar... I wonder if she knows that we can still hear her from here…" He pondered aloud. The hosts all came to the window and sure enough, there Ichi was. Strumming the guitar strings before singing once more.

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place,

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you?

Do you ever wanna run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you're screaming?

No, you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you're bleeding

No, you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work it was always there

You don't know what it's like, what it's like~"

She got really quiet during this next part but they could still hear through her broken voice.

"To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life…"

* * *

><p>Everyone felt terrible now. Even Kyouya. They watched her run off with fear obvious in her eyes two days ago when three of them knew what was going on and they couldn't do a thing to help her…<p>

The hosts went outside when Ichi started to get up from her spot under the tree. She looked like she was in pain as she slowly got up. There was a gasp escaping her lips before she clenched her eyes shut and fell to her knees again.

They ran over to her just as she fainted on the ground. Mori lifted her up and noticed that she _had_ gotten thinner… _'She isn't eating right…'_ He thought. They then took her to the front of the school and Mori laid her on a bench.

While Kyouya called an ambulance, the other hosts looked down at Ichi with similar frowns on their faces.

"So she didn't tell us because she thought that we wouldn't want to be friends with her if we knew that she wasn't really a perfect person?" Hikaru said in little over a whisper.

"Yeah…. It looks like we only made it worse though…" Kaoru replied. The hosts all frowned.

"I want to see her face…" Hani said. He reached over and pulled her hat away. There laid a fragile looking girl with short spiky hair, sunken in eyes, tear stains across her pale face, and above her left eye there were stitches for a deep looking gash.

"What happened to her?" Hani asked. His eyes starting to tear as he held her hand tightly. One thing flashed across Haruhi's mind.

"Was it Fusei that did this to you Ichi?" She asked while wiping tears from Ichi's pale face. Tamaki and Kyouya stiffened at the name, but the others just looked on in confusion.

"Why would her boyfriend~"

"Hurt her this much?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. Haruhi was about to tell them the rest of the painful truth when the ambulance showed up. They got in a limo and followed it to the nearest hospital.

"Are you going to tell us Haru-chan?" Hani asked as they got out of the car.

"I think you should let Ichi tell you…. Ok?" She replied. They all nodded their heads and walked up to the main desk.

"Hello Ma'am. I'm Kyouya Ootori and we need to know which room a miss Ichi Kitsune is in." Kyouya said in more of a demanding tone. The lady at the desk rolled her eyes as she looked up the information.

"This is the second time she's been in here this week…" She said in a sadder tone. She handed Kyouya what he requested and they began to walk towards her room.

"It looks like she _has_ been in here another time this week…" Kyouya actually frowned while reading the rest of what it said.

"**What's wrong?" **Kaoru and Hikaru asked in unison.

"When she was here that day…. They put her in the E.R…." Everyone's eyes widened and Kyouya's glasses flashed before he continued.

"Apparently, she has a twisted ankle, that scar above her left eye, and several cuts across her stomach. It won't reveal anymore about those scars though…" He read as they walked into her room.

The doctors were holding her down as she violently shook under them. Then one carefully injected an anesthetic into her arm and she slowly fell into the bed.

"What was that all about?" Kyouya demanded. The doctors and nurses jumped at the seriousness in his voice.

"We were looking over her injuries and she went into some kind of shock. I gave her a small anesthetic so that she could calm down…" He stated. Kyouya nodded at him before speaking.

"I'll pay for her medical bills if that's alright with you." He said. The doctor held his hand up.

"No need. A Mr. Fusei Bushi has told me that he would pay any medical bills that she has. He's also the one who brought her here the other day." Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyouya tensed.

"How exactly _did_ she get those injuries that day?" Tamaki piped in.

"Fusei carried her in here and she was bleeding pretty badly… He said that they were mugged but after he gave them the money they slashed her with a broken beer bottle because she was trying to call out for help. They got away though…" He replied. The other four hosts took the answer but the two second years and one first year weren't convinced.

'_How come he escaped without injury then?'_ They thought. The doctor left the room and they all sat around the bed while Hani climbed up on it and sat at her feet.

"Should we tell Anna-chan and Cho-chan?" Hani asked. Haruhi shook her head no and they all stared back down at her.

* * *

><p>After a half hour of no response, the hosts decided to leave. Just as they reached the door, a small, weak, and rather feminine voice was heard from the bed.<p>

"I-I'm s-so sorry…." Ichi spoke in an incredibly sad tone. "P-please…. D-don't leave…" They all whipped around at the voice and frowned.

Ichi was sitting up in bed with an arm latched around her stomach. Her eyes shut in a painful wince as she clenched her teeth and reached her hand out with longing. She was quickly surrounded in a group hug while Kyouya sat at the end of the bed and Mori patted her head.

"**We're sorry Foxy!"** The twins bellowed.

"Gomen Kit-chan!" Hani wailed next.

"Je tres regrette Mon Ami!" (I'm very sorry) Tamaki cried.

"I deeply apologize Miss Ichi." Kyouya chimed.

"I'm sorry." Mori stated boldly.

"Baka! You should have known that I'd always be your friend…" Haruhi said while "play" punching Ichi in the arm.

"Y-you're not mad at me?" She asked. They all shook their heads 'no' and her eyes brimmed with tears as she bowed her head.

"M-merci beaucoup…. Merci beaucoup…. Merci beacoup!" (Thank you so/very much) She sobbed as she covered her face with her hands. The hosts looked down at the broken girl and all of their eyes softened. She looked so sad yet so relieved…..

"Ichi… I want you to tell me what he's done to you." Haruhi said in a demanding tone. Ichi quickly raised her head and her eyes shook with fear. Haruhi raised a hand to wipe away a stray bang and Ichi quickly blocked her face and cringed.

"P-please… I-I'll tell you…" Ichi's voice shook as she pleaded for what she thought was an upcoming punishment. Instead, warm arms wrapped around her and she was pulled into a hug by Haruhi.

"Ichi I would never hurt you like he does… I told you that… Just tell me what's happened…" She said. Ichi slowly got out of the hold and nodded her head slowly.

After Haruhi told the four hosts that knew little about Fusei, it was Ichi's turn. Kaoru and Hikaru looked seriously angry, Tamaki, Kyouya, and Hani were all frowning, and a wave of something came over Mori to where he almost broke his chair. It was most likely rage…

"W-when he showed up at the Restaurant I wasn't scared of him so much as I was scared of falling in love with him again… I never wanted him to leave. All I wanted was for him to be his old, caring self, once more…" Another feeling washed over the hosts. One of sadness and understanding.

"He used to be so nice, but he's a monster now… I got these wounds from him… not any muggers…" She frowned and winced while holding her stomach. Rage now filled the others as Kyouya tried to calm himself while Mori silently steamed.

"My twisted ankle was from him 'accidentally' pushing me off of the stage… The cut on my head is from him striking me with one of his metal rings on… He was a little drunk when he broke the beer bottle and hit me across the stomach… and… The scar on my back was from the longs word Haruhi told you about. B-b-but h-he…. he also…" She choked on a sob and buried her face into Haruhi's shoulder again. Haruhi bent down so that no one could her them.

"It's alright Ichi, you can tell me…." She said while rubbing her back. Ichi choked on a sob again before slowly whispering in her ear. Haruhi stood up suddenly.

"HE WHAT?" She yelled. She dragged Ichi's legs over to the side and pulled her pant's leg up until it was to the thigh. There, in bold red scars, were two words.

'**Forever lost.'**

"He branded me…." Ichi whispered. The hosts held back their gasps as they all thought and felt the same.

Murderous intent was what some felt, but they all felt anger. They all thought the exact same thing though.

Their Fox had been branded.

* * *

><p>Ok! So I'm ending the chapter here because I really need to get some sleep! I love all of you who have reviewed, favorited, andor alerted this story or my being an author! I truly appreciate all of you who have awaited my return, and I am happy to say that I have an open Summer! =)

Also, if you think any of the characters are to OOC, tell me and I'll try my best to fix it in the next chapter!

Ichi's theme song for this chapter: "Perfect," by Hedley. Go check it out and please review!


	13. The Morinozuka Household!

Oh gosh… I felt like such a jerk when I screwed up last Chapter's AN! When I said it was MoonDragonLove who sent that review I was wrong! I'm terribly sorry to my dear friend, and _little_ sister, Beau Mercury! I don't call her HiTKao-chan though, I call her Kaoru since I'm older by a little bit and we might as well be twins! I love you Kaoru~ ^o^

Anyway~ New reviewer thanks to:

**Code-Kya! (Thanks, and I love H.P/G.W!)**

**and,**

**2Lazy2ThinkOfAName!**

Domo arigato for the reviews and I look forward to hearing from you again!

Yuzuha H: De-chan doesn't own OHSHC or any of the characters but she does own her story plots and OC's!

Me: Thanks Mrs. Hitachiin! I don't even know if I'll put you in here, but I'll try eventually! ^^'

Yuzuha H: No problem! Goodbye!

**WARNING: This introduces Takashi's family~ Sadly, I do not know if he has a mother or what her name is so I will be making it up… ^^' Also, this is NOT a song chapter! *Gasp!***

* * *

><p><em>Ch.13 The Morinozuka household!<em>

_Takashi's P.O.V~_

He _branded _her… Hot, burning steel forming words like that… On skin.

It makes me sick.

I have this feeling that I can't explain as I sit here and look at the words on her pale skin… _'Forever Lost'_ that bastard… No wonder she seemed so broken. I feel as if I should protect her now, like Mitsukuni. Even though I know he can handle things himself, I'd never let him get hurt…

I also want to tear each and every limb from that idiot's body. How dare he even _touch_ my Kitsune like that! Wait…

My…? Oh nevermind… We have to do something…

"I don't want you all to stay in that house if he knows where it is…" Haruhi was still lightly caressing Ichi's leg as she talked to her.

"What do you mean?" She replied. I get it… Haruhi wants her to stay with one of us?

"What would you do if he hurt Anna or Cho? I don't want to see that happening so I want you to stay with one of us ok?" I was right…

Before anyone could volunteer Mitsukuni looked at me and nodded so I stood up.

"She can stay with me." I said while looking down at Haruhi. I don't know why Mitsukuni wanted me to volunteer instead of him, but I can't find any reason to argue either…

"That's a great idea Mori-senpai!" How can he be so hyper all the time?

"What do~"

"You mean~"

"**Tono?" **I'm still upset over what I had said about Kitsune at the restaurant and what Hikaru actually did… I'll make it up to her somehow…

"I mean that because Mori-senpai is obviously bigger than Fusei, that he could easily protect my dear sister!" Tamaki really needs to word things better…

"Yeah! Takashi will keep her safe, ne Haruhi?" Mitsukuni had one of his large smiles on his face and I couldn't help but smile the slightest.

"What do you think Ichi? Mori-senpai can easily help Anna like he did that first time and Cho already loves him… We could even swap houses for each day until you pick which one you like the most…." Haruhi was trying to calm her down and it looked like it was working.

Wait a minute… Ichi will be going to each one of our houses?

"That wouldn't be wise Haruhi… I don't think Tamaki's or my own family would let her stay, and I don't want to risk any trauma if she goes to Hikaru's and Kaoru's house. Plus, your house might be too small to have more people staying in the same apartment." That's sadly true…

"**Hey!"** The accused twins were now arguing with Kyouya and Tamaki while Mitsukuni, Haruhi, and I all looked over at Ichi. She looked as if she was thinking something over before she blushed and looked over at Mitsukuni. I was glad that some color had returned to her face but her eyes held such sadness…

"Wait… I can't have anyone over because my parents are on a business trip right now… She can still stay with you though, right Takashi?"

I knew that his parents weren't on some business trip, but he must have some important reason for her not to be able to stay at his house.

"Ah." So I agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Normal P.O.V<em>

So it was settled. Ichi would be staying at the Morinozuka's household until further notice….

"I want to speak with Maman first so that I can se if she's alright with it…" Ichi spoke. Kyouya walked over and pressed the button to make the anesthetic drip into her system again and she looked up at him with confusion and drowsiness.

"Don't worry about that. By the time you wake up, everything will be sorted out." He said and she fell back onto the bed, fast asleep.

"Jeez Kyouya-senpai… Was it really necessary to drug her again?" Hikaru asked. He was looking at said boy with a quizzical expression.

"Yes, I needed to tell you all something very important without her hearing it." They all were at immediate attention, "We cannot harm this Fusei person until we have solid evidence or he strikes first, do you understand me?" Haruhi nodded, seeing the basic rules of law through the meaning of the conversation.

"I know it isn't fair, but do you think that a judge would believe a rich man's tale of how he saved a young girl from a mugging, or a poor girl's story of how said man is actually the abuser?" They all looked down. "That's what I thought. Haruhi, go tell Anna what's going to happen but don't tell her that Ichi's been in the hospital again. Hikaru and Kaoru, you go with her and start packing things and loading them into the limos…" The trio headed out of the room quickly to do their tasks.

"Tamaki, I need you to go to Taberu and tell Miss Sheila what's going on. If Fusei is there, go to her house and leave a note under the welcome mat where her house key is. Honey-senpai, would you please go get some food for Ichi so that she can eat when she wakes up?" Tamaki left first while Hani nodded and got off of the bed. Before he left though, he placed Usa-chan in Ichi's arms.

"And Mori… You'll need to go tell your parents what the situation is as well and if they have any questions, have them call me." Mori nodded and left the room as well. Kyouya sighed, snapped his notebook closed, and sat in one of the chairs near the bed.

"How can one girl have such a complicated life?" He asked himself while rubbing his temples.

* * *

><p><em>With Mori;<em>

When Takashi arrived at his house, he was slightly worried. He wasn't sure what his father, Akira, and his mother, Fumi, would think of a young girl with a child and a sick mother coming to live with them.

Plus, with Cho already calling him 'Papa' and the fact that they share a strong resemblance might give his parents the wrong idea. However, he knew that Satoshi would be perfectly fine with everything…

"I'm home." He called as he walked into the house. He suddenly moved to the side as his little brother came flying at him and dodged with ease.

"Hiya Taka-bro! How was your day? Did you make new friends? How's Mitsu-kun? Did you meet a girl? Is she pretty? What's her name? Are you~" He was only stopped by Mori placing a hand over his mouth.

"Good. No. Good. No. Most are. I wouldn't know, and No." He answered in a string of simple answers that made Satoshi sweat-drop. He then licked Mori's hand and he let go in disgust.

"Haha sorry Taka-bro, but you wouldn't let go! Anyway, why are you home so early?" Satoshi asked. He was always so full of questions; Mori once thought that he'd be a great host for some game show one day…

"I need to speak with our parents." He was glad that he could be a little more open at his house than at school because Satoshi was always asking questions, whether they were big or small.

"Ok! They should be in the living room! Can I come to?" He looked so eager with his sparkling Onyx eyes. If he didn't look almost exactly like Takashi, no one would ever guess they were brothers…

"Sure." Mori replied monotonously. They went into the living room and sure enough, Akira and Fumi were sitting at the floor seats by the table in their traditional Kimonos and Yakutas while drinking tea.

"Hello Mom, Dad. I have something important to ask of you…" He wanted to get straight to the point and soon he was telling his parents and younger brother everything. Well, he didn't tell them how bad her injuries were, but he made sure to tell them that Fusei was abusive and dangerous.

"Well son, I'm very proud of you for making this offer and I'm perfectly fine with having her stay until you can deal with that _boy_. What about you Fumi?" He asked his wife. Mori definitely got his looks from his father, minus the beard, but his eyes were his mother's as well.

That's fine. I'd like to meet her mother and this little, Cho, is it?" She asked. Mori blushed the slightest before answering.

"Ah… She calls me…" He mumbled the last bit and blushed a little more.

"What was that Taka-bro? Cho calls you what?" Satoshi asked. His eyes holding much curiosity.

"She calls me her 'Papa.'" He grumbled and slightly glared at his brother. A deep chuckle, some small giggles and hysterical laughter sounded around the room as Mori sweat-dropped.

"Oooh~ Taka's got a girlfriend! Taka's got a girlfriend~" Satoshi teased while dancing around said senpai.

"Is this true Takashi?" Akira asked. He was trying to contain his laughter once more as he watched his son fidget uncomfortably. Sure Mori could speak openly here, but that didn't mean his family wouldn't still tease him.

"No… Cho just looks like the both of us…" He was pretty embarrassed now by the way that Satoshi was teasing him.

"Does she have any nicknames?" Satoshi asked while standing in front of Mori now.

"Mitsukuni calls her Kit-chan, Tamaki calls her Mon Ami, and the twins call her 'Foxy.' I don't think she likes the last one though." He was more so saying it to himself than he was to the others but of course, they heard it…

"Haha~ Foxy and Taka, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, next comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby's carriage! That's not all, that's not all! Here comes the baby drinking al~"

"Ahem… Um… Pardon me for interrupting Morinozuka-sama's, but I'd like to introduce myself formally…" Ichi was in the doorway in a wheelchair with a sleeping Cho on her lap. She had a bright blush on her face, most likely from hearing the song, and the twins were standing behind her grinning mischievously at Takashi.

"I am Ichi Kitsune, this is my adopted daughter Ichi Cho, and my mother will be coming in shortly with Haruhi…. Her name is Ichi Annabelle… I would like to thank you for letting me stay here in your home like this… It truly means a lot…" She tried to smile but it came out a sad look. Fumi stood from where she was kneeling and made her way in-front of Ichi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Ichi. I'm Morinozuka Fumi, and you can stay here as long as you and your family like." Instead of a friendly handshake, Fumi bent down and hugged both Ichi and Cho.

"A-ah, thank you so very much! Your home is very beautiful, and I love the Japanese history that comes with it… I'm very fascinated by the older Japanese culture…" She said while looking around in awe. The faintest light shining in her amber flecks.

Fumi's, Akira's, Satoshi's, and Mori's eyes widened at what she had said, and now Akira was standing. He chuckled deeply before saying anything though.

"Well I'm glad to see that someone other than this family can appreciate our historic home! It's very nice to meet you Miss Kitsune, I'm Morinozuka Akira." He shook her hand strongly and she blushed shyly.

"It's very nice to meet you as well Mr. Morinozuka-san…" She greeted back.

"Hi! I'm Satoshi! I'm Takashi's younger brother! Isn't Taka amazing? He's so strong, and cool, and handsome! Do you think he's handsome? I bet you do! You're really pretty! Is this Cho? Are you really French? Where's your Dad?" Satoshi finally stopped asking questions to look around and Mori quickly covered his mouth again.

"U-umm… Let's see… I suppose. Most men are. Thank you. Yes. Yes. A-and he's gone…" She fidgeted nervously at the last question and caused Cho to wake up.

"Mama? Where are we?" She rubbed her eyes and looked around tiredly before spotting Mori.

*Gasps* "PAPA!" She launched herself onto Mori's neck and he stumbled back a bit before steadying himself.

"Ah." He replied.

"I missed you sooo much Papa! Mama wouldn't let me come see you because of that bad man! I don't like him Papa!" Cho wailed while clinging to Mori's neck. He just held her there with an emotionless face.

"C-Cho, sweety! It isn't nice to jump on people! Please excuse my little girl's random outbursts Mr. and Mrs. Morinozuka-san!" Ichi tried to apologize, but Akira held out his hand to stop her.

"Nonsense. We know how children are." He said and smiled warmly at her. Soon Anna came in, in her wheelchair and the three adults discussed the matters at hand. Anna was taking everything a lot better than Ichi thought she would and soon all of their stuff was moved into separate rooms.

While the adults talked, the other hosts that didn't live there left. Ichi had left Cho with Mori at the moment and entered the outside hall.

"They said my room was right beside Mori's on the third floor… There's no elevator… Oh well, I should be able to make it…" She said to herself. She wheeled herself over to the stairs and slowly stood on the uninjured ankle.

She kept trying to hop up the steps on one foot, but she'd slip and fall every other step. After about the twelfth fall, she resorted to just pulling herself up by the railing. As she neared the top step of the second floor, she felt a pair of arms lift her up under her own arms. She looked at who had lifted her up and surprisingly, it was Satoshi!

"You shouldn't have to crawl up the steps like a silly cat Kit-chan! You're very light too…" He frowned as he continued to the top of the third floor steps, "If you're that tall, you shouldn't be this light… You should eat more, silly! You don't want to get sick…" He warned, trying to sound playful but he had a serious look in his eyes.

"Y-you don't need to carry me Morinozuka-san! I know and I'm trying, I just haven't been feeling very well… P-please set me down… My stomach hurts…." She showed him her medical bracelet and he immediately put her on his back.

"Nope! I'll try not to hurt you, but you can't walk either so you'll just have to wait! Also, I'm going to watch and make sure that you eat right! As of right now, I am Mini-Taka!"

"M-Morinozuka-san!" Ichi sqeaked while holding tightly to the boy's neck and shoulders, "T-that's not necessary, I promise I'll get better just please let me down!"

"Ok!" *plonk* "See, we're already at your room silly!" It was true… Ichi was just dropped onto her bed as Satoshi giggled at her frazzled hair.

"Please…. Never do that again…" She asked. Her face held a green tint and she was slightly swaying in a dizzy manner.

"Ooops! Sorry…" He sweat-dropped before thinking of something, "Ooh I'll be right back! I know what'll make you feel better!" He raced out of the room and down the stairs.

_CRASH!_

"I'M OKAY!" He shouted.

'_Well… there goes my wheelchair…'_ Ichi thought before opening the suitcase beside the bed.

"I'm sure Haruhi got all of my clothes, seeing as they're all neatly folded and organized…" Ichi sweat-dropped as well and carefully placed all of her clothes in the right drawers of the dresser beside the bed.

* * *

><p>'<em>With Satoshi in the kitchen'<em>

"I have the perfect thing to make her feel better!" Satoshi cheered as he searched through the cabinets.

"Papa, who's that?" A small voice asked from behind him. Satoshi whipped around and smiled brightly at Cho.

"Hi there! I'm Satoshi, and his little brother!" He pointed up at Mori, "That means I'm your uncle!" He cheered. Cho giggled and hugged him at the knees.

"Hi Uncle Sato-kun! Papa and I were looking for Mama! Do you know where she is?" Cho had a hopeful gleam in her eye as she tilted her head and looked up at Satoshi. He ruffled her hair before replying.

"Yep! She was trying to get up the stairs earlier so I picked her up and ran her to her room! She didn't look to good afterwards so I thought that I'd make her some of my special tea!" Mori had restrained himself from smacking his brother upside the head, but at the sound of tea, he wanted to throw up.

"Satoshi, no." Mori said. Satoshi had big crocodile tears pouring from his face.

"But Takaaa~ She might like my tea!" Suddenly Cho pulled on Satoshi's hand.

"Uncle Sato-kun! Mama has a special tea to! She makes it for me every night and she says it's very good for when someone is sick! She has it with her right now though!" Satoshi cheered as Mori sunk his head and watched as his little brother made his own "Special tea…"

Unbeknownst to all of them, Ichi's tea was much better than Satoshi's would ever be…

They all went upstairs with the tea, but not before Mori scolded Satoshi about the wheelchair, and made their way to her door. Before anyone could stop her, Cho opened the door.

"Mama! Uncle Sato-kun has a surprise for you~" She sang out as she jumped into said girls arms. Ichi smiled down at Cho before looking up at Satoshi and Mori.

"Hello Morinozuka-san, and… Mori-senpai…? Um… What is it?" She asked. she was sitting on the edge of her bed holding Cho and trying to organize her things.

Mori moved all of her things off of the bed and pointed to the covers. She huffed before she set Cho down and crawled under them.

"You're lucky that I'm hurt otherwise I would have hit you by now…" She stuck her tongue out at him and his eyes shone with amusement.

"Haha, Kit-chan is silly! Here, I made this just for you! I hope you like it!" He handed her the cup of tea with a red tint to it and she eyed it wearily.

"Um… What's in it?" She asked sheepishly. Mori was about to warn her, but Satoshi interrupted.

"Don't worry! I make it all the time!" He said. She nodded her head slowly and took a sip of it.

'_Eugh! What's in this, Tabasco sauce? I think I'm going to be sick!' _Ichi thought. Her face looked normal, and Mori was surprised that she hadn't thrown up on the spot.

"Do you like it?" Satoshi asked, his eyes sparkling with hope.

"W-well it has an… interesting flavor to it… Thank you but I don't think I want anymore right now." She wanted to sound as polite as she could but he took it the wrong way.

"Y-you don't like it do you? Waa I knew it!" He had those tears running down his face again, and Ichi was petrified that she caused them.

"N-no! That's not it! Here, I-I'll drink the whole cup!" She said and quickly drank the disgusting tea down. Her mouth was on fire and she wanted nothing more then to just run to the bathroom.

"Yay! She does like it Taka! I told you so!" He left the room with Cho on his back, cheering as Ichi looked up at Mori with tears stinging her eyes. Mori looked away from the door and at Ichi.

When their eyes met, his breath hitched and he hurriedly brought a trash can to her. She threw up as soon as he looked away and soon she was shivering with her arms wrapped around her and her head down to hide the painful tears that leaked from her eyes.

Takashi had quickly given the maid the trash can and was now entering the room again. When he saw Ichi this time, he quickly gave her a box of tissues and she wiped her face before looking back up at him.

"Please, warn me next time…" She groaned. He patted her head in sympathy before handing her a dress-bag.

"Dinner's in twenty minutes." He said before looking down at her foot, "I'll wait outside." He then walked out of the door, closed it, and leaned against the wall across from it.

Inside the room, Ichi was looking at the bag questionably. Was it a formal dinner? She opened up the bag only to gape in amazement as to what was inside.

The prettiest kimono she had ever seen was in the bag and it was in traditional style as well. It was the same amber as her eyes and the colors blended like a multi-colored fox.

There was dark amber outlining the bottom and black swirls and wisps decorated just above it to make the amber look like flames or tails. Going up the kimono, lighter amber designs swirled around the body in jagged or smooth twists, causing the illusion of fur licked with flames, the obi was a smoky amber decorated with a few black sparkles, and the sleeves went from a very light amber, to black at the end of them.

"I can't get this stupid thing tied with these long sleeves.." She whined. "Mori-senpai!" She called. He opened the door quickly, only to stop dead in his tracks.

She really looked like a majestic fox dancing in the flames when she twisted, trying to tie the obi, and the light reflected off of the kimono. She was actually hopping around the room, twisting and turning to try and not slip, but she actually looked like she was running through flames and leaping.

She ended up slipping anyway, but right before she hit the ground, Mori snapped out of it and caught her. She looked up at him, and her eyes shined in happiness like they used to.

"Thanks Mori-senpai! I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes…" She laughed nervously as he blushed lightly and helped her up. "I was wondering if you'd help me tie this?" She asked, pointing to the Obi. She didn't notice him blink in surprise before turning her around and tying the Obi in a neat bow, but when she turned back around, he was blushing a little brighter.

"Mori-senpai, are you alright?" She asked. She leaned up on her good foot and touched his forehead. "You don't have a fever…." She said next. He blushed at the close contact and turned to face the door.

"Ah." He said and walked towards it. Ichi limped behind him at a sort of slow pace but he didn't notice until they reached the stairs. When he was halfway down the first staircase, she coughed nervously and he looked up. She was clutching to the side of the rail at the top of the stairs.

"I-I can't…. I'll fall…" She squeaked out as she held a death grip on the railing and squeezed her eyes shut. She was ok with slipping on the way _up_ stairs, but she was really scared of falling _down_ them. Suddenly, Mori was pulling her away from the railing and carrying her downstairs bridal style.

"A-ah! Thanks Mori-senpai…" She sweat-dropped. She finally noticed his outfit and blushed at seeing the open chest of his Yukata.

He was wearing a forest green Yukata with leaves swirling around it, trailed with what looked like sprinkles of rain. His Obi was a dark onyx like his eyes and he even smelled like the morning rain in a forest. She blushed as she took in the fresh smell and looked away until they reached the bottom step.

"Here." He said and put her down lightly. She stood on one foot and held onto his arm for support until she gained her balance.

"Thanks again Mori-senpai… For everything…" She said the last part quietly and bowed in thanks. His eyes widened in surprise before he actually smiled and ruffled her hair. She looked up at him and blushed before smiling a half-smile. It wasn't totally strained, or anything. Just a trying smile.

Soon everyone was seated and the order went like this, from the head of the table was Akira, then Fumi, Satoshi and Mori on the right. On the left from Akira, it was Anna, Cho, and then Ichi. Dinner was filled with a warm atmosphere, and before they ate, they said grace.

"Itadakimasu!"

After one bite of the food, Ichi's eyes shimmered brightly and a blush came to her face.

"This is traditional styled Natto isn't it?" She asked in astonishment. Anna's face lit up at realization and she smiled warmly at Ichi.

"Yes it is! I made it myself actually… How did you know?" Fumi asked, truly interested. It had also peaked the other Morinozuka's interests and they all looked at Ichi.

"Maman used to make this all the time before she got sick, right Maman?" They looked over at Anna to see her smile a warm but sad smile with small tears forming. She nodded and Ichi squeezed her hand in understanding.

"We used to make it every time Papa had a long day of work…" Ichi smiled a sad smile, "He'd always praise me by telling me how much he loved how Maman and I cooked… especially for him after a long hard day…." Anna squeezed her hand this time, and Ichi wiped her eyes quickly. "But let's talk about other things! What does your family do for a living?" She asked, breaking the tension while happily eating her food.

"Ah, we specialize in Kendo and various other martial arts activities." He said. She nodded before asking any other questions.

"What's Kendo?" This caused all of the Morinozukas to sweat-drop and Cho giggled.

"It's a martial arts style using a bamboo sword." As soon as the word 'Sword' came from his mouth, Ichi froze and stiffened straight up.

"I-Is that so? U-Um well, if you'll e-excuse me…" She hurriedly got up from the table and quickly limped in a random direction. Mori eyed her worriedly as the look in her eyes reminded him of when they first met Fusei.

"I'll be going to." He walked the same way she had, and Satoshi blinked before smiling and slipping away to his own room.

"Is she alright?" Fumi asked Anna. Anna smiled weakly and nodded.

"She'll be ok… She just didn't know you used swords in your field of work…" Anna replied. Akira looked up at this.

"Is she afraid of them?" He inquired. Anna nodded solemnly. "Why?" He asked again. Satoshi certainly got his curiosity from him…

"Because of that _boy_." Anna said darkly. The older Morinozukas nodded in understanding.

"Well, at least Takashi went to go check on her…" Fumi said while sweat-dropping.

"Yeah! Papa is the best! Mama is the greatest though!" Cho squealed while wiggling in her seat. Fumi awed and Akira chuckled deeply as Anna laughed and hugged the small child.

* * *

><p><em>With the Ichi:<em>

Ichi was trying her best to run through the halls even though her foot was just starting to heal. Her heart was beating fast and the only thing going through her mind were images of that night.

'_I never want to see you again you little slut.'_

Her scar was searing with pain at the memory, but she had to get somewhere away from anyone's hearing range before she could cry about it. She quickly ran into a room without looking around, and locked the door before turning and sliding down against it. She held her knees close to her chest and gasped at the immense pain from her scar. She sober until she felt two fuzzy objects touch her.

One crawled on her lap and the other atop her head, trying to comfort her. It worked. The pain dulled and she stopped her gasping, but the tears still fell from her eyes as she looked down at the creature on her lap.

"Lrrrr~" It purred and nuzzled her stomach. She released her knees and pulled the animal close to her chest as she got up and went to sit on the floor in the other corner. As she looked carefully, she noticed a collar on the animal.

It read 'Pome.' He was the cutest Tanuki she had ever seen and she just held it close as it nuzzled her neck and she wept. The other creature flew into her open hand, and Ichi read the chick's name tag as well.

"Piyo and Pome…. T-thanks…" She said and held Piyo close as well. She slowly sunk to the floor as Pome curled into her arms and Piyo curled into the nape of her neck. With the warmth of the animals, and the sleepy feeling her tears made, she slowly drifted off with tears still dripping down her face in the moonlight.

A rustle was heard at the door, but no one stirred. Soon the jingle of keys was heard as well and the door creaked open. Piyo and Pome woke from their light sleeping, but the third figure didn't rise.

It was Mori whom had opened the door. He had been looking all over for Ichi, and when he went to check on his animals, he realized the door was locked. It was strange to him because the door was never locked, so he took out his personal key and unlocked it himself.

He certainly didn't expect to find his beloved animals curled up with what looked to be a sleeping fox, but when Piyo moved to greet him, he saw something glistening on the figures front. Piyo moved out of the way entirely this time, and he frowned at his own stupidity.

Obviously it wasn't a fox curled up with his animals, but the young girl named after said creature, whom he had also been searching for, with her facial features glistening and outlined with tears. He sadly smiled just a little bit. He was sad that she had been crying, but he was surprised and glad that she had gotten along with everyone so well.

True, he wasn't exactly sure _why_ this made him happy, but he couldn't find any reason for it not to…

Pome carefully moved out from under her arms and they scampered away to their own beds while Mori bent down to her level. He used his thumb and some of the cloth on his Yukata to wipe away the tears on her face, and he slowly picked her up bridal style.

Ichi didn't wake up, but she did react. She curled into his now standing form, gripped his Yukata, and nuzzled her face in his chest with a pout. He blushed harder then he had all day and tried to rid himself of the heat in his cheeks as he left the room.

"You really are like a small animal…" He whispered. "Easily frightened, but also understanding." He yawned before opening the door to her room next to his and placing her in the covers on her bed. He yawned again this time, and suddenly his eyes got cloudy.

"You're also like a small animal because I never want to see you hurt…" He said while stroking her hair. He carefully laid down next to her and put his arm over her protectively.

"Thank you…. Takashi…" She whispered in a light sleep state. Mori's eyes glazed over even more, and he could hear a faint noise.

'_Doki Doki!' (Thump Thump!)_

His heart was beating fast but he knew that if he even slightly moved, she would wake up fully.

So he did the kinder thing, and gently whispered in her ear,

"You're welcome…. Kitsune…" Before he fell asleep as well…

* * *

><p>Fumi: History *Laughs* Ironic on purpose!<p>

Tanuki: Racoon dog?

FINALLY! I was so busy! I had to baby-sit some cousins and a friend's kid all week, but I think I'm ok! Sorry for the long wait!

I'm so glad that sleepy Mori is ridiculous… ^^' If not this wouldn't be as fun to write...

If anyone has any complaints, you can either actually tell me, or just don't complain in the first place. -.-'

Otouto: Um… Nee-san is looking like that guy with the glasses when the stupid blonde kid wakes him up... O.o

Me: I'm sorry... u.u Maman keeps making me get up early and won't let me stay in the darkness of my room... ^^' I feel like Nekozawa... By the way, Otouto, that's Kyouya and Tamaki... -.-'

Otouto: So? T_T

Me: *Sighs* Goodnight...


	14. Things will get better

Wow… O.O Only the 14th chapter and I have 97 reviews… Speaking of which…

New reviewer thanks to~

**Lulu!**

Well Lulu-senpai… The reason some of the things are so much like everyday life is because they are sometimes… ^^'

Anyway, you all have no idea how wonderful it makes me feel that you would take your time just to review my story! I feel so excited every time I see 'New Review' on my email inbox! Thank you all so very much!

Akira M: Miss De does not own this manga, anime, or anything involving its actual creation. She does, however, own this story, and her OC's…

Me: Domo arigato Morinozuka-san! I can't say that I own some of my ideas for this story or the songs I use because a lot of my friends help me out with that! Thanks Senpais' and Kaoru~! I love you all!

**WARNING:** **Soon Fusei's end will come… but for now, let's embarrass Mori! ;D Also, at the song, I'm going to keep the things that say x2 for the repeat of the song sections… One more thing… I've been watching Panels with Travis in them recently and there is one thing in here that he said rather loudly… Look out for it! XD**

* * *

><p><em>Ch. 14 Things will get better...<em>

_Normal P.O.V_

'Mmmm… what time is it?' Mori thought. His eyes slowly opening up… Only to stare straight into the still sleeping face of one, Ichi Kitsune. He jolted back a bit at how close they were and a bright blush spread across his face from shock.

Her head had been right next to his and he had one arm over her but one of her legs was over one of his. It looked extremely compromising so he had no choice but to be embarrassed.

'_H-how did I end up like this?'_ He was mentally freaking out and quickly looked down only to sigh in relief that they were both still clothed. He slowly removed himself from her and the bed but when he looked back down at her, she had whimpered in her sleep and snuggled into the blankets more.

'_She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping…' _He thought. Then, an idea formed. He placed a warm hand-made quilt over her and watched carefully.

Slowly… An almost invisible smile formed on her lips… A real one…

_Doki Doki! (Thump Thump!)_

'_A-ah… Her real smile…. It's so small, but… It's better than the others…' _So many thoughts formed in his head now… He didn't know how he ended up falling asleep like that… Nor did he know why his heart was pounding. What he did know though, was that he always wanted to see her real smile, as long as she was smiling at him.

He glanced at the clock and saw that it was an hour before his mother would make breakfast. He was glad that they didn't hire unnecessary things like a chef and staff. He didn't mind cleaning after his pets or doing other chores unlike all of the other hosts. The only difference with Mitsukuni was that he had special chefs to make his cakes for him…

"Mmngh…" A grumble sounded from the bed. He quickly turned his head toward Ichi. She was stretching out her arms and legs in a cat-like way and he quickly stepped towards the door and acted as if he just entered.

"Hmm?" She mumbled. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. When her eyes landed on Takashi, she blinked her eyes awake.

"Oh! It is you Mori-senpai! Good morning! I hope they haven't started cooking breakfast yet… I wanted to help…" She said while rubbing her neck sheepishly. Mori barely raised his eyebrow in confusion but she caught it.

"Oh um…" She blushed. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday… That was rude of me to run off like that… I-I just didn't know that you all worked with…. with sw-… Those…" She blushed lightly and looked away with a small frown. She was upset with herself more than anyone else.

"It's ok. Just get dressed." He said. She looked back up at him quickly and that faint smile appeared just before the fake one did. Just before he left the room, she called him.

"Thank you… For everything…" She said. He nodded and left to get changed in his own room. When Ichi got out of the bed, she wasn't surprised to see her kimono still on. After all, she did fall asleep with the animals before she got into her bed.

'_Wait… Did Mori-senpai bring me to my room last night?'_ A small blush heated her face as she quickly got dressed. She wore black knee-length shorts, a somewhat large on her green shirt, and a pair of black converse. On the shirt and shorts –Which were actually a two-piece outfit- there were blue butterflies.

She hurriedly limped down to the kitchen and saw that no one was there yet. She quickly went to work making breakfast while Fumi stood by the kitchen door looking in on her with interest.

"Ah! I know I can't use eggs or anything with chicken because that might upset Mori… Umm… I know! I'll just make a vegetable hash… Oh and I can also make some home-made sweet rolls because Maman loves those… Hmm… what else… I don't want to upset anyone if I make the wrong thing!" She was hopping about the kitchen with flour on her face and in her hair, there was also a toothpick in her mouth and she had pinned her hair aside with a blue butterfly pin.

"Hmm…. I know what I'll do with the drinks though! Cho will only drink milk if I flavor it, so I'll just make this a cinnamon spice and honey mixture since Satoshi-kun likes spicy tea…" Fumi smiled warmly at the flustered girl and chuckled, catching Ichi off balance. She slipped and the cup of flour she was holding landed on her head.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Are you alri-" Ichi hurriedly jumped up with white covering all the way down to her shoulders.

"No, I'm fine! Don't worry about it! I should be apologizing for wasting all this flour…" Ichi rubbed her neck sheepishly as Fumi went over to the sink, wet a washcloth with warm water, and walked back over to Ichi.

"Now now, don't worry about the flour… Stay still so I can get it away from your eyes…" She slowly wiped her face off as Ichi blushed red in embarrassment. Soon she was done with most of her face.

"I'm fine now that I can see, thank you very much! I wanted to make you all breakfast this morning because I felt bad for running out like that yesterday…" Ichi bowed low to Fumi but she just shook her head and tied an apron around herself.

"Don't worry about that ok? I'm surprised that you know so much about my boys already… How did you know about Satoshi's tea?" Ichi made a face and touched her stomach. "Oh… Sorry… Now, you go ahead and fix the things you were making earlier, but I was wondering if we could fill the sweet rolls with some fresh whipped icing? I'm good at that!" Fumi smiled bright at Ichi while she thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah that sounds good… So breakfast will be a vegetable hash, cream-filled sweet rolls, Cinnamon spice and Honey milk, and…. I can make some Onigiri?" (Filled rice balls) She was chopping up some vegetables while thinking aloud and Fumi nodded in agreement.

"That sounds good… The fillings should be salmon with carrot, cod roe with celery, and if you could think of a sweeter one for Cho that would be alright…" Ichi nodded and made a noise as if she were thinking.

"What about…. a plain apple and seaweed one? That way the sweet won't override the natural rice and seaweed texture…" She looked up after she finished cutting her vegetables into really small slices.

"That sounds good… I'll get that done, you just work on the drink, the hash, and start cooking the bread…" They both nodded to each other and went to work.

Soon the hash was fried and flattened into the perfect form and set on all of the plates, the bread was just about done, the onigiri were formed and filled, and the milk was seasoned. The only thing left to do was to make the Cream-filled sweet rolls.

"Could you come over here and help mix this while I get the bread out of the oven?" Fumi asked.

"Ok! How do I mix it?" Ichi looked at the mixture in the bowl and then looked at the fancy mixing machine in her hands.

"Oh, be careful with that! Turn it on medium-low and just rotate it around the bowl until it thickens." Fumi carefully got the bread out of the oven with her oven-mitts on and placed it on the counter top to cool down as she walked over and watched Ichi mix the icing.

"Ah!" The blender got away from her for a moment and a splash of sugary cream hit Ichi and Fumi straight in the face.

"I-I'M SO- Hehehe- Sorry!" She blurted out in between giggles. Fumi just stood there for a moment until they both burst out laughing.

"Here, h-have some more!" Fumi said as she took some off her face and rubbed it on Ichi's cheek. Ichi just laughed more and soon enough, icing was being tossed this way and that at each other while they laughed loudly.

At this time, Mori came down the stairs. When he heard the two girl's laughing away, he thought that they were gossiping about silly things and smiled to himself. But… when he actually went into the kitchen…

'_SPLAT!'_

Ichi had missed Fumi and had hit Mori right in the face with some icing.

"M-Mori-senpai! I-I'm so sorry! Here, let me help!" She quickly got another wet washcloth and pulled his face down to her level. He lightly blushed but it wasn't noticeable and waited until she was done fussing.

"There, all better! I'm so so-" Mori had reached over, wiped some icing off her cheek, and tried it. She blushed in surprise but with all the icing on her he couldn't see it.

"It's good." He said before he started to clean up the kitchen. Ichi joined in too and by the time they were finished, they were both slightly dirty.

"Now go change into some clean clothes before we have breakfast… You don't want Satoshi to start a food fight next…" She chuckled and shook her head at the kids who were now blushing in embarrassment before they walked upstairs to change.

"Heheh… Sorry for having you help clean up Mori-senpai… I could have done it by myself so I also wanted to thank you…" Ichi said while they walked up the stairs. Mori just shook his head.

"It's ok." He said before going into his room. He was only dirty due to cleaning so she thought that she could just take a quick bubble bath and get all of that sticky stuff out of her hair.

Ichi slowly took off her clothes so she wouldn't hurt herself and wrapped a towel around her. She picked out some clean clothes and limped her way out into the hallway. She was surprised her ankle was healing so fast but then again, it was only a sprain. Right before she opened the bathroom door across the hall from her room, another door was heard opening. She had just turned to face the sound as Takashi stepped out of his room.

Luckily, he was still taking off his shirt and he couldn't see her. She blushed lightly and quickly went into the bathroom. After placing her dry clothes far enough away, she turned on the bath water and added a good amount of bubbles. When it was filled with steamy water and tons of bubbles, she climbed in and sank beneath to wet her hair.

"Ah~ This is such a big bathtub! I can't even see myself in it! Haha!" She was giggling and enjoying the warmth of the bath as she sunk down into the bubbles. Now only her face was visible but her ears were under water as well and her eyes were closed.

Suddenly the door opened and in came a shirtless Takashi. He hadn't heard the bath water running because he was trying to get his shirt over his head at the time so he had also thought that he could get a quick shower before breakfast.

Just as he began to set aside his own pair of clean clothes, he heard a splash of water. He quickly whipped his head around and as soon as he locked eyes on the person in the bathtub, his eyes widened and he had to cover his mouth before he gasped.

Ichi was relaxing in the water with her eyes closed. She had bubbles covering up any certain areas but she had just raised her leg up out of the water and propped it against the wall supporting the tub. Mori couldn't breathe, move, or hear at the moment but as soon as he got the feeling in his body back, he sprinted out the door.

Once outside the bathroom, he slowly slid down against the door and covered his face with one hand.

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot." He kept saying to himself. He felt like a total jerk at the moment and he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to sit at the same table as the same girl whom he had almost seen fully naked. He slowly got up and decided it best just to put on some clean clothes and go eat breakfast.

Everyone was already downstairs by the time Ichi returned and soon they were all seated except for her as well.

"Ok! So I wanted to make you all breakfast this morning to apologize for last night and to also thank you for letting us stay here for the time being…" She bowed to Akira and Fumi before continuing.

"With a lot of help from Mrs. Morinozuka-san, I've made a vegetable hash, some onigiri, sweet rolls filled with freshly made icing, and for Satoshi-kun, I've made the milk a cinnamon spice flavor with honey as well. I hope you all like it!" She said as she finished setting the plates out.

Mori, Akira, and Satoshi were all surprised at what Ichi had made. She had managed not to use any kind of chicken related product, she made a drink that was sweet with a little spice especially for Satoshi, the Sweet rolls were fantastic, and the onigiri was perfectly shaped.

Satoshi eyed her curiously though. She had not sat down to eat but she was eyeing the plate at the open chair every once and a while.

"Kit-chan what are you doing?" Satoshi finally asked. She jumped at the sound and sheepishly rubbed her neck.

"Well I thought Ha-" She was cut off by the outside door closing and footsteps being heard.

"I'm here!" Hani shouted cheerfully, "Good morning!" As soon as he saw Ichi, he tackled her in a hug. Instead of falling, she caught him, hugged him, and set him in the open chair.

"Good morning Honey-senpai! Go ahead and eat up! I made it with some very good help from Mrs. Morinozuka…" She said. He eyed it for a moment before trying it. His eyes got large and he started eating at a fast pace before Ichi stopped him.

"Calm down Honey-senpai! I have more! If you eat to fast you can get a stomachache… Try the sweet roll… The icing was made by Mrs. Morinozuka but I made the bread and sugar glaze." She said. He took a big bite out of it and smiled brightly.

"Wow Kit-chan! You can cook anything!" He cheered. She patted him on the head and laughed.

"Not anything but I do love cooking…" She said. Cho thought otherwise though.

"Yeah! Mama's the best at everything, right Nii-san?" She asked while looking at Mitsukuni. He stopped eating and looked up at her with a cute blush.

"H-hai Imouto-chan…." He said in a surprised tone. Then his smile softened and he laughed along with Satoshi and the others. Ichi giggled and kissed Cho on the forehead while trying not to look at Hani's flustered face. She went over and hugged him instead and whispered a thanks in his ear. He beamed brightly and hugged her back.

"Kit-chan~" Satoshi said in a warning tone. She 'Eep'd' and went into the kitchen as the others gave Satoshi weird looks.

"I'm ok Satoshi! I wasn't going to break my promise!" She said as she came back in with her own plate. She sat down in-between Mori and Cho and began eating as well.

"Good!" He cheered, "You should really try the rolls! Mom's icing is the best!" He shouted. Fumi scolded him lightly for yelling so loud when everyone was in the same room and he blushed embarrassingly.

"I will, thank you very much Mrs. Morinozuka-san!" Ichi said and took a bite out of her roll. Her eyes shined in happiness and she blushed cutely. Suddenly Hani, Satoshi, and Cho were hugging her.

"Kawaii~" They cooed. She blushed more and sat Cho back in her seat before sinking into her own.

"T-thank you…" She whispered. Soon breakfast was over and everyone was in a comfortable state. Right now, the kids and Mitsukuni were playing in Satoshi's room while Ichi started on the dishes. Anna offered to help as well as Fumi and Akira but she declined politely.

She felt kind of sad though because after her bath, Mori hadn't spoken a single word to her, looked her way, or even acknowledged her. She didn't know why Mori was acting like this because their morning was so fun in her opinion.

"Maybe I did something wrong?" She asked herself aloud, "I-I didn't mean to… Did he not like breakfast? I'm so confused…" She frowned at her words and finished drying the last plate. When she turned around, she saw Mori looking out of the window and sighed while walking out of the room.

"Ah, Mrs. Morinozuka-san!" Ichi said as she entered the living room. Fumi looked up at Ichi with a bright smile.

"Please, call me Fumi! Morinozuka-san makes me feel stuck up…" She rubbed her neck sheepishly while still smiling at Ichi.

"Oh, ok! I have to go back to work today and I have the morning shift since it's the weekend… I'll be back around two in the evening but don't worry, I can eat lunch there… Well, I'll see you later Fumi, thank you so much…" She quickly hugged the older woman and dashed out the door.

"Be safe!" Fumi shouted after her. She was surprised that Ichi already felt at home here and smiled warmly at her retreating figure.

"What was that?" Mori asked while walking into the living room. Fumi looked up surprised but replied anyway.

"Oh, Kitsune just went off to work. She said she'd be back around two…" Mori stiffened before nodding and slipping his shoes on.

"I'm going. What if _he's_ there?" Mori was actually nervous of going though. Not because of Fusei, but because he was still embarrassed about this morning…

"That's very sweet of you Mori. I'm also going to tell you this once… Don't avoid her if you've done something wrong on accident. Oh and… Always knock…" She laughed aloud and patted him on the shoulder before walking into another room.

Now Mori was extremely embarrassed. How did she know? Was what he was thinking. He hurried out of the door and walked down the sidewalk. It wasn't very far from his house to Taberu so he didn't feel the need to take the limo.

Today, Ichi's outfit was a Cat suit… It was all black and white leopard print and it was a full body suit including a tail and ears… She hadn't asked for something like this though. All she wanted was something to cover up her scars… She should have known better when she saw the song she was supposed to sing today though…

When she got up on stage there were many wolf whistles and banging sounds on tables but she silenced it with a move of her hand.

"Alright everybody! Today it's me and my girls singing "When I grow up" by the Pussy Cat Dolls…" More cheers echoed through the place as some more waitresses got up on stage. Ichi turned around and began to sing while the others sang back up.

* * *

><p>[X2]<p>

"Boys call you sexy,"

(What's up, sexy)

"And you don't care what they say

See, everytime you turn around

They scream your name"

When she'd turn each time, all the men would shout "BLACK!"

"Now I've got a confession

When I was young I wanted attention

And I promised myself that I'd do anything

Anything at all for them to notice me

But I ain't complaining

We all wanna be famous

So go ahead and say what you wanna say

You know what it's like to be nameless

Want them to know what your name is

'Cause see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up

I wanna be famous

I wanna be a star

I wanna be in movies

When I grow up

I wanna see the world

Drive nice cars

I wanna have groupies

When I grow up

Be on TV

People know me

Be on magazines

When I grow up

Fresh and clean

Number one chick when I step out on the scene"

She stepped off the stage and started 'prowling' around the room. By now, Mori was there but she didn't see him.

[x2]

"Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it

Y-you just might get it

Y-you just might get it

They used to tell me I was silly

Until I popped up on the TV

I always wanted to be a superstar

And knew that singing songs would get me this far

But I ain't complaining

We all wanna be famous

So go ahead and say what you wanna say

You know what it's like to be nameless

Want them to know what your name is

'Cause see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up

I wanna be famous

I wanna be a star

I wanna be in movies

When I grow up

I wanna see the world

Drive nice cars

I wanna have groupies

When I grow up

Be on TV

People know me

Be on magazines

When I grow up

Fresh and clean

Number one chick when I step out on the scene

[x2]

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it

Y-you just might get it

Y-you just might get it

I see them staring at me

Oh I'm a trendsetter

Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better

You can talk about me

'Cause I'm a hot topic

I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it

When I grow up

I wanna be famous

I wanna be a star

I wanna be in movies

When I grow up

I wanna see the world

Drive nice cars

I wanna have groupies

When I grow up

Be on TV

People know me

Be on magazines

When I grow up

Fresh and clean

Number one chick when I step out on the scene."

This time she saw Mori and blushed crimson when he looked over at her. He blushed as well, but it was well hidden. She started going around people while singing the next verses.

[x2]

"Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it

Y-you just might get it

Y-you just might get it

When I grow up

I wanna be famous

I wanna be a star

I wanna be in movies

When I grow up

I wanna see the world

Drive nice cars

I wanna have groupies

When I grow up

Be on TV

People know me

Be on magazines

When I grow up

Fresh and clean

Number one chick when I step out on the scene

[x2]

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it

Y-you just might get it

Y-you just might get it."

She finished back up on stage with the girls and they were all holding their hands out like paws. More whistles, cheers, and drunken shouts sounded around the room but Ichi ignored them all and walked over to Mori who still wasn't being served.

"Mori-senpai, did you want to sit down and eat? It's a busy morning so I'm sorry that you haven't been seated earlier…" She said. She was looking away from him because she wasn't sure if he was mad at her or not and when he didn't reply, her she looked up at him with a big and bright 'smile.'

"O-ok… Right this way Morinozuka-san…" She mumbled. She looked away again when he looked at her in surprise and he followed her to a booth seat.

"I-I'll just get you another waitress then… S-sorry…" She mumbled and scurried off. Mori was shocked by this and felt guilty for avoiding her.

'_She's fake smiling too much again… I didn't mean to upset her…' _He thought. Suddenly Sheila popped up beside of him.

"Hey there tallness, Miss Ichi says you must be mad at her or somethin' because you aren't even looking her in the eye… This true stud?" She wore the usual biker's outfit consisting of leather pants, a black tank, and a leather jacket with some Gang's name on the arm and back of it.

Mori looked away and frowned slightly.

"I'm not mad at her…" He mumbled. Sheila heard him and sat down across from him while leaning against the table.

"Then what's the matter? There aren't many girls like her 'round here ya know? If you aren't mad at her then you'd better apologize… That kid's like family here and I'd rather not see her upset alright?" She scolded. Mori looked at her and nodded.

He told her what he accidentally did and she laughed out loud before shaking her head at him.

"Listen here, the worst that could happen is that she could faint or blush like a tomato. You haven't done anything wrong on purpose so don't worry about it… I bet that if you tell her here soon she'll even laugh or tease you about it!" She patted him on the back before walking turning around.

"Hey Blacks! Get back over here!" Ichi looked up from her downcast position and then looked down nervously. Sheila walked away as Ichi came back up to Mori's table and she was fiddling with her tail shyly.

"W-what would you like to e-" Mori looked up at her with a serious expression that immediately made her stop talking.

"I'm sorry…" He said. She blinked before sitting down in relief and sighing.

"Phew… I was so worried that you were mad at me! Why would you be sorry though?" She asked with her head cocked to the side. He felt a knot in his throat and knew that he couldn't say _exactly_ why to her yet.

"I was avoiding you without reason." He managed to get out. She giggled and playfully punched his shoulder.

"It's alright Mori-senpai… Now, what do you want to drink? You can't stay if you don't order anything! Or did you just come to see me in my leather attire?" She laughed loudly and he caught the faint smile before it faded and blushed in embarrassment.

"Water, please…" He said. She giggled again and left to fetch his drink. Sheila smirked at him and he sweat dropped before surveying the place.

It didn't look as if Fusei was around and he sighed in relief. He knew that if he could, he'd most likely knock that man unconscious for a few… days…

"Here you go! Are you sure you don't want something to eat? I have this really great dish I wanted you to try!" Her eyes shined with happiness and he knew that it would hurt her if he said no.

"Ok…" He mumbled. She cheered and quickly hugged him before running back into the kitchen. Mori was shocked from the hug but didn't think to much of it as he gazed out the window.

He could have sworn he had just seen Fusei but then a car passed and he was gone. Mori sat up straighter in the booth and searched all of outside the window but Fusei was no where in sight. His heart slowed down and he relaxed once more.

"Hey Tallness, she says close your eyes!" Sheila shouted to him. He mentally deadpanned at the nickname that was bound to stick and closed his eyes. Soon the sound of a plate being set down was heard but just before he opened his eyes, hands were clasped over them.

"Wait not yet!" She said excitedly. Chuckles were heard from around them and Mori blushed lightly. "Ok, now!" She let go of him and put her hands near her face in anticipation.

Mori looked down at his plate and sweat-dropped… It was a piece of cake.

"No, you have to try it! I promise it isn't like anything you've ever had!" She reassured. He picked up his fork and slowly took a bite of the cake. His eyes widened and he looked over at Ichi in surprise.

"How?" He asked. The cake looked like a normal, chocolate shaving covered cake, but no, the cake is a lie!

"Your mom told me that you really liked coffee cake… I wasn't sure if this is what she meant but… I'm so glad you liked it!" She blushed cutely.

"It's good…" He said. She clapped her hands excitedly and laughed.

"I'd hope so! It's the only one I made since the stuff was kind of expensive… I really wanted to make sure you liked it though! It's made with Dark chocolate French truffle shavings, Italian nutmeg, Brazilian coffee blends, and the bread and crust is an Irish gingerbread…" She said while making the thinking face. Mori blinked in surprise before looking up at Ichi again.

"Why?" He asked. She chuckled at the one word responses before looking at him directly.

"To thank you… Well, you most of all because you were the first person to offer my little family a place to stay… I don't know what I would've done if something bad happened to them…" She said the last part in a whisper as she frowned. She quickly caught herself though and looked back up. "But it's ok no-" Mori reached over and wiped a tear that had escaped off her face.

Ichi's eyes widened and she blushed, embarrassed by her sign of weekness.

"It _will_ be ok." Mori said in a stern tone. She looked into his eyes and saw the truth of those words and immediately a few more tears rolled down her face. She wiped these ones away herself this time before the faintest smile played on her lips.

"Yeah… It will…" She said. Mori's breath caught in his throat for the umpteenth time that day as she actually directed a real smile towards him. Soon she was finished with her shift and they were walking back to the house in a peaceful silence.

In the background you can see anger flash in steely eyes before fading again. Only one thing was on Mori's mind though.

'_Today is the first day in seven years that she has really smiled… And she smiled… at me…'_

* * *

><p>I wanted to make her hug him like every five minutes but I restrained myself… XD<p>

Whoever gets the little blooper quote is awesome and should message me sometime… ;D I love the anime panels on YouTube… It sucks I can't GO to one yet though…

Guess what~ Someone EVERYBODY hates gets maimed next chapter~! And no, it's not Renge! *Laughs*

Song previews:

"_I lay alone awake at night~" ICHI!_

"_But you're coming undone~" Not ICHI!_


	15. Because I win

Ok, no new reviewers yet but if this doesn't get done tonight I might have to change that… Thanks a lot anyway to all of my repetitive reviewers! I love you guys! =)

Cho: Aunty De doesn't own this anime or it's characters! She does own Mama, Obaa-san, Aunty Sheila, and that bad man though!

Me: I love you so much! *Hugs* Ah~ How awesome is my imagination for creating that little ball of adorableness? X3

**WARNING: A song change~ The theme for one part is "Save the Hero" by Beyonce, but the new song Ichi will sing is better for how she's felt recently! ;D Also a bit EPIC!**

**HAPPY WARNING: Violence~ XD**

* * *

><p><em>Ch.15 Because... I win...<em>

_Ichi's P.O.V_

This evening was so much fun! After Mori-senpai and I got home, I told Maman and Fumi all about the cake and how I was so happy that he liked it! Maman had a surprised look on her face the whole time I was talking and I knew why…

I was _smiling_! I was really smiling! I couldn't help it though, just something makes me smile every time I'm doing something with the Morinozuka's and my own family! Earlier this morning I had fun with Fumi-san, and then Mori-senpai ate my cake I made just for him and he actually liked it!

I feel so…. at home…

I sighed and thought back again to after Maman left to rest and it was just me, Fumi, and Cho.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback Normal P.O.V*<em>

"Obaa-Fumi-san, what did Papa look like when he was little?" Cho asked while sitting in Fumi's lap. Fumi smiled warmly and handed Cho to Ichi as she got up and went to a large bookcase.

"Well… I can show you~!" She laughed with a smirk. Ichi laughed at the thought of Mori when he was younger.

"Oh jeez, was he like Satoshi-kun?" She laughed. Fumi tried to stifle her laughter and Ichi burst out laughing. Cho just giggled and played with Ichi's hair.

"Here, look at these Cho…. I'm sure you'd think he was cute too…" Fumi gushed as she sat close to Ichi and Cho was sitting on both their laps.

In the picture was a baby Takashi. He had a full head of black hair and was cutely sucking on his thumb while looking up at the camera. Ichi 'awed' while Cho smiled brightly.

"Papa was so small!" She squealed. Ichi laughed and hugged Cho close.

"He is cute! How did you get him to look up at the camera like that?" Ichi asked. Fumi laughed as well and sighed.

"With a stuffed animal…" The two girls looked at each other before bursting into laughter again. Next was a picture of a one-year old Takashi in front of his birthday cake.

He was a bit bigger and still had that wild black hair but he was clinging to a stuffed Husky and his eyes were wide as he stared at the single flame on his cake.

"Aw… He seems so entranced by that too!" Ichi cooed. She _did_ love kids.

"Yeah… Someone else had to blow it out… He cried…" Ichi 'awed' again before flipping to the next page.

Laughter filled the house louder as Mori came down to see what was going on. When he walked into the room his face paled before it flushed in embarrassment.

That picture happened to be a five year old Takashi in a bubble bath. His hair was wet and he was smiling a big goofy grin while bubbles surrounded him and it looked as if he was laughing. A small amount of bubbles were sliding down his head and a little rubber duck was in his hand.

"That's too cute!" Ichi giggled, "Cho has a duckie JUST like that!" Fumi chuckled and smiled softly at the two girls looking through the photo album. When she noticed Mori she decided to play for a bit longer.

"I know! Isn't he just adorable! He had THE cutest little baby b-"

"M-MOM!" Mori gasped and blushed crimson all the way to his ears. Ichi had jumped and immediately burst into laughter along with Fumi and Cho.

"O-Oh Mori, you were so cute! I can't believe how much you and Satoshi-kun look alike!" Ichi gushed while Mori's blush darkened. Cho squealed and ran to hug him.

"Papa is TOO cute! I wanna be just like Papa and Mama when I grow up!" She giggled and sleepily blinked her eyes. Ichi walked over and bent down to hug her.

"What do you mean by that sweety?" She asked as Cho looked up at her and then at Mori.

"I wanna be big and strong… And, and I wanna be beautiful just like you Mama! I wanna have a big family like Papa, but I want them all to be together…" Mori's and Fumi's smile melted into a warm one as Ichi's eyes widened and she hugged Cho closer to her while shutting her eyes with tears coming from them and a watery smile.

"Cho, you're already the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen! I want you to have that too ok? You're gonna grow up to be such a wonderful young woman but right now… I just want you to be my sweet baby girl… And no matter what! We will _always_ be together…" Ichi had her eyes opened now and happy tears rolled down them as she picked Cho up and held her close.

Fumi smiled warmly with a tear rolling down her cheek as she looked up to her almost grown boy. Mori saw this and smiled sadly down at his mother before grabbing and squeezing her hand to reassure that he'd also always be there for her.

'_No matter what,' _They all thought, _'We'll always be there…'_

_*End Flashback Ichi's P.O.V*_

'_I feel as if I could do anything…' _I thought while walking down the street. I had to go back to work for a little bit tonight and I had a song that I felt would at least let me tell Fusei how I feel about our relationship…

I felt my face make that fake smile again and was saddened that I couldn't seem to really smile anywhere without the Morinozuka's family or my own. I changed into some black knee-length shorts and a one-strap tube top before going back out to start my work.

Sheila saw me and did her usual creepy whistle before she quit and went back to bartending and I just rolled my eyes and laughed while looking around for Fusei. I know that I will always love him but I hate myself and him for that. I don't hate him, but I do? This is so confusing…

There he is… He's sitting right in-front of the stage and looking straight at me with some weird emotion in his eyes.

'_Don't worry about that now Ichi! Just go sing!'_ I thought and climbed up on stage. Whistles and shouts were called and Fusei just smirked. I looked at him and began to sing to my hearts content.

* * *

><p><em>Normal P.O.V<em>

Ichi looked straight at Fusei and began to sing with quiet power packed into her voice.

"You're everything I thought you never were

And nothing like I thought you could have been

But still, you live inside of me, so tell me how is that?

You're the only one I wish I could forget

The only one I love to not forgive

And though you break my heart, you're the only one

And though there are times when I hate you

'Cause I can't erase

The times that you hurt me and put tears on my face

And even now, while I hate you, it pains me to say

I know I'll be there at the end of the day

I don't wanna be without you, babe

I don't want a broken heart

Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe

I don't wanna play that part

I know that I love you, but let me just say

I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no

I don't want a broken heart

I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl

No, no, no broken-hearted girl

There's something that I feel I need to say

But up til' now I've always been afraid that you would never come around

And still I wanna put this out

You say you've got the most respect for me

But, sometimes I feel you're not deserving of me

And still, you're in my heart

But you're the only one

And yes, there are times when I hate you, but I don't complain

'Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away

Oh, but now I don't hate you

I'm happy to say

That I will be there at the end of the day

I don't wanna be without you, babe

I don't want a broken heart

Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe

I don't wanna play that part

I know that I love you, but let me just say

I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no

I don't want a broken heart

I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl

No, no, no broken-hearted girl

Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be, ooh

I'm living in a world that's all about you and me, yeah

Ain't gotta be afraid, my broken heart is free to spread my wings and fly away, away with you...

I don't wanna be without my baby

I don't want a broken heart

Don't wanna take a breath without my baby

I don't wanna play that part

I know that I love you, but let me just say

I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no

I don't want a broken heart

I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl

No, no, no broken-hearted girl

Broken-hearted girl

No broken-hearted girl…"

Fusei had anger filling his eyes but quickly regained his composure. Ichi stepped down with tears trying to form but she pushed them down and walked up to him while ignoring the cheers.

"Hmm… What an interesting song my little black fox…." Fusei said in a low tone. Ichi gulped and sat down across from him.

"I sang it because I love you Fusei… I love you but I hate you and I'm so confused! Why can't you just be nice? Tell me!" Ichi stopped herself from yelling more and her eyes widened as she looked up at him. He scowled and looked at her with a dark expression.

"Nice?" He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her close to make it look like they were just flirting, "If I wasn't nice… you'd be dead." He whispered coldly and her body froze. He let go and left the restaurant as she sat there frozen.

That night she couldn't sleep and was glad that Cho had decided to stay with Satoshi in a guest room with a bunk bed. They were going to watch movies and talk all night but she knew they had already fallen asleep.

Every time she closed her eyes or tried to sleep, she'd see his face and hear those words…

'_You'd be dead…'_

Over and over in her head.

* * *

><p><em>The next day after lunch;<em>

Ichi hadn't seen Fusei all morning because he was in 3A. She had been a nervous wreck all morning though and couldn't concentrate. Kyouya and Tamaki noticed at lunch the most though because when she tried to pick something up her hands would shake and she'd just drop it.

They were really concerned when She pushed her tray away, lowered her head and hid her eyes while her shoulders shook harshly. Mori saw this and was sure it had to do with Fusei… He had been smirking at Mori all morning and he was seriously thinking of punching the jerk in the face.

Somehow Fusei wasn't in the lunch room at the time but it didn't matter because something was bound to happen anyway.

Now, back in class, Ichi was still really jumpy. A boy walked up to her and tapped Ichi's shoulder to ask a question but she just jumped sharply before apologizing and answering him.

She wouldn't touch her work and she only looked at the door as if something terrifying would burst through it at any moment. When it came to Club time Tamaki had to shake her out of some thought.

"A-ah sorry Mon ami! I-I'm just a bit tired…" Now that he noticed it, her eyes did look sleepy but they also held a sharp fear for some reason. He just smiled at her and she walked with them to the club.

Minutes later she had masked her smile brightly for the ladies and put on her act.

"Good evening ladies! How has your day been today?" 'He' asked. The girls blushed before frowning.

"We should be asking you that Ichi-kun! You looked so sad and tired today!" One of the regular girls spoke up. Ichi blushed embarrassingly before responding.

"I-I'm so sorry about that my fair lady! I hadn't thought of the consequences of staying up late to study and ended up not even sleeping… I guess I do look rather gloomy huh?" He smiled sadly and chuckled as the girls blushed around him and told him not to worry.

"**Foxy~ Are you singing today? It's a little to qui-" **The twins were cut off by the sound of a guitar on the other side of the door. Everyone turned to the sound as the door was kicked open. Gasps sounded around the room and Ichi's breath caught in her throat.

"Fusei?" She whispered. Her voice wavering with a hidden fear. He looked directly at her with a sad expression that looked so real… Her eyes caught his and she melted into his trap once more…

"Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.

Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.

Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding

Please don't dwell on it, 'cause I didn't mean it!"

He paused and walked towards her while Renge appeared and started shouting things of 'Moe' and 'Taboo…' Ichi had gotten up and stepped towards him as well.

"I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground

But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up, forgive me now

Everyday I spend away my souls inside out

Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.

By now you'd know that I'd come for you

No one but you, yes I'd come for you

But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you

I'd lie, it's true

Give my life for you

You know I'd always come for you…"

During the instrumental he smiled a loving smile and his eyes shimmered. Mori clenched his fists while the twins were being held back by Kyouya and Haruhi by Tamaki. Hani just watched intently for something to change in the emotions on Fusei's face.

"I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing

My mind was closing, now I'm believing

I finally know just what it means to let someone in

To see the side of me that no one does or ever will

So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone

I'd search forever just to bring you home,

Here and now this I vow

By now you'd know that I'd come for you

No one but you, yes I'd come for you

But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you

I'd lie, it's true

Give my life for you

You know I'd always come for you

You know I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way

As long as there's still life in me

No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you

Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,

Yes I'd come for you

But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you

I'd lie, it's true

Give my life for you

You know I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way

As long as there's still life in me

No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you

I'd crawl across this world for you

Do anything you want me to

No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you

You know I'll always come for you…"

He finished the song and put down his guitar. All eyes were on Ichi now as he slowly embraced her. She held her head down as he whispered something in her ear and she slowly hugged him back as a few glistening tears fell to the ground.

The hosts were all upset with her but what they didn't know, was what he had said to her…

Mitsukuni did, and anger boiled inside of him as he looked at the mad expression of the hosts and the smirk that was hidden in the shadows on Fusei's face. He could read Fusei's lips from where he was standing and clenched his fists.

'_You're to easy slut… I've lied to you again! I think I might just go pay a visit to someone named Cho here soon… If you don't hurry up…Now act like a good little tramp and hug me back…'_

He could see Ichi's eyes paralyzed with fear as tears dripped from them and she hugged him back. Girls squealed and ran to the two 'boys' while cheering for them but the hosts just stood back.

"She's just asking for it if she's going to keep going back to him like that…" Hikaru snarled. Kyouya typed away at his laptop, Tamaki read over his shoulder with a frown, Haruhi looked ready to punch someone, Kaoru had been holding Hikaru's hand the entire time, and Takashi looked a little pissed but he was really a whole lot more than that.

Hani just frowned at them all for not being able to see the look of absolute fear in her eyes at that moment. He was about to say something when All of the girls followed Fusei out of the room.

"I'll see you later Ichi-koi!" He called as the door shut behind them all. Ichi dropped to her knees while facing away from the door. Hani ran over to her and tried to get her to respond but she just kept staring at nothing with that same look of fear in her eyes.

Haruhi was the next to come over and she gasped, causing the rest to follow. Mori hadn't moved from his spot though but everyone was quiet. Ichi blinked once before looking up at them all with a terrified expression.

"I-I h-h-have t-to g-go!" She said shakily. She stood and started to run but tripped and fell on her face. Everyone questioned why and she turned around with tears streaming down her face.

"I-I have to save Ch-Cho!" She said and started to run again. The others gasped and Mori stood straight up. Ichi ran as fast as she could with the others trailing behind her. Soon they were outside and it was warmer than expected. Ichi just kept running while Mori and Hani trailed close behind. The others got in a limo as Kyouya dialed his special force team to hurry over to the Morinozuka household.

Sudden rage and hatred boiled inside of Ichi and she sped up faster than the two behind her. The adrenaline rushing through her body gave her a boost and in no time they could see the house. Ichi just knew Cho would be playing outside today and in a matter of seconds she was around the house.

It looked as if Fusei was just about to knock Cho unconscious with a rock when Ichi came flying at him. She punched him straight in the ribcage and he went flying into the ground with blood coming from his mouth.

She didn't care though as she lost all will and pinned him down. She punched him in the mouth repeatedly while screaming at him.

"DON'T YOU _**EVER**_ TOUCH MY CHILD YOU BASTARD!" She screamed. He flipped her over and started to punch her harder than she had him but she just laughed like she had gone mad.

"Why are you laughing you worthless whore?" He yelled she just smiled at him and laughed once more.

"Because… I win." She said and he punched her one more time before she passed out. Suddenly he was sent flying through the air and into a tree. Mori had arrived and was looking extremely pissed.

"Keep her safe." Mori told Hani as Satoshi came out and formed a barrier between the girls and Fusei.

"Why do you care? She's just a worthless little slut!" Fusei yelled as he wiped the blood off his mouth. Mori clenched his fists and ran at him.

"Shut up!" He yelled and punched him right in the gut. Fusei made a gagging noise and was tossed into the air. Before he could land Takashi scissor kicked him in the side and he was flung into the tree again. He fell with a sickening crack and Mori knew it was most likely his arm.

"D-do you r-really think you can save her? Hahaha… F-forever lost Kitsune! Forever lost! D-don't you get it? P-poor little Kitsune! Her d-dad left her, her mom's dying, a-and now s-she's FOREVER LOST!" Fusei yelled before laughing like a mad man. Mori had enough.

"I said, SHUT UP!" He screamed and threw Fusei into a small fish pond. He then continually punched him across the face while holding him over the water. Fusei quickly became unconscious and was sent into the tree for the last time as it broke by this impact. Mori heard another crack and this time could easily tell it was one or both of his legs. Fusei didn't even stand a chance.

He didn't care, as long as that bastard would rot in jail.

Speaking of which, Kyouya's police force finally came and picked Fusei up on a stretcher. Mori quickly made his way to Ichi and tried to calm his breathing.

"Is she alright?" He asked as he wiped the blood from her lips. Hani nodded and Satoshi went to get his mom while taking Cho in to stay with Anna. Ichi had the faintest smile on her lips and it almost made Mori chuckle. She was right when she said she had finally won…

After awhile everyone else showed up and sat around Ichi in the living room as she was laid on the ground in a cot with a few blankets. Usa-chan, the butterflies, and Cho were all wrapped up in her arms and she looked at peace. Anna put a wet towel on her forehead after kissing it and smiling sadly and Fumi had treated her wounds.

* * *

><p>Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. No one noticed the change because she didn't turn her head or make a sound so Ichi looked around.<p>

It looked as if everyone was smiling, laughing, and celebrating in the kitchen but Mori was still in the living room, asleep on the couch. She slowly wormed her way out of the blankets while tucking Cho in. When she looked down she blushed bright red. Someone had changed her into a black silky nightgown to have better access to her wounds.

"Mori-senpai… thank you…" She said and kissed his forehead since his cheek was covered by his shoulder. He didn't stir but she didn't mind as she carefully placed a warm blanket over him and tucked it in at the sides. She then walked into the kitchen and coughed nervously. All eyes flashed to her and she was instantly wrapped into a group hug.

Ichi laughed and pushed through to get to her mother. Once there she hugged her tightly and whispered her apologies over and over again. Anna just smiled and smoothed her hair down while also holding her close. Soon they departed and Ichi stood straight up and turned to face Tamaki and the others.

She couldn't find her real smile yet but she knew that with time, it would come out in-front of everyone. Not just her family and the Morinozuka's. She smiled a trying smile though and thanked them all.

"We're going to Taberu to celebrate! Just us hosts!" Tamaki cheered and the adults sweat-dropped. Ichi sighed and flicked Tamaki on the forehead. She facepalmed as he went to his corner and chuckled.

"I have to work tonight you goof…" She grinned at him and he sprang up and hugged her.

"SO INNOCENT!" He cheered. She pried him off again and held a hand up.

"Honestly, I don't see how you can call me innocent or gentlemanly if I'm supposed to act how I used to…" The twins grinned, Haruhi looked annoyed, Hani was smiling, Kyouya's glasses flashed, and Tamaki shrieked.

"Well, I have already put up a poll on our website and many of the girls want to change that as well…. They're saying that Tamaki already has that quality and that they'd love to see you play the Dark Prince type instead… I'm sure you can make that work." Kyouya closed his laptop and smiled his business smile as they shook hands.

"Sure thing, _Kyo-kyo_…" She laughed and walked away while his face paled and he readjusted his glasses again. Ichi didn't have any bad damage to her face really, it was a cut lip and small black eye on the bottom of her right with a little cut as well but that was it. She walked into the room and carefully tiptoed over to Mori's sleeping form.

"Mori-senpai? Come on, we're all going to Taberu!" She semi-whispered. Mori put a hand on her face and kept it there. Under the hand she made a 'wtf?' face and pushed it off.

"Morinozuka-senpai! Get up!" She tried whispering a little louder and even poked him in the face a few times. He retaliated by grabbing her hand turning the other way on the couch so she ended up sitting on his back with her arm a little twisted.

"Ow! Takashi Morinozuka! Get up and let go!" She yelled. He jolted up and let go of her but she slid off his back and landed on the other side of the couch, which made her grab on to his back and chest.

The two blushed crimson before separating and Ichi started laughing.

"You're so ridiculous when you're sleepy! You're also a really deep sleeper sometimes! I yelled at you like, three times!" She couldn't help but laugh as he rubbed his neck sheepishly. Soon they were on there way to Taberu after Ichi had changed, and Ichi was in-front of them.

Ichi went in first and threw the store keys towards the bar. Sheila popped up from her sitting position and caught them like a pro before hanging them up and giving Ichi her outfit for tonight.

"What's in store for me tonight Sheila?" Ichi asked with a fake flirty wink. Sheila chuckled and shoved her towards the changing room.

"Only the best for you babe!" The hosts paled as Haruhi tried to contain her laughter and told them it was all an act like the twincest thing. They sighed in relief and went to sit down.

"You have GOT to be kidding me! I'm not coming out like this you creep!" Sheila burst into a hysterical fit of laughter and everyone looked towards the curtain to see Ichi poke only her head out with a flaming blush and a death glare towards the owner and bar tender.

"Sorry Blacks but ya have to! All the other outfits are in the wash or the other girls are wearing 'em! Come on honey, it's just a little revealing!" Sheila laughed loudly and the hosts moved closer to see what all the fuss was about.

All they could see of Ichi at the moment was her head which held a biker cap and a spiked choker around her neck.

"A little revealing? I can't even keep my wraps on with this thing! Are you trying to make me look like some hooker?" She didn't notice the boys who all blushed at her word choice and Sheila sighed before pulling her out of the room with a quick tug of her wrist.

"Oof!" Ichi landed on her butt outside of the curtain and hurriedly covered her stomach up. The outfit was practically a leather set of lingerie with a fishnet body suit and leather fingerless gloves. The fishnet blended with her scars so they weren't visible but she still felt very vulnerable.

The top stopped a little below her bust, which was no longer bandaged, and had off the shoulder leather straps with crimped leather on the top and bottom. The worse thing about the outfit was that it was pretty much tied together with strings, including the bottoms.

The bottom was a simple leather bikini style with silver studs and it tied at the sides. She had contacts in that greatly resembled Haruhi's eyes and Tamaki went into his little mind theater seeing as they could pass as twins with only different heights and hair colors.

"Sh-Sheila! I'll kill you!" Ichi yelled with a large blush. Unfortunately she couldn't run in heels and tripped. As she fell, a strong arm caught her and it _wasn't_ one of the hosts. Her heart stopped for a moment as she looked up at the rather tall man. Then she deadpanned.

"Now, now Kitsune deary! You must be careful!" It was Ranka Fujioka.

"Oh, my apologies Ranka-san! Thank you very much for catching me! You have impeccable timing!" He stood Ichi up and she 'smiled' brightly at him.

"No problem sweety! Oh you look hot~ Are you trying to pick up some older hunks! Ichi you bad girl!" Ichi now had a crimson face.

"N-NO! I-I'm not that good looking! I wasn't even trying to do that! It's Sheila's fault!" Ichi pouted as Ranka squished her cheeks and cooed.

"Oh you look just as cute as my little Haruhi whenever she's mad! Come on, I'm sure the boys will be all over us if we sit together!" Ranka pulled her away as she cried out for help from Haruhi. Haruhi just shook her head and smirked as Ichi dropped her head.

"Haruhi, your dad's~"

"A very strange~"

"**Man…" **The twins said. She nodded in agreement and they all went to sit back down over near the stage. They could see Ichi hiding her face as she sat across from Ranka and was surrounded by men.

"She just got out of a relationship and she's already bein' sucked back in eh? Ha, that's my girl!" Sheila laughed next to their table. Hani looked up at her before asking a question.

"How long have you known Kit-chan, La-chan?" Sheila looked down at him then back over at Ichi. She sat down next to the boys and Haruhi and smiled.

"I've known that wonderful child for a long time actually… I can't even remember how long it's been, but I'd guess at least… Five years? The first time she walked through that door she was a hit, but the sad thing is… She's so clueless!" Sheila laughed and Haruhi spoke up to.

"Yeah I noticed that to…" She deadpanned. Sheila snapped her head up and looked at Haruhi. "She's always acting the bold or flirty one here, yet she doesn't realize how pretty she really is… She thinks that the guys only like her because she looks easy…" Haruhi smiled sadly as Sheila had an idea.

"Thanks Fujioka, I have the perfect song now…" She looked over at Takashi and smirked. "Oh, hey Tallness! Thanks for takin' care of Blacks!" She winked as Mori was now getting teased by the twins about his new nickname.

As Sheila got on stage she let her usual bun down and threw hew bar tending apron off to the side. Now that they could see, Sheila actually had a really young look to her for a woman in her late twenties. She had long red/brown hair that flowed straight to her thighs and a small figure.

They also noticed that she was taller than Ichi by a good foot and her eyes were a mischievous green that sparkled in the stage lights. She walked over to the mike and grabbed it before turning around and shushing the room.

"Ok, this one's for a very special girl in this crazy house… It's for the gorgeous young waitress over there, Miss Black!" Cheers were heard around the room as Ichi shot her head up to look at Sheila. She just smiled warmly at the self conscious girl and began to sing.

* * *

><p>"Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty<p>

Is the face in the mirror looking back at you

You walk around here thinking you're not pretty

But that's not true, cause I know you...

Hold on, baby, you're losing it

The water's high, you're jumping into it

And letting go... and no one knows

That you cry, but you don't tell anyone

That you might not be the golden one

And you're tied together with a smile

But you're coming undone~"

She pulled Ichi out of her seat and twirled her around before bringing her up on stage.

"I guess it's true that love was all you wanted

Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change

Hoping it will end up in his pocket

But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain

Oh, cause it's not his price to pay

Not his price to pay...

Hold on, baby, you're losing it

The water's high, you're jumping into it

And letting go... and no one knows

That you cry, but you don't tell anyone

That you might not be the golden one

And you're tied together with a smile

But you're coming undone~"

She got really quiet and brushed Ichi's hair back behind her hat while wiping away a stray tear that had leaked through.

"Hold on, baby, you're losing it

The water's high, you're jumping into it

And letting go... and no one knows

That you cry, but you don't tell anyone

That you might not be the golden one

And you're tied together with a smile

But you're coming undone

You're tied together with a smile

But you're coming undone... oh

Goodbye, baby

With a smile, baby, baby…"

She finished after a little bit longer and there were cheers as she hugged Ichi tightly. The hosts all clapped with either small smiles or large ones and Ranka even stood up and cheered. Ichi really smiled under Sheila's hair and hugged back as she finally took in what it felt like to really be loved by others that weren't her family.

That night had to have been one of the best nights in her life. She was now walking home with Mori and they were both at peace.

"Hey, if you have trouble sleeping from all the leftover energy, I'll make you some of my special tea ok? I make it for Cho every time she has trouble sleeping… Poor thing…" Mori looked down at her and nodded as he watched her yawn and rub her eyes. Ichi went inside first and saw Cho sitting in the cot with the butterfly stuffed animals, Piyo, and Pome.

"Hey there my pretty little girl! Mama's home!" Ichi said and scooped her up in her arms. Cho hugged back and giggled before being taken into the kitchen. Mori walked past and saw the look of complete adoration the little girl held for Ichi. He smiled slightly and walked back up to his own room.

Ichi made Cho some tea and waited until she fell asleep to take her upstairs and place her in Anna's room. She then went back down and made a thermos of it and labeled it 'Mori' before going back upstairs. She heard the shower still on and went into his room and set it down. A few minutes later she went out of the room and made her way back to the kitchen for the last time. She slowly drank her own tea before she fell asleep with her head in her arms on the table.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, and please review! Also, next chapter is an episode chapter, but I'm skipping to the pool episode!<p> 


	16. Jungle Pool SOS!

New Reviewer thanks to;

**LOVE o3o!**

**BeMyHeroSeverus!**

**ChocolateCheesecake23164!**

**Kara!**

**And,**

**PrincessAkiza1090!**

I really wish I could reply to those of you with your PM disabled but I can't… ^^' Thanks though! =) I'm really glad you liked it!

Benio: This fair maiden doesn't own this manga or anime but I'm sure she'd love to own m~"

Me: *Slaps* Not in a million years Benibara… -.-' I would love to own OHSHC but I know I can't! Oh well! ^o^

**WARNING: I feel like screwing with Kyo-Kyo today so I will… XD**

* * *

><p><em>Ch.16 Jungle Pool SOS!<em>

_Normal P.O.V_

Takashi woke up at his usually early time for his morning Kendo practice when he looked over to his bedside table and realized that he hadn't noticed the thermos of tea Ichi had made him last night. He smiled slightly before going downstairs to heat it up.

When he entered the kitchen, he heated up the drink and while it was getting warmed, he turned back to look about the room. His eyes landed on a small figure leaning against a table with its head in its arms. He knew it was Ichi and slowly brought the thermos and himself over to the table and sat across from her.

"Kitsune?" He questioned, seeing if she was really asleep. Slow breaths were the only response as Mori tried again. He poked her in the head this time but she just whined cutely and moved her hands over her head again. Mori had to hold back a laugh or two…

He poured a cup of the tea into the thermos lid and slid it over to her.

"Wake up Kitsune." He called a little louder. Her eyes opened a little and she rubbed them but they weren't fully open when she put the cup to her mouth. She drank a little before slowly setting it down. As she looked up with confusion in her half-opened eyes, Mori finally read the label on the thermos.

_Mori-senpai's thermos! ~Sleepytime Tea._

He sweat-dropped at the label when suddenly a thump was heard. Ichi's head had fallen back down and she was asleep again. He sighed before a knock was heard at the door. Mori opened it to see the Kyouya and Hani dressed in pool attire.

"Tamaki and the twins are picking Haruhi up as we speak. We have already convinced the school to let us go for 'medical' reasons, but Haruhi went to school before we could inform her… Where's Ichi?" Kyouya spoke before Mori could even greet the two.

"Asleep, be quiet…" Mori warned. They walked into the kitchen and as they saw Ichi, the three sweat-dropped.

"I'll go get Cho!" Hani half-whispered as he sped up the stairs. Kyouya quickly wrote a note and placed it on the fridge while Mori easily lifted Ichi over his shoulder. Soon, Hani returned with Cho holding his hand, and they all climbed into a Rolls Royce while Mori carefully carried Ichi in.

"Mama's really tired, ne Papa?" Cho asked cutely in her little car seat Kyouya had put in. Mori nodded while Hani giggled and Kyouya smirked.

"You've really gotten used to being called Papa huh Takashi?" Hani teased. Mori deadpanned but replied anyway.

"I guess…" This caused Hani to giggle more and for Kyouya's smirk to widen.

"Nii-san! Where are we going?" Cho asked while tugging on Hani's shirt. Mori stifled yet another chuckle as Hani blushed and informed the small child.

After awhile, Cho had drifted off as well and they reached the 'theme park.' Hani went to the changing room quickly so that left Mori to carry Ichi and Kyouya to carry Cho. Kyouya hesitantly picked Cho up, but she woke up a little.

"Mngh…" She whined and snuggled into his arms. He looked unsure of what to do so he just carried her in while Mori stared, amused.

Everyone else was already there by the time Ichi had woken up and she had done so just as the twins picked her up from a lounge chair and dragged her and Haruhi off to who knows where.

"Good-morning Haruhi, Hitachiin Hikaru, and Hitachiin Kaoru…" Ichi said lazily and made a small yawning noise. "Where are we going?" The twins laughed at her sleepiness while Haruhi struggled to get away.

"**Okay, take care of them for us!"** The twins said in unison. Ichi and Haruhi looked up to some twin maids.

"Very well,~"

"Okay, Fujioka-sama, Ichi-sama." Her eyes blazed. "This way…" One of the twins said. Haruhi and Ichi shot up and backed away into the Host twins.

"Just wait a minute!" Haruhi pleaded. Ichi looked like a trapped animal.

"W-what do you want?" She asked frantically.

They were pulled into the room and stripped to there under-garments while Haruhi kept yelling for them to hold on.

Ichi was trying to cover her 'Permanent Label' on her thigh out of embarrassment and Haruhi was looking at her sadly.

"We have some swimsuits for you both to try on in this room." The maids beckoned. Ichi went into one section and Haruhi into the other.

"We brought all of this year's latest, that out mom designed." Hikaru called. "You can choose whichever one you want." He then finished as they looked at the suits.

Tamaki had crept behind the twins to hear what was going on.

"Okay, Fujioka-sama, Ichi-sama, please select one!" The maids chorused again. Haruhi sweat-dropped while Ichi blushed and still tried to cover up.

"No, I don't need a swimsuit…" Haruhi deadpanned. She then looked at the frightened second year in the section beside her. "And Ichi's uncomfortable with all of this!" She tried. Ichi frantically waved her hands as if to say, 'Don't bring me into this!'

"Well then, I will select one for you!"

"Same goes for you Ichi-sama!" The twins said. They started showing them bikini after bikini after strings but each one was a big 'N.O' for the girls. Tamaki was blushing beat red and had collapsed before Hikaru and Kaoru left again.

After awhile, Haruhi had chosen a Barbie-pink onepiece swimsuit with a white skirt, white and pink sandals, and a pink cap with a bow on the side. She left first.

Tamaki confronted her with a tomato face and a yellow pullover for her but then the two left with Haruhi confused and forgetting Ichi. While Haruhi questioned her arrival and thought back on everything, the maids were still fussing over Ichi.

"How about this one?" They chorused with obvious annoyance in their tone. Ichi looked at it and tried it on wearily. It was a black one piece that looked like it had a mermaid tail almost… It had a grey and black rose design that flowed down along her curves and it clung to her perfectly. There was a pretty black veil kind of skirt on it that covered her scars as well.

It was the perfect one for her, and she sighed in content before leaving with a thumbs up from the maids. Sadly, she didn't notice that the one strap on it covered her unscarred shoulder so the back cut across where her scar showed before coming back up in place.

She left and started to walk towards the water when Cho leaped into her arms.

"Mama looks so pretty! Is Mama gonna swim? Can Cho swim to?" Cho squealed while nuzzling Ichi's cheek. Ichi laughed softly before carrying Cho along with her.

"Thanks sweety, I think I will swim… I'm sorry baby, but the water's too fast and I don't want you to get hurt… Is that ok?" Ichi said with a worried frown. Cho nodded quickly and hugged Ichi.

"Ok Mama! What do I do then?" She looked around before blinking cutely up at Ichi.

"Well…" Ichi spotted Kyouya looking over and she smirked. "You can go hang out with Aunty Kyo! I'm sure _She'd LOVE_ to spend some time with you!" Cho squealed in happiness and looked over at Kyouya. He was glaring fiercly at Ichi because she had said it loud enough for him to hear it as well.

"Ok! Bye Mama, I love you!" Cho giggled. Ichi kissed her forehead and sent her off.

"Love you too sweety!" She watched until Cho practically tackled Kyouya and he tried to talk calmly to her. This only made Ichi laugh loudly before she heard the twins and Haruhi speak.

'_She has a cover? Aw, no fair…'_ Ichi thought while slumping her shoulders.

"So, you're not going swimming?" Hikaru asked.

"By any chance, can you not swim?" Kaoru added. Haruhi then tried to explain a vinyl pool to rich people.

"Do they not realize that we can hear them?" Ichi said while watching Tamaki 'defend' Haruhi. She just twitched and commented about feeling uneasy.

After a bit of harassing Tamaki for his perverted ways, Hani came back.

"Haru-chan! Kit-chan! Let's go play! They have a current pool over there!" He said cheerily. Haruhi declined but Ichi wanted to go.

"Sure, but I'm going to play up ahead of where you and Mori-senpai are, alright Hani-senpai?" She said. He nodded and ran off to go play with Mori while Ichi went over behind the bridge to swim.

She dived in with a good sized jump and swam with the current until she broke the surface for air. Then she swam hard until she reached her beginning point and stayed in the same place with long, even, strokes. From a different angle, she did look like some kind of mermaid but it was because the long skirt of the one piece flowing about.

She dived under the water with a huge breath when suddenly she's sent through the water at an amazing speed. A huge wave took her way off course, but since she was still underwater, it was getting harder to hold in her breath. Especially when she scraped her scarred side on a rough side of the pool, causing her to gag with a little air and water mixing into her throat.

When she was tossed up on some paved area, she immediately started coughing up water out of her lungs and taking large breaths. She had a few cuts and scrapes from sliding along the sides of the pool, but the worst part was that she hit her head on her way to the pavement and felt kind of dizzy.

"W-where am I?" She gasped. Ichi looked around and double blinked at something pink in the bushes. She crawled over to it and her eyes went wide before she started weakly calling out. It was Hani's pink floaty.

"H-Hani-senpai! Mitsukuni! Haninozuka-san!" She fell back down to the ground with her head spinning. "H-help us…" She called before passing out head first. The same calls were sounded from the other side of the river-like pool but the hosts didn't realize she was even gone. Cho had fallen asleep awhile ago and Kyouya had called one of his men to take her back to Anna.

As the hosts searched for Hani, Mori got more worried, Ichi got worse in her already weakened state, but Hani… He had known that Ichi was near because he saw her get swept away as well.

"Kit-chan? Ichi? Kitsune?" He called out. A little black bird with grey eyes and feet flew out of the bushes with some black cloth in its beak. Hani eyed it before walking through a few more bushes. As he rounded another, he sped up. He could see the pink floating device and something limp and black was clinging on to it.

He reached her quickly and cringed at the few slightly large cuts near her larger scar, and the torn pieces of cloth from the skirt revealed her branding scar as well. Hani tore open his pink floaty to where it looked like a large child's blanket and carefully carried Ichi to higher ground.

"It's going to rain…" He said in a worried tone and hid her on top of a cliff on the inside of a hollowed out willow tree. He climbed in as well while it rained and covered them both up. As he looked down at Ichi, he understood why his cousin was so guarded. She could easily bring down everyone's walls…

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"Mori-senpai is awfully close to Hani-senpai, isn't he?" Haruhi questioned while watching Mori look out at the rain with a straight face. "Are they childhood friends or something?"

"Those two…"

"Are cousins…" Hikaru ended. Haruhi was surprised.

"Huh? They're relatives?" She had no idea, which was pretty surprising in itself…

Kyouya and Tamaki then explained the marriage between the two families and afterwards, Haruhi thought about it.

'_I'm not sure I understand all this about his blood getting going, but he does think an awful lot of Hani-senpai, huh?'_ She walked over and placed her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture.

"Mori-senpai, it'll be alright. Hani-senpai is safe. He's tougher than you might think, and if he gets hungry, there are a lot of bananas on the trees." They just looked at each other while the twins and Tamaki wondered how Mori would react.

To their surprise, he placed a hand on her head and smiled.

"Yeah…" He said. Tamaki started freaking out when Kyouya got a phone call.

"Yeah, it's me…" He paused. "We have a somewhat troubling situation…" The phone call continued while the rain stopped and Mori quickly went out to search once more.

"Mori-senpai, it's not that way. Hani-senpai is in the other direction." Haruhi called while following him. Mori paused for a moment.

"No, he's this way…" Mori said and started walking through the brush once more.

"Just a minute! It's too dangerous to go alone!" She ran after him, "I'll come with you!" After every few minutes, something would freak Haruhi out though.

"Haruhi…" Mori walked up to her and easily picked Haruhi up with one arm.

'_That's the first time he's ever called me by my name…' _Haruhi thought with a pleased blush on her face. They continued their search while the other boys fought and Kyouya ended his phone call. He couldn't help but think he was forgetting something though…

"Hey, where are Mori-senpai and Haruhi?" Kyouya said, ceasing the three's bickering.

* * *

><p><em>With Hani and Ichi<em>

Hani had just woken up when the rain stopped and quickly stood in the hollowed trunk. He felt Ichi's face and grew worried at the heat coming off of it. He covered her up with the make-shift blanket and put a slightly damp leaf on her forehead. Then, Hani left the tree to look down from the cliff.

He could see a good ways down and there were plenty of vines, so when he suddenly saw Mori and Haruhi get surrounded by some sort of team force.

* * *

><p><em>Kyouya?<em>

"Now that I think about it, I didn't tell them there were any other visitors… Oh well."

Completely inadequate explanation…

* * *

><p><em>Hani and the others<em>

"You there, let the boy go, or we will resort to using force!" One of the men called. They pointed and loaded their guns at the two while Haruhi called out.

"Oh, hold on!" She looked a bit scared and when one man grabbed her arm, Mori reacted and punched him in the face.

"The man is resisting! Ready to fire warning shots!" Another man called.

"Takashi, Haru-chan, move!" Hani called. He looked back at Ichi for a minute before swinging down on a vine and landing a kick to one guy's face. Soon, Hani beat everyone in that small area and reminded them that what they tried to do was a no-no.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled. The others ran along behind. "Haruhi, are you alright?"

"Ah, Tama-chan!" Hani called with a big smile on his face.

"**Huh? Hani-senpai!"** The twins called. Tamaki ran towards Haruhi.

"Haruhi~!" He hugged her tightly. "I was worried about you…" He said in a dream-like tone. After explaining a few thing, the twins finally asked how Hani got there.

"You know what? I reached the end of the current pool, so I went looking for everyone!" (This is where it gets different.) Hani smiled up at the boys before it quickly faded and he spun on his heel and raced back to the bottom of the cliff, frantically trying to climb up it.

"Hani-senpai? What are you doing?" Haruhi called. The others rushed over to him while he had tears threatening to form and spill over. They could hear him repeating something but they weren't sure what it was yet.

"Kit-chan…" He said quietly. "KIT-CHAN! Are you alright!" He climbed up a little, only to slide down once more. At the name, the hosts froze in their tracks. They stayed quiet, trying to listen for any sudden sounds.

"H-Hani-senpai? I-is that you?" A weak voice sounded. They all sighed in relief when they saw Ichi's hand reach out and pull herself over to the edge so she could look down at everyone.

"Mon ami! Are you ok?" Tamaki shouted. Ichi smiled weakly at them all.

"I-I was so w-worried about all of you…. H-how did I g-get up here… Ugh.. D-dizzy…" The next thing they knew, Ichi had toppled over the edge from her kneeling position. Takashi dashed in and caught her easily while her head swayed.

"M-Mori-Senpai? Th-thanks… I have n-no luck…" She laughed lightly before her head stopped swaying and she slowly touched the ground, tiptoes first. She walked over and leaned against Haruhi and Tamaki while Hani talked to Mori.

"Takashi," He patted his head while making him lean down by grabbing his arm. "You did very well protecting Haru-chan and Kit-chan." This time he let go and put his wrists on his hips.

"You didn't get lonesome without me around, right?" Hani obviously knew better but let him get away with it.

"I wouldn't say that…" Mori replied. Soon they were all walking out of the park with Ichi leaning on Haruhi and Mori so she wouldn't fall and the twins struck up a conversation.

"We should go to the beach next, to clear the mood…" Hikaru proposed.

"The beach would be nice." Kaoru agreed. Tamaki, however, didn't.

"You idiots, Haruhi and Mon ami wouldn't be interested in that." He said it with finality. That just made Ichi want to go even more.

"I might not mind going to the beach…" Haruhi said while looking ahead. Ichi looked out into space with a longing glaze.

"I used to go to the beach all the time…" She accidentally said aloud. To bad she didn't hear herself…

"Why haven't you gone recently then?" Kyouya asked. Ichi snapped out of her reverie with an embarrassed blush.

"Because… Maman and Papa always took me to the beach when I was little…" She smiled sadly before glancing up at Kyouya who had the smallest frown and had his head tilted away.

"Pardon my a-" Ichi cut him off.

"Don't worry about it Kyouya… It makes up for me having Cho practically hanging off you all day…" Ichi laughed nervously while Kyouya smirked.

"Not at all. I'm not that easily phased." He kept his smirk on his face until Ichi spoke back up.

"Oh, well in that case! It looks like Aunty Kyo-Kyo is my new babysitter!" Ichi and the twins cracked up while Kyouya glared. Soon they all climbed into a limo and off they went.

When it was Mori and Ichi's turn to say goodbye, it was just Tamaki left in the car.

"Goodnight Tamaki." Mori said.

"Goodnight Mori-senpai!" Tamaki replied. Mori went ahead of the two and was soon inside.

"Bon nuit Mon Ami!" Ichi said outside of the car. Tamaki stepped out and hugged her tightly.

"Bon nuit Ma cherie amie…" (Goodnight my cherished friend) Ichi was surprised by the seriousness in his voice and hugged back.

"Merci d'être mon ami Tamaki…" (Thank you for being my friend Tamaki) Ichi said while really smiling. He chuckled and ruffled her hair before releasing her and smiling warmly at her real smile. An idea formed in his head, causing him to laugh more.

"Non, appelez-moi René…" (No, call me René…) She looked puzzled for a minute before Tamaki spoke again. "It was my French name when I lived there…" She had a surprised look on her face before smiling for real once more.

"That's a wonderful name T-" She stopped herself, "René… Then you should call me Tallis… Tallis Kitsune De LaChanson… What's your full name?" (Forest Fox Of The Song) She was happy to have finally told someone her full name, even though it was a bit long…

"That's a beautiful name Tallis… My name is René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine." (Reborn ring of a powerful govern?) He rubbed his neck sheepishly while Ichi playfully punched his arm.

"It fits perfectly René…" They laughed and hugged once more before parting with sincere smiles. Ichi then ran back inside to try and repack some clothes… Tomorrow they were to leave the Morinozuka household…

In the upstairs window Mori had watched the whole interaction with some strange feeling welling inside him.

'_She smiled at him too? I know I should be happy but…'_ He was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Mori-senpai? Sorry to intrude but I wanted to inform you that we're leaving tomorrow morning…" She looked a little down about it and he felt sad for some reason as well.

"Ah…" He said and looked away again. Ichi snapped her head towards him in surprise.

"O-ok… W-well goodnight…" She whispered the next part. "I'll miss you…" She walked out of the room with a sad smile. Mori unclenched his fists in his pockets and said his thoughts aloud after she left.

"I'll miss you…" Funny how things that should be said sometimes aren't…

Ichi went back to her room in silence and stayed up packing the whole night. When she was finished it was early morning so she went and packed the other's things as well. After that, she made a large egg-free breakfast, set the table, and then showered before anyone even woke up.

Soon, she was re-clothed and could hear familiar voices downstairs. She smiled sadly and made her way into the dining room.

"Good morning everyone!" Ichi said. Cho and Satoshi quickly ran to hug her with large smiles while the others just smiled warmly or slightly at her. They were all seated once more and ate their breakfast.

"I'm going to miss your cooking most of all Kitsune…" Akira said. Fumi playfully slapped his arm while Ichi smiled sadly at him.

"It was a pleasure sir… I really enjoyed living here, even if it was for a short time… I couldn't have had a greater experience…" Her smile was now her real, faint, smile and the two mothers were overjoyed at seeing this. Anna and Fumi quickly wiped their eyes before anyone could see and smiled back warmly.

"You're leaving Kit-chan?" Satoshi asked. Cho looked a bit upset as well. Ichi went to gather his plate and quickly gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes, I'm sorry to say I am Satoshi-kun… Don't worry though, I promise to come play with you every now and then… Cho too!" She ruffled his hair and cleaned the table of plates. When she came back, Cho attached herself around her neck and was sniffling.

"I don't wanna leave Mama!" Ichi laughed nervously while trying to comfort Cho.

"Shh… It's alright sweety! We'll come to visit, ok? Everyone is welcome to come visit us as well, right?" The others agreed full-heartedly but Mori was quiet. Cho saw this and rushed over to him. She jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you Papa… I'll miss you a lot…" Mori's eyes widened in shock before he smiled warmly down at Cho and patted her head. You could barely hear it, but Cho certainly did.

"I'll miss you too…" Is what he said quietly. Cho giggled and hugged him tighter until she let go and went back over to Anna.

"The bags are already packed Ma'am.…" A chauffeur said. Ichi thanked him greatly and turned back while the others got into the vehicle.

"Thank you all…. So,_ so _much. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you let my family stay here. Merci Beaucoup, and I will cherish it forever…" Ichi walked up to Fumi and kissed both her cheeks while hugging her tightly. After a little while they broke apart and Ichi did the same with Akira only this time she stuck her hand out.

"What's that for? You're practically family already!" He pulled her hand and hugged her with a friendly slap on the back. While this went on, he winked at Mori who blushed lightly before turning away.

"Ah~ Satoshi-kun! I'll miss you to!" She said and kissed both his cheeks. He blushed but hugged her tight enough to lift her off the ground before setting her down with laughter everywhere.

"At least I'll see you in host club right Mori-senpai?" She faintly smiled up at him before tiptoeing to kiss both his cheeks and hug him since she was a bit shorter than him. He blushed lightly but nodded nonetheless…

"Yeah." He replied. She smiled sadly at everyone and waved goodbye before stepping into the limo and looking back until they drove out of sight.

"Who knows, eh Dear? Perhaps she might be a part of this family someday after all!" He chuckled while patting an embarrassed Mori on the back. Fumi agreed wholeheartedly while giggling and Satoshi started singing the kissing song once more.

* * *

><p>After awhile, Mori went back upstairs but stopped at the room Ichi was in. He slowly entered it and shut the door, watching as his mind played back the time where she hopped about the room. The same time where he tied her Obi, and then the morning he woke up in her bed. He blushed as the scenes played back until he spotted something on her bedside table.<p>

"She left something?" He asked aloud. But when he walked over there, a note was lying on top of a small box. He opened it and read it to himself.

'_Dear Mori-senpai,_

_I thought you might need a good night's rest or a better way of calming Satoshi down at night… So I left my Sleepytime Tea for you…_

_With thanks,_

_~Ichi.'_

He re-read it and blinked before looking down at the box. With further inspection, he could clearly see that it was a hand-crafted and carved box with an amber fox and three butterflies on the removable lid. One butterfly was green, one black, and the other blue…

On the side it said in beautiful calligraphy, _'Sleepytime Tea~'_ He opened it and inside were loose black tea leaves with diced mint and chamomile leaves mixed in as well…

"Thanks…" He said to the air. He took the box to his room and laid it on top of his dresser with the note under it. Tonight he wouldn't need the tea… He'd sleep soundly knowing that Ichi and her family were safe.

Ichi soon had everything unpacked at home once more and Anna was in her bed again. Cho was coloring in a book at the moment while Ichi prepared lunch. She was tired but it wasn't like usual, she was healthy looking again and the only scars left were the one on her shoulder, and the light words on her upper-thigh. Everything was getting better.

"What are you drawing sweety?" She asked while placing a paper plate with food on it beside Cho on the table. Cho quickly covered it up while giggling.

"Not yet! It's a surprise Mama!" Ichi smiled warmly at her adoptive child and kissed her forehead.

"Alright, alright! I'll put it on the fridge when it's done ok?" Cho nodded and Ichi took some food into Anna's room as well. Soon after lunch, Anna was asleep and Cho had finally finished her drawing.

"Mama, it's done!" She giggled and squirmed in her seat. Ichi took one look at it and smiled with watery eyes. It was the perfect size for the length of the fridge and she placed it at the very top.

"It's beautiful Cho… You make Mama so proud!" She picked Cho up and held her close while staring at the picture.

It was everyone… They were lined up yearbook photo styled, in a row, and it went like this;

Top row: Kyouya, Kaoru, Hani, Haruhi, Hikaru, Tamaki.

Second row: Akira, Satoshi, Anna, Fumi.

Third row: Mori, Cho, Ichi.

And the person who held the camera was, surprisingly, Shiela. Everyone was smiling and a little rough looking but it was a very pretty sight. She had drawn Mori and Ichi holding her hands, and right under their feet, there were two words.

_**Our family.**_

* * *

><p>Ending the chapter here! I really hope I did a good job on this… Please review! I need some song ideas for the next chapter! Also, if anyone wants to do some fan art for this story, it would be AMAZING! Please tell me if you do! =)<p> 


	17. OC CONTEST!

**!OC CONTEST!**

**I have found my OC's but thank you all for trying anyway! They will be posted shortly!**

**Also, sorry my friends, but I have reached my PM limit... ^^' I can't reply...**


	18. OC CONTEST WINNERS!

**The OC winners are~**

* * *

><p><strong>The gay nephew was a tie and was morphed into one, OC.<strong>

**Creators: GoldPen and Beau Mercury!**

**NO! I was NOT bias about this one! Yes, these two lovely ladies have been mentioned in previous AN's or the like, BUT! I told them that I would wait and read the other ideas that my contestants gave me… These two were just perfect when put together! If you don't like it, don't read it. ;D**

**Type:**** Boy**

**Name:**** Arc-en D'sorcellerie (Sky of Sorcery)**

**Age:**** 18**

**Height:**** 5'9**

**Hair color(s):**** base is a natural black, with the tips bleached and dyed to a red/purple the color of wine.**

**Eye color:**** Steel blue with a dark green ring around the pupil.**

**Clothes:**** Obviously he'd wear the uniform but seeing him with his aunt... He wears a ripped open vest, with no shirt underneath, fitted dark wash jeans that had some wear to them, his black combat boots also had the signs of frequent use. Threaded through his left ear were three silver hoops, his right had a clasp along the edge. When he laughed you could see the flash from a tongue piercing.**

**Family:**** His parents abandoned him for being gay, so he was raised by Sheila and his grandparents.**

**Likes:**** Guys (obviously), pocky, singing, musicals, the harmonica, kids, soda, Music(classic rock, punk, metal, and classical, plays both electric and upright bass, also violin), animals, art, and what he has left of his family.**

**Dislikes:**** Fighting, snobs, intolerance, pop music, seafood, Superficial people, players, and anything yellow**

**Fears:**** Clowns, failing, spiders, horrible fashions, large birds, and doctors**

**Description of 'attitude':**** He's very honest, telling it like it is and screw the consequences. He doesn't make friends easily because of that. He's very loyal to the few friends that he has, will not hesitate to stand up for them even if it pulls him into a fight. he'll randomly zone out and when he gets pulled back into the world of the living he'll be scrambling for a piece of paper either to sketch out a design idea or write out some music that just floated through his brain.(just music he composes but isn't a lyrist) He'd probably get along well with the twins since he's attracted to trouble and mischief. He loves hugging his few good friends, and will constantly try to dress them in his designs. He can be very serious and critical at times, but his is also a very kind and nice person.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I didn't get very many contestants for the Creepy Zuka Club Girl, but I did get one that was absolutely perfect! I hate this girl's attitude so she was the best Zuka member that I could picture in my mind!<strong>

**Give it up for, MoonDragonLove!**

**Type: Zuka girl!**

**Name: Tsuki Chishu (Moon ?)**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'8**

**Hair color(s): light brown with a streak of purple on the right side.**

**Eye color: medium blue with flecks of brown**

**Clothes: when not wearing the (horrible) Lobelia uniform, she usually wears jeans that have the occasional holy knee from being worn, and for reasons unknown even to her, she loves babydoll tops, so she is always wearing one in various colors and shades. She tries to avoid heels at all costs and loves wearing silver metallic ballet flats with the little bow on the toes. Jewelry is almost part of her religion and she always has on silver bangles split between both of her wrists along with a pair of stud diamond earrings. **

**Family: Her family is very close-knit and supportive of one another. **

**Likes: Music, singing, colors, noise, shopping**

**Dislikes: sports, dirt, quiet, reading, drawing**

**Fear(s): (even though, she's not the boy, I'll give you some anyway ^^) bugs, getting dirty, ending up alone**

**Description of 'attitude': She acts like she's better than everyone, until she sees a cute girl. That's when she starts acting like that girl is the sun to her earth. Tsuki falls 'in love' easily and it's only until she sees someone she likes better for varying reasons (i.e. cuter, taller, funnier, or some combination of the like). She's not hard to get along with, but once she realizes that she's close to getting along with someone other than a cute girl, she begins to act arrogant and snobbish.**

**Jeez… Poor Ichi… ^^' I'm going to have so much fun with this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to the other participants who didn't win! Also to the new reviewers:<strong>

**Aandm20!**

**OuranKarate!**

**CosplayLover!**

**And,**

**Darka Moon!**

**New reviewers:**

**Anonymous Author! ^^'**

**4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE!**

**And,**

**Andi800!**

**Domo arigato all of you! I'm am very sorry that I couldn't accept your offers, those of you who entered the contest, also to my new reviewers, thank you all very much! The Anonymous Reviewer makes me a bit sad because I'd have loved to write back to you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't try to message me, my PM has reached its limit tonight… -.-' Yes, that does suck, but oh well! ^^'<strong>


	19. New Boyfriend?

I've gotten more new reviewers again! Thank you all so very much!

**Auzie Ninja!**

**And,**

**Mi-chan1991!**

Arc-en: *Sighs* De's sulking in some kind of corner now because 1, she doesn't own anything related to this except for her OC's, and 2, because all the people who didn't win the contest had some really good ideas…. Stupid Author… -_-'

Me: I'M SO SORRY! TToTT

**WARNING: This is a filler before the beach episode since we left off right after lunch! Also, now we find out why Ichi didn't want the twins to call her Foxy! Also, Arc-en is pronounced like Arson.**

* * *

><p><em>Ch.17 New boyfriend?<em>

_Normal P.O.V_

A few hours after Ichi had made lunch, Cho was at the neighbors playing with her niece, and Ichi was on the way to work. When she walked into Taberu, she was instantly glomped onto the floor.

"FOXY! You look _terrible_! Come on, I'll fix you up!" The strange, open-shirted, boy yelled and dragged her up. Ichi looked annoyed but followed anyway.

"Well gee, thanks Arcy… Where's your Aunt when I need her..?" Ichi was trying to get out of his grasp, but he was bigger and more muscular than her… Heck, he could have a fair fight with both of the twins if he tried…

"Foxy, you idiot… Taberu isn't open today! We're just getting things ready for tomorrow night and then you can come eat dinner with us. I won't take no for an answer!" She grumbled a response and just let him drag her over to the bar.

"Hiya Blacks! Arc-en, hun, please quit dragging the workers…" Sheila scolded. He grinned and set Ichi down on top of the counter before going into the back to get his latest works. Ichi rubbed her now sore arms and glared at Sheila.

"How many nicknames do I have anyway? Never mind, more importantly…" She then looked over her shoulder as Arc-en came out of the back with a large suitcase in tow. "What are you doing here Arcy? I thought you were staying with the G-rents?"

"I was, but I got a free ride to your school for a music class starting in two days! Isn't that great?" Ichi's face paled before she sunk into her very own emo-corner while growing what looked like small leaves.

"Just… great…" She groaned. Arc-en just laughed boldly and ruffled her already messy hair. When he laughed, you could clearly see the bright flash of silver on his tongue.

"It's only for that class Foxy, and it's the last one right? How come they're just now starting it?" He clearly looked confused because he always tried to find reason for something.

"Because _I've_ been working my butt off during school setting up the equipment and working as a host…" She slapped a hand over her mouth as soon as she realized what she said. She groaned at the look of interest on Arc-en's face.

"I thought hosts were boys? What are you doing as a 'host' then?" Unfortunately, now she would have to explain everything to him while they set up for the next day. After explaining everything she's been up to since the last time he visited, Ichi breathed out in relied and finished cleaning up.

"Hmm… I'd like to meet these other hosts… They sound like egotistical and stereotypical rich kids…" He sneered at the image in his head while Ichi snorted.

"You have _no_ idea… Can I go try on your outfits now so we can eat?" She blushed embarrassedly from the noise coming from her stomach while Arc-en laughed and dragged her all the way to Sheila's with new clothes in tow… Sheila had left awhile ago.

Soon the two teens arrived at Sheila's and Arc-en quickly dragged Ichi into one of the bathrooms with the suitcase.

"Here, try these on! If you don't like them, be honest ok Foxy?" Arc-en waited in the hallway after getting shoved out of the bathroom. He had made three different outfits for her to try on.

"Dang Arcy! Are you trying to suffocate me?" Ichi walked out of the bathroom with a skin-tight black body suit with rips and cuts all over it to make it look almost illusion-like. Chains hung from various places and a large choker brace was around her neck.

"You have the body for it. Besides, that's why I put in the cuts… Oh well, there are two more outfits…" He shoved her back into the bathroom and stole her regular clothes and cell phone the twins gave her.

"Ooh~ Nice phone… Is this what you get for being the pretty play thing for those dogs you call friends?" She sighed at the usual acts Arc-en used and replied plainly.

"Yes, friends… The twins gave me the phone… I told you about the Hitachiin twins…" He agreed and searched through the contacts before looking at Ichi's next outfit.

It was a two piece outfit this time with amber flares up the sides of a black skirt that had little silver sparkles lining the flares. The top was all white but had three different colored spark-like designs on the front and back. They were amber, black, and silver.

"I feel as if this one was made for my colors…" She smiled knowingly at Arc-en before giving him a hug. He secretly took a picture of it with her phone and hugged her back.

"Ok, you got me! Go try on the last one though! You'll look great!" She went back in and he quickly found the twins on her contacts list. He set up two picture messages in the draft box and waited for her to come out for the last time.

"Oh wow! I love it Arcy! You really need to sell these someday!" Ichi said while walking out. He laughed and spun her before catching her in his arms and taking a picture when she wasn't looking.

"That dress isn't one of my best, though it looks just great on you!" It's true, the dress looked like it was made just for Ichi.

It framed her curves and chest perfectly while covering the scarred shoulder and showing the smooth one. The cloth was a smoky onyx color with a charred ash black kind of dust covering it in a dazzling fashion. When she moved, the ash looked like it shined with a dull fire from the lights and her amber eyes shone bright.

"Do I get to keep this?" She asked looking at him shyly. He ruffled Ichi's hair and sent her back into the bathroom with her normal clothes.

"Of course Foxy! Now go change into your street rat clothes and I'll be downstairs with your phone and other stuff…" He went downstairs and sent the two pictures to the twins. The text was this:

'_From Ichi: *Pictures*_

_Hey! This is NOT Foxy! I'm the guy in the pictures! Aren't these outfits cool? I heard your mom was a designer and wanted to show you my designs! Do what you want with the pics though!'_

He snickered and waited for the reply.

_Ding!_

'_From Hitachiin-Sama's:_

_Woah! Are you Foxy's new boyfriend or something? That was fast! These designs are really good… They look like they were made for her… Yeah, we'll show these to mom and then we have another idea for these pictures… Thanks and tell Foxy we said Hey!'_

Arc-en laughed and smiled evilly. An idea had been formed and he didn't care what would happen if he went with it.

'_From Ichi:_

_Yes, yes I __**am**__ her new boyfriend! Fusei is forgotten! Anyway, thanks a lot and I can meet you both after school in 2 days… Foxy told me about the hosting and I'll keep it secret! I will, bye!'_

He chuckled and deleted all evidence when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Arc-en put her phone on the counter and pulled her chair out at the table.

"Ok, I'm done! Ah~ Did Sheila cook? Where is she?" Ichi asked while looking at the table filled with good looking food.

"Yeah, Aunt Sheila went out to get some soda for us but she said to go ahead and eat…" He said and soon they were seated. Ichi always enjoyed Sheila's cooking. It always had a different style or taste to it, she thought.

"Oh, the twins said hey…." Ichi nodded in response before her head snapped up and she looked at him.

"When did you talk to them? Ah! My phone! Arcy…" She groaned. He smirked before adding more information.

"I showed them some pictures of the outfits and they said they wanted to talk to me at the club! Isn't that great?" Ichi nodded in defeat before the door opened and Sheila walked in.

"Here ya go, I bought your favorites! For Arc-en, a cherry Dr. Pepper, and for Blacks, a Wild Cherry Pepsi!" She set the drinks down in front of the two before pulling her own chair out and taking a Cream Soda out of the bag.

"Thanks Sheila! What do I owe you this time?" Ichi asked while reaching into a small purse hanging down from her shoulder and neck.

"Nothing much, I can just take a dollar out of your pay anyway, not that it matters. Just shut up and eat." She laughed while Ichi deadpanned. Arc-en took a swig of his drink before saying his thanks, and soon they had finished their meal.

"Hey, you wanna ride to school tomorrow? I rode here on my Harley this time!" Arc-en asked while walking Ichi home. She pumped her fist in the air excitedly.

"Heck yeah! Thanks Arcy!" She hugged him tightly before letting go and they kept walking.

"No problem Foxy~! I can't wait to start music class after tomorrow! I just hope the outfits aren't as god-awful as you say they are…" He stuck out his tongue and Ichi laughed.

"Only the girl's outfit! We get to wear the boy's suits! You're going to freak at the dresses they have to wear… They're _yellow_!" Arc-en practically shrieked and Ichi covered her ears.

"Oh dear Kami-sama! That's horrendous! Yellow is to much of a happy and bright color…" He shivered. "Hey Foxy, wanna sing with me!" Ichi cocked her eyebrow.

"Right now?" Arc-en nodded. "Sure! What should we sing?" She was laughing when Arc-en grabbed her hand in a romantic gesture.

"Why, a love song of course!" He said dramatically. Ichi went along with the act and spun him around before dipping him.

"Haha, but of course~!" She giggled and then brought him up. They started walking down the road swinging their arms hand in hand. "Which one?"

"Oh jeez…" Suddenly he started laughing before singing, "Don't go breaking my heart~"

Ichi laughed before starting as well. (_Ichi_, Arc-en, **both**)

"_I couldn't if I tried~"_

"Honey if I get restless~"

"_Baby you're not that kind~"_

"**Bum bum bum, bum bum! Ahaha~"**

"Don't go breaking my heart~"

"_You take the weight off of me~"_

"Oh Honey, when you knocked on my door~"

"_I gave you my key~"_

"**Ooohooh~"**

"Nobody knows it~! When I was down~"

"_I was your clown~"_

"**Ooohooh, nobody knows it! Nobody knows~"**

"Right from the start~"

"_I gave you my heart~ Oooooh oh! I gave you my heart~"_

"So don't go breaking my heart~"

"_I won't go breaking your heart~"_

"**Don't go breaking my heart!"**

At the pause, they danced around a bit while laughing and having fun. Secretly, the twins and Tamaki watched with shocked faces.

"And nobody told us~"

"'_Cause nobody showed us~"_

"And now it's up to us babe~"

"_Woah, I think we can make it~"_

"So don't misunderstand me~"

"_You put the light in my life~"_

"Oh you put the spark to the flame~"

"_I've got your heart in my sights~"_

"**Ooohoo! Nobody knows it~"**

"When I was down~"

"_I was your clown~"_

"**Ooohoo! Nobody knows it~"**

"Right from the start~"

"_I gave you my heart~ Oooh oh! I gave you my heart~"_

"So don't go breaking my heart~"

"_I won't go breaking your heart~"_

"**Don't go breaking my heart~"**

While they waited for the right timing, they spun each other around and this time, Arc-en dipped Ichi and made a fake romantic pose like he was going to kiss her before lifting her up.

"**Ooohoo! Nobody knows it~"**

"When I was down~"

"_I was your clown~"_

"Right from the start~"

"_I gave you my heart~"_

"Oooh~"

"_I gave you my heart~"_

"So don't go breaking my heart~"

"_I won't go breaking your heart!"_

"**Don't go breaking my-"**

"**Don't go breaking my-"**

"**Don't go breaking my heart~"**

"Don't go breaking my-"

"Don't go breaking my-"

"_I won't go breaking your heart~"_

"Don't go breaking my heart~"

"_I won't go breaking your heart~"_

"Don't go breaking my heart~"

"_I won't go breaking your heart~"_

They sang that until they faded into whispers and burst out laughing. The twins were smirking and taking pictures while Tamaki was crying because, 'Sister was keeping secrets…'

Soon Ichi was home and they both kissed each of the other's cheeks before parting ways.

"Ah~ At least he's a Frenchman and a gentleman!" Tamaki whispered. Arc-en walked past their hiding place and smirked.

"Night boys!" He called as he walked past. The trio anime fell out of the bush and Arc-en just chuckled while walking away,

"Boss this is all your fault!" Kaoru teased.

"Yeah, if you hadn't said anything, he wouldn't have noticed us!" Hikaru added, making Tamaki freak out.

"What? This isn't my fault! Besides! You dragged me here!" He kept flailing about before they all left, arguing with each other.

* * *

><p><em>Time skip… Next morning<em>

'_Knock knock!'_

"Ah, just in time Arcy! Bye Maman! Bye Cho! Have a good day with the neighbors!" Ichi called before shutting the door.

"Mornin' Foxy! Hop on!" Arc-en said and tossed her a black helmet with _'Foxy~' _written in amber on the side. She quickly put it on and got behind Arc-en on the bike.

"Morning! I'm all set!" He started the bike and she held on tight while he sped down the road. Ichi saw Haruhi's figure walking down the road and told Arc-en to stop beside of her.

"Haruhi!" Ichi called and hugged said startled girl. Haruhi tried to look through the helmet when Ichi laughed and pulled it off.

"Oh! Good morning Ichi! What are you doing?" Haruhi looked at her and then at Arc-en. "And who's that?" She pointed at Arc-en.

"Oh! Arcy's taking me to school! He's a good friend of mine and Sheila's nephew… You wanna lift?" Ichi asked, but before Haruhi could respond, Ichi's helmet was on her head and she was sat behind Arc-en. Haruhi held tightly to Arc-en while Ichi climbed on top of the handle bars without a helmet.

"GO!" Ichi shouted and suddenly they took off. Twenty minutes later they had arrived. Girls squealed as they saw Ichi ride in on top of the handle bars of some strangers Harley and waited anxiously to see who the others were.

"Morning ladies~" Ichi said, 'Seductively.' She wore her hair messy with a fringe covering one eye, her blazer was undone and the baggy dress shirt was undone a little with the tie hanging around her shoulders. She had a smirk on her face as she pried Haruhi off of Arc-en's waist.

"Haruhi, don't tell me, this is your first time on a bike?" Haruhi nodded slowly as millions of squeals were heard. Ichi took her helmet off the poor girl and handed it back to Arcy before hugging him. He nodded and sped off.

Girls booed as he left because they didn't get to see who he was, but then crowded around Haruhi and Ichi. The hosts had also seen there arrival and came to investigate as well.

"Haruhi~ You looked so cool on that bike!" Some of the girls cheered. Along with several other things… They fussed over the dizzy student while some of Ichi's regulars surrounded her.

"Ichi-kun! You shouldn't be riding like that, it's dangerous!" A girl said. Ichi quickly flashed a smirk at her before suddenly spinning her in a dip and leaning right towards her face.

"But… I'm _The Dark Prince_. What would my title be if I didn't live dangerously, hmm?" He lifted her back up and spun her into a standing position with her friends. She nearly fainted. The others blushed before an even braver girl came up to her.

"Ehem… Ichi-kun? Are you… g-gay?" Ichi chuckled deeply before shaking her head.

"No, my little princesses… I am not gay…" She then smiled wickedly, "I'm merely an amazing actor! That was just a show I put on for you all! Did you like it?" She then looked down sadly and held her heart as if it hurt.

"KYA~ NO WE LOVED IT!" They all shouted. Ichi looked up and put on a grateful smile.

"Thank you all! It means so much to me! I may be called a Dark Prince, but I am merely a shadowed boy when it comes to the other hosts…" The boys looked shocked. Some knew she was acting, others were oblivious.

"Especially to the shining white prince! Tamaki Suoh!" She called while gesturing towards said boy. The girls all turned their attention to him while he looked at Ichi surprisingly. He knew how similar that act was to how Kyouya acted…

'_Ichi will never do anything to upstage the Suoh's or anyone else of higher stature… She will only try to be as good as everyone expects her to be before making the other, look better…'_ Tamaki thought with a small sad smile on his face. Ichi escaped to her class with the other second year while Tamaki was being swooned over.

"I know what you're doing…" Kyouya said with a smart smirk on his face. Ichi just looked at him plainly. "You shouldn't hold back next ti-"

"I'm sorry Kyouya, but you can't tell me what to do when you're doing the exact same thing. I respect your wisdom and knowledge, but I'm going to kindly ask you to watch what you say to me. I'm smarter than I let on…." Ichi held a firm gaze on his slightly shocked features before her faint smile appeared on her face.

"Besides… The only reason we do this… Is because we don't know how much we're capable of… right?" Her faint smile made his eyes widen more, but he quickly flashed his glasses.

"I believe you are correct. I apologize for underestimating you." He said back. She smiled faintly once more before they both returned to their seats. Kyouya was surprised that she had grown to love the host club and trust them so quickly, but when he thought about it, it wasn't really surprising with her…

'_I'll have to keep an eye on that one… Any sign of love shown to Ichi can make her do anything that person wants… Fusei was a living example…'_ Kyouya thought. It was true… Ichi had grown up without a lot of love from one part of her family, so anyone who gives it to her now, would be like a hero in her eyes… A hero she would be indebted to…

At lunch, the hosts saw Ichi about to leave the building while walking to the cafeteria.

"Kit-chan! Where are you going?" Ichi turned around in surprise and waved over to the guys who all walked towards her.

"Hey guys, and Haruhi…" She rubbed her neck sheepishly, "I'm going out to lunch! What are you guys doing?" She looked confusedly at the hosts while she still had her hands on the door handles.

"We're going to the cafeteria." Haruhi said. An engine sounded and Ichi jumped. "Oh, are you going out to eat with Arcy?"

"Yeah! I'm trying to catch up with him because I only get to see him every few months but now he'll be starting school here tomorrow! Well, see you later guys!" She ran out the doors and hugged Arc-en who spun her around a few times in the hug. They laughed and the hosts all watched.

"Who's that guy, Arcy?" Hani questioned. Tamaki and the twins all gave an answer at the same time.

"**Ichi's new boyfriend…"** Haruhi had another answer though.

"Sheila's nephew and her good friend." Sadly, Haruhi's sentence was only heard by Kyouya. A strange feeling bubbled up in Mori and his eyes flashed to the boy with black and wine colored hair. He was very handsome and his torn shirt easily showed his muscular form.

When he laughed the hosts could see his tongue ring flash and all of his piercings shone in the light of the sun. Ichi quickly tossed him his helmet and they could see _'Sky~'_ and a wand in blue on opposite sides of it. He tossed Ichi her own helmet with the same _'Foxy~'_ on it, but now they could see the flirty looking fox on the other side.

Before they sped off, Ichi turned back and waved. At that time, Arc-en jerked the bike and she squeaked before clinging to his waist. Some laughed and waved back while others nodded or didn't respond at all.

"**He seems way better than that Fusei jerk so we approve!" **The twins cheered.

"Mon ami looks like she's having fun so I approve as well…" Tamaki smiled.

"He didn't say anything to me when we rode to school today, but he seems nice enough…" Haruhi thought out loud.

"Hmm…" Mori just hummed really. He wasn't sure what to think or feel about the guy.

"I wonder if he likes cake?" Hani asked while hugging his Usa-chan.

Everyone looked at Kyouya who was now sitting on a bench and typing away on his laptop.

"Arc-en D'sorcellerie, or Sky Of Sorcery. Age eighteen, he's five foot nine, his hair is naturally black but he bleached and dyed his tips a wine-like magenta color. He is the nephew of Sheila, but he lives with her only occasionally. His parents disowned him for… Reasons unspecified..?" Kyouya was confused but didn't show it.

"Otherwise lives with his grandparents. He shares a lot in common with Ichi and has known her for a very long time. He seems like an ok guy so I have no reason to dislike him… Yet." Kyouya finished. The others nodded while Kyouya got up and they all started to head to the cafeteria once more.

"Did you all hear his name? It's French!" Tamaki gushed while bouncing around like a hyper child. "I wonder why he doesn't have a friendship bracelet though..?" This peaked the other's interest as they all looked down at their arm bands. Now that they looked, they were numbered by tails…

Tamaki had one tail, Kyouya two, Haruhi three, Hikaru four, Kaoru five, Hani six, and Mori seven. Haruhi looked confused at the numbers though.

"Ichi has a head and nine tails on her band though… Maybe he does have an arm band but he's number eight..?" The hosts all nodded and soon they were all seated for lunch.

"Who knows~?"

"Who cares~?" The twins replied while looking bored. Lunch passed with the usual annoyances and everything seemed back to normal. They waited outside for Ichi to return and were shocked when they saw her _driving _the bike back into the school.

"MON AMI! YOU SHOULDN'T BE RIDING SUCH A DANGEROUS VEHICLE! YOUR BROTHER DEMANDS YOU TO STOP RIGHT NOW!" Tamaki yelled while flailing about. Arc-en flipped off the bike and made Ichi do a wheely before going to the ground again with a laugh.

"Uh oh!" Ichi laughed when she saw Arc-en pull his helmet off and toss it to Haruhi. She caught it and looked nervous trying to decide what to do now. Arc-en grabbed Tamaki's shirt collar and looked him in the eyes.

"He's dumb, but he honestly means everything he says… He's alright with me…" Tamaki nearly fainted when Arc-en let go of him. "But, if he keeps telling you what to do, I might have to have a talk with him…" Ichi ran over with her helmet already off and helped Tamaki up.

"Now, Arcy, be nice! He's Mon Ami! I told you about the hosts! Oh, and Hitachiin-sama's? Never text back if it isn't me…" She glared playfully in their direction and they smiled sheepishly.

"Fine… The name's Arc-en but you all can call me Arcy…" He looked over at Mori. "Hey that's Tallness! Aunty Sheila told me about you to~" He teased. Mori glared slightly and Arc-en looked confused before sticking his hand out.

"You're a good man Morinozuka-san…. I am forever grateful to you for keeping Foxy safe…" Mori hesitantly shook his hand and Arc-en didn't squeeze it like he thought he would. He just lightly shook his hand and spun back around to face Ichi.

"Oh boy… Time for the dramatics right?" Ichi deadpanned. Arc-en quickly spun her around and dipped her before bringing her back up.

"Why of course Mon amour! Our parting is such sweet sorrow~ I will see you after hosting, correct?" (My love) Ichi nodded. "Ok! Au revoir Mon Amour! Je t'aime!" (Good bye my love! I love you!)

"Haha, Au revoir Mon Ami! Je t'aime aussi!" (Also) Ichi waved goodbye as he drove off down the rode. Tamaki had tears in his eyes and glomped Ichi.

"How come you never tell me you love me? I'm your friend _and_ your brother!" He wailed. Ichi laughed and patted his head.

"Je t'aime Rene!" She said and he cheered while hugging her a little tighter. "Besides, I love all of you! You all will always have a special place in my heart, I've just known Arcy longer!" The twins and Hani hugged her this time as well.

"Does Arc-chan have a friendship bracelet too?" Hani asked. Ichi's smile quickly flashed to a frown before she put on another smile.

"No, Arcy and I have another thing we do…" She had a sad and lost look in her eyes as she spoke without thinking. "The eighth tail will forever belong to Maman…" They smiled at the thought before Ichi walked back into the building. Once inside, Ichi grabbed her heart in pain. "Even after she's gone…" She choked out before another sob silently choked her. She went into the club room and leaned against the pillar closest to the door.

"Quit Ichi… Everything's going to get better… Mori-senpai said so! Ah! It hurts…" She moaned. Ichi regained her breath and her heart stopped hurting soon after. She quickly made her way to class, and apologized for being late.

Music class was finally done being set up for tomorrow and the ones who had helped, especially Ichi, were proud with their large ensemble of instruments. They got to leave class early for their hard work, so after Ichi escaped from the girls in there, she made her way to the club to hopefully get ready quicker.

She changed into an all black and grey outfit… Black skinnies, converse, a grey silk dress shirt, and a long black trench coat with grey buckles instead of buttons. A straightener was lying over on a counter in front of a mirror and she got an idea. She heated it up and straightened her bangs out to make a spiky look with a fringe in front. She then put on some dark make up around her eyes and added black lipstick to bring out her pale face and amber eyes.

She looked amazingly dark, but she was missing the prince part… Until she saw it…

It was a little crown on a wire headband that would blend into her hair so that it looked like the crown was floating. She put it on and admired the black and grey colors that surrounded her glowing amber eyes. She walked out of the room and into the actual hosting area, just in time to…

"**Oof!"** Run into the light prince. Tamaki was dressed in the exact opposite fashion. White and blue were his colors and he wore a white and blue crown on the opposite side of his wavy blonde hair. A kingly robe was around his person and he even had a staff.

"Haha, sorry Rene! I didn't see you there! Hey, where's my staff?" She joked. He helped her up before tossing her a dark staff with grey bat wings on the side of the ball on top.

"Hiya Tallis! Sorry, I was just coming to bring it to you!" He said while twirling his own staff. Ichi smiled faintly at him before they all got in their positions.

"Mon ami! Come sit with me on my throne for today!" Tamaki called. Ichi looked up with a surprised face but blushed and quickly shook her head and hands.

"Non Merci Mon Ami! I couldn't do that! You're the white prince, I'm just an extra! Please, Ah! I shouldn't be wearing this… Or using this…" Ichi freaked while removing her crown and putting her staff on a table. She kept flitting about the room trying to make herself look less princely but Tamaki snapped his fingers.

"Mori-senpai… Hold her still…" Mori immediately picked her two feet off the ground. She froze up and blushed embarrassingly.

"Thank you! Now Tallis, if you don't listen to me, how can I be called a king?" The hosts looked puzzled at the word he had used before his question, but he didn't explain. Ichi's face softened and she frowned.

"Je regrette Rene… Je regrette…" (I'm sorry, I'm sorry) He placed her crown back on her head, fixed her hair, and handed her the cane before Mori set her down.

"Now come over here and sit with me Mon Ami!" He commanded. Ichi jumped and hurried to sit side by side with him while Kyouya eyed her with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Wrap your arm around mine, and that foot… Now smile!" Ichi did as she was told and soon the door handle jiggled.

"**Welcome!" **They all sounded at the same time. Kyouya looked over at Ichi once more to see the absolute trust in her eyes as she stared at Tamaki.

'_She'll do anything for a chance at a real family… Or just an ounce of love from those near her…' _He thought. Kyouya would have to keep more tabs on the people around her… After all, she was a lot like him in some ways…

* * *

><p><em>Later, right before Ichi goes to bed<em>;

_Ding!_ Ichi's phone went off beside her. She tiredly flipped it open and read the message from Kaoru.

'_From, Kaoru:_

_So how long has that Arc-en guy been your boyfriend?'_

She looked at the message confusedly before replying.

'_From, Ichi:_

_What do you mean? Arcy's not my boyfriend! Ha! I'll tell you a secret if you can keep it!'_

On the other end, Kaoru looked at his sleeping brother before quickly replying an _'Ok?'_ Ichi smiled sheepishly while replying to the message.

'_From, Ichi:_

_Arc-en's gay! That's why he lives with other family… PLEASE! Don't tell Hikaru! I will owe you somehow if you don't! Goodnight Kaoru~'_

He didn't reply back as he quickly deleted the messages and turned off his phone. He was shocked at the news, but looking back on it, it made sense… Ichi didn't wait up either as she too, deleted the messages before turning her phone off. They both fell asleep with one thought on their minds.

'_We've got a secret~!'_

* * *

><p>Ending it here! Next will be a twist on the beach chapter! Will Arcy come, or not? You'll have to wait and find out! Thank you all for reading, and please review!<p>

Shout-outs for stories~ You should read these!

**Army of Insanity: Beau Mercury**

**Team of Insanity: XxHell-in-my-headxX**

**Our Beginning: 2lazy2thinkofaname**

**Luck of the Irish: GoldPen**

**Kamia: Also GoldPen**

Read all and any of the stories made by these wonderful ladies! I hope you enjoy them!


	20. Drama at the beach!

New reviewer thanks to:

**Foxxiemama5!**

**Akimoto Tsubaki!**

**And,**

**Bored411!**

I'm so glad that so many people like this story! Even if you readers don't review or favorite, I still want to thank you for taking the time to at least read my story! It means so much…

Me: Ok… Let's see how _she_ does the disclaimer… -.-'

Tsuki: De doesn't own this… thing? She does own my super cute Ichi-kun though! She _will_ be mine!

Me: Not if someone gets her first~ ;P

PS: What I picture the theme for kinda how Mori thought about how Fusei treated Ichi, "Face down." –Red jumpsuit Apparatus. X3

**WARNING: This WILL be pretty different then the actual episode... Meaning skips and adding and re-editing, etc. etc… Don't like it, don't read it! ;D**

* * *

><p><em>Ch.18 Drama in the sun!<em>

_Normal P.O.V Music class,_

"Up next is D'sorcellerie-san…" The music conductor called. Arc-en looked strangely handsome in the boy's uniform. Even if he _did_ have many piercings, wine colored tips, and had the first three buttons of the undershirt undone, along with the whole blazer wide open.

Girls swooned as he grinned and sat in the chair at the front of the room. He brought a violin with him and before he played, he dully looked up at the conductor.

"Ok, so I know everyone else is totally boring, so I'm going to go with a _this_ year's kind of style ok?" The guys were a little ticked, but the girls were to caught up in his figure to notice. He snapped his fingers and Ichi was suddenly seen pressing a button on an electric piano before picking up a bass.

The piano made a steady beat while they both played "The Soloist" by Dansonn. A few people in the violins section helped out at the parts they knew and music surrounded the room in a beautiful harmony. Ichi closed her eyes and swayed with the music that created colors in her mind.

Beautiful shades of green, blue, and Arc-en's magenta swirled around in her mind's eye. She could see herself ballet dancing in her black leotard back in france… Her hair was longer then, but at the moment, it was tied up in a bun.

* * *

><p>'<em>Flashback, Ichi's 6'<em>

_A six year old Ichi Kitsune dances in what seems to be an empty room. In reality, it's filled with people, but to her, she can only hear the music and feel her feet gliding across the floor. A man with black hair and amber eyes stares lovingly at her while holding onto a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes' hand._

_Ichi keeps leaping, twirling, and even doing flips to certain parts of the music when suddenly a young boy in a black body suit grabs her spinning hand. This was Arc-en… Before he died his hair, and before his parents had disowned him. He was seven, with a peaceful air about him and graceful steps. They danced together in sync for what seemed like hours to them, and when they stopped, cheers were heard everywhere._

_They opened their eyes and looked at each other with small smiles on their faces._

"_I'll see you again next week Arcy!" Ichi said while hugging the boy. He giggled and hugged her back._

"_Yep! Bye Ichi! I'll tell my parents you said hi!" She nodded and they ran off to their own homes._

'_End flashback'_

* * *

><p>Ichi smiled sadly and opened her eyes when the music stopped with a whisper of the strings. Clapping was next along with squeals from some girls, and Ichi stood with Arc-en and bowed.<p>

"Ichi-kun! Arc-en-kun! That was amazing!" A few cheered. The conductor smiled and nodded in approval as well. Soon they were done for the day and Ichi raced to the club room with happy memories in her mind and heart. Arc-en had a wide smile on his face as he dashed over to her and tossed Ichi over his shoulders for a piggy-back ride.

"Haha, go Arcy go!" She cheered while telling him which way to go. Luckily it wasn;t club time yet, so no one saw them, but unfortunately, the club doors were wide open and the hosts could see Arc-en booking it down the hall with something on his back.

"Agh! Arcy, watch out!" When they heard the voice they all realized Ichi was on his shoulders and all stiffened.

"Nope!" Arc-en started going faster and ducked so that Ichi wouldn't get hit. He kept running straight towards the hosts before Ichi held tightly to him… and he leaped…

He leaped, adding height by jumping off a table, and landed in a pile of manikins…

"Oww…" The two teens groaned. Ichi was on top of a manikin and Arc-en was laying across her stomach. The twins laughed and clapped while Kyouya frowned, Tamaki freaked, Mori… did nothing… Hani ran over to them, and Haruhi just sweat-dropped.

"Kit-chan! Arc-chan! Are you alright?" Ichi winced but laughed and 'grinned' with one eye open. Arc-en just groaned and laid there.

"Hey Hani-senpai… I think I'd be better if Arcy wasn't crushing me…" She rasped. Hani sighed in relief as Arc-en rolled off of her. Ichi fell off the manikin and then stood up while holding onto him for support.

"Don't… ever… do that… again…" Ichi breathed. Arc-en just smiled and held her up while the twins snaked over to them.

"**We're all going to the beach!"** They chorused. Ichi looked at all the manikins, only to see bikini after bikini.

"Come on, let's go to the beach!" She shouted, right along with Tamaki. They both laughed while looking at each other. Ichi then grabbed Arc-en's arms and pulled him towards the door.

"I bet we can get there first if we go now!" Ichi looked really excited for this beach trip and quickly took the directions from Kyouya's outstretched hand.

She then whipped around and grabbed Haruhi as well.

"You're coming with us! I call handlebars!" The twins and Tamaki went into a big emo-corner while Haruhi nervously went with them. Soon they watched as Haruhi clung to Arc-en and Ichi hopped onto the handle bars. She threw her hands in the air as they started to speed off.

Hani looked up at Mori who had a slight frown on his face. He looked as if he was confused and Hani just smiled before whistling and walking to the door with the others.

"Hurry Takashi!" He called. Takashi turned around and followed everyone to the limos.

* * *

><p><em>At the beach with Haruhi and Ichi<em>

Arc-en had gone to change into his bathing suit while Ichi and Haruhi wore baggy clothing. Ichi looked longingly at the water while Haruhi looked around in a thoughtful silence.

"Why?" She said then paused. "Why are we conducting Host club activities here at the beach?" Ichi just pouted more before they both looked confusedly over at Mori and Hani. They were doing weird stretches with some of the fans…

"Haruhi-kun, Ichi-kun?" Three girls called. They walked up to the two hosts and started talking.

"Aren't you going swimming?" One of the three asked. They were all wearing bikinis that, personally, Ichi thought were a bit revealing… Even worse than the last outfit she wore at Taberu….

"Oh, I like looking at the sea more." Haruhi responded. They then looked over at Ichi who had somehow been shrouded in shadows.

"Knowing my luck, I'd get distracted by you beautiful ladies and be swept away with the waves…" The girls swooned as Ichi 'smiled sadly yet warmly' at the girls.

"Well, would it be ok if we joined you?" Another girl asked. Luckily, Haruhi saved Ichi from anymore acting… After all, she _is_ the Natural type.

"How come?" She smiled an awesomely warm smile before continuing. "Go ahead and swim. You're wearing such cute swimsuits, and all." The girls sighed dreamily while Ichi's eye twitched.

'_If I didn't know you better Haruhi… I would have sworn you were gay…'_ She thought. Ichi then walked off after the girls did. She was easily bored since she couldn't swim and decided to walk around for a bit.

While not paying attention, Ichi didn't see Arc-en return. She also didn't hear them all plot a fear game for the two girls after Haruhi had thrown a centipede. The pictures he had were her in her ballet uniform, one in her track uniform, and another where she had really long hair. In that picture, she had just turned around and her hair flew back around her face.

The boys were blushing while Arc-en smirked. Mori even blushed a little, but only at that last picture.

"Haha, I took those! When did you get a hold of my phone though?" Arc-en looked at Kyouya with a bit of a freaked out expression but Kyouya just smirked.

"I have my ways…" Soon after, the game had started. Hikaru dragged Ichi back from wherever she had walked to and Kaoru led them all and a few girls to a cave where they tried to scare them with ghost tales. Plan one, failed…

In truth, Ichi didn't get scared of dark places unless it was completely quiet or no one was with her… Which means locking them in an Armored car didn't work… Especially when Hani kept wailing… Plan two, failed…

"Hani, shhh! It's ok!" Ichi cooed while holding Hani protectively. This caused many girls to swoon at remembering all of the 'Fatherly' moments with Cho at the host club.

Up next was Mori. Haruhi and Ichi were walking down the beach when suddenly a sharp harpoon was in front of their faces. Ichi paled and looked all the way up until her eyes met Mori's. As soon as that happened a look of shock flashed over her face, but, it vanished a second later as her face lost any sign of unhappiness. She had a 'smile' on her face and her eyes held an unnoticeable amount of fear and betrayal as she walked away from the two. Mori was surprised but kept looking at Haruhi.

Haruhi, on the other hand, watched as Ichi sprinted away as soon as she had her back away from the two of them. She sighed, made a sad attempt at a pun, and walked towards where Ichi ran off to. Mori turned and saw Haruhi walking away, but when he looked further out, he could still see Ichi running. Plan three, technically failed…

He shrugged it off as her just wanting to get some exercise or something and returned to Hani and Kyouya. Haruhi lost Ichi somewhere but decided to collect some more seafood for dinner tonight.

"Haruhi-kun! This breeze feels great!" One of those same three girls called from earlier. Haruhi warned them to be careful, but they spoke again afterwards.

"We found Ichi-kun up here, but he's not saying anything…" They all looked to the side and now Haruhi could easily see Ichi standing straight up, but staring out at the sea. "He really is a dark prince!" They squealed. Just then a voice sounded behind them. Alerting Ichi and scaring the girls.

"Oho! There are girls up here!" A man called. He threw a beer can to the side as another man spoke.

"Lucky! Hey girls, let's play together." Ichi stepped out in front of them with her hair covering her eyes.

"What are you people doing here?" The tallest girl asked. The more talkative man grabbed the girl's wrist and made a stupid remark without noticing the 'boy' there, but Ichi smacked his hand away.

"Ooh~ Looks like there _is_ another boy here! Oh, but he's just a shrimp! I'm sure we could find a good use for you!" He backhanded Ichi across the face and she stumbled back a bit while wiping blood from her mouth.

"You shouldn't have done that…" She muttered darkly. Suddenly the first man was pelted by pointy sea life by Haruhi and one of the girls escaped.

"Would you go away now? They don't want you." She spoke sternly. "They say you're bothering them."

"Haruhi-kun!" A girl shouted. Ichi looked up and over to her friend.

"Haruhi! Get out of here! I can handle them! I almost beat Hani and Mori remember?" Haruhi nodded. While the guy tried to grab her. She dodged and ran off with the tallest girl while Ichi stopped the guy from chasing them.

By the time they had told the others, Ichi had knocked the bigger guy out and the other two girls had escaped. Popping up a switch blade, the 'leader' walked towards Ichi. Ichi froze in shock of the weapon and the man pulled her over to the edge with the knife at her throat.

"You'll be sorry for hurting my friend over there you little jackass!" He growled. Ichi's eyes widened as she looked behind her. Waves crashed around pointed rocks and she couldn't see a deep water hole anywhere. "Say goodbye pipsqueak!"

Ichi hit the side of the cliff first and rolled before she caught onto a small hold. She had scrapes all over and the cut above her eye had open up, _again_…

"You won't be able to hold on forever!" Soon after he said that, footsteps were heard. Loud beating noises were heard as well, but they kept calling her name.

"H-help! Please! Arc-en! MORI!" Mori was there first and looked down the side of the cliff. Ichi's hands were slipping as she tried to climb up the side of the cliff. He saw her wounds and the fear in her eyes as she reached one hand out. He instantly reached his out as well.

They were inches apart when Ichi's footing slipped. She screamed out and held onto another segment that jutted out of the cliff. Arc-en was suddenly beside Mori with a serious expression.

"Morinozuka, grab my ankles and hold on tightly!" Mori quickly grasped the situation and grabbed onto Arc-en's ankles. He lowered Arc-en down carefully.

"Ichi! It's ok! I'm here! Come with me, you'll be fine! Just don't let go!" He called. She looked up at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. As a tear of his own fell onto her face, her eyes got wide and she quickly grabbed onto him with one hand. He pulled her up to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs onto his torso.

"Pull us up!" Arc-en called and Mori quickly pulled the two up. As soon as he could, Arc-en quickly rolled onto his back and held Ichi in his arms tightly.

"Don't ever do that again…" He mimicked her earlier words but that just made her hold tighter to him. "I was so scared… That I'd lose another member of my family…" He whispered. At this, Ichi tensed and carefully got up. She wiped the blood from her face along with the tears and held a serious face.

"I'm sorry. I got scared a little, anyone would. I'm fine… Please, I've been through worse, you all know that…" Mori clenched a fist and slightly glared at her.

'_How could she just act like that? We were all worried about her and she just shrugs this whole thing off…'_ Mori thought. He was confused and a bit angry and didn't fully understand everything that had just happened.

"I've called a doctor, who should be here shortly" Kyouya said. Ichi looked over at him with a sigh.

"Don't make me go to another hospital… I've been to the hospital more than enough times don't you think?" Tamaki was to busy scolding Haruhi for even _trying_ to stand up to the men to pay attention, but all the others frowned at her.

"Foxy you should have known better!" Arc-en got up and looked pissed. "You could have been killed! What were you thinking?" Ichi looked at him in surprise before trying to speak. The twins interrupted her though.

"**Yeah Foxy! We thought you were a goner for sure!" **Ichi looked between them.

"Yeah Kit-chan! We were so worried!" Haruhi and Tamaki had already stormed off but Ichi now looked ashamed as she saw the emotions in everyone else's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…. I didn't think about you all worrying like that… It's just… After seeing that I could hold myself to a fight the other day… I wanted to be the one to save the day this time… I-I'm sorry…" She ran off and towards the mansion they were going to stay in.

"Crap… How do we always end up being the bad guys?" Hikaru said. The others were surprised and feeling guilty about how they yelled at her. Kyouya was making phone calls but speaking in whispers and Mori was watching Ichi run off.

'_So she didn't brush it off… She just wanted to look stronger for once… I just keep getting more confused…' _He thought. Arc-en took off after Ichi and Mori's slight frown deepend.

'_What's he even doing here? He's not a host…'_ He was also dense when it comes to his emotions.

When Ichi went inside, she ran into her room and locked the door. Sliding down to the floor, Ichi clutched her knees to her chest and sobbed. The fact that she could have died, just sinking in. She sobbed loudly, thinking that no one was near her room.

Arc-en slid down to the other side of the door on his knees with his head and his hands touching the door.

"Kitsune, listen to me… Everything's ok… The guys aren't mad at you… I'm not mad at you… We know you were trying to do the right thing… It may have been stupid, but you saved three girls from the same horrible fate you could have received… You _are_ the hero in this one ok?" As he finished the door opened and he fell in.

Ichi grabbed him and pulled him into a big hug where he instantly held tightly back as she sobbed into his shoulders. She cried until she fell asleep from exhaustion but Arc-en just held her there. He kissed her forehead and held her to him without noticing the door being open.

Mori and Hani stood there looking in. Hani looked surprised before he looked up to Mori. Takashi now had his fists clenched tightly to his sides and his face held a small blush. He frowned and squinted in even more confusion before turning and walking away. Hani just shook his head and carefully walked in front of Arc-en.

"Arc-chan? Do you love Kit-chan?" Hani asked. Arc-en looked at him with a sad smile before replying honestly.

"I used to really love her more than a friend when we were younger, but now, I love her like a little sister… She didn't push me away when I told her how I felt, and she just laughed, ruffled my hair, and told me 'It will be alright' when I told her my secret…" Arc-en paused as Hani nodded at him.

"When my parents disowned me in France, I ran in the rain all the way to Ichi's street… I passed out a little away from the house, but when I woke up, I was laying in her arms by a fireplace while she hugged me in her sleep… She had tears on her face too…" Hani smiled warmly at him before glancing down at Ichi.

"Kit-chan is a great girl huh? I was thinking though… If you don't like like her, could you help me with something? I think Takashi likes her a lot but he doesn't know it yet… I want you to get him to make a move before someone else does…" Hani had a serious face now as he looked at Arc-en.

"Really? Tallness? Ah, I was hoping he was like me…" Arc-en fakely pouted while Hani paled a bit and laughed nervously, finally getting what the 'secret' was… "Haha, kidding, I thought he was protective of her! I've even seen him glare at me! He must be really new to this huh?" Hani nodded. Arc-en got up and put Ichi into the bed before walking into the hallway with Hani.

"That's why I need your help! You need to make Takashi super jealous or something to get him to realize his feelings! If he doesn't like her like that, then at least he'll be a great friend to her…" Hani looked around to see if anyone was near.

"Yeah, but we'll need to make her realize her real feelings to ya know... Now, Ichi would fall in love easy thanks to Fusei… If one guy treats her right and says he likes her, she's gone… Plus, I'm leaving next month for a little while so we need to give it all we got!" Arc-en made a brave pose and Hani smiled brightly. They shook hands.

"Deal!" Hani replied. They walked off towards the dining room where everyone else would be while Ichi slept.

Arc-en sat beside Kyouya at the end of the table and across from Mori. After Kyouya it was the twins, and after Mori it was Hani, Haruhi, and Tamaki.

While Haruhi freaked Tamaki out, Kyouya spoke to Arc-en.

"So, since no one won the game exactly, what _is_ Ichi's biggest fear?" This caught the other's attention as Haruhi stopped eating momentarily and it was silent.

"It's most likely something you wouldn't expect… She's afraid of a few things, Sharp objects, silence in the absolute dark, and being left behind again are all things to be expected." He paused as he looked around at all their faces.

Mori was thinking about how he tried to scare the girls with the harpoon. Looking back on it, Ichi was running when he turned around. She wasn't exercising, she was running away. This made him feel guilty again as he continued to listen to Arc-en.

"Her biggest fear is something worse though… It isn't just being left behind again, it's being lost in all of the painful memories or things that will eventually happen. I've only seen it happen once though… Anna had a heart-attack right after Ichi had fallen on the bed once and she thought it was all her fault… She was in a state of shock and seized up. She kept mumbling French for 'I'm sorry' and they almost put her in the hospital for three days…" The hosts stared shocked at the boy sitting at their table.

"She blamed herself even though it wasn't her fault at all… She was only twelve years old as well… The same year she met Aunt Sheila. Anna was fine of course, but Ichi is still very careful around her… Poor girl… She's never even had a chance since _he _left…" He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but it still left an extremely tense air.

"Well, it's getting to cold in here and _someone _doesn't know when to give up so I'm going to bed. Kyouya, escort me to my room…" Kyouya excused himself and went with Tamaki.

Haruhi quit eating again and frowned. She hadn't realized how upset everyone was about not only Ichi, but her as well and apologized while the twins and Hani hugged her. Mori and Arc-en stayed at the table eyeing each other. A smirk made it's way to Arc-en's face and they didn't even notice Haruhi run off to the bathrooms.

"Hey Tallness, thanks for helping to save my Foxy girl! She just gets upset sometimes ya know?" Mori mentally sighed.

"Kitsune." Is all he said. Arc-en looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Mori looked into his eyes again.

"Her name is Kitsune, not Foxy." Arc-en cocked an eyebrow and chuckled. An evil plan making its way into his head.

"Oh trust me… She's Foxy all right! Especially in these~" He chimed. Mori's fists clenched under the table as Arc-en showed him pictures of bikinis Ichi had tried on when she had longer hair and no scars. She was beautiful but he sounded like a creep.

"Goodnight Arc-en." Mori stood from the table with one thought going through his head while he walked towards Ichi's room.

'_He doesn't deserve her… That guy's just another pervert like the bikers at Taberu… I need to warn her…'_ He walked up to the door, only to see that it was cracked open and a breeze was blowing through. He looked in and saw Ichi sitting on the window sill with her head in her arms on her knees.

She didn't move as he entered the room, or even respond when he said her name, but when he got there, he realized she was asleep. When Mori moved closer he could hear her whispering in her sleep.

"Je regrette… Je regrette… Maman. Je regrette… Papa… agh" She groaned as her hands wrapped themselves into her hair. She gripped tightly and another groan of pain roughly came out of her as she fell off the sill. Mori caught her before she hit the ground, and the windows shut and rattled with an approaching storm.

"S'il vous plaît, papa, je suis désolé…" (Please, Papa, I'm sorry…) She mumbled. He wasn't sure what to do so he laid her in the bed carefully and sat down next to her. "S'il vous plaits, je regrette…." She cringed and kicked out sharply, almost hitting Mori.

He quickly put the covers over her but she just kicked them off again while talking a little louder and thrashing.

"Non Fusei! Descendre de moi!" (No Fusei! Get off of me!) He didn't know what to do so he just grabbed her and held her still in his arms. A few more tries at escaping and she relaxed. Slow breathing could be heard as Mori lay on his back with Ichi on his chest and stomach. He had his arms wrapped around the small of her back and she had tried pushing away so her hands were on his chest.

Thunder sounded and she clung onto him tighter with a shiver. He couldn't move so he just covered them both up with the blanket and hummed a tune softly to calm her further. She released him and fell into a deep sleep, but when he moved, she rolled down onto his arm and pinned him by the elbow.

Mori was once again, stuck in Ichi's bed. Feeling the warmth near her, Ichi snuggled into Mori's side and sighed. She was finally getting a good sleep, but little did she know, it was not a pillow she was cuddling with, but a very embarrassed Morinozuka Takashi.

He had a faint blush on his face and it only got worse when she moved closer to him and saw her real smile on her face. All was quiet now, even the storm had calmed. Mori listened to the pitter-patter of the rain before slowly getting drowsier. He turned to his side and when he saw Ichi, a lazy smile swept across his face.

Mori wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her closer to him. His chin laid on her head while she had her head in the nape of his neck. He slowly fell asleep that way but soon after, clicking was heard.

Arc-en and Hani stood at the end of the bed snapping photos. Hani with Mori's phone, and Arc-en with his and a camera. They quietly high-fived afterwards and left snickering.

Plan 'get-them-together,' underway…

* * *

><p>The next morning Mori woke up on the floor while Ichi was still in the bed. He only remembered being stuck, so he thought that he just fell when he was released. He grabbed his phone off the bedside table and covered Ichi up before leaving to go to his own room.<p>

Ichi woke up soon after that feeling peaceful for some reason. She got out of bed, got dressed, and practically skipped down the hallway while humming a tune she couldn't place any lyrics to. Suddenly ideas swept into her head and she dashed into Arc-en's room. He bolted out of bed with a designer magazine falling off his face and he was in his boxers.

Ichi just laughed before stealing an empty notebook from the many in his bag. He threw the magazine at her and she ducked before grabbing a pen and sitting cross legged on the floor. She began humming and jotting down note after note. After she finished the song in her head, a work of art was on her paper. It was an acoustic piece but she wanted to make some other versions as well…

"Get dressed Arcy! We gotta go soon!" She dashed out of the room after tossing some clothes at him and hurried to pack all of her stuff. It was done in a short amount of time, and soon she had tossed it into the back of the limo. She climbed onto the bike with her helmet on and started it while the hosts all put their stuff in the trunk as well. Apparently, Ichi eavesdropped, Tamaki was into S&M and Haruhi was almost a victim. She chuckled thinking about what could have possibly went on between the two, but the others drove off without him. He freaked before Ichi sighed and rode infront of him, making him stop.

"Get on Tamaki! She unlatched her helmet and put it on Tamaki before closing the lid and forcing him on the bike. Arc-en came out with a bag across his shoulders. He made Ichi sit on his lap this time since she wanted to drive and he couldn't fit on the handle bars, and off they went. Tamaki wailing all the way home.

When they got there, they hurriedly separated and got ready for the club. Arc-en just went to Sheila's and went back to sleep, but the hosts needed to go back to the school and plan more things. Arc-en had let Ichi borrow the bike, and soon she was gone again with her notebook and an insane amount of energy.

She arrived there first and quickly locked the bike up before heading up to the club room. Ichi made her way to the piano immediately and placed all her music up on the top of the piano and hopped up there as well on her knees. She held the pen cap in her mouth with her hair pushed up by a few clips.

"Ok, let's get to work…" Several papers were spread out and the sound of writing soon filled the room. Paper to paper she wrote different notes for different instruments. Soon she had a piano piece, a saxophone, a violin, and an acoustic version finished. Now she needed words, but this was always the hardest part for her…

The hosts eyed her curiously as she quickly gathered all her papers and filed them neatly in a large binder. She put the binder in her satchel-like bag and sighed in content. Ichi then lost all of that inspirational energy and slumped over on-top of the piano before curling up and falling asleep.

"This girl can fall asleep anywhere…" Haruhi deadpanned. Mori carefully carried her to the small bed in the backroom and covered her up. Just then, a text sounded from his phone. He flipped it open and instantly paled before turning into a tomato from what his new screen saver was.

At the time the picture was taken, Mori and Ichi had faint smiled on their faces as they were curled up to each other… In a bed… under the covers… Point being, it looked very wrong… He tried to delete it, but someone had already deleted all of his other backgrounds and somehow it was locked so that he couldn't take any more pictures.

The text was just a blank from an unknown number though so he deleted it and left the room hurriedly with a fainter blush than before. Hani smirked and secretly giggled at Mori's slightly flushed face and sent another text. This one was to Arc-en though he knew there would be no reply.

'_From, Hani-kun:_

_The picture has been taken in~! ;D'_

Hani then deleted the evidence and hid the phone in his pocket.

Plan, 'get-them-together,' is in progress…

Ichi dreamed of the tune she had for some reason thought of writing the music to while Mori mentally hummed a _very_ similar tune in his head…

Only _he_ knew the lyrics…

* * *

><p>Stopping it there because I'm tired and I have band in the morning and then I go to camp for three days… I'll be back to reply to reviews and or messages Monday!<p>

PS: I'm afraid I ruined this chapter somehow… ^^' Honest opinions please? Also, I play the clarinet, Bass clarinet, and I'm learning the Sax now so she really isn't a Mary Sue! ;D


	21. Lotus of Lobelia!

New Reviewer thanks too~

**4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE!**

**Arora Borialis!**

**AngelOfAnime97! (I feel as if I've seen a similar name~ Quizazz maybe?)**

**And,**

**Lily!**

**I **_**really**_** wish I could reply to you Lily! ^^' You are very, very kind!**

The nameless neighbor: De-chan doesn't own anything but the plot and some of her OC's…

Me: I WILL find name's for you and that niece of yours this chapter!

**WARNING: LONG chapter!Also, Ichi IS full on straight! She was never bi! ;D**

* * *

><p><em>Ch.19 Lotus of Lobelia<em>

_Normal P.O.V_

When Ichi woke up, it was only a little while after Mori left. She grabbed her bag and left the room while hurrying off to class since the meeting was over. As she pushed the class doors open, she was surprised to only see a few students there.

"Bonjour Rene! Where's the rest of the class? Good morning Kyo-Kyo!" Kyouya 'Hmm'd' in response but Tamaki glomped her.

"Tallis! We need you to go get some commoner's coffee for this evening! Classes are still half days because of the festival, remember?" She sighed in relief and nodded before leaving again.

Little did they know, Haruhi was already at the store…

Ichi hurried back to the school with one arm holding a bag of coffee and the other steering the Motorcycle. She saw Haruhi almost fall but she got caught by someone. At the time she was looking to the side, so when she turned back and saw a familiar face almost right in front of her she kicked her bike away and jumped before rolling on the ground.

"Ichi-kun! You saved me!" An annoying voice sounded through her ears as she was held up by her face. Ichi groaned in response before being easily lifted and carried after where she saw Haruhi.

By the time Ichi had been carried to the girl's destination, she had fainted from a dizzy spell. Haruhi was already taken to the club room when Ichi was carried in by another spinning Lobelia girl. It seemed as though she was in mid-sentence when she arrived though.

"-Oh and then Ichi-kun and I can ride off into the sunset on a horse while Ichi-kun feeds me strawberries and tells me how cute I look in a dress! So Kawaii~!" She squealed, an unconscious Ichi in her arms.

Haruhi looked over at her worriedly but when Renge popped up, Ichi's eyes opened. She looked up into the smiling and blushing face of the strange girl with wide, frightened eyes…. Before fainting again.

This time Haruhi just deadpanned. Who knew Ichi could be afraid of a girl like her? Mori, on the otherhand, was still looking worriedly over at her. One, the girl was unknown, two, they came from her old school, and three, she was holding her with a creepy grin on her face…

As Renge went back into the ground, the girl accidentally dropped Ichi to the ground with a thud. She panicked and ran over to the other girls while leaving Ichi on the floor. Mori mentally sighed in relief as Ichi woke up and looked around.

"A maiden's beauty…" Chizuru spoke. "It is to have spirit pure enough not to give in to superficial beauty, influence, or lust." Hinako spoke afterwards.

"As a girl you… For a girl you… We're fed up with all the oppressive male contempt for women." She scolded. Next up was Benio in a fake mustache. Ichi looked pale.

"Our pride… It comes from having soulful relationships based on equality, as a result of being of the same sex." She turned around, "Including, yes…" Now they were holding each other with the random girl playing with Benio's hair.

"Even relationships of love~" Benio purred.

"Oh there you go Benio~" Chizuru cooed.

"Benibara-sama~" Hinako chimed in.

"Ah~ Benio-kun~" The fourth girl sighed. Ichi shot up from her spot with a deep blush on her face.

"W-what are you doing here!" She squeaked. Benio's eyes immediately widened before she looked towards Ichi and Haruhi.

"I-Ichi… kun?" She half asked, just to make sure. Ichi's eyes started to sting with tear water but she'd never cry in front of them.

"**Oh Ichi-kun!" **All four girls ran over to her and hugged her while Tamaki freaked.

"Don't touch Mon ami eith-" He was cut off by a loud slapping noise.

Ichi had just been slapped by the fourth girl who had yet to reveal her name. Ichi just laid on the ground holding her face in shock while the girl cried out to her.

"How dare you leave me behind! I was so worried about you! Even though you just saved me earlier, you could've done a better job at it! I missed you so much Ichi-kun! Don't you remember? I _loved_ you!" The hosts all froze while the Lobelia girls looked at Ichi with glares.

A dark chuckling sound came from Ichi as she stood up with her bangs covering her face.

"Tsuki dear, you may think that you love me, but you don't… You chase any girl with a cute face and right now I'm it… I don't love you and you never loved me so get over it…" The hosts looked shocked as did the Zuka girls, but Tsuki just sunk to the ground and held Ichi's hands with tears in her eyes.

"B-b-but you don't really mean that, right Ichi-kun? I-I do love you! I only see you now, ok? I-I promise!" She pleaded. While that argument went on, Benio and the others started making another scene…

"To think that they dragged these sweet girls down along with them, though…" Benio said while pinning Haruhi to a pillar while gesturing at Ichi. The latter-mentioned girl tuning everything out until Haruhi showed up with coffee.

"Ah! I'll get the cakes Benibara-sama!" It seemed as though while she was in a daze, she had forgotten that she was at the club. Ichi soon returned to the four other girls with small snack cakes and only bowed to Benio.

"Thank you. How kind of you both." Benio said while walking up to the two hosts. Ichi blinked in confusion while handing them the trays. She shook her head and stepped away.

"You're real treasures in this trash heap!" Chizuru chimed.

"Coffee made by a maiden possesses suck a fragrant aroma, and cakes made by a patient young women as well! How lovely~!" Benio boasted.

"This is instant…" Haruhi informed. Ichi just blinked while looking around with a confused expression.

"Well then, why don't the six of us have a tea party?" Hinako suggested. Before anyone could realize what was happening, Ichi ran off holding a hand over her mouth towards the bathroom. Tamaki continued with his rant as Mori went to go check on Ichi.

* * *

><p><em>In the bathroom,<em>

Ichi was in a locked stall on her knees as she threw up in the toilet. Being dizzy mixed with anger, lack of sleep, and confusion was not sitting well with her stomach. A door clicked open and shut while she gasped for air and looked over at their shoes.

As she breathed heavily, the person walked over to the stall and knocked on it lightly. Ichi wiped her mouth and sat on her knees with her hands on the floor and her head drooped drowsily.

"S-sorry… It's occupied…" She groaned. The person stopped knocking, but tried the door.

"Kitsune, it's me…" Mori sounded. Ichi's head throbbed before she shakily stood up and opened the door. She fell against Mori and he held her up while she put her hands on his stomach.

"S-sorry… I must have th-thought I was back in Lobelia~" She slurred. Mori nodded in understanding before thinking about the other girl.

"Tsuki?" He asked, sounding more like a statement though.

"Craaaap~" She moaned. "She's so creepy… That's why I left… She's my own personal stalker…" Mori kept her steady as she wobbled over to lean on the sink. "Every day she would glomp me and shout cheesy love lines to me… I would have put her in a hospital if it wasn't for Ouran…"

"Ah…" Mori said to show her he was listening. He found this information somewhat amusing.

"I had to tell her I moved to somewhere without phone service before she quit calling me and showing up at my house… Mori-senpai?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Please, keep her away from me…" Ichi pleaded while holding onto his blazer. "Help me?" His eyes flashed with a need to protect her and he nodded instantly.

"Sure…" After Ichi regained composure, she walked out with Mori in tow. The Lobelia girls were suddenly circled around her and Haruhi, cutting Mori off.

"You poor things. It must be a shock to be so deceived." Chizuru sighed. Ichi was confused once more as she looked over to Haruhi.

"Come on, dump this bunch, and come back over to us. You too Ichi-kun!" Hinako added. Ichi was now a bit panicked and looked pleadingly over at Haruhi.

"Yeah Ichi-kun! It's not just me, we all miss you!" Tsuki added while Ichi paled.

"Now, hold on, ladies. These maidens are all shaken up today. Let's ask again tomorrow. We'll be expecting a favorable answer." Benio patted the girls' shoulders.

"Well… adieu!" They spun out of the room laughing. Haruhi turned around and grabbed Ichi's arm.

"We'll be excusing ourselves now, too…" She said darkly and dragged Ichi away. Ichi was surprised that Haruhi picked up the bike and put on Arc-en's helmet before signaling for her to get on. Ichi quickly moved Haruhi to the _back_ of the bike and put on her own helmet.

"We need a laptop…" She muttered. At that, Ichi took off to none other than Sheila's house. After all, Arc-en had a laptop and she needed to return the bike.

Haruhi wasn't nervous or dizzy this time as they got off and went into the house with Ichi's own key.

"Arcy! We got a problem!" Ichi shouted as she kicked off her shoes, went into the kitchen, and brought three drinks back. She handed one to Haruhi who numbly held it while taking a sip of her own.

"Where is it?" Haruhi asked. Ichi brought her upstairs and into Arc-en's room. He was still asleep even though she just shouted up to him. She pointed the laptop out to Haruhi who immediately went on it while Ichi walked up to Arc-en's bed.

"Arcy~ I have some soda! It's your favorite!" She bribed. Instantly his hand shot up and grabbed the drink she was holding out. Ichi just laughed and watched him drink some before getting up.

"What's up Foxy?" He asked. She threw some clothes at him.

"Put some pants on at least! We have a guest!" Arc-en quickly looked at Haruhi, blushed, and put on some black painter pants.

"Better?" He asked while showing off his muscular build. Ichi just rolled her eyes and took a picture.

"I'm sooo selling this to the girls in our music class…" Arc-en paled before walking up behind Haruhi.

"Hey shorty, what are you looking for?" At the closeness of his voice, Haruhi jumped and turned in her seat.

"A-ah! Sorry, I need to show Ichi something importa-" She cut herself off with an embarrassed blush as she was face to face with his six-pack of abs.

"Haha, you're fine! I was hoping for that reaction!" He cheered. Ichi went to sit with Haruhi.

"What do you need to show me that's got everyone freaking out?" Haruhi frowned while turning the screen towards Ichi.

As she read down the screen, her eyes went wide and welled up with tears before she took off out of the room. It was the host club's auctioning site, but that's not the problem… They had sold, _'Ichi-kun's used guitar pick'_ but in reality…

They had sold the guitar pick she had taken from her father on the day he left.

Ichi didn't take the bike, she ran. By the time Haruhi and Arc-en were outside, she was all the way down the street. She knew they'd try to follow her so she turned the corner and jumped a fence before taking off in the direction of her house.

"Crap… She left her cell and bag at my house…" Arc-en said. "Call Tallness…" Haruhi immediately dialed Mori's cell number.

"Hello?" His voice sounded.

"Mori-senpai! Is there any way we can get Ichi's guitar pick back from that fan?" She asked frantically. There was some talking in the background before Kyouya got on the phone.

"What seems to be the problem now, Haruhi?" He asked.

"Remember that guitar pick you sold? Ichi's guitar pick?" She asked with anger laced in her voice.

"Of course I do. It sold for quite a lot of Yen." She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Wipe that smile off your face! It was her _Father's_ guitar pick!" She shouted. On the other end, Kyouya had put it on speaker so that she wouldn't yell in his ear. At that last sentence though, the room went silent.

Well, before Haruhi hung up and Tamaki flipped out again…

* * *

><p><em>With Ichi,<em>

By now Ichi was in her house. She wiped a few tears from her face and changed out of her school uniform when she saw a package on the couch. Ichi face-palmed herself as she realized it was the work uniform for everyone at her second job in the Music store, Onpa.

"What's wrong Mama?" Cho asked cutely. Ichi sighed and picked her up before setting her on the counter in the bathroom.

"Mama just needs to calm down… Does my little butterfly want to go to work with me? I have the perfect outfit for you too!" Ichi cooed while brushing Cho's long black hair out.

"Ok! What is it?" Cho giggled when some of her bangs brushed her cheek.

"You'll see! Go sit with Obaa-san until I'm done, ok?" She asked. Cho nodded and went off to do as she was told.

Ichi unbound the wraps over her chest and changed into her uniform. It was the same for every girl in Onpa and she actually liked the simplicity of it. A short sky blue skirt with a black wave design, a matching sky blue dress shirt with rips down the side and black cloth underneath it. She also had to wear black pumps with a blue tip covering her toes.

"Ok, now for the face change…" She said and opened a contacts case. She put them in and looked in the mirror.

Ice blue eyes with a black ring around them and slit pupils stared back at her pale face. She put thick eyeliner, light blue eye shadow, and her usual black lipstick on as well. As she pulled the last item out of the package, her eye twitched.

It was a black Neko tail and ears. She fixed the tail through the skirt and sat the ears on her head before flaring her hair out in crazy spikes, making her eyes look wild, and walking out of the bathroom.

"Cho! Mama has your outfit!" Ichi called as she pulled a little costume out of Cho's little dresser. Cho rushed in excitedly and squealed in excitement when she saw the costume.

"Now I'll be a _real _butterfly Mama!" Cho cheered. The costume was a little green dress with black sparkles and pretty black and green attachable wings. Ichi quickly got her dressed and walked them both into Anna's room.

"Ok, Maman! How do you like my work uniform?" Ichi asked. Anna laughed slightly as she looked at the girls.

"Y-you both look b-beautiful… Have fun at w-work K-Kitsune…" Ichi walked up to the bed while placing Cho on it and kissed Anna's cheeks. Cho did the same and hugged her before Ichi stood and picked her up.

"Ok, I'll be back in a few hours… The neighbor lady will be over shortly… Je t'aime Maman! Au revoir!" Ichi said while slowly walking towards the exit.

"Je t'aime Kitsune et Cho! Au revoir!" (I love you Kitsune and Cho) Anna called back.

"Je t-t'aime Obaa-san!" Cho stuttered. Ichi then walked out of the house after locking the door. She set Cho down and they walked hand in hand down the street. While walking towards Onpa, Ichi saw a limo drive past. She froze up when it stopped and quickly picked Cho up onto her shoulders.

"Cho, stay quiet ok?" She asked. Cho nodded and smiled while playing with Ichi's kitty ears. When the limo started driving off again, Ichi sighed in relief and turned the last corner. She could see Onpa right up the road and quickly walked up to it.

"We're fine now!" Ichi said while entering and flipping the sign to open. Cho looked in awe at all of the cool things in the music store. There were instruments hanging from the ceiling, a stage with couches surrounding it, changing rooms, stuffed animals or chibi characters from animes, isles and isles of CD's of music, videos, and anime. There was a section with Manga, and behind the counter was even a coffee machine and a vending machine with soda.

"Wow~! It's so big Mama!" Cho said. Ichi laughed and placed Cho on the couch before going over to a mirror behind the counter. She picked up some black face paint and colored her nose black. After that, she opened a pack of attachable whiskers and placed them on her face. Ichi also brought a butterfly mask over to Cho and put it over her head while she laughed.

"Mama, can you sing for me?" Cho asked. Ichi smiled down at her before thinking of a song. She laughed and spoke in her natural accent… A French accent.

"But of course mademoiselle!" She said and walked onto the stage after putting a CD in the stereo. (Look up the last two verses if you wish!)

"Which pets' address is the finest in Paris?

Which pets posess the longest pedigree?

Which pets get to sleep on velvet mats?

Naturellement, the Aristocats!

Which pets are blessed with the fairest forms and faces?

Which pets know best all the gentle social graces?

Which pets live on crème and loving pats?

Naturellement, the Aristocats!"

Ichi tapped Cho's nose, picked her up, and spun her before setting her back down again.

"They show aristocratic bearing when they're seen upon an airing

And aristocratic flair in what they do and what they say

Aristocats are never found in alleyways or hanging 'round

The garbage cans where common kitties play

Oh, no!

Which pets are known to never show their claws?

Which pets are prone to hardly any flaws?

To which pets do the others tip their hats?

Naturellement, the Aristocats!"

As Ichi waited for the timing of the song, she started to feel better. She even opened the doors all the way and turned up the music.

"Aristocats, ils sont toujours, meme quand ils font un petit tour

Toujours precieux la ou ils vont ils sont fiers d'leur education

Dedaignant les ruelles, ils preferent les bars aux poubelles

Dont se contentent, trop vulgaires les chats d'gouttiere

Ah, poisse!"

Unknown to them, the hosts now stood in the door after Tamaki heard someone singing in French.

"Quels "Miaou" reprouvent les gros mots?

Quels chats chouchous s'estiment sans defauts?

Et d'vant qui les aut'chats tirent leur chapeau ?

Mais naturellement...

Mais naturellement, voyons,

Mais naturellement,

Les Aristocats!"

Ichi giggled along with Cho and they both said, "Meow!" at the same time. Ichi then turned off the music, and spoke to Cho.

"Now, what would you like to do?" Before Cho could reply, Ichi was tackled in a hug and pinned to the floor.

"Bravo! Bien fait mademoiselle! C'est un plaisir d'entendre une voix si douce parler ma langue maternelle!"* He cheered. Ichi deadpanned.

'_How could he not recognize my voice?'_ Ichi thought until she saw how he had pinned her down.

"Rene, it's me! Now stop being a perv and get off!" She scolded. He blushed and went to sulk in a corner while muttering about how he 'wasn't a perv.' Ichi _very _carefully, got up and brushed her clothes off while fixing her tail and ears.

"Uncle Tama-chan!" Cho squeaked. He instantly left the corner and swooped her into a hug.

"Oh you look just like a fairy princess! Now all you need is a wand!" He cooed. Cho giggled with a cute blush before looking around. Ichi did as well and saw the rest of the hosts minus Haruhi, but plus Arc-en.

"So Foxy~"

"You bat for both teams?" Kaoru started and Hikaru finished. Ichi closed her eyes, took a deep breath and put on a fake smile as she replied.

"No, Tsuki's just another fan-girl… Anyway, what are you all doing here? The store's not fully open yet, I'm just setting up things…" She asked with a 'big smile' on. Cho ran over to Mori and hugged his hand to her.

"Hi Papa! Hi Hani-nii-san!" Hani smiled largely down at her as Mori gave a small smile.

"Hi Cho!" Hani greeted.

"Hi…" Mori also responded. Ichi just hid her anxiousness and waited for a reply. She got one from Arc-en.

"We're here to see if you're ok about your d-" Ichi cut him off quickly with a 'bright smile'

"I'm perfectly fine! Why wouldn't I be? Anyway, I'm awfully busy so I'll see you all tomorrow! Mori if you could take Cho home that'd be great, thanks!" She placed Cho in his arms. "Cho, daddy's gonna take you home, ok? I love you!" She said and kissed her cheeks before forcing everyone outside and shutting the doors with a sign now placed on the inside of the glass.

'_Be back in a half, setting up.'_

The hosts, Arc-en and Cho just blinked at how fast that happened. Kaoru glanced over at Arc-en and then at Mori, wondering what might happen.

"That was… interesting…" Kyouya spoke before entering the limo once again, followed by Tamaki.

"**Well, we'll see her tomorrow…" **The twins chorused as they, too, entered the limo. Hani motioned for them to go on as they started walking down the road towards Ichi's house with Arc-en in tow as well since his house was around the block.

"So…" Arc-en awkwardly started, "Do you think Foxy's really ok about the guitar pick? She's always carried it with her for as long as I can remember…"

"Nope! I think Kit-chan's upset! You all saw her frown before she smiled right?" Hani asked. True, Ichi had accidentally flashed a frown before her 'smile' showed up. Mori stayed silent as he carried Cho in one arm.

Cho looked like she was thinking hard and barely noticed Arc-en kissing her forehead before walking down the other street. She quickly chirped a goodbye before looking back at Mori and Hani.

"Papa?" She asked, trying to get his attention. Mori looked down at her as he had finally gotten use to being called that.

"Ah?" He replied.

"Mama said she wasn't upset when she came home, but I don't believe her!" She said determinedly. Hani's and Mori's ears perked up in alert.

"Why is that?" He asked deeply. She looked down and pouted.

"Because when Mama got home, she was crying…" Cho's lip started to quiver. "Papa I don't want Mama to be sad! You have to do something!" She cried into his shirt. Mori's eyes widened slightly as he had to adjust his hold on the girl.

Hani looked at Mori intently as his eyes flashed and hardened. He smiled at the words that soon came out of his taller cousin's mouth.

"I will." He looked directly into Cho's eyes and smiled a smile that to anyone else would be regular, but to her it was loving and meant everything. She stopped crying and smiled big.

"Promise?" She smiled.

"Promise." He stated deeply.

"Thanks Papa!" She giggled and hugged him tighter. Hani beamed as a thought struck him. He would wait until they dropped Cho off to reveal his thoughts though.

"Ok Cho, we're here!" He cheered. Him and Cho raced into the house as Mori quickly jogged to catch up. As they got inside, they heard light laughter from Anna's room. Entering it, they see Anna and another woman sitting up in bed drinking tea.

The women hadn't noticed Cho's or the boys' presence and kept on chatting.

"Oh I know right? My little niece Amaya just _adores_ Cho and Kitsune! You're right about her being a natural mother too; I just hope that she finds a nice guy to be there for the little one…" The lady, who they recognized to be the neighbor, spoke.

"I do as well… Haha, A-actually I'm favoring one of her friends, h-he's a real sweetheart! I just know y-you'd love him Aisa." Anna spoke, using a play-on-words. Aisa laughed and agreed before Hani coughed nervously, causing the women to look at them.

"Oh hello! You must be Kitsune's friends! Oh and hello Cho, you look adorable!" She cooed while Cho blushed and hid her face behind Mori's hand.

"H-hello Morinozuka and Haninozuka-san. Th-thank you for bringing Cho back. I really appreciate that." Anna thanked. Mori and Hani nodded as Cho went and hugged Anna. Aisa looked over at the two boys before whispering something to Anna, whom nodded in return with a small laugh.

"Actually, I need to go buy some groceries with the money Kitsune gave me for you all, so I'd really appreciate it if you'd stay here with Anna and Cho… Would that be ok?" The boys nodded and Aisa left with many thanks.

"Takashi has to go too, right Takashi?" Hani looked up at said boy as he stared slightly shocked. "It's ok, I'll stay here! Go on, you made a promise!" Takashi smiled at him slightly before nodding to the girls and leaving.

"I missed you Obaa-san! Do you want to make crafts with us Hani-nii-san?" Cho asked. Hani smiled warmly down at her.

"Sure!" They then began to make crafts for the evening until Aisa would have to return.

* * *

><p><em>With Mori,<em>

'_Come on, all I need to do is find that guitar pick… I'm sure that would make her smile again…' _Mori thought. He went onto the club's website and found the name and address of the pick's buyer before grabbing something off his shelf and leaving his house.

He had to use the limo this time because the address was actually far away. He didn't mind though, he'd do anything to make sure that Ichi never had to fake a smile at him again. Although he didn't know the reason why, Hani and Arc-en did…

As the driver pulled into the loop, Mori looked up at the…. house? It was a slightly normal three-story house with a decent-sized garden in front and a small fountain. Nothing at all to what he had imagined. He stepped out, told the driver to wait, and walked up to the door.

As he knocked, he heard footsteps come towards the door, meaning that someone was in fact, home.

"Hello! Can I he- Mori-senpai!" A regular of Ichi's squeaked in surprise. Mori immediately recognized her as Hana, the shy one that Ichi had sang to. "W-what are you doing here..?" She fiddled with her fingers.

Mori pulled out a picture of Ichi's guitar pick and Hana gasped before motioning for him to follow her. Mori hesitantly stepped inside and walked behind Hana until she reached a shelf with various pictures and other things. The pick was in a corner of a picture frame that was holding a photo of her.

"I thought that Ichi-kun would come pick it up… He told me about it during one of the days we were setting up for music class, but when it was put up on the auction site, I knew he would have never put it on there… So I bought it first… I'm sure he'd be really grateful to you if you took it to him!" She handed him the pick and he put it in his shirt pocket.

"Thanks… Here." He said and put something in her hand. As he removed it, she could see a shiny dark blue guitar pick with an outlined rose pattern. Hana smiled at Mori while nodding her head in understanding.

"Thank you as well Mori-senpai… I'll see you both at the host club! Have a nice night!" Mori nodded as he left and entered his limo to drive home. Hana shut the door and sighed.

"Poor Ichi-kun… He's so nice and always helps me out when I need it… I just wish he didn't want to help me with my crush…. It's so embarrassing…" Hana said with a large blush. Truth is, Ichi had made good friends with the girl and found out who her _favorite_ host is…

* * *

><p><em>The next morning, before Early club meeting;<em>

Ichi had walked to school with Haruhi that day and of course, they shared their feelings on the matter. Ichi apologized for running off as well.

"It's alright… I understand that you were upset… Anyone would be. After all, it _was_ your dad's guitar pick. Are you planning on going back to Lobelia?" Haruhi asked.

"No." Ichi deadpanned. "I left that place and I don't think I'll ever go back… I just wish that Kyouya would have thought about what he was selling… He acts all mature and cool but really he's just a boy trying to be a business man…" Haruhi was surprised by that statement but nodded in agreement.

"Are you going to Lobelia?" Ichi asked Haruhi. Haruhi smiled before responding.

"I was never going to go in the first place." Haruhi replied. As they entered the next hall, they saw the Lobelia girls waiting for them.

"Good choice…" Ichi mumbled to Haruhi.

"Hey there Maiden's." Benio greeted. Ichi deadpanned as Tsuki jumped on her for a piggy backing glomp.

"As promised yesterday, we've come to ask you again." Hinako spoke.

"We are really going to set things straight with those Host Club people today." Chizuru chimed.

"And Ichi-kun will come back to me!" Tsuki cheered, causing Ichi to 'accidentally' drop her on her butt.

"Set what straight?"

"That maidens like you should be in a place more appropriate for her!" They twirled the girls to the club doors and opened them to… darkness?

"OURAN~!" What sounded like one of the twins sang.

"OURAN~!" There was the other twin.

"Ouran~!" That… Was obviously Mori…

"OURAN~!" Kyouya sang quite well actually.

"OURAN~!" Hani sounded adorable as always.

"_OURAN~!" _Tamaki trilled.

"**Host club~ WELCOME!"** They all sang out. The girls mouths were slightly askew but Ichi just looked creeped out. She quickly inched her way to the back room while Tamaki flaunted himself around.

"What. The. Hell?" She said when she got into the room. Ichi then thought about it and face-palmed.

"I can see why they'd do this for Haruhi, but how would that even work? I'm just glad they didn't make poor Mori-senpai wear a dress…" She sweat-dropped before sighing and walking back out there to see what was going on now.

'_Also, how would this help my case..? They sold something very dear to my heart and I may never get it back…' _Ichi quickly wiped her eyes before the burning sensation increased in them.

Mori and Kyouya had just come up to them. Mori flashed a large smile for what he usually would do, and just as Benio started to yell, Haruhi started laughing.

"Too much! I don't even know what this means!" Haruhi was beating her fist off the floor in hysterics, "I thought you guys were goofballs, but jeez…" Benio looked at her stunned.

"**Are we really that funny?"** The twins and Hani asked. Haruhi laughed and cried harder than before now. They then ran around the room demanding that she call them big sister while she pleaded for them to stop.

"Really, stop it, already." Haruhi tried to catch her breath. "What were you thinking, really?" She asked.

"Well, we want to run the host club with you, Haruhi…" Hikaru spoke.

"You too, Foxy…" Kaoru piped in.

"Maiden, are you…" Benio stopped mid-sentence as she asked Haruhi first.

"I'm sorry. There are all sorts of people in the world, and I do think that your way of thinking is unique and interesting, but I'm studying at this school because I have a goal for my future, so I never intended to quit Ouran here to begin with." The others exhaled slightly held intakes of breath, while the hosts cheered.

"Hold on! If you weren't planning to quit, why did you act so angry yesterday?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi snapped at him next.

"When you sell people's things without asking them, they usually get mad! That mechanical pencil was easy to write with, and I liked it!" She then looked over at Ichi who had accidentally flashed a frown at the wrong time.

"And look! You sold something that meant a lot to Ichi like it was nothing! That's even worse!" Ichi looked up quickly and frantically shook her head while saying, 'It's ok!' over and over again.

"Sorry about that… Still I offered you this complementary teddy-bear pencil, didn't I? And Ichi said she was perfectly fine yesterday!" Tamaki defended.

"I told you I don't want it…" Haruhi deadpanned.

"But wait!" Chizuru spoke out, catching the host's attention.

"Ah yes, we didn't forget about our long lost Roberia No Rotasu! Otherwise known as, The Lotus of Lobelia, Kitsune Ichi!" Benio announced gleefully and suddenly a banner of Ichi dressed as a fiery red fox with her tail around Benio dressed in hunter gear was shown. The guys blushed while Ichi steamed.

"You're coming with us, right Ichi-kun?" Tsuki asked. Ichi looked between the hosts and the Lobelia girls.

"Sorry, I was never a fan of "The Fox And The Hound…" She said and stepped towards the hosts. The zuka's were shocked before Hinako still tried to get her to come.

"But Ichi-kun! You're one of the best! You were the Blooming Lotus flower of Lobelia! A true idol! Please come back!" She pleaded. Ichi let a frown pass her lips before she put on a smile.

"I'm sorry Hinako-chan, but I have no desire to come back. True, I don't have a great dream or goal like Haruhi, but I have finally made some real friends and I would never give that up… No matter how _stupid_," She looked at Kyouya and Tamaki, "They sometimes are…" Hani, Tamaki, and the twins hugged her.

"Benio…" Chizuru said quietly.

"I know…" Benio replied. "We're not giving up on you, maiden, Lotus. We swear to you, someday, we _will _come and rescue you both from this place, and bring down this Host Club!" Benio then smiled with her eyes closed before laughing slightly.

"Zai Jian!" (Until we meet again) Benio said and they spun out of the room. Un_fortunately_, they slipped on some banana peels halfway down the hall. Ichi sighed in relief while looking out of the window.

'_My only regret is not leaving sooner… Although I also wish I had Papa's guitar pick back… I was planning on giving it to him if…. if he ever came back…'_ Ichi's eyes teared up fast and a single tear slipped down her face without her noticing.

"Kitsune…" Mori said. She whipped around and faced Mori. As she saw what he laid in her hands, her eyes went wide and a few more tears fell –which he wiped away himself.

"M-Mori-senpai?" Ichi asked in amazement.

"Don't cry…" He said. She looked up at him in surprise before suddenly hugging him tightly around the waist. Her shoulders shook a bit as she tried to calm herself down.

"T-thank you…. So much…" She said. Mori blushed slightly and his heart jumped a bit, but all he could do was stare down at her with softened eyes.

* * *

><p>ENDING IT HERE! This feels like my longest chapter... Translations for a few things;<p>

Bravo! Bien fait mademoiselle C'est un plaisir d'entendre une voix si douce parler ma langue maternelle!

Bravo! Well done miss, it is a pleasure to hear such a sweet voice speaking my native tongue!

Amaya = Night rain

Aisa = loved

I dislike Renge (no offence), therefore I didn't let her end this chapter~! X3 Also, I need you all to tell me who I should pair Arc-en with when it comes to that time! I'm going to put up a poll on which host Hana should be paired with as well (No Tamaki!)… Arc-en's doesn't HAVE to be a host… CoughKasanodaCough! (Although, I agree with Chris Ayres that Kaoru actually IS gay... Again, no offence!) D

Please review~ Thanks!


	22. Girls' Night Gone Wrong

Ok! So far we have a three way tie between Kyouya, Hani, and other… I'm not sure if people are still going to post their favorites, but right now I'm kinda leaning towards Kyouya…

No new reviews so let's skip to the disclaimer!

Amaya: Aunty De doesn't own anything except for her plot and some of her OC's!

**WARNING: This is NOT Haruhi's house epidsode… This and possibly the next chapter will be fillers because I'm skipping to Hani's three bitter days instead.**

* * *

><p><em>Ch.20 Girls' Night Gone Wrong.<em>

_Normal P.O.V_

'_I feel so grateful to Mori-senpai! I'll have to thank Hana-chan as well!' _Ichi thought while practically skipping down the road. It was a Friday so she was already out of school and on her way over to Haruhi's with Cho holding her hand and actually skipping.

She was so happy that she didn't even realize she had put on girly clothing. A light green dress flowed down to right above her knees and flared out a little while a little white cardigan jacket hung around her shoulders. Ichi's hair was kinda flat in a messy but cute way and she wore happy green colored contacts.

Where her piercings usually were, only one hole on each ear was filled with fake diamond earrings. A green and black butterfly was hanging on a thin silver chain around her neck, and there was a silver butterfly anklet right above her white pumps. Cho wore a light blue dress with some sort of tutu attached to it. When she saw it, Cho was extremely excited.

"I can be a ballerina just like Mama used to be!" Ichi's eyes had gone wide before she had frantically asked not to mention that to anyone other than the residents in the house. The hosts didn't know about that yet…

Ichi had put Cho's hair into a pretty bun adorned with a blue butterfly pin. It seemed as if everything was butterflies when Cho entered her house but she didn't mind. Soon they were nearing the house when Haruhi came out and joined them. She too, was wearing somewhat girly clothes. A peach sundress laid cutely over a white shirt and white pants.

Her shoes, Ichi noticed, were a pair Ichi had given her as a gift because Haruhi didn't own a pair of converse. They matched perfectly since they were all white.

"Remind me to write on those later…" Ichi joked. Haruhi laughed and held Cho's hand as they swung the little girl back and forth every once in awhile.

"Where are we going Aunt Haru-chan?" Cho asked. Ichi looked at Haruhi for the same answer.

"Oh! Dad said to meet him at the Transvestite bar so he could give us some money to go get something to eat…" Haruhi said. Ichi nodded while Cho cheered.

"Ah ok…" Walking down the street, Haruhi led them to a somewhat smaller bar than Taberu. Then again, Taberu was also a gym and restaurant…

"Hey, is dad here?" Haruhi asked. It must have been a regular thing because the Tranny giggled his reply before eyeing Ichi.

"Oh Ranka~! Your daughters here with a possible employee and his daughter as well!" Ichi instantly paled while Haruhi looked away from her glare and tried to contain her laughter.

"M-my apologies sir, but a simple _girl_ like me is no match for a beautiful man such as you! I wouldn't get any tips my way if we shared shifts!" Ichi flattered with a 'host smile' and the man just blushed before beginning what most know as 'girl-talk.'

Haruhi just laughed before Ranka was glomping her. Ichi had a hold of Cho still but was in deep conversation with the tranny across the counter. After Haruhi's and Ranka's exchange, Haruhi pulled Ichi and Cho out of the bar and down the street again.

"Wow, that guy was so nice! He gave me great tips for my hair and clothes!" Ichi said enthusiastically. Haruhi gave her a weird look. "What?"

"Why are you so… girly today..?" Ichi stopped walking with a finger to her lip in thought. Haruhi deadpanned.

'_She's more like Tamaki everyday…'_ Haruhi thought.

"Silly Mama…" Cho giggled.

"Oh! It's because Mori-senpai got my guitar pick back, and Hana-chan made sure to keep it away from the fan-girls, and we get a girls' night!" Ichi had on her faint smile that fit her face perfectly and was now hugging Haruhi and Cho.

Haruhi smiled up at Ichi when she saw the real smile on her face and Cho nuzzled into the both of them. They then separated and Ichi made them skip down the street with Cho in the middle.

"We're off to see the wizard~!" Ichi started and looked at Haruhi who sighed before smiling.

"The wonderful wizard of Oz~!" Ichi, Cho, and Haruhi laughed and smiled.

"You're getting better Haruhi! You still need to work on your pitch though…" The older girls sweat-dropped at each other.

"Well, at least it's an improvement…" She deadpanned. They turned the street to a small part in town with many different places to eat. Cho looked around in awe as she was kept moving by the other girls.

"Wait, why don't we just go that way and eat at Taberu?" Ichi asked. Haruhi gave her a look that said, 'Hosts,' plainly. "Oh…"

They kept walking until they reached a cozy looking café and entered it with smiles on their faces. Soon a waitress seated them at a four-person booth in the corner and gave them their menus.

"Look Mama! It's Ha-chan!" Haruhi, Ichi, and the person mentioned stiffened. Ichi turned around and saw Hana standing there, pale-faced.

"U-uhmm…" Suddenly Hana fainted and Ichi caught her easily. She trapped her on the inside of the booth and leaned her against the table carefully. As the girl came to, she looked at Ichi and Haruhi with betrayal in her eyes, making the other girls feel extreme guilt.

"Please, don't be mad…" Haruhi said calmly.

"There are reasons as to why we have to pretend to be of the male population…" Ichi continued. Haruhi told her tale as Ichi nodded to some things said and Cho just looked at them confusedly.

"And the only reason I'm keeping my gender a secret is because everyone thought I was a boy by my looks and the headmaster had forgotten to give me the gender forms… By the time he did, it was to late…" Hana sat there and let it sink in before frowning sadly at the girls.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you… Although I'm sure being a host is fun, I still wouldn't want to be mistaken as a boy…" Haruhi and Ichi sighed in relief while Cho suddenly smiled brightly at Hana.

"Mama or Papa, I still love her!" Cho cheered while hugging Ichi. Suddenly a light bulb went off in Hana's head.

"You're right Cho… I don't care if you're boys or girls, I still want to be friends…" Hana blushed shyly but Ichi smiled a faint smile at her.

"Of course you can… Actually! We're having a girl's night over at my house if you want to come!" Ichi's energy shot back up and the amber in her eyes shone brightly.

"A-ah, I just couldn't! I-I mean, I'd love to b-but wouldn't I be intruding?" Haruhi smiled this time.

"No. The only thing we need to agree on now is that we won't tell anyone about your job as a waitress and you can't tell anyone about us being girls, ok?" Hana smiled and nodded as a reply.

"Ok… Umm… I need to get back to work now, but I'll be waiting your table anyway so when you're all done, I can clock out…" Ichi blushed embarrassedly and let the girl out of the booth before sitting back down.

"That was scary…" Haruhi sighed. Ichi nodded but was slightly distracted by a song that was stuck in her head.

"Ugh… I just realized what song was stuck in my head…." Haruhi cocked an eyebrow. "It's this song I wrote down from somewhere but I can't find it, or any lyrics… I'm trying to make new lyrics now…"

"Oh… The one you were writing down like crazy before you fell asleep yesterday?" Haruhi asked. Ichi just nodded with a thinking expression on her face.

"Mama, can I have some pancakes?" Cho asked as she pointed at a picture of pancakes.

"Of course sweetheart! And lots of syrup to!" Cho smiled excitedly and waited.

As they looked around the café, they saw a sign that read, '_Shizukana Café'_ in a pretty script. This made the girls sweat-drop as they thought the same thing.

'_Shizukana, as in, Hana's last name..? Of course it is…' _This meant that Hana's family owned this café and that it would explain why Hana was a waitress.

"Ok, so what would you like to eat and or drink?" Hana reappeared beside them, notepad and pen in hand.

After ordering their food, Ichi sneakily followed Hana to the back room and waited for their food to be done. When it was, Ichi quickly snatched the tray with drinks and one of the plates before Hana could stop her.

"W-what are you doing?" Hana sweat-dropped.

"I'm helping a friend! There's to much stuff here for one person to carry, plus I work at a restaurant as well so I will help you with our food!" Hana smiled gratefully at Ichi as they placed the items on the table. After awhile, Hana came back with her own food and sat with the girls while talking happily.

"Even though I wasn't supposed to, I'm really glad that I know your secret… It makes me feel special in a way…" Hana said thoughtfully. Cho gave her a hug and Hana looked down at her in surprise.

"That's for joining my family!" Cho giggled. The girls looked at her in surprise. "Only people who know Mama isn't my Papa are a part of my new family! Right Mama?" Cho asked.

"You're right honey… Now we need to add Uncle Arcy and Aunt Hana in your picture too huh?" Cho nodded enthusiastically while Hana smiled warmly at all of them.

"What picture?" Haruhi asked. Ichi looked surprised before sweat-dropping.

"Cho drew a picture of everyone she thinks as family and I put it up on the fridge… I'll show you when we get home!" They finished eating and waited for Hana to clock out before heading back down the street.

"Ah, does this mean I get to meet your mother?" Hana asked. Ichi smiled over at her before replying.

"Yep! Right now our neighbor, Aisa, is with her but when we get back, it'll just be us five!" Hana nodded as they turned another corner.

When reaching the house, Ichi grabbed her wallet and told the girls she'd be back soon.

"I'm just going to buy us some snacks for when we watch movies later! Stay here with Maman please!" She then hurried out the door and towards the grocery store.

* * *

><p>Upon arrival, Ichi could have sworn she saw a familiar mop of black hair turn the corner but she just ignored it and bought some popcorn and some soda. At the check out, Ichi <em>did<em> see that same mop of hair run across the aisle and as she went to turn, she quickly whipped back around and grabbed the person's shirt.

"What are you stalking me for, Satoshi-kun?" Ichi smiled down at the slightly shorter boy who had slumped down when he'd been caught. Satoshi scratched his cheek sheepishly as he tried to think of an excuse.

"I-I wasn't stalking you Kit-chan! Taka-bro wanted me to buy him some… cake! For Mitsu-kun!" Ichi just raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine… I missed you!"

Satoshi hugged her around the waist while kneeling on the floor. Ichi smiled down at him with her faint smile, making his smile widen and the hold on her tighten.

"Haha, I've missed you to Satoshi-kun!" He got up and took her bags as she paid for the items. After that, she took a couple back from him and he kept some as they walked to her house again.

"What are you buying all these snacks and drinks for Kit-chan? Are you having a party?" Satoshi asked. Ichi looked over at him with a smile again.

"Well, I was having a girls' night, but I'm sure Cho would love to see you! She thinks you're her uncle…" Satoshi chuckled and nodded.

"Yes! I get to hang out with Kit-chan and Cho!" He said excitedly.

"Don't forget Maman, Haruhi, and our friend Hana!" Ichi added. This made Satoshi cheer even louder as he dragged Ichi towards the house at a faster pace.

Upon arrival, Satoshi stopped and looked at the house.

"Woah! Your house is so small!" Ichi deadpanned. She had forgotten that they lived in a much bigger house than her own.

"Yes, Sato-kun… My family isn't a wealthy one right now, but I'm going to change that eventually!" She struck a determined pose while Satoshi laughed and then they went up to the door.

"Haruhi! It's me! Oh, and I brought another guest but he's not a host!" Haruhi opened the door and let them in.

"Oh, hi Satoshi-kun! Where did you find him?" She asked Ichi.

"Grocery store… He missed me so much that when he saw me, he wanted to follow me as well…" Satoshi smiled sheepishly again as the girls sweat-dropped.

"Ok? Anyway, you missed it but Cho already put Arc-en and Hana on the picture… It's really sweet of her to do that…" Ichi smiled and waited until Satoshi was inside to enter as well.

"I brought snacks and Satoshi!" Ichi laughed while said boy blushed. Cho immediately tackled him in a hug.

"Uncle Sato-kun!" She squealed. Satoshi sat up with her latched to his chest while laughing loudly.

"Hi Cho! How have you been? Has Kit-chan been eating well? She's smiling a lot, ne? How's Anna? Is she doing alr-?" Satoshi got cut off by Ichi popping a sweet into his mouth.

"Haha, I made those the other day… You should like it, it's a bit spicy!" She had placed a homemade ginger snap cookie in his mouth and he happily ate it.

"Haha! Thanks Kit-chan!" They then went into Anna's room and everyone sat around her in the bed.

"Why hello t-there, Satoshi…. H-how have you been?" Anna asked as Satoshi gave her a hug.

"I've been great! Taka-bro showed me some new moves, and Mom and Dad are good to! We all miss you though! Even Piyo and Pome!" He replied, causing Ichi and Anna to laugh.

"Well, t-tell them that they're welcomed here anytime… Now, l-let's watch some movies…." Anna suggested. The girls nodded and as the movie commercials were almost done, a knock was heard at the door.

"Ah! That must be our last guest!" Ichi said and hurried to the door. When opened, Ichi was hugged by none other than Arc-en.

"You wouldn't have a girls' night without me, would you?" He asked. She laughed and closed the door behind him. Haruhi saw him and burst out laughing while Hana and Satoshi looked at him confusedly.

"Yo. The name's Arc-en but you can call me Arcy as well… If you don't know why I'm here on a _girls'_ night, is it obvious now?" He pulled out some cosmetics and some measuring supplies as well. Ichi tried to stifle her laughter.

"Later we're having a makeover party!" He shouted. The other girls, plus Satoshi, just deadpanned before the light went off over their heads and Satoshi moved away from him a bit.

"It's ok Satoshi, he doesn't go for the younger crowd…" Satoshi's pale face lightened a bit and he grinned at the boy.

"Hi Arcy! My name's Satoshi and you probably know my older brother Takashi Morinozuka!" He stuck his hand out and Arc-en shook it strongly.

"Tallness is your brother? Haha nice! You look a lot like him now that I can see you…" He said, making Satoshi's eyes shine proudly.

"Yep! I wanna be _just _like Taka-bro when I grow up! I'm gonna be strong, handsome, smart, wise, kind, and hopefully just as tall as him too!" He announced in a 'strong' pose. Arc-en just ruffled his hair and walked over to Anna.

"A pleasure to see you again Miss Anna!" He said and kissed her hand. She just laughed and waved his hands away.

"To you a-as well Arcy-dear… Please, make yourself at h-home…" They smiled at each other before Arc-en spotted Ichi sitting down already and went to sit on her.

"Ah, this is much more comfortable!" He laughed while Ichi struggled to push him off while laughing as well.

"Get off Arcy! You're not fat, but your muscles are crushing me!" He got off of her and flexed, causing her to laugh once more and to playfully hit him in the arm.

Soon they were watching _'Tangled'_ since there were kids still awake and everyone was actually enjoying it. Arc-en was making dirty jokes out of the kids hearing range and had the older girls, minus Anna, cracking up.

Hana was also enjoying herself and seemed a lot less shy around everyone. She was even getting along with Arc-en and making comebacks to his jokes as well. This surprised both Haruhi and Ichi as she was always a wall-flower in the club.

"Ah! I'll be right back, someone's calling me… Keep watching without me to!" Ichi called as she went into the other room. She saw who was on the caller ID and sweat-dropped.

It was Tamaki…

"Bonjour Rene, how can I he-" She was cut off by Tamaki screaming in her ear.

"MON AMI! MORI-SENPAI'S LITTLE BROTHER HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! HE COULD BE ANYWHERE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I CAN'T GET A HOLD OF HARUHI EITHER! MON AMI~!" He cried. Ichi held the phone at a distance before responding.

"Give the phone to Kyouya, Rene… Now." She commanded. He whimpered before doing what she wanted.

"Yes?" Kyouya's voice sounded calmly.

"Hey Kyo-Kyo! Tell Mori-senpai that Satoshi's fine! I was having a girls' night when I caught him following me around the store and took him with me… We're just watching movies…" She explained. Kyouya sighed in annoyance before responding.

"Tell that to Mori-senpai, not me…" He handed the phone to yet another person before she could reply.

"Hello?" Mori's voice sounded.

"Hey Mori-senpai! Don't worry about Satoshi-kun, he's with us tonight! He missed me so much he followed me home and I was already having a girls' night so I thought Cho would like to see him… Is that alright?" On the other end, Ichi could hear Mori sigh in relief.

"Yeah… Thanks…" Mori smiled into the phone slightly as Ichi giggled.

"I didn't mean to make you worry… I'm just so happy that I didn't think about calling you or your mom…" Some noise was heard in the background. "Hana, tell Cho and Satoshi that I'm giving them three hours to go to bed!" She then laughed a little louder.

"Hm?" Mori 'asked' with amusement in his eyes.

"Oh, Satoshi and Cho are cracking up over something… You should stop by, we're having a blast! In fact, I don't even care if the other hosts come over!" Ichi smiled evilly into the phone while looking back at Hana. "It would be more fun that way…"

Mori accepted and hung up before turning to the other hosts.

"Sleepover at Kitsune's…" He explained. Tamaki was already out the door before the others even had a chance.

* * *

><p><em>Time skip; arrival at Ichi's<em>

The hosts finally gathered all their sleepover stuff and were at Ichi's door. Tamaki knocked on it and soon male and female laughter was heard, causing the hosts to look at each other in confusion.

"I thought Foxy said this was a girls' night..?" Kaoru asked.

"Minus your brother Mori-senpai…" Hikaru added.

"That's right…" He replied. Then a thought struck both Kaoru and Hani.

"**Maybe she invited Arc-en!" **They called at the same time. Mori and Tamaki both tensed up a bit before the door was opened.

"Haha, Arcy keep your pants on! Literally!" She laughed at Arc-en who looked impatient in just his boxers. Ichi was also a sight for sore eyes in her black nightgown embroidered with an amber _'Kitsune'_ on it. All of this caused the boys to blush and for Mori to give a slight glare to the half-naked Arc-en.

"Aww, come on Foxy~! You know I'm sexy!" He chuckled. "Now hurry up so we can watch some of my animes!" He pulled on the edge of her gown and she swatted him away before turning to the others with an embarrassed blush.

"Sorry about him guys… Come on in and pick where you wanna sleep!" She said and turned around. Only to be the twin's and Arc-en's arm rests.

"**We're sleeping with Foxy~"** The three called out. Tamaki started ranting on how 'inappropriate' that sounded while Ichi just deadpanned because she knew it was a joke. Hani watched in amusement as Mori's jaw tightened until they all somehow fit into Anna's room.

The hosts turned to see Hana and Haruhi in nightgowns as well. Hana's was a lilac color and Haruhi's a red. Cho was in a grey long sleeved soft nightgown, and Satoshi had on a pinstriped pajama set. They couldn't see Anna's nightwear since she was under the covers but it didn't matter.

"Ah! H-Hana-hime! Whatever are you doing here?" She blushed shyly and began fiddling with her fingers as Tamaki tried to make sense of the situation. "But of course this is all a dream so don't worry!" He failed at explaining.

"Don't worry Senpai, she promised not to tell… Leave her alone…" Haruhi deadpanned. This just caused him to whine at her feet as Hana looked around at the others. Spotting who she was looking for, Hana blushed and straightened her gown.

"Fine, but you must realize, Hana-san, that we are very careful about our secrets… If this is true, I would still like for you to be a part of the club…" Kyouya demanded more than suggested. Hana nodded quietly as they all settled in and Kyouya smirked. "Good."

After awhile, the kids fell asleep in Anna's room and the others moved into the larger living room. Arc-en put a soda bottle on the floor and called out before Ichi could protest.

"Truth or dare anyone?" He suggested. Haruhi and Kyouya immediately declined but Ichi pulled them in anyway.

"It's my sleepover in my house so you will do as I wish!" She grinned evilly at the glaring two and they began the game with her spinning the bottle.

"Ok, Hikaru! Truth or dare?" She asked. The two grinned evilly at each other as he replied.

"Dare for sure!" He shouted. Arc-en moaned.

"Wrong choice dude… Foxy's gonna kill you!" Hikaru looked back at Ichi who had an evil air about her as he gulped in fear.

"Oh, _Hikaru_. I dare you to stick ice down your pants and sit on it." The others all 'Oh~'d' at his expense as he angrily complied. As he sat down again, he stifled a yelp and held his knees tight before spinning the bottle again.

"K-Kyouya… Truth or d-dare?" He stammered. Kyouya smirked.

"Truth." Hikaru tried to grin and Kyouya's smirk fell off his face.

"Do you h-have a stick up y-your ass?" The twins, Arc-en, Ichi, and Hani burst out laughing as Kyouya fumed.

"No." He icily said and spun the bottle once more.

"Ichi… Truth or dare?" Ichi looked at him with a thoughtful expression.

"Truth… I don't want to be your slave, sorry…" This caused more laughs before Kyouya spoke again.

"Hmm… If you could be any of us for a day, who would it be?" Ichi just smiled at him.

"I've already got that one figured out! Mori-senpai of course!" This caused them all to look between the two. "If I'm quiet, everyone thinks something bad has happened. If he's quiet, it's kinda normal… No offence… Plus, Hani-kun already hugs me or climbs up on me all the time so yeah…" They nodded in understanding before she spun again.

"Haruhi, truth or dare?" Haruhi just deadpanned once more.

"Truth…" She replied.

"Good choice! Which do you prefer? Men's clothing, or women's?" Haruhi then loosened up a little with a laugh and looked down at her nightwear.

"Men's…" She groaned, causing Arc-en to sulk. He had given that to her. Haruhi spun the bottle next and it landed on Mori.

"Mori-senpai, truth or dare…" Haruhi asked.

"Dare." He replied. To everyone's surprise, Haruhi smirked.

"I dare you to drink Satoshi's left over tea…" She pointed to a _still steaming_ cup of tea on the table. Ichi and Mori paled at the thought of it, but when he picked it up, he downed it quickly before drinking two more glasses of water.

"I feel so sorry for you…" Ichi groaned. He just nodded before spinning the bottle, which just happened to land on…

"Arc-en…" Mori mentally sighed because he knew he had to be nice.

"Dare?" Arc-en questioned.

"Sing…" Is all that needed to be said. Arc-en sighed in relief and stood up before looking at Ichi and singing with a soft smile on his face. (Those nights by Skillet)

"I remember when

We used to laugh

About nothing at all

It was better than going mad

From trying to solve all the problems we're going through

Forget 'em all

Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall

Together we faced it all

Remember when we'd

Stay up late and we'd talk all night

In a dark room lit by the TV light

Through all the hard times in my life

Those nights kept me alive

Listen to the radio play all night

Didn't want to go home to another fight

Through all the hard times in my life

Those nights kept me alive."

Ichi smiled at him faintly with small tears forming at her eyes. The song meant a lot to her since it was pretty much how they spent their time when his family was fighting.

"I remember when

We used to drive

Anywhere but here

As long as we'd forget our lives

We were so young and confused that we didn't know

To laugh or cry

Those nights were ours

They will live and never die

Together we'd stand forever

Remember when we'd

Stay up late and we'd talk all night

In a dark room lit by the TV light

Through all the hard times in my life

Those nights kept me alive

Listen to the radio play all night

Didn't want to go home to another fight

Through all the hard times in my life

Those nights kept me alive

Those nights belong to us

There's nothing wrong with us

Those nights belong to us

There's nothing wrong with us

I remember when

We used to laugh

And now I wish those nights would last…"

Arc-en looked pained at this part until Ichi nodded her head and mouthed 'Always' to him. He then smiled at her again as he to, got teary eyed.

"Stay up late and we'd talk all night

In a dark room lit by the TV light

Through all the hard times in my life

Those nights kept me alive

Listen to the radio play all night

Didn't want to go home to another fight

Through all the hard times in my life

Those nights kept me alive

Those nights belong to us

There's nothing wrong with us."

As he went to sit down, Ichi immediately hugged herself to his chest and smiled up at him. He just held her to his side while spinning the bottle.

"Kaoru, truth or dare?" Arc-en smiled at him with evil laced in his eyes.

"Truth." Kaoru said easily. Arc-en still kept that smile on his face while Kaoru got creeped out.

"Heheh… If you ever got drunk, who would you want to drunk dial in this room? And it can't be your brother…" Kaoru sighed in annoyance and looked around the room.

"You'd be there so it couldn't be you…" He smirked at Arc-en who stuck his tongue out at him. "Hmmm… I'd call Foxy because she'd never do that and she can ride that bike of yours pretty awesomely…"

Kaoru and Ichi high-fived each other before Kaoru spun the bottle.

"Milord! Truth or dare?" Kaoru and Hikaru grinned wickedly at him.

"Dare! Only a boy would pick truth, therefore I am a man!" He cheered. Wrong choice…

"I dare you to let Arcy measure you for a nightgown and then wear it!" Tamaki faltered a bit but complied while the ones that knew Arc-en's secret laughed.

Soon Tamaki was measured by a grinning Arc-en and was told to change in the bathroom.

"Tallis, spin for me?" Tamaki called. She accepted and spun the bottle for him.

"It's Hana-chan!" She told Tamaki before he came out. When he did, he was in a long-sleeved, golden, and Kimono-like nightgown that went to his ankles.

"Truth or dare Hana-Hime!" He asked. Laughter is heard at his outfit but at least it doesn't look terrible…

"D-dare..?" Ichi smiles at her slight show of bravery and hopes that Tamaki doesn't over do it.

"I dare you to get comfortable around us! You'll need to if we're going to be good friends…" He said softly. She smiled warmly up at him and nodded. He ruffled her hair before sitting down.

"H-Hani-senpai? Truth or dare?" She asked. Hani beamed and looked at her before replying.

"Dare Hana-chan!" She giggled at his childishness before thinking of a dare.

"I d-dare you to give the next person either a r-really funny truth, or an evil dare…" She smiled at him as his smile grew to a wicked grin.

"I will!" He said and spun the bottle.

"Arc-chan! Truth or dare~?" He asked. Arc-en looked actually scared but decided to get it over with.

"Dare me…" He said. Hani's eyes flashed over to Mori, Ichi, and back to Arc-en who got the gesture and grinned.

"I dare you to kiss Kit-chan!" He semi-shouted. Ichi's face was one of complete calmness, which surprised everyone.

"On the cheek, or…" He caressed her cheek and brushed her lips with his thumb. "On the lips~?" He purred. Ichi rolled her eyes as Hani said 'lips' and just reached up and kissed him herself. As they parted she whispered in his ear.

"How many guys have you kissed with those lips?" He chuckled as Ichi stopped the bottle. They didn't see Mori turn his head and glare at the floor in angry confusion.

"Ok, now that everyone has played, let's watch one of _my _movies…" They all nodded and set up their little beds in the floor or on the couch before Ichi popped a movie in and laid down in-between Arc-en and Mori, who was beside Hani as well.

"Those of you who like clowns, should not watch this…" Ichi said while pressing play to the movie "IT."

Hani and Hana put on brave faces while Tamaki hid behind Kyouya on the couch and Haruhi laid beside Ichi and Arc-en to put her face in Ichi's shoulder if need be.

After awhile, no one noticed Ichi get up and go into the kitchen with her bag. She intended to write at least _some_ lyrics to the song tonight as they were distracted. Soon, she thought everyone was asleep and turned off the movie.

She had no luck with the lyrics, but laid her head on the table and moved the papers and pen to the side. Mori happened to wake at the lack of sound and looked over to a now sleeping Ichi. He got up and carefully lifted her from the table.

When turning around, his hand slipped down her thigh a little before he moved it back with a large blush. Luckily, his sleepy side hadn't kicked in yet and he had self control. He laid her down on her blanket and covered her up before returning to clean her area at the table.

"Hmm?" He hummed to himself. As he looked at the music sheets, his eyes widened and he sat down at the table.

'_This is… The song I lulled her to sleep with the other night… Hmm… It looks like she was trying to write the lyrics to it… If I wrote them down, she'd never know…'_ Mori thought. He quickly grabbed a fresh sheet of paper and the pen before jotting lyrics he had memorized down on the paper.

When he finished, he hurriedly put it and the music sheets back into her bag and went back to sleep.

Ichi was in for a surprise in the morning…

* * *

><p>Ending it there! Another long chapter… ^^' I hope you all keep voting on my poll! The reason why I'm leaning towards Kyouya is because of HanixReiko… If I do that…<p>

Anyway, please review! I always reply!

PS: Wolfsrainrules is having to redo most of her work because of her stupid computer... Her stories had been erased and she's redoing most of them... Please be patient with her... Thanks! ^^'


	23. Out of the closet!

Oh jeez… We're _still_ at a three-way tie… -.-' Anyway, new reviewer thanks to;

**SilverNeira!**

Thanks for reviewing! =D

Me: Ok~ I'm going to steal one of my OC's a made for a story I'm Co-authoring! Give it up for Momoku Faita from Team Insanity by XxHell-in-my-headxX!

Momoku: H-hi… D-De-chan doesn't own O-OHSHC or any of th-the songs she uses… G-gomen!

Me: Isn't he cute? Momo's my OC who's been adopted by Kakashi Hatake-sama…

Momoku: D-don't call me M-Momo!

Me: … ^^'

**WARNING: Both songs are going to be in Japanese… ;D The first one is the opening to Fruits Basket… X3**

* * *

><p><em>Ch.21 Out of the closet...<em>

_Normal P.O.V_

Actually, when Ichi woke up, she _was_ surprised. No, she hadn't even seen the music sheets yet, but she did feel a bit squished between a slightly smaller object and a rather large one. Waking up further, she could see Haruhi had pushed her into Mori's side.

With a quiet sigh, Ichi carefully inched her way out and pushed Haruhi back under Ichi's original place and covered her up. After that, she looked around the room and mentally laughed.

Tamaki was most likely pushed off the couch by Kyouya who had his glasses still on, Hikaru and Kaoru were leaning on each other and one of the corners of the room, Hani was curled up in Hana's lap while she sat in an arm chair, while Haruhi, Mori, and Arc-cen were sprawled out on the floor with blankets covering them up.

"Poor Rene…" She whispered to herself with a sweat-drop. Ichi placed a spare blanket over him and forced a pillow under his head. She then left to go check on the kids and Anna.

'_Aww…. Poor Satoshi… He looked so tired…' _Ichi thought as she looked in on the room.

Satoshi and Cho were on each side of Anna. Cho had her fingers in Anna's hair and Satoshi had a hold of her arm, but all was peaceful. Anna even had a small smile on her face.

Ichi quietly shut the door and headed into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and was glad to see that Aisa did her shopping since she hadn't made sure last night. Pulling out the items needed to make the special dishes she knew would satisfy Mori and Satoshi, she made sure everyone else would like her food as well.

"Good morning Ichi…" Haruhi yawned/whispered, causing Ichi to jump and blush in embarrassment.

"O-oh… Good morning Haruhi! No one else is up yet so you scared me a bit…" Ichi smiled sheepishly and Haruhi sweat-dropped.

"Eh, sorry… Wait, you're making breakfast? Here, I'll help…" Haruhi began to cut up some of the ingredients as Ichi went back to cooking after a 'thanks' was given in return.

Soon they were done with dinner until…

"Oh my…" Ichi looked at the small dining table that only seated four people and frowned.

"It's ok, we can use the other table in the living room as well… It should seat the rest of us!" Haruhi comforted. Ichi gave a weak smile and placed several plates on said table and four on the smaller one.

"I'll sit down here with you, and Arcy, Satoshi, Cho, and Maman will sit up there, ok?" Haruhi nodded as Ichi went to wake the children and Anna first. As the kids sleepily came out, Ichi wheeled Anna in and placed them all at the table.

"Mmm… Thanks Kit-chan…" Satoshi said sleepily, "But have fun waking Mitsu-kun up…" Ichi and Haruhi waved that last bit away though and looked in on the still sleeping teens.

"Morning Mama…" Cho murmured.

"Good morning girls…" Anna greeted. Said girls greeted them back before going to wake the others.

"Haruhi, you get the twins, Mori, and Arcy while I get the other four…" She nodded and started to quietly wake them up.

"Rene, please be quiet…. I made breakfast for you…" He slowly got up and went to sit at the small table next to Kaoru. Ichi then moved on to Kyouya.

"Kyouya Ootori. If you snap at me, I will snap back… Get up and go sit at the table and I'll bring you coffee… _Strong_ coffee…" Kyouya hesitated but just sighed before going to sit at the table.

"Make it black…" He growled.

"Like your soul~!" She retorted in a chime while fixing his glasses that were hanging off his face. He just glared groggily.

"Hani-kun… I'll bake you something sweet later if you come eat breakfast now…" He opened his eyes a little and blinked before outstretching his arms. Ichi laughed lightly while carefully picking him off Hana's lap and setting him down beside Mori at the table.

"Hana-chan, time to wake up… I made breakfast for everyone!" Hana woke up with a start before blushing darkly and shyly going to sit by Haruhi and Hani.

"Arcy, get your butt up… Haruhi already told you once and you _know_ what I'll do if you don't get up now…" As soon as she finished that sentence, Arc-en's arms shot out and grabbed her. Ichi shrieked out in surprise as Arc-en pinned her down.

"Aha! Sorry Foxy, but now you can't carry out your evil plans!" She just smirked at him.

"One…. Two…." She just put down her third finger when Arc-en was thrown into the couch. Surprisingly, it wasn't any of the hosts who did this to him…

It was Satoshi…

"One of the rules for a Kendoka is that we must not harm an innocent person, male or female, so pinning down a woman, especially my friend, means that I can defend her." He struck a pose and pointed at Arc-en who was sprawled across the couch. "Stand down or I'll strike you once more!" Ichi stared up at him for a bit before bursting into laughter.

"Satoshi-kun, it's alright! He was just playing! Please, don't kill him just yet… He may be an idiot, but he's my idiot… Plus, he's sitting with you guys this morning." Satoshi nodded and calmed before going to sit back down.

"Ow…. That actually hurt… Good job Mini-Tallness!" Arc-en said as he sprung back up. At the nickname, Satoshi smiled while Mori's head fell a bit and the others laughed.

Soon everyone was seated and they looked to Ichi. She smiled at the sight before her as well and started breakfast.

"**Itadakimasu!"** They all said and began to eat. Everyone was enjoying themselves and even Hana was having a great time.

Ichi sat with Hana and Haruhi on both of her sides while Tamaki sat beside Haruhi, Kyouya and Hani were at the ends, and the other side went from Mori to the twins, and Arc-en.

When Ichi saw Hana looking at the guitar pick now hanging from her neck, she smiled and hugged the girl. Said girl hugged back with a bright smile and giggled somewhat.

"I almost forgot to thank you for this… It means very much to me…" Ichi said in the hug.

"Yes, you've told me before… I was just glad that Mori-senpai came and got it…" Hana sweat-dropped while smiling sheepishly and releasing Ichi.

"I couldn't thank you both enough…" Ichi tilted her head and actually smiled warmly at Hana with tears brimming from her eyes by just a bit. Suddenly Ichi was tackled in a hug by Tamaki and the twins.

"**SO INNO-"** Ichi bopped them on the head before they could continue.

"What did I say about calling me innocent...?" She grumbled. They just whined while going back to their seats, Kaoru being slightly uncomfortable sitting beside a smirking Arc-en…

Breakfast was done soon enough and, without asking, the twins, Tamaki, and Hani took turns taking a shower at different times. Ichi didn't notice at all though as she was cleaning up and talking with Haruhi or Hana, so she also didn't notice those same boys using her washer and dryer.

After the house was cleaned up, Ichi took herself a shower and got dressed in one of Arc-en's black, loose fitting band t-shirts, a pair of black shorts, and she put a hair band on the shirt to make it tighter on her and so that she could see her shorts under it.

Satisfied with herself, Ichi left the bathroom. The others were already dressed and had their things packed. Mori had wheeled Anna back to her room, put Cho back to bed as well, and now had Hani atop his shoulders.

"Thanks Mori-senpai! I really appreciate it!" Ichi said as she tried to towel dry her hair. She couldn't see where she was going and almost tripped, but just before Mori could grab her, Arc-en did.

"You have to be careful Foxy… You could've gotten hurt…" He said and took the towel from her. She blushed embarrassedly and nodded before he started drying her hair for her, making her blush while giggling and trying to swat at him playfully.

'_I want her to be happy, and she is… So why do I feel angry ev_ery time _**he**__ makes her laugh or smile?'_ Mori thought with clenched fists. While Ichi had her eyes closed, Arc-en looked up at him and smirked, causing Mori's fists to tighten even more.

"I'm so glad we got to do this! Maybe we can have a sleepover at one of your houses someday!" Ichi said. The hosts, Arc-en, and Hana all nodded while Haruhi just stood there with a deadpanned expression.

Satoshi bounded over to Ichi and picked her up in a hug, causing her to flail her arms and squeak in surprise.

"I'm just happy that I get to see you again! Plus you look a lot better than you used to and you're eating better!" Ichi blushed again as Satoshi turned around and faced the hosts.

"Taka-bro can we keep her?" He held Ichi at arms length and she deadpanned.

"Mori-senpai, I can see the amusement in your eyes… This isn't funny…" She pouted as his lips turned up a bit and the others laughed.

"No Satoshi…" Mori replied. This just made Satoshi pout as well and hold Ichi tightly to him.

"I'm going to miss you _so_ much!" Fake tears rolled down his face as he shook Ichi back and forth quickly. Mori had to pull her away before she really got hurt though.

"W-woah… T-thanks Mori-senpai…" She said while leaning on him dizzily. He steadied her and nodded in reply.

"Ok everyone, I suggest we leave seeing as Ichi has work soon, correct?" The now fully awake Kyouya asked. Ichi snapped out of her dizzy spell and looked to the clock on the wall.

"Oh my, you're correct! I completely forgot about that… I have to work until a little before closing at Onpa today… Ah! I'll have to change again…" She sweat-dropped and grabbed a bag before going into the bathroom again. In a matter of minutes, she was back out with everything ready, even her whiskers were attached.

"Kit-chan's kawaii!" Satoshi said with a thumbs up. Ichi just laughed and grabbed her small-ish bag.

"Well come on, Aisa will be over soon and she'd freak if she saw all you boys in here! Actually I need to pay her… Go on ahead, I'll be right back!" Ichi said and got some money out of the bag. She then walked out of the house before the others and over to the next house.

Everyone who knew about the neighbor coming over regularly thought the same thing.

'_Ichi never told us she was paying the woman to watch the house…'_ It was true, but Ichi didn't forget to tell them on purpose, she just didn't find the information important.

When Satoshi saw Ichi coming back over, he ran up to meet her halfway. The hosts were loading their things into a limo except for Mori, Satoshi, and Hani, but Haruhi had already left with Hana who wanted to spend some more time with her and Arc-en stayed inside the house.

"We can walk you to work Kit-chan!" Satoshi told her. Ichi looked at the three boys with a smile.

"Sure, that'd be nice…" She then turned to the others. "Ok, I'll see you at school tomorrow!" They all waved their goodbyes and left while Ichi started walking in the other direction.

Upon arrival to Onpa, Ichi smiled and grabbed Satoshi's and Mori's hand to hurry them up. This action caused Mori to blush slightly and for Hani to smirk while looking down at him.

"Cold…" Mori mumbled to himself while looking at their hands. Ichi snapped her head up to him.

"What was that Mori-senpai?" She asked while still hurrying ahead. Mori blushed a bit deeper when he realized he'd spoken out loud, but shook his head to dismiss her question.

They reached the doors and Ichi flung them open, causing the few other workers to look up and smile in greeting.

"And this is my other workplace! Magnifique, non?" (Magnificent, no?) She said. The boys really looked around for the first time and nodded numbly.

Looking around, they noticed that all the girls wore the same outfit as Ichi's while the boys wore white suits with black neko ears and tails as well.

"Hey Kitsune! What do you think we should play on the speakers today? Or do you wanna sing?" One of the guys asked from across the room. Ichi gave them the one-minute hand sign as she turned to the three.

"Ok, well I'm glad you guys finally got to see the place in action, but I have to go… Feel free to stick around if you want!" She waved back as she ran off towards the others.

Hani took off towards some Anime plushes and Satoshi sat down on one of the couches while watching Ichi talk to the band. Mori just looked at the bag around her neck and shoulder while wondering how she'd react when she saw the lyrics.

"Hey Kitsune? Do you think you could sing this while I play?" The boy from earlier asked. Ichi nodded as she read through the music.

"Sure, I love this song!" She replied while he walked over to the piano and sat down.

"Totemo ureshikatta yo, kimi ga warai kaketeta

Subete o tokasu hohoemi de

Haru wa mada tookute, tsumetai tsuchi no naka de

Mebuku toki o matte ita'n da

Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo

Kinou no kizu o nokoshite ite mo

Shinjitai, kokoro hodo ite yukeru to

Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo

Dakedo kawatte wa ikeru kara

LET'S STAY TOGETHER, itsu mo~!"

As she made little sounds, other band members joined in and she practically glided across stage.

"Boku dake ni waratte, sono yubi de, nee sawatte

Nozomi bakari ga hateshinaku

Yasashiku shitai yo, mou kuyamanu you ni

Nageki no umi mo koete ikou

Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo

Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru

Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara

Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo

Umare ochita yorokobi o shiru

LET'S STAY TOGETHER, itsu mo

Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo

Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru

Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara

Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo

Umare ochita yorokobi o shiru

LET'S STAY TOGETHER, itsu mo~!"

She ended it with her head tilted to the side and in a closed-eyed smile while extending her hand outwards. Whistles were heard as Ichi blushed cutely and was surrounded by her workers. Satoshi and Hani clapped as Mori smiled lightly toward her.

"Great job Kitsune!" Some of the workers called. Others cheered, or even whistled. She just thanked them all and returned to the boys.

"Ok, well I'm going to go take my stuff to the back room so if you all want, you can leave… Otherwise make yourselves at home!" She said. Mori joined the boys on the couch and Ichi just smiled before going into the back.

When there, she wanted to make sure her music was in the bag so that when it was her break time, she could write. As she pulled out the sheets, she looked at them all. Her eyes caught site of the lyrics page and her heart leaped.

"Ah~ These are amazing! I wonder who helped me out...? Oh well, it was wonderful of them to…" She spoke to herself before thinking something that caused her to blush randomly.

'_Actually, it reminds me of Mori-senpai…'_ The fact she was blushing at the thought confused her, but she still smiled and neatly put the papers away.

When she came back out, Hani wasn't there anymore. It was just Satoshi and Mori sitting on the couch.

"Where did Hani-senpai go?" She asked, causing the two to look up at her.

"Oh! He had to go home early! His mom called him!" Satoshi explained. Ichi nodded while looking around.

"You guys should leave soon if you're not staying… The store's about to open up to more people and we usually get a decent crowd… I'll see you tomorrow Mori, and Satoshi…" Satoshi pouted while looking up at her. "I'll be sure to visit soon enough…"

Ichi smiled and kissed the boys forehead while he blushed and grinned. She just nodded with a smile at Mori and the two left Onpa willingly.

* * *

><p><em>With Satoshi;<em>

"Kit-chan's really sweet, huh Takashi?" Satoshi asked, trying to provoke his brother.

"Ah…" Mori replied coolly,

"She's also smart, brave, a good cook, cleans well, and is good with kids… The perfect wife right?" He didn't dare glance up at Mori as he put on a thinking face.

"Maybe… Why?" Mori asked, looking questioningly down and to the side at Satoshi.

"Well I was just wondering if maybe when I'm older I could get the chance to marry Kit-chan! She'd be a great wife!" Satoshi cheered. Mori's eyes widened and he put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"She has a boyfriend…" Mori told him. Satoshi looked confused.

"Who? She's never mentioned him…" Satoshi wasn't serious anyway, but now he was curious.

"Arc-en." As soon as the name left his lips, Satoshi was on the floor laughing. Mori stared at him with one raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Arcy isn't Kit-chan's boyfriend! Ahaha!" He stopped to catch his breath. "Arcy's Kit-chan's _best_ friend! Last night before you guys came over, Ichi told us that she only loved him like a brother and was confused when we asked her if they were dating or not!" Mori's eyes widened as he looked back at Onpa…

He didn't know why Arc-en would lie, but he definitely didn't like it… Mori was also even more confused as to why Ichi would kiss him like that last night. It was completely willing and she pulled _him_ close.

'_What's going on..?'_ Mori thought to himself. He and Satoshi then climbed into the limo and drove home. Ichi and Arc-en were going to have a lot of explaining to do…Well, mostly Arc-en because Ichi had no clue of the false relationship he had made up.

* * *

><p><em>Later, with Ichi;<em>

'_I can't believe they let me borrow an electric piano!'_ Ichi thought in delight as she entered her home. Sure she was tired, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't give that new song a try!

Seeing that Cho was asleep in Anna's bed, Ichi quietly shut the door and returned to her couch-bed. Arc-en had actually left awhile ago, not that she noticed, but she also didn't hear a car pull up to the house.

Ichi turned the electric piano on to the correct setting and set the music on the stand. Little did she know, the hosts were right outside her door. Mori had made Satoshi repeat his words to Kyouya who informed everyone else and they had gotten curious.

Those that knew were nervous and worried things wouldn't go as well as they might think… However, all else was forgotten for a little while when beautiful piano music began to play and a voice sounded.

"_Nani mo iwazu ni sugu soba ni iru yo_

_Donna toki mo_

_Kanashii omoi wa sotto tsutaete yo_

_Kiiteru kara_

_Umaku iezu ni kimi o komarasete shimau no nara_

_Hitomi o tojite sotto yudanete yo dakishimeru kara_

_Sugite yuku kisetsu no naka de ima_

_Kono mune ni tashika na mono wa hitotsu sa_

_Anata o mamoru tame nara_

_Nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai_

_Donna itami demo boku ga kawaru kara_

_Zutto soba ni iru yo_

_Kimi no kimochi ni kizukezu ni ita to shitta toki wa_

_Boku no chikara de dekiru koto subete todoketai kara_

_Itsudatte kimi to hohaba awase_

_Kore kara mo kawaranai omoi ga aru kara_

_Dakishimeta sono nukumori ga_

_Itsu made mo kienai you ni_

_Koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara_

_Zutto soba ni iru yo_

_Anata wo mamoru tame nara_

_Nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai_

_Donna itami demo boku ga kawaru kara_

_Zutto soba de oboendete_

_Dakishimeta sono nukumori ga_

_Itsu made mo kienai you ni_

_Koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara_

_Zutto soba ni iru yo~"_

No one but Hani saw the smile on Mori's face or heard him humming along with the music because Hani had heard this song before… Hani remembered when Mori's mother would sing it to them when they were sick, or upset. It always made them feel better.

The feel of nostalgia was soon lost as Tamaki rushed inside and glomped Ichi to the floor.

"Fantastic Mon Ami! Bravo! Encore!" Tamaki cheered while rubbing his face against hers. Ichi just lay there with a deadpanned expression.

"Rene, Mon ami, why are you here?" She asked calmly. Tamaki sat back on his knees and looked at her seriously as the others walked in casually.

"Tallis Kitsune De LaChanson…" He said in a whisper before speaking so everyone else could hear. "Are you or are you not in a relationship with Arc-en D'sorcellerie?" Ichi looked totally confused and pushed him off slowly.

"What? No, who gave you that idea..?" She eyed the boys and Haruhi confusedly while some of them paled or anime fell.

"B-b-but! The singing and the kissing and the 'Mon amour!' Arc-en even told the twins that he was your new boyfriend!" Tamaki flailed about before Ichi put a hand over his mouth. He froze behind her hand as he saw the fierce glare she was giving.

"One, I sing _all the time_… Two, the kissing was because Hani dared us to during a _game_, and three, I called you Mon Amour the same day… Also, if you wake up my child or my mother, I will kill you…" He gulped in fear and 'melted' out of her grasp.

"Now what the hell are you talking about? Arc-en told you what?" Ichi half shouted, half whispered. Hikaru and Kaoru looked nervous and were fidgeting.

"The day Arcy used your phone to text us…" Kaoru started to explain.

"He said that he was your new boyfriend…" Hikaru ended. The fire in her eyes dimmed a bit and she sat down on the couch.

"That idiot…" She moaned. "He always does this because he thinks that someone else will hurt me… Therefore, he acts all lovey-dovey near me to ward off any guys… I don't know how I didn't see it…" Ichi was holding her head with one hand while Tamaki's eyes filled with tears.

"What a great friend! One who would put on a false relationship just to protect you is simply a marvelous person!" Spouting more nonsense, the others just ignored him and returned to Ichi.

"By the way, I know that two of you know his secret so why didn't you tell the others it wasn't true?" Ichi looked at both Kaoru and Haruhi who turned away and sweat-dropped nervously.

"Secret..?" Mori questioned. Hani peered over his shoulder to look at Ichi.

"Yep! Arc-en told me too!" He said. Ichi looked surprised before sweat-dropping.

'_It was going to happen eventually, but I hope Arcy's ok with me doing this…'_ She thought worriedly.

"Oh… Well then you all might as well know what it is…" Kyouya's glasses flashed while Hikaru, Mori and Tamaki looked at Ichi seriously. She leaned into the conversation to build suspense.

"Arcy…. Is a homosexual~!" She drew out the word to match the pace of the blood leaving the faces of the four while grinning.

As the words sunk in, Hikaru turned to Kaoru, Mori turned to Hani, Tamaki to Haruhi, and Kyouya to Ichi. Ichi stood there with a smirk as the others sweat-dropped at the simultaneous question their mirroring friends asked.

"**You knew?"** The only one not asking was Kyouya as he just pushed his glasses up in expectance.

"Well, I don't know how Hani knows, but I told Kaoru and Arcy just told the girls last night… Satoshi knows so I'm surprised he didn't tell you Mori-senpai…" Ichi said, looking at a shocked Mori who was growing more confused by the minute.

"Satoshi… knows..?" He asked, now completely lost. Ichi nodded her head before looking up at Kyouya.

"And I thought that you of all people would have known…. Kyo-Kyo, I'm disappointed!" She faked sadness before smiling up at his glare. After a few more questions and awkward looks, the hosts left to get ready for school tomorrow.

Ichi pulled out her phone and with a whole lot of hesitation and worry, dialed Arc-en's number.

"Hey Foxy~!" He answered as he picked up. Ichi pursed her lips before telling him what happened. At the end, only one sentence summed it up.

"I-I had to tell the rest of the hosts your secret…" She said, voice wavering. There was complete silence for a couple of minutes until Ichi heard Arc-en sigh.

"Aw~! Am I in trouble?" He sounded as if he was pouting. Ichi sighed in relief.

"No, I'm just glad you're ok with it… I was worried…" She admitted. Arc-en chuckled on the other end.

"Foxy, I could _never_ get mad at you!" Arc-en said, making her smile. "Besides, then I wouldn't have a model for all my clothing!" This brought Ichi into a small fit of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah… Well, I should get some sleep now… Bon nuit Arcy! Je t'aime!" (Good night, I love you) Ichi responded.

"Bon nuit Foxy~! Je t'aime!" Arc-en replied before hanging up. Ichi smiled and went into the kitchen.

"It's almost Valentine's day and I'm sure the hosts will be ready for tomorrow… I think I'll make Hani a cake and give it to him tomorrow, but then give the hosts their gifts on the actual day…" Ichi then pulled open her cupboard and brought out some different cake mixes.

"Ah, perfect!" She cheered as she spotted a strawberry bread cake with white and pink icing mixes. Ichi stayed up long enough for a decent sized three-layer strawberry cake.

With the white icing, she made an Usa-chan on top and little filled-in hearts all around it. Carefully putting it in a case, she labeled it 'Do not touch' before tying a pink bow around it. She then went to bed, exhausted.

Arc-en was in for it tomorrow and little did she know, Ichi was too...

* * *

><p>Ok! Stopping here! Next chapter will be longer, I assure you… It will also be Hani's three bitter days and a very sad part at the obvious placing… If you didn't know, that second song was Itsumo Soba Ni, or Always by your side... Look it up! ;D<p>

Well, I think we'll all be looking forward to it! Seriously though, if this poll ends in a tie, I'm going to choose who I want~ XD

Please review! Oh, and these songs ONLY work out if Hana is going to be paired with who it's for… Yes, that means that this is the last chance vote~!

'_Invisible.' Taylor Swift –Kyouya O. __**(Face it, Kyouya loves Haruhi but he likes TamaXHaru better… So she sees him looking at her…)**_

'_Glitter in the air.' Pink –Mitsukuni H. __**(No, this doesn't make them a couple yet, but she's saying that she's afraid of asking!)**_

'_Things I'll never say.' Avril Lavigne –Other..? __**(Tell me who this is… I'll have to re-edit that one chapter if it isn't a host…)**_


	24. Valentine's disaster!

KYOUYA WINS! ;D Invisible by Taylor Swift will be the song I have Hana sing soon enough! Oh and… Maybe if you're lucky, after I finish Sleepytime, I'll make a side-story for Hana and Kyouya… Maybe… =)

New reviewer thanks to~

**The Midnight Shadow Star!**

**ByTheLightOfTheHarvestMoon!**

**Kimmiko T.!**

**Brave little lion!**

**Thanks so much, all of you! ;D**

Me: Because I SUCK by updating so late, I will do my own disclaimer… I, Diann or De-chan, do NOT own OHSHC or anything else but the plot and MY OC's… I'm also very sorry for the late update… School, babysitting, band, and visits to my other family get in the way quite a bit… -.-'

**WARNING: Think about the obvious conflict from the episode Hani's Three Bitter Days! Then the warning will explain itself… Also, I changed something Haruhi said to fit the story… X3 I'm only putting One and three of Hani's strategy in all the way and changing the ending to fit as well… I'll probably continue the ACTUAL ending in the next chapter...**

* * *

><p><em>Ch.22 Valentine's disaster…<em>

_Normal P.O.V_

"Now you've done it…" Tamaki spoke in a choked way. Ichi had just walked into the club room and was now looking curiously at Tamaki with the cake box in her hands.

So far, she had had a wonderful day. Ichi even forgot about yelling at Arc-en because of it. Happiness was practically flowing from her as she put the cake somewhere no one would find it and returned to the main room.

"It's done all, right." Koaru said, making Ichi even more curious.

"It's not our fault." Hikaru claimed. Ichi stepped closer to see what was going on.

"Y-you idiots! You're the ones who bumped into it, right?" Tamaki exclaimed. Ichi peered over his shoulder to look at a tea soaked Usa-chan. She then deadpanned and walked over towards Haruhi to watch the scene play out.

"That's just because Haruhi was running away…" Hikaru pouted.

"We wanted to have some fun, by having her do a little cosplay." Kaoru added while also pouting.

Poor Haruhi was now in their arms while Ichi just shook her head with a smirk. This was _not_ going to ruin her happiness.

"We're _always_ doing cosplay, you know!" Tamaki scolded.

"Not the usual Host Club kind!" Hikaru spoke.

"This time in a bunny girl costume –disguised as a girl." Kaoru added, making Ichi and Haruhi sweat-drop.

"_**Disguised**_** as a girl?" **They asked together in weary tones. Sadly no one cared to listen…

"**You'd want to see that too, right, sir?" **The twins asked in unison, actually grasping the blonde's attention, who gasped and blushed in return while going into some sort of imaginary theater.

"I'd definitely want to see that, all right…" He whispered with a beet red face, thinking no one had heard him. Unfortunately for him, Ichi just happened to be standing close enough to witness his self-argument. She smiled at her new thoughts and hummed to herself quietly. "No, but this isn't the time for that!" Tamaki whined.

"And where do you get off trying to take advantage of this commotion?" He added while pointing to the twins cuddling an annoyed Haruhi. "Get away from Haruhi!" He growled.

"**No way!"** The twins teased. Ichi just laughed lightly and turned to see Kyouya and Mori sitting calmly at a table when the former spoke up.

"Guys, there aren't any guests here, so I don't mind at all if you make a racket, but are you sure you want to? You'll wake Honey-senpai." He warned. As if a picture was just taken, a flash occurred and the three boys, who were recently fighting, ceased and paled completely.

"High school third-year and he's still taking naps?" Haruhi asked while standing in front of the bed Hani was in. "Well we can't help that his bunny has been stained. Let's wake him up and frankly apologize…" She added while stepping closer.

Ichi smiled and walked over to the table while the other boys were sprouting nonsense about Hani and spoke to Mori.

"Hani-senpai's not going to be happy, but I'm sure you have another way to handle it… Heck, I have ways to calm him down then…" Mori smiled slightly at her and she beamed back before hearing something about blood types.

"**Do you have some sort of problem with my blood type?" **Kyouya and Ichi asked in unison before looking at each other and turning back around to look at the others with eerily calm expressions.

"Oh, those of you reading who are type AB, please don't get upset." Haruhi announced to no one in particular. Everyone else was either pale or sweat-dropping until they heard Hani stir in his sleep.

While Hani was slowly waking up, Tamaki and the others tried to form plans. Soon they just ended up with putting Tamaki's Kuma-chan on the bed and hiding behind the couch to wait. Ichi just casually read Mori's book over his shoulder. It happened to be a really good one according to them both.

As Hani threw Kuma-chan to the ground and Tamaki flipped out, Ichi stopped reading the book and went to clean up the tea from the table after Hani picked his bunny up.

"Who's the one who got my Usa-chan dirty?" He said with a dark expression.

"**S-S-Save us Mori-senpai!"** The idiot-trio yelled. Ichi laughed at Mori's 'help' and almost snorted when it actually worked.

"Usa-chan said that he absolutely _had_ to drink some tea…" Mori explained, causing Hani's dark expression to fade into one of happiness.

"He did? So that's why is face is all dirty, huh?" Hani said, soon holding his bunny up to Takashi, "Oh, do you think he wants some cake, too?" Ichi didn't notice the others depression as she walked up to Hani and patted him on the head.

"It's ok Hani! We'll eat some cake later! Actually, I even made one for you!" She said and Hani instantly turned around and hugged her tight.

* * *

><p><em>Host Club is now open for business!<em>

"Hani-kun, what kind of chocolate do you like?" One of Hani's customers asked.

"Mousse? Bonbons? I'll bet it's chocolate cake that's your favorite, huh?" Another girl asked.

"Let's see… I like them all." Hani said cutely, "I love chocolate, Usa-chan, and all of you!" He gushed, causing all the girls around him to squeal.

"Oh, how cute!" They screamed. Soon Renge appeared out of nowhere and began narrating Hani's profile. Ichi just stood by with Haruhi and Tamaki, keeping an eye on Hani while Mori was at his own table.

"Hani-senpai is in a good mood, huh?" Haruhi asked to no one in particular, but Tamaki answered.

"Thank goodness. We settled the Usa-chan issue without any trouble." He replied. Ichi inched away from them as Renge appeared beside her and stated some other facts about Hani. She still felt uneasy about the girl.

Ichi then went and got Hani's cake out. She set it down and cut him a slice before handing it to the bouncing teen.

"There you go Hani-senpai! I made it just for you for Valentine's Day, but I wanted you to have it now instead of having to wait…" Ichi then remembered where she was and put on her host act. "B-but… If you don't like it, I'd understand… After all, a person such as I is merely a dull glow when compared to your shining smile…" She looked up under her fringe while clutching her heart.

Let's just say, there was some fainting… Hani grinned and happily started to eat the cake, reassuring Ichi that it was great.

"Thanks Kit-chan! It's perfect!" He grinned and grabbed another piece after the last one disappeared. Ichi's 'dark Prince' act was now soaking this in.

"Ah~ Your happiness makes my darkness brighten a little more each day!" She said while secretly winking at Hani. He just grinned in return and kept eating before Haruhi came up to them with a tea tray.

"Hani-senpai, if you keep eating nothing but sweets like this, you're bound to develop cavities." Haruhi warned, causing Ichi to go wide eyed thinking of the worst possible scenarios.

"It's ok! I make sure to brush my teeth." Ichi sighed in relief until Hani took his next bite and squeaked in pain, causing Ichi's serious side to kick into overdrive and for her to put on a stern face.

"Hani-senpai, don't tell me…" Haruhi trailed off at the end, Ichi staring at Hani intently with worry etched into her amber eyes.

"It's nothing, really…" He mumbled, soon having the twins holding his head and arms trying to get him to open his mouth. Haruhi and Ichi were on each side of him. Ichi trying to look into his mouth, and Haruhi trying to persuade him to open it.

"Come on, open your mouth, please." Haruhi pleaded.

"Hold on." Hikaru groaned.

"Hani-senpai, sit still." Hikaru asked as Hani kicked out at them.

"Hani-senpai, please!" Ichi begged.

"It's nothing! It's nothing! No!" He cried back as footsteps were heard. Suddenly a wide-eyed Mori clasped Hani's hand and pinned him to the couch, squeezing Hani's jaw to open his mouth.

Screams of Moe were heard but Ichi tuned it all out to pay attention to Hani and Mori. Mori finally got Hani's mouth to open as Tamaki peered down at them from behind the couch.

"Is it a cavity?" Tamaki questioned curiously.

"Yeah…" Mori replied. Ichi could just picture something stabbing his poor tooth and felt like crying.

"No… I'm ok…" Hani cried. Ichi's heart ached but she kept her firm gaze.

"Tamaki." Mori asked, sounding more like a statement.

"Yeah, all right, understood." He turned away and coughed to get everyone's attention. "Until Hani-senpai gets over his cavity, all sweets are off-limits to him."

Hani shot up and whined in protest. Ichi's eyes went wide as she looked back to the large cake she had made just for said boy and she frowned while walking over to it.

"Further, in order to allow the entire club to offer its support, we ask you to temporarily refrain from consuming any snacks within the club." Tamaki commanded as Hani's eyes welled up with tears.

"N-no, Takashi… I don't want snacks to be off-limits. I'm not in pain… I'm not in pain, ok?" He tried to convince Mori, but it was useless…

Mori picked up the plate with cake on it as Ichi lifted the rest of the cake at the same time and started walking away with it.

"Stop! That's my cake!" Hani cried while trying to run after them. Ichi made her face emotionless when Mori's next words sounded and she followed suit.

"It's off-limits." He spoke plainly, Ichi then continued in her own words, causing Hani to spiral into a lightning struck setting and for Ichi to force herself not to comfort him. She had to do what was right; after all, it was her cake that caused him pain this time.

"I'm throwing this away." She said, glancing back at him. She had to shut her eyes and turn when he yelled.

Ichi's day was officially ruined…

* * *

><p><em>Later,<em>

"My, Hani-kun looks so tormented." A girl said to her friend in the hall while watching Hani walk past after coming back from the dentists.

"The Host Club is to refrain from having snacks. That must be quite a shock to him, huh?" The other girl asked rhetorically. "But, at the risk of being improvident, he looks just like…" She trailed off to squeal at how Hani's bandages made him look like a bunny.

"How lovely!" They gushed. Mori then stepped up behind him.

"Mitsukuni, your bag." He held out his hand in expectance with a stern gaze locked on his shorter cousin.

"I can carry it myself." Hani said stubbornly.

"Not that. Let me see it." Mori explained. When given the bag, he turned it upside down and waited for the mountain of candy to fall out of it.

"I was just looking at them. I wasn't eating them." Hani pouted.

"I see. If you're just looking, you can have this." Mori said and handed him a flyer with pictures of sweets on them. "I'll keep the real ones." Mori added.

As Hani flew into despair again, Ichi, the twins, and Haruhi were all spying from around the corner.

"**Aww, That's rough."** The twins agreed.

"Poor guy." Haruhi sweat-dropped.

Ichi just looked over the scene with dulled eyes and a small frown. She didn't want this to happen, especially on Valentine's day...

The three first years split up from the single second year and walked down the other hall while Ichi stayed in the other one, sulking silently. She also knew that she couldn't give in either.

* * *

><p><em>With Haruhi and Ichi,<em>

Ichi had told Haruhi about her feelings on the matter as they walked to the Host club before Haruhi stopped her and hid them both behind a pillar to listen in on someone's conversation.

It just so happened to be one including Mori-senpai.

"I can't hold it in any longer." A girl said shyly while looking down. "I just _have_ to have you accept my feelings for you, Mori-kun." She paused.

Haruhi was looking on with interest as Ichi's heart panged and she grew confused and upset even more than she already was.

"Can't you do that?" She brought her head up. "You don't, by any chance, have someone else that's dear to you, Mori-kun?" When Mori didn't answer, Ichi clenched her fists while thinking of Hani.

"There is, isn't there?" Tears dripped from her eyes as she returned her gaze to the ground. "I…I…" She didn't finish her sentence as she whipped around and ran off, her hair flowing through the wind.

Haruhi and Ichi stared wide eyed at the scene before slowly slipping away once more. Haruhi with a knowing look and Ichi with a confused look. She didn't know what to think…

'_**Hani's pestering strategy, number 1: The Cute Appeal'**_

"Takashi, Kit-chan! It looks like my cavity got better!" Hani said happily while running towards Mori.

"Has it?" Mori asked while reading boredly.

"Sure…" Ichi added, tugging on her growing hair. It seemed longer than before, making her look a bit more like a rocker with her type-adjusted uniform.

"The swelling has gone down too!" Hani cheered again.

"Has it?" Mori repeated, as if on Auto-pilot.

"Great…" Ichi changed but looked even more bored. In reality she was very much depressed about all this.

"So, can I have just one piece of cake?" Hani asked, almost at the table.

Instead of getting what he wanted, Mori's arm swung out with an ice pop and got him right in the mouth. Ichi just got up and walked away with him while Hani squealed in pain.

"Full recovery still seems a long way off…" Mori said, walking away with the ice pop in hand.

Later on, Ichi watched as Hani tried to swoon girls into giving him sweets. She shook her head sadly and walked away after watching the girls run out of the club, leaving Hani in the dust.

'_**Hani's pestering strategy, number 3: Pulling at Heartstrings'**_

Hani slowly sulked his way over to Haruhi and Ichi, but Haruhi noticed first.

"Hani-senpai…" She said, causing Ichi to look up and put on her hard face. Hani tugged on both of their sleeves and kept his gaze downward.

Haru-chan, Kit-chan, am I bad?" He looked up with tears in his eyes and a worried blush on his face. "Have I done anything to make god hate me?"

Haruhi gasped and her eyes saddened while inside Ichi's head, there was a war. She knew that she couldn't give in and it was killing her, but she had to punish herself too…

"Okay, look… just a little one, ok?" Ichi's eyes widened and she looked over at Haruhi in surprise.

"Ah~ A snack?" Hani sighed with happiness evident in his eyes. Haruhi closed-eye smiled before responding.

"Yes." She placed a small box in his hand. "Here. The color is kind of similar to chocolate." She said as Hani looked down at the kelp box. Ichi sighed in relief until Hani looked to her.

"Kit-chan? Do _you _think God hates me?" Tears welled up once more and Ichi struggled to keep in her emotions.

"No, but you can _not_ have any snacks yet!" She scolded. He looked hurt but Ichi just sighed sadly and walked off, forcing herself to not look back.

'_**Candy prohibition order, day 3'**_

The others, minus Ichi, and Mori, all sat at one table while watching Hani pace. He had an irritable expression and was slouching all at the same time.

"He's on edge." Tamaki stated, deadpanning.

"Somebody talk to him. He's scaring me." Kaoru said before Hikaru shot up from his seat.

"Ah! He's headed for the candy shelves!" Hikaru shouted, freaking out.

"Relax. They're all empty, anyway." Kyouya explained, smiling slightly.

"Kyouya-senpai, you seem to be in a good mood." Haruhi stated, nervously smiling back.

Inside the snack room, Hani had just opened a cabinet with Tamaki's Kuma-chan inside it… He threw it down almost immediately, causing Tamaki to freak out, and for Ichi to stand up as well. She was done watching this all play out.

"Aah! Not my Kuma-chan again!" Tamaki cried. Hani fell over in exhaustion and Ichi picked up her pace in worry.

"Ah, he's breathed his last…" Kaoru spoke.

"He's given up after three days." Hikaru added.

By this time, Ichi and Tamaki were by his side. Ichi brushing Hani's hair out of his face, and Tamaki gently nudging him.

"H-Honey-senpai?" Tamaki carefully asked.

"Come on Hani-Senpai, don't give up… It's only a cav- Agh!" Ichi was cut off when Hani bit Tamaki's hand and twisted her arm back behind her own body, causing any movement to be painful. "H-Hani!" She cried.

Mori slowly rose from his chair and walked over at this while the others watched intently.

"Mitsukuni, don't take it out on other people or things." He reasoned. Ichi caught on and faked a calm voice and expression.

"Hani-senpai. Let go. You know better than this. It isn't fair." She spoke. Hani let go and Ichi stood beside Mori while Tamaki rubbed his arm.

"You saved me. I got away without being eaten." Said host king cried.

"**It's disgraceful."** Both Ichi and Mori said at the same time. Hani grew a dark aura and began to slowly turn around.

"Takashi, Kitsune, you…" He grabbed them both and flung them in different directions, "IDIOTS!"

Mori slid almost all the way to the exiting walls while Ichi landed on a table, knocking it over and seizing up a bit at the pain it caused her scars.

"Just a little bit won't hurt, right? You cheapskate! You hardhead!" He then turned to Ichi. "And you! It was your cake! Your fault! You have no right to tell me what's fair! You're not my mom, you're not my sister, and you're not even a part of _this_ family!" He screamed.

"Takashi, Kitsune…. Takashi, Kitsune… I HATE YOU!" He screamed, each time while using Ichi's first name. Afterwards, Hani ran out crying and Mori sat up, looking dejected. Ichi shakily stood with a blank face but teary eyes.

"Ah, Hani-senpai!" Tamaki called and ran after him.

"Mori-senpai…" Hikaru called as well, both twins walking over to him.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kaoru added, watching Mori stand up. Haruhi turned to Ichi who was looking down solemnly.

"Ichi, are you hurt?" She asked while walking up to her. Ichi just brushed her hand away and limped over to another exit. Looking back, she saw Mori wobble his way over slightly, but he fell and knocked over another table when he tried to lean on it.

"I-" She cut herself off and frowned before leaving the club room. The same words running through their heads.

'_Takashi, Kitsune, I hate you!'_ Three times over before hers switched and he just sighed sadly.

'_You're not my mom, you're not my sister, and you're not even a part of __**this**__ family!'_

'_**This family**__? He means the hosts, doesn't he..?' _Ichi thought, tears rolling down her cheeks. _'I'm sorry Hani-senpai… It is my entire fault…'_ She tried to run but only managed to hurriedly walk out of the building and kept going down the sidewalk.

Ichi looked up and realized she was right in front of Mori's house. She didn't even realize how long she had been walking but instead of going past the house, she wiped her eyes and went behind the house to the gardens.

"It's still just as beautiful as before…" She said to herself, sitting down on the meditating area in front of the pond. Ichi just watched the fish until her mind relaxed.

Closing her eyes, Ichi could see all the good times she'd had with the hosts, including Hani-senpai. This only made a few more tears fall even without her opened eyes. However, when she did open them, she squeaked in surprise and fell backwards on her back.

"Heh… Sorry Kit-chan…" Satoshi sweat-dropped. He helped her up and dusted her shoulders off before frowning and wiping her eyes as well, causing Ichi to blush in embarrassment.

"S-Satoshi?" She questioned. Said boy nodded and lightly led her inside.

"Kendo club got out early so I didn't have to teach today… Too bad though, you missed Yasuchika, he already left a while ago…" Satoshi spoke, confusing Ichi a bit.

"Ok? I-I'm sorry to intrude though…" She revealed shyly. Satoshi just grinned and brought her into the kitchen.

"It's ok Kit-chan! Now, tell me what happened! I'll make you some tea! Taka-bro makes it really good too!" He said and pulled out a little bag of very familiar tea. Ichi smiled lightly and nodded before telling Satoshi what all went wrong.

* * *

><p><em>With the hosts,<em>

While all that was going on elsewhere, Hani had just ran back into the room and apologized to Mori before turning around and apologizing to empty space.

"AND I'M SORRY KIT-CHAN! I shouldn't have said all those things! It wasn't all your fa-" Hani looked at an imaginary outline of said person, seeing as she wasn't even there. "W-where's Kit-chan?"

The others looked around the room before Haruhi frowned and spoke up.

"I think she went home along time ago Senpai… Sorry…" She revealed. Hani frowned as his lip quivered again but Mori laid a hand on his head.

"Tomorrow." He said, and in that one word, Hani's lip stilled and his eyes filled with hope.

"Your right Takashi! I'll just apologize to her tomorrow!" All the other hosts were smiling now and soon they parted to their own homes.

* * *

><p><em>With Satoshi,<em>

When Ichi had finally finished her long story of guilt and depression, she had forgotten what kind of tea Satoshi had made her and drank it down. The two were now sitting on the couch wrapped up in blankets with a tissue box and waste basket beside the bed.

"That's terrible!" Satoshi cried and hugged Ichi with tears in his eyes. She just hugged back but the tea was taking over her senses and she slumped against his shoulders, knocked out.

Satoshi, being, well… Him, freaked out in his place. It was silent since he didn't want to wake her up, but eventually he calmed down and smiled sadly at her.

"Poor Kit-chan… She's worn herself out…" Obviously he forgot the tea as well…

Satoshi fixed it so that Ichi was lying on a pillow on his lap as he sat cross-legged with the blankets laying over them both. She was sleeping soundly, but still looked upset because of the tear stains marking her sadness like a footprint in the sand.

What Satoshi also forgot about was that he too, drank some tea. Getting drowsy himself, he soon slumped back against the couch and fell asleep sitting up.

When Mori finally came back home, he could easily hear Satoshi's light snoring. What he couldn't hear because of that though, was Ichi's soft breathing coming from the same room.

Mori walked into the living room, expecting to see Satoshi sprawled out crazily against the couch or even the table in front of it. Instead, he witnessed the two of them, sleeping soundly with two tea cups on said table.

"Kitsune?" He said confusedly, picking up a cup and taking in its smell. "Sleepytime tea…" He confirmed, setting the cup down once more.

Mori quietly and carefully scooped Ichi into his arms, making sure Satoshi was covered up and lying down, before draping a blanket over Ichi's sleeping form in his arms and heading out the door again.

He knew she had school tomorrow, so she couldn't stay there. Making sure she was kept warm by the blanket, Mori kept an even pace so that her head wouldn't shift off his shoulder and that she wouldn't wake in a start.

Little did he know, Ichi sensed the slight movement from his muscles moving beside her small form and opened her eyes to look up at his own, even though they were focused in front of them both.

'_M-Mori-senpai?' _She thought, tinged pink at the sight before her. The sun was almost set fully but the golden hues and warm breeze made Mori look as if he was shining with strength and radiating purity, causing Ichi to blush deeper at how she was being held.

'_His eyes… There so deep… You can almost see every emotion he doesn't show in them… I could get lost in those eyes… Wait! What am I thinking? I still have work tonight!' _She frantically thought. Freaking out so much that her face resembled a tomato and she grabbed Mori's attention.

"Kitsune…" He said, showing confusion only in those onyx eyes of his.

"M-Mori-senpai! W-what are you doing?" Ichi flailed and Mori almost dropped her. He ended up just setting her down and draping the blanket around her shoulders.

"Bringing you home." He replied, slightly blushing at her accusations. Ichi was mad at herself for falling asleep and knew she'd have to stay at Taberu until closing now.

"Sorry to burden you… Thanks, but I still have work…" She handed him the blanket and went to walk past him when he stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Mitsukuni says sorry…" That was all he needed to say for Ichi's mask to crack again and she absentmindedly hugged him by the waist.

"Thank you for that…" She said, before dashing off. Mori stood there stunned for a moment and feeling slightly cold from where her warmth had gone with her before walking back to his house for the last time that night.

Ichi still had work, and when she got there, Sheila was not happy.

"Blacks, get over here _this __**instant**_." She called, causing some regulars to 'Ooo' at her expense.

"Yes ma'am!" Ichi returned and stood in front of Shiela. She expected an earful from the crazy woman, but what she didn't expect, was the hug she was wrapped in almost immediately.

"Do you know how worried I was? You're never late unless somethin' serious has happened! Is your mother alright? Little Cho?" Sheila fussed, holding Ichi tight and shaking her slightly.

"I'm sorry… I had fallen asleep at a friend's house… Everyone's fine!" Ichi reassured, causing Sheila to let go and put her hand on her own hips.

"Then you're plenty rested to take the closing shift." She said in a smirk. Ichi called it, plain and simple…

When she was finally done with her work shift, she decided to end the night with one last song...

"Alright everyone... Since I'm tired... Let's make this a slow one..." She said before the piano started playing... (I like this song to much to waste it~)

"Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
>Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?<br>Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?  
>Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care?"<p>

Ichi, who was sitting atop the piano, slowly came to a stand and started walking down the stage steps. When she descended them, her voice flowed about the room in an echo.

"It's only half past the point of no return  
>The tip of the iceberg<br>The sun before the burn  
>The thunder before the lightning<br>The breath before the phrase  
>Have you ever felt this way?<p>

Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?  
>You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone<br>Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?  
>Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?"<p>

Certain parts of this made her flashback to certain memories. How she used to be alone, or when Mori gently lifted her weak form on the day she had hypothermia, and how around that same time, she brought her little Cho home with her...

"It's only half past the point of oblivion  
>The hourglass on the table<br>The walk before the run  
>The breath before the kiss<br>And the fear before the flames  
>Have you ever felt this way?<p>

La La La La La La La La~

There you are, sitting in the garden  
>Clutching my coffee,<br>Calling me sugar  
>You called me sugar!"<p>

While singing the "La's," Ichi had spun around using one of the pillars in the room until she sunk to the ground and clutched her heart. When she rang out the last line, she slowly came to a stand and walked back to the stage to now lay in a pose across the piano with her hand on her forehead and the other on the pianists cheek.

"Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
>Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?<br>Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?  
>Tonight..."<p>

Applause and cheers were heard around the room as the same pianist blushed brightly and helped her off the piano. Soon everyone had gone and it was just the working staff and the band, but they too, were slowly filing out the door.

"Goodnight guys!" Ichi called, thinking that she was waving everybody goodbye already, but when she turned around, the piano guy was there. "Agh!" She squeaked in surprise.

"Ah, sorry Blacks! Didn't mean to scare you..." He sweat-dropped. Carefully placing a hand on her shoulder. Ichi calmed down and smiled at the boy only a year younger than her.

"It's alright! Did you need anything? I'm staying to close up, but why are you still here?" She asked the seemingly nervous boy. Said boy blushed at the question and scratched his head sheepishly.

"W-well... I was wondering..." He blushed darker and rushed his words, "If I could come visit you at your school?" he practically yelled, causing Ichi to giggle and increase his blush.

"Of course! You know where I go to school, but you can meet me in Music Room Three were my club is at... Oh! But anyone who isn't in the club thinks I'm a guy so you have to keep my secret, alright?" She asked, switching to serious for a moment.

"O-of course! A-anything for you Blacks..." He said shyly. Ichi hugged him quickly and smiled.

"Thanks so much! I'll see you tomorrow!" She told the tomato-headed boy before he exited out the door.

Outside the door, the boy, only a year younger than Ichi, jumped in joy. Everyone but Ichi and the hosts knew that he had a crush on the girl, but what about Mori? Would this mystery man take away their own secret feelings and replace them with his..?

Maybe... Maybe not...

* * *

><p>Ok! Ending it here~! Sorry for such a long wait -and the cliffhanger- but I'm now a Freshmen, add that to babysitting, homework, chores, and family visits and you have one hell of a schedule… -.-'<p>

I'll try to update when I can, but please… Be patient? Thanks so much though, you're all wonderful to me and it means so much! Review if you wish~!


	25. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**WARNING: IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**Ok, so my brother's moving out of the house today and since he's paying for internet, I MIGHT not be on for a little while…**

**Please be patient because I'll STILL be able to use Word and maybe I can get more than one chapter done in that time…**

**Well, goodbye for now my friends! I LOVE YOU ALL! =)**

**Apologies to all that I'm PM'ing right now, but I must go~**

**Au Revoir~!**

**~De-chan.**


	26. Piano Man

**I'm not back yet, sadly... I have internet now, but not a computer and I'm grounded for a month... -.-' I will try my best to get back sometime soon...**

You all have NO idea how much I miss everyone! Especially some of my very great friends/Family! ;D You know who you are!

Ok, one of my new reviewers is** BlackRose**, but since her PM is disabled or something, I'll reply to her on here! =)

Yes, it was a Portal reference, the anime is Black Butler, or Kuroshitsuji if you want… Oh, and yes, I know! Don't worry, this isn't even the halfway point of the story, so there will be plenty of fluff~! ;D

**Other new reviewers:**

**Latina shewolf!**

**XxSilentHostessxX!**

**xxyangxx2006!**

**And,**

**MusicButterflyX!**

Now for my little piano boy to do the disclaimer! He's so kawaii!

Piano Boy: O-ok… *blush* De-chan doesn't own anything other than her story ideas and some of her OC's! Like me!

Me: Aww~ Yes! I am happy to say that I do! Trust me, my piano boy is adorable!

**WARNING: Possible confusion..? Second Song choice will be obvious by the title of this chapter… Also, I'm NOT going to do the ending of last episode's chapter on this one because it deems unnecessary in my mind… ^^' The little bit of song lyrics is from 'Singing in the rain.' The Glee version..?**

_Ch.23 Piano Man~_

_Normal P.O.V_

This morning Ichi woke in good spirits. She cooked breakfast for Anna and Cho, and even had time to clean up the small home before kissing the girls goodbye and stepping out the door.

Straight into a downpour…

Surprisingly, this just made Ichi grin as she locked the door and began walking normally to school, enjoying the feel of water on her skin. When she saw Haruhi's apartment building, she was glad it was only rain and it wasn't storming.

Said first year was then seen coming down the apartment stairs under a large black umbrella, making Ichi feel a bit silly as she looked at her soaked clothes.

"Morning Haruhi!" She waved, a sheepish grin on her face and her voice almost drowned out by the rain.

"What are you doing? You're going to get sick!" Haruhi called back while running up to her. She put the umbrella over them both as the two started to walk to school once more.

"Oh! I didn't think about that…" Ichi sweat-dropped, "Oh well… Anyway, I'm feeling fine so I should be ok!" Yes, her theory was illogical…. No, she didn't care at all!

Ichi just beamed at Haruhi before jumping back out into the rain and bursting into song.

"I'm singin' in the rain

Just singin' in the rain

What a glorious feeling

And I'm happy again

I'm laughing at clouds

So dark, up above

I'm singin', singin' in the rain~!"

Haruhi was laughing now as she watched Ichi practically skip through the rain belting out musical strains among other things.

"Just watch, she'll be home the rest of the week…" Haruhi mumbled under her breath, shaking her head at Ichi with a smirk.

When they got to school, Ichi was shining with energy and water as she left Haruhi behind and rushed to class. Always early, Tamaki and Kyouya were the only ones in the room and when they saw Ichi, Tamaki gasped and rushed to her aid.

"What has gotten into you Tallis?" He shrieked, causing her to grin more.

"The rain!" She shouted back, jumping in her spot. "The rain feels great and now I'm soaked! I feel just fine Rene, don't worry!" She giggled at his shocked expression but frowned when Kyouya sighed.

"Go change your shirt, you're going to reveal your secret like that…" She blushed darkly and calmed as she looked down at her now-noticeable feminine features and scurried off to the club room.

The only outfit that happened to be in her dressing area was going to be today's cosplay. It just happened to be from one of the few mangas she'd ever read, Fruits Basket.

"Yes! I'm Kyo! Ah, this is so cool!" She pumped a fist into the air and quickly put on Fruits Basket's high school uniform, hung the tie around her shoulders, popped the collar out, put on Kyo's rosary, black and white converse, fake canines, one earring, an orange wig, and red-eyed contacts.

She was officially ready to kick ass…

Walking out into the hallway, Ichi could feel the stares and hear either the squeals or whispers of excited girls, thinking there was another new kid…

Ichi just made her self seem anxious about the people around her and 'angrily' stormed all the way over to her class once more. Bursting through the door, Ichi suddenly had all eyes on her and a startled teacher glaring at her.

"Who are you and why are you late to class?" The teacher accused crossly.

"The name's Kyo and I'm only late because of that damn rat Yuki!" 'He' shouted, causing all the girls to squeal as they finally caught on to the act. Ichi just smirked at the teacher's deadpanned expression and casually went to sit in her chair, feet propped up against the desk.

"You look so cute Mon ami!" Tamaki half-whispered excitedly. Ichi just smirked more and opened one eye to him.

"Thanks for making me Kyo, Rene… I'm going to keep my act up!" She warned, winking as he nodded in welcome with a warm grin.

Classes passed by amusingly for the two second-years and dully for Kyouya since he didn't care, but all was well for now. Ichi and Tamaki were now walking to the clubroom in-front of Kyouya while chatting animatedly about today's cosplay.

"Oh but I just _had_ to be Ayame! Yuki and his older brother are the closest thing to my fatherly relationship with Haruhi! Now we'll forever close the gap they speak of and become even closer together!" He gushed crazily as Ichi burst out laughing.

"I could soooo see you as Ayame!" She chuckled before grinning, "Poor Haruhi though… She would've looked so cute as Tohru!" The blush on Tamaki's cheeks made it clear that Ichi's suspicions were correct and she grinned wickedly at him.

"B-but! She got mad at me when I said that!" He wailed as they walked into the club room. Upon entering, Ichi remembered Kyouya was there and whipped around to face him with a 'glare,' already getting into character.

"What are you doing here Hatori?" She 'growled' as he lightly sighed while pushing up his glasses.

"Well, as you've already guessed, _Ichi_, I'm going to be Hatori for this cosplay so that is why I would be attending like so…" He droned, making Ichi slump her shoulders with a pout.

"You're supposed to go along with it Kyo-Kyo! Oh wait… That's me!" She laughed before walking off to wait for the guests and other hosts since they were the first ones there.

Soon Kyouya came out with his hair straightened down so he could form Hatori's fringe over his left eye, a loose-fitting white dress shirt under a lab coat, a dark purple tie, and black pants along with black shoes. To complete the cosplay, he had a stethoscope around his neck and his notebook was now a clipboard and pen.

Next the twins arrived with Haruhi and went to get dressed, following soon after was Mori and Hani and they to, went into separate dressing rooms. When they came out, Ichi couldn't help but blush at the sight of some of them. After all, this _was_ one of her favorite mangas!

Hani had curled his hair a bit more and dressed in a girlier way to be Momiji Sohma, Tamaki eventually came out in Ayame's long silvery hair and red, almost feminine kimono, along with colored contacts to match Ayame's eyes, Haruhi came out with a silver wig, purple contacts, and a Chinese shirt with black pants looking slightly uncomfortable as Yuki, but that wasn't all…

Ichi paled as Hikaru came out as Akito in a male's long-style kimono and black wig, but she blushed brightly when Kaoru and Mori came out as her two other favorite characters…

Kaoru put on a slightly longer wig, but it was black, along with a grey stereotypical writers yukata, and no shoes as Shigure, while Mori came out as Hatsuharu…

Mori had on a tight-fitting shirt that showed off his muscles but with shoulder sleeves and a slightly long neck to it, one necklace that looked like an arrow with a hole in it, some clip on earrings, a white wig-attachment on the top of his black hair, and everything else that made Ichi's imagination go crazy.

"Mori-senpai, Kaoru! You both look so cool!" She said, hugging them tightly yet quickly and causing them both to blush slightly. She then grinned evilly and warned them with an amused tone. "Careful though! I'm staying in my act as soon as the guests arrive…"

"Thanks Foxy!" Kaoru said, "Does that mean you're going to have a fight with Mori-senpai?" He asked, causing the two to look at each other.

"No." Mori said sternly as Ichi pouted. She then just grinned at him.

"Will you fight me if I try really hard to provoke you as Kyo? It seems like something he'd do…" She said and his eyes shined in amusement for a moment.

"We'll see…" He gave in. Ichi cheered before going around and warning everyone about the possible happenings with this cosplay and soon it was time for the guests to come in.

As Ichi stood beside Tamaki, she remembered something and smirked.

"Ah, Rene… I almost forgot… One of my good friends is coming to visit me here today! Don't worry, my secrets safe!" She assured and he grinned excitedly.

"Oh I can't wait to meet her then!" He said, but before Ichi could correct him, the doors came open and girls rushed in quickly.

Soon, Ichi was already swarmed by girls trying to make him freak out, so it was already time to make a scene.

"Gah!" She yelled out, jumping on the table cat style before leaping out of the way and landing on both feet. The girls squealed in approval as she bared her 'fangs' before a voice sounded purposely behind her.

"Boo." It said, making 'Kyo' jump and hang onto the roof for a little while. Seeing it was Haruhi as Yuki, Ichi pretended to be pissed off and jumped back down.

"What the hell was that for ya damn rat?" She yelled.

"You should wash your mouth with soap you stupid cat…" Haruhi said plainly, 'frowning' at her behavior.

"You better shut your pretty boy mouth before _I_ wash it with my fist!" Ichi made it seem as if she was going to start a fight as a 'dark aura' surrounded her.

"That doesn't even make any sense…" 'Yuki' retorted, angering 'Kyo' even more.

"Why you!" Just before Ichi was about to throw a fake punch, a knock was sounded at the door.

"Kyo~! Be a dear and get that before you break my house again!" Kaoru or 'Shigure' said in a 'pleasant' tone as Ichi pretended to angrily stalk to the door.

When opening it Ichi was thrilled to see her friend, the piano boy, at the door looking shy like usual…

"U-umm… Is Kitsune here..?" He asked with a nervous blush. Ichi looked him up and down in an intimidating way just to get a reaction, and his dark caramel brown eyes darted to anywhere other than her own.

He was always shy, according to his appearance… His dark caramel brown eyes could melt hearts, along with his cute slightly curly light brown-red hair and the fact that he almost always had a small blush coloring his lightly colored skin, and there was always a small white earring in his left ear, making him look slightly feminine.

The boy was also shorter than Ichi by an inch and was usually seen in a white dress shirt and black dress pants, but the shirt was always open a bit because he didn't like the feel of ties around his neck. All in all, he was adorable in a shy way…

"U-um… Sorry to disturb you! I-I'll just be going now!" He said in a chirp, but when he went to turn around, Ichi grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a hug as he blushed darkly.

"Isamu-kun, you came! Don't worry, I was just messing with you! It's me, Ichi!" She said, causing the poor boy to blush deeper as he carefully hugged back. Ichi then quickly pulled him into one of the spare dressing rooms before anyone could see them and lauged to herself at his nervousness.

"Ok, so my friend Tamaki thought you were going to be a girl, so I want to pull a prank on him!" She grinned and soon Isamu calmed down and smiled lightly back.

"Ok, I'll do it for you Blacks!" He smiled cutely and she cheered quietly.

"Alrighty then! Go put this on and then come back out! I'll owe you big time for this!" She said, handing the boy a bag. He took it and examined its contents before sulking a bit with an embarrassed blush and expression this time.

Soon, he came out of the side room dressed up as Tohru. Ichi stifled her laughter when she saw the long haired wig, bright blue eye contacts, and Tohru's school uniform, but she couldn't help but giggle at his flat chest…

"Ok, now don't freak out, but you'll need this…" She snickered mentally at Isamu's pale face as she held up a padded bra. Isamu just sighed and put it on under the uniform before looking back up at her.

"So… H-how do I look..?" He asked shyly. Ichi gave him a thumbs up with her beaded arm and he sighed in relief.

"Now come on Tohru! After all…" She winked with a devilish grin, "You _are_ the main character!" Isamu just blushed as Ichi grabbed his hand and pulled him forward like how Kyo would tug Tohru around.

Going out into the actual club room, Ichi put on a slightly agitated look while Isamu didn't have to do anything in order to look awkward. Kaoru automatically saw his chance to mess around as Shigure when he spotted Isamu as Tohru and quickly popped up behind them.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here, hmmm? A lost little flower for me to pr- Gah!" He whined as 'Yuki' hit him over the head with his school bag.

"Sorry about him Miss Honda… My cousin can be such a dog sometimes…" Haruhi smiled charmingly while Isamu was looking at 'Shigure' worriedly.

"N-no! I-it's fine… But is he..?" Ichi grinned as Isamu changed his voice slightly but hid her emotions well as the others gathered around the new 'Tohru' while the customers looked on in interest.

"Oh! Another blossoming young lady! Kyo, I'm surprised at you! I thought my dear younger brother Yuki was a lady's man, but look at you!" Tamaki stated dramatically.

"Oh shut up!" Ichi retaliated, an 'angry' mark on her forehead.

"Tohru~! Do you wanna snack?" Hani asked cutely as Momiji while standing in-front of HatsuHaru.

"Yo." Was all that the latter said. Ichi almost snorted.

"Hatori! I want her interrogated immediately… You should have kept me informed cat…" Hikaru glared like Akito.

"Hmm, I'll have to keep an eye on you, yes? What exactly do you know of the Sohma's?" Everyone was into the act now, even Kyouya.

Sadly, Isamu was meeting everyone so suddenly, that he fainted right into Ichi's arms. She quickly flipped her wig a bit and brought up orange cat ears and pulled a tail from under her shirt before carefully lifting Isamu up and over to the couch.

The others just sweat-dropped or in the twin's cases, burst out laughing… Hosting went on after that, but Ichi had to host with an unconscious Tohru lying partially on her lap. The customers squealed at this even though she only had three at the time, but she looked irked anyway.

"S-so Kyo, I was wondering… If Tohru's your girlfriend… What about Kagura..?" A regular asked, causing Ichi's act to expand.

"Kagura has never been mine and I'm not hers!" 'He' growled. The girls blushed and asked several more questions before hosting hours ended.

When the hours actually _did_ end, Isamu was stirred awake by Ichi continually poking him on the nose. She had taken her Kyo wig off and her contacts out, so when Isamu saw her plainly, he blushed.

"Good evening sleepy head! Everyone's already out of their costumes except for us because you wouldn't get up!" She teased, grinning. Isamu shot up with a tomato face, only to notice that the others were on the couch opposite to them.

"So Tallis, is this the friend you were talking about?" Tamaki asked. Ichi smiled and patted Isamu's shoulder to calm him somewhat.

"Yeah! Everyone, this is my good friend Isamu Raion! Isn't she pretty?" Ichi laughed, causing said _boy_ to blush along with the twins and Hani.

"H-hello…" Isamu chirped out. Soon Tamaki had his hand in his own and was smiling prince-like.

"Why hello Isa-hime! Might I say that your name is very interesting… Saying that your heart is Brave like a lion matches to say that your beauty is just as untamable!" He spoke. Ichi burst into laughter while Isamu paled and backed away. Everyone looked at the two strangely before turning to Kyouya.

"Isamu Raion, age seventeen, one inch shorter than Ichi, born one month after on June tenth, hair is a light brown-red, eyes a dark caramel, and blood type is O positive. Sex is…. _Male_..." This made all of the boys pale considerably as Haruhi joined in on the laughter and Isamu finally chuckled in his natural voice.

"Yes!" Ichi high-fived him, "I knew I could trick you Rene! Yeah, you've actually seen him before at Taberu! He's the piano boy!" She introduced once more. They let the two change out of the costumes and when they came back, Tamaki glomped Isamu.

"Yay! You're a pianist to! Come now!" He said, bringing the poor boy over to the grand piano, "Play us a song!" Tamaki asked.

"O-oh… Alright then… Hey Blacks, should I play _that_ song?" Isamu actually looked confident when saying the last part and even grinned back when Ichi confirmed his question with a nod.

"Come on Isa-kun!" She cheered, causing him to blush cutely and for Hani, Mori, Kaoru, and Kyouya to eye him suspiciously.

As he started to play, Ichi got out a harmonica from his bag and started to play as well while sitting atop the piano. (**Both**)

"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday

The regular crowd shuffles in

There's an old man sitting next to me

Makin' love to his tonic and gin

He says, "Son, can you play me a memory

I'm not really sure how it goes

But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete

When I wore a younger man's clothes."

la la la, di di da

La la, di di da da dum

"**Sing us a song, you're the piano man**

**Sing us a song tonight**

**Well, we're all in the mood for a melody**

**And you've got us feelin' all right!"**

Now John at the bar is a friend of mine

He gets me my drinks for free

And he's quick with a joke and to light up your smoke

But there's some place that he'd rather be

He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."

As the smile ran away from his face

"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star

If I could get out of this place"

Oh, la la la, di da da

La la di di da da dum

Now Paul is a real estate novelist

Who never had time for a wife

And he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the Navy

And probably will be for life

And the waitress is practicing politics

As the businessmen slowly get stoned

Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness

But it's better than drinkin' alone

"**Sing us a song you're the piano man**

**Sing us a song tonight **

**Well we're all in the mood for a melody**

**And you've got us feeling alright!"**

"It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday

And the manager gives me a smile

'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see

To forget about life for a while

And the piano, it sounds like a carnivore

And the microphone smells like a beer

And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar

And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?"

Oh, la la la, di da da

La la, di di da da dum

"**Sing us a song you're the piano man **

**Sing us a song tonight**

**Well we're all in the mood for a melody **

**And you've got us feeling alright~!"**

Soon it was just the two playing the instruments while Ichi lay down on her back atop the piano. When the song came to an end, Ichi grinned warmly over at Isamu and he smiled gently back. It seemed as if playing made him a bit more comfortable as he carefully brought Ichi off the piano before facing the others.

"So… How was it?" He asked, regaining his slightly flushed face. Hani and Tamaki hugged him while shouting various words of approval as the others either clapped or nodded in some way. Ichi just grinned at everyone's actions and waited for the energy to die down some before speaking.

"Ok so… Obviously he knows my secret, but can he still come over randomly..? I'm sure he wouldn't tell! Please Rene?" Ichi put on a fake pout and pleading eyes before Tamaki totally caved and swung her around in a hug.

"Of course he can! How can I deny such an adorable face?" He gushed, still swinging the now flailing Ichi.

"G-gah! R-Rene! I can't b-b-breath!" She rasped, trying to get out of his grasp. Suddenly, she was lifted out of the air by Mori and quickly inhaled as much air as she could. Isamu's eyes flashed up to Mori's face and he felt a wave of emotion boil inside of him.

"Thanks Mori-senpai!" Ichi smiled down at him, still up in the air.

"Ah, no problem…" He smiled slightly back, amusement in his eyes.

"O-ok… You can put me down now…" She blushed, squirming a bit in his arms as he too, blushed faintly. Mori carefully lowered her down until her feet touched the floor, but when he released her and looked back up, he caught Isamu's glare and raised an eyebrow at him.

Isamu had seen Ichi blush at him… At _another_ guy, not himself… This made his jealousy rapidly increase and he felt the need to glare up at the giant, trying to 'warn' him of something he didn't even know yet.

"Ok, well now that everyone's acquainted, I must be going! Come on Isa-kun!" Ichi said, grabbing his hand and tugging him toward the door, "Bye guys! I'll see you tomorrow!" The others shouted their goodbyes or confusedly watched their hands as they left the room.

After a bit, they all looked out the window to see Ichi happily swinging their arms back and forth while Isamu blushed deeply and grinned at her goofily. All of the hosts looked at each other before turning to Kyouya for an answer to a question only he could know.

"Hmm… If this keeps up, Things could get interesting…" Kyouya mentally calculated, causing Haruhi to agree.

"That's right… Isamu-senpai is obviously following her like a lost puppy…" She added.

"What do you mean 'obviously?'" Tamaki asked curiously as the others sweat-dropped or didn't do anything. Mori had still been staring out the window until Hani looked up at him and smirked while explaining things to Tamaki.

"Kyou-chan and Haru-chan are saying that Isa-kun's in _love_ with _Kit-chan_! What happens if Kit-chan likes him to?" He cleared up. Mori's chest tightened and his eyes flashed over Isamu's retreating form.

"Honestly though, is Isamu such a bad match?" Haruhi pondered aloud, causing all the others to look at her. "I mean, he seems really nice and Ichi could use someone like that… Plus, who else do we know would be good enough for her now?" Hani immediately looked up at Mori as the twins and Tamaki thought about this.

"**Wait! Are you saying we're not good enough?"** The twins yelled in unison while Haruhi just stood there, deadpanned.

"Well if she is, I agree!" Tamaki replied for her, "I don't want my precious sister to fall for one of you terrible doppelgangers!" He screeched, starting an argument. Kyouya just sighed and looked at Hani before noticing that he was looking at Mori.

"Hmmm… Interesting indeed…" Kyouya whispered to himself, now looking up at Mori. Said third-year was angrily looking to the floor because he couldn't place the burning feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I think we should follow them!" Hani suddenly said, pointing a finger towards the windows. "Who knows? Maybe Isa-chan has a secret to!" He winked. Tamaki and the twins immediately agreed, making the other three hosts get roped in unwillingly.

Ichi and Isamu were almost at Taberu when the hosts came up and their hands were now separated. They were both smiling and talking with a relaxed air about them.

"Sorry about the hosts…. I didn't expect them to just attack you with greetings so suddenly… I hope they didn't scare you off!" Ichi suddenly said worriedly.

"N-no! Not at all!" Ismau assured, putting his arms up. "They were actually quite amusing… I think I'd like to see them again sometime!" He smiled warmly to himself and opened the door to Taberu for Ichi before they entered.

"Oh what a gentlemen!" Tamaki gushed happily as Haruhi sweat-dropped.

The others walked in ahead of the insane king, and he hurriedly tried to catch up to them. As he got to the door, it looked as if the twins were holding it open for him, but when he reached it they let it swing back into his face.

"A-agh… You're n-not gentle at all…" He said, his face sliding down the door's glass while the twins howled with laughter. Tamaki soon recovered and they all snuck over to a table in the back, watching the two teen workers intensely.

It seemed as if the place was going smoothly and nothing at all was going on when Ichi emerged in tonight's outfit.

She looked surprisingly different this time since the outfit had nothing to so with the biker theme, but she was still catching the eyes of many men. She wore a short black skirt and a tight black blouse, three inch heels, her hair was pulled back into a very small bun and her contacts were a forest green.

What surprised them the most were the glasses she now wore. They were exactly like Kyouya's when the hosts looked between the two and made her look almost like his sister. Ichi had on deep red lipstick and in her hand was her very own notebook, only this was for taking orders, not for scheming.

"Hey waitress!" A man called from one of the tables across from the hosts. There was one other man with him and they were both older looking, most likely older than Anna.

"Comin'!" Ichi called back in her 'working' voice. She quickly made her way back there and leaned against the wall beside the table, pen poised to write. "What would you men like this evening? Our specials great and we have a few n-" She cut herself off with a grin.

"Hello Kitsune!" The first man bellowed, a deep accent and a huge grin on his face. Ichi hugged him tightly as he lifted her up a bit before setting her back down so that she could hug the other man at the table.

"Long time no see! Does Arcy know you're here?" She asked, peaking the hosts interest.

"Ah, he should be here anytime soon… I'm surprised you remembered my brother! It's been awhile…" The two men smiled warmly at her and let her sit across from them.

"How could I not Grand-papa Jacque? He's your twin!" She laughed at their sheepish expressions until a voice interrupted their talk.

"Blacks! I was so worried, I couldn't see you!" Isamu called, running up to them. Ichi waved to him with a guilty grin and moved over so that he could sit down next to her as well.

"Don't worry! I'm on break! Meet Arcy's Grandfather and his twin brother! This is Jacque and this is Christopher!" She said, pointing to the man on the right first. Isamu smiled politely and shook their hands in greeting.

"Please, call me John!" The one on the right said.

"And call me Chris!" The one on the left added.

"Alright, it's a pleasure to meet you John, Chris!" Isamu said. "I'm Isamu Raion!"

After they all knew each other, Arc-en just happened to burst in on roller skates. He spotted the four and quickly wheeled his way over there, but when he got close, he tripped and fell right into Isamu's lap with a yelp.

"Ugh… S-sorry…" He moaned, slowly looking up at his landing pad's face. When they locked eyes, Arc-en blushed lightly and hurriedly stood back up, only to land on his butt. He pouted on the floor until John helped him up and into their seat.

"Ow~ Remind me to never wear these in here again Foxy~!" He groaned, making Ichi laugh and Isamu to smile in concern.

"Are you alright Arc-kun? You look a little beat up…" At the nickname, Arc-en blushed lightly again and looked away.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine!" Ichi laughed evilly under her breath as Arc-en glared at her.

"Way to fail Arcy…" She teased before remembering something, "So why are you all in town?" She asked, getting back on topic.

"Ah, well... My business is branching out further in France and we're here to inform Arc-en here about how things are going to go..." John looked over to his grandson sadly.

"What do you mean Grand-papa?" Said boy looked back worriedly.

"Oh don't give me that look! I feel bad enough as it is... You'll have to stay here a bit longer than expected... We've already spoken to Sheila and she says it's fine... The question is, are you going to be ok?" The twin-elders looked at Arc-en with sad smiles but he just sighed in relief and nodded.

"I'll be fine! Yes! Now I'll get to spend more time with Foxy~!" He cheered, secretly glancing at Isamu.

Soon Arc-en's grandparents left the three teens to themselves, they chatted for awhile before Arc-en waved his goodbyes and skated out of the restaurant and Isamu went back to playing the piano. Ichi sighed calmly and stood once more before looking towards a slight flash out of the corner of her eye.

Kyouya's glasses were glinting at her and she almost anime fell out of the booth. Slowly she went over to the host's table and glared down at them through her own glasses.

"Why do you insist on following me every time you meet someone who knew me first? I'm starting to think you all have an unhealthy obsession for stalking teenagers..." She cocked an eyebrow with a small smirk as the others paled or deadpanned.

"Their idea, not mine..." Haruhi grumbled. Tamaki pouted before pointing a finger at Ichi.

"But Tallis! As your brother I should know everyone who comes into contact with you!" He whined. "And why do you look like Kyouya?"

It took a few seconds for Ichi to get over the urge to slap him before she responded. The hosts were now looking at her intently as she thought about what to say.

"Well first, no, and secondly..." She looked embarrassed about something, almost angry, "It's nothing... Just something Sheila wanted me to wear..." They just excepted this answer with sweat-dropping so she just laughed awkwardly and clicked her pen. "So what will you all be having tonight?"

* * *

><p>A few hours later and the restaurant was empty... Well, it was supposed to be... Ichi had stayed to close again since Sheila would be busy shopping today and tomorrow for Arc-en's extended stay and Isamu was already gone.<p>

Ichi sat at the piano, quietly playing a small piece before starting to sway back and forth. The notes began to cease as she slowly collapsed against the piano, falling soundly asleep. Truth is, the whole time Isamu was asleep on Ichi's lap during club time, she had secretly just wanted to lean back into the couch and take a nap herself and now she was exhausted.

Not even fifteen minutes later, she was woken up at the sound of a phone ringing. Confused, she quickly got up and went to find it, spotting it at one of the back tables. She recognized the table as the one the hosts recently sat at and quickly snatched it up, checking the caller ID.

It was Hani...

Ichi picked it up without hesitation and quickly answered it.

"Hello? Hani-senpai?" She asked.

"Kit-chan! What are you doing with Takashi's phone?" He gasped, "Ah! Takashi's a pervert~!" He sang, causing Ichi to blush darkly.

"N-No! He must have left it here at Taberu..." She paused to yawn, "Why are you calling so late anyway..?" She wondered.

"Because Takashi talks more when he's tired!" Hani giggled. "Well what are you doing working so late? We have school tomorrow!" He scolded.

"I fell asleep on the piano... Don't ask..." Ichi groaned at his laughter. "Well... I'm just going to go return it to him now... Might as well... Goodnight Hani-senpai!" She waited to end the call.

"Hehe~ Goodnight Kit-chan! Be careful!" He warned. Ichi could almost hear the grin in his voice as he ended the call.

"Ok then..?" She said to herself, checking the phone for the time. What she didn't expect, was to see the screen saver on his phone, causing her to rapidly heat up and for her stomach to practically drop to the floor in worry.

"W-w-what's this..?" She asked herself, eyes wide at the picture of her and Mori. She felt faint and extremely embarrassed as she quickly locked the doors to Taberu and sprinted her way to Mori's mansion.

She made it there soon enough and hurriedly made her way to the front door. Knocking on it, she soon heard the familiar footsteps only Takashi could make coming through the hall. When he opened the door, Ichi just looked straight down at the ground with a tomato-red face.

"J-je regrette M-Morinozuka-Sempai... You f-forgot your phone at Taberu..." She wouldn't look at him as he took the phone, so she didn't see the shocked and worried expression melting away his tired one. As he tried to say something and reach out, Ichi turned and ran off.

She didn't know what to say, so instead, her feet moved for her... Making her end up back at home where she hurriedly ran inside, cleaning up herself and getting ready to go to sleep with the picture still flashing through her mind. She honestly didn't know what would happen at the club tomorrow, and she decided it best not to, falling asleep with a troubled expression...

* * *

><p>Ok done! God I miss you all so much! But... I have something really important to tell my best friend and practically twin on here... Kaoru, (A.k.a Beau Mercury) I am <strong><em><span>SO<span>_** sorry for what happened... I didn't think you were going to reply so I handed off the phone to her, and when it buzzed, everything kind of exploded... I really hope you don't hate me, but if you do, I totally understand... I miss you the most of all and I don't deserve to have such a great friend... I love you like a twin Kaoru... I hope you'll forgive me...

Any ideas would be great! Songs or not, I'm always open to talk! Please review!

Isamu Raion: –Brave Hearted Lion

PS: I won't be able to message anyone back yet, but I'll be sure to answer all reviews and/or messages when I return!


	27. ATTENTION ALL READERS

**!ATTENTION ALL READERS!**

**I, Escape to Ouran, am **_**RE-EDITING**_** this story… You may disown me for this, but I along with a few others agree that the story line repeats itself, Ichi's a Mary-Sue, and that she resembles Tohru Honda a bit **_**too**_** much…. -.-'**

**Anyway! Fear not! This will not be a waste and I won't just disappear while doing so… I'll also be posting a NEW story along with it! It may be a Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fic, (SebxOC, GrellxOC, or UndertakerxOC) or another Ouran fic! (MorixOC or KyouyaxOC) Called **_**Midnight's Song…**_

**I'm not giving any sneak peaks, not even to my twinny Kaoru~ ;P But I will say that it's a lot more based on my life but, of course, mixed in with a sprinkle of anime/fiction-ness!**

**I love you all SO very much, and I really can't put into words how sad it makes me feel that I've been gone for so long, but seeing as I still don't have my own computer and that high school is filling my schedule, I can't really help that… =(**

**All I ask of you is that you don't forget me and that I may always be in your minds or hearts… I **_**WILL**_** return….**

**Thank you all once more, and a special thanks to those on here that are close to me…**

**Until we meet again,**

**~De-chan.**


End file.
